Gold Memories: The Diary
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Retransmitiendo con un nuevo nombre para EL DIARIO] Una grave confusión, un pasado turbio, un presente complicado, sentimientos escondidos y más... Una vida normal sin ser shamanes pero con complicaciones importantes... HaoxLyserg
1. Primeras Páginas

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**GOLD MEMORIES: THE DIARY**

"

**CAP I --- PRIMERAS PÁGINAS**

"

_Viernes 13 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_He decidido plasmar en letras todo lo que he vivido estos días, así que trataré de desahogarme contigo de hoy en adelante... No sé por donde empezar pues son muchísimas cosas... creo que lo mejor será comenzar por contarte desde cuando conocí a ese chico que ha marcado mi vida para siempre._

_Hace meses fui transferido a una nueva escuela preparatoria, cursaría el último semestre de estudios pues los niveles anteriores los había acreditado mediante profesores particulares. Tras terminar un largo proceso de recuperación decidí dejar todo mi pasado atrás, nunca imaginé que éste de ningún modo me dejaría ir tan fácilmente._

_Ese día llegué temprano y me dirigí directamente a la oficina del director; caminé con paso seguro como si hubiera sabido a donde me dirigía exactamente, sentí muchas miradas fijas en mí en cada paso que daba, las ignoré por completo y me deje guiar por mi infalible intuición. Pasé frente a un grupo de alumnos y algo que aún no sé describir, me hizo verlos de reojo por un breve momento. Eran tres chicas; una de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color se veía de una actitud muy tímida, estaba parada junto a una peliazul y ¡Oh, sorpresa! _-.-'_ los ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, ambas me parecieron en ese momento que tenían unos 17 años; pero la que atrajo mi atención fue una chica rubia de ojos negros que mostraban una mirada tan fría que por poco quedó hecho hielo ahí mismo, le calculé en ese instante unos 18 años. Enseguida fijé mis ojos en los chicos que las acompañaban. Uno era peliazul como una de las chicas pero sus ojos me mostraron que el color era diferente: negro, pero lo que más me sorprendió de él fue que al darse cuenta de mi rápido escrutinio, me guiñó un ojo; trate de disimular mi sorpresa, pero un leve rubor se asomó en mis mejillas. Luego me di cuenta de lo peculiar que era el otro chico que estaba en ese grupo, pues se veía muy chistoso con su estatura extremadamente baja, además de que su cabeza era muy grande. Días después supe con más exactitud sus datos, pero eso te lo contaré después._

_Mi observación a ese grupo de amigos fue por unos segundos pero muy detallista; muchas personas me dicen que tengo memoria fotográfica y que soy muy buen observador, aunque hay momentos en que odio tener una memoria tan privilegiada... Después de esto, regresé mi vista al frente y continué caminando, luego de unos pasos encontré una puerta acristalada de la mitad hacia arriba en que tenía grabada las palabras "Dirección de Administración Escolar"._

_Creo que se me olvidó mencionarte que mi nueva preparatoria es un instituto particular de mucho prestigio, después de pasar por ese trago amargo en mi última escuela (la cual era de gobierno) preferí hacer caso a las sugerencias que me dieron e ingresé a este colegio por sus altas recomendaciones en diversos aspectos: excelencia académica, calidad de sus alumnos, seguridad impecable... sobre todo esto último me animó a elegirla_

_Este famoso colegio tiene sus instalaciones en lo que me parece fue una enorme mansión en sus viejos tiempos, tiene un estilo reservado pero sin menoscabar la elegancia y lo valioso de cada accesorio y de las mismas instalaciones; pero debo señalar que las diversas alas antiguas de la construcción han sido reformadas para acoger en su interior lo más moderno en equipo de enseñanza; pues cuenta con pantallas de plasma de alta definición colocadas en los pasillos de manera discreta y agradable a la vista, altavoces ocultos donde se oyen las transmisiones de la radio escolar, casilleros de apariencia antigua y clásica pero con mandos de seguridad para la introducción de claves, aire acondicionado para verano y calefacción para invierno, además de otros detalles como los elevadores antiguos de rejillas en lo que es la entrada, pero que al parecer lo único antiguo que tienen es la apariencia pues fueron restaurados y cuentan con dispositivos de última generación para un excelente rendimiento_

_Bueno, retomando el punto anterior; abrí la puerta y entré a la habitación, pero de inmediato me di cuenta que sólo era la entrada a otra serie de oficinas comunicadas por dos pasillos. En lo que decidía hacia donde ir, una chica de lentes y cabello corto negro se me acercó mientras cargaba en sus brazos varios archivos, al parecer tenía prisa pero se tomó unos minutos para ayudarme._

"

**&&&** La chica se paró frente a él, se acomodó en gesto impaciente los lentes a su puente de la nariz y miró con cierta simpatía al guapo desconocido.

Chica: ¿Estás perdido?

Chico: Sólo estaba buscando la oficina del director

Chica: Directora

Chico: ¿Perdón? – confundido

Chica: Que es directora no director

Chico: Ah, disculpa mi error

La chica se encogió de hombros restando importancia al error, pues después de todo el pequeño desliz del chico no le afectaba en nada, así que le sonrió amistosamente al muchacho

Chica: La oficina de la señorita directora es ésa

Ella le señaló con un gesto de su cabeza una puerta de madera al final de un largo pasillo, a la izquierda del chavo; puerta que se veía gruesa y con un elaborado gravado en su superficie.

Chico: Bien, muchas gracias

Chica: No es nada; bueno, me tengo que ir, bye

La chica comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin esperar la respuesta del chico, pues debía fotocopiar de inmediato varios papeles y ya estaba atrasada. Él la miró y tras sonreír de manera despreocupada, caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina que llevaba rato buscando.

"

_Entonces caminé hacía donde me indicó la chica y toqué la puerta, escuché una suave voz que decía: "pasen" y entré; de inmediato me sorprendió lo joven que era la directora de ese prestigioso plantel escolar y ella al ver mi gesto sonrió divertida. Lo que sucedió es que la directora es una mujer de cabello gris claro y ojos rosas, de un tono fuerte; al parecer cuenta con unos 27 años o poco más, pero es de esas personas que comen años, a simple vista parece una chica no mayor de 19 o a lo sumo 20 años. _

_Tras recuperarme de la sorpresa tomé asiento y comencé a charlar con ella, ahí fue cuando supe que su nombre es Jeanne Nekoi_ (NDS: Lo siento, ignoro el nombre de la líder de los soldados X, así que me tuve que inventar el apellido y poner el nombre que regularmente leo en los fics)_ y que es la dueña del colegio (al parecer lo heredó joven y cuando terminó su carrera de inmediato tomó control del instituto... bueno, esos rumores me han llegado). Me dio unas cuantas indicaciones sobre el código de conducta por el cual se rige el colegio y unos cuantos consejos, la escuché atentamente y cuando terminó de hablar sólo le pedí que no le dijera a nadie quien pagaba las colegiaturas y demás costos del colegio, junto con otros datos muy importantes para mí; ella se extrañó pero aún así me aseguró que era información privilegiada y que no tenía por que divulgar datos confidenciales de cada alumno; por un momento creí haberla molestado pero en cambió me sonrió comprensiva; entonces, tomó una carpeta que tenía sobre su escritorio y comenzó a mordisquear la punta superior de su pluma, a mi parecer se mostró indecisa pues ese gesto es de nervios o vacilación, pero no entendí el por que de ello._

"

**&&&** La directora en ese momento lo que trataba era de decidir donde colocaría al nuevo alumno, tenía dos opciones en ese momento: el grupo 6-A a cargo del profesor Marco o el 6-B bajo la tutela de Silver Asakura. Ambos grupos eran los únicos que aún no estaban completos. Tras analizar el expediente del chico nuevo, decidió asignarlo al grupo de Marco.

Directora: _Estabilidad... eso es lo que busca; Marco es un excelente maestro y los alumnos en ese grupo son tranquilos; claro, si no tomamos en cuenta al trío dinamita de ese salón... _– pensó

"

_Luego de escribir algunas cosas y cerrar de pronto esa carpeta; me dijo que mi grupo sería el 6-A, ubicado en el ala este, cuarta planta, que enseguida daría con él pues cada salón tiene una placa de identificación en la parte superior. Asentí afirmativamente, me levanté y entonces le estreche su delicada mano, me despedí cortésmente de ella y me encaminé hacia uno de los elevadores que hay en la escuela._ (NDS: Debo decir que la cuarta planta vendría siendo un quinto piso, pues el primer nivel es la planta baja y luego sigue la primera planta y consecutivamente)

_Rápidamente di con la aula, como aún faltaban 5 minutos para la hora de clases, decidí esperar al maestro para que me asignara mi lugar, entraron unos cuantos chicos y chicas que me miraron curiosos, ignoré sus miradas y cuando vi a un hombre de unos 30 años, rubio, de lentes, que vestía formal y que sostenía un portafolios de piel, imaginé que era mi nuevo profesor. Él se detuvo frente a mí justo cuando sonó el repique de unas campanas; me preguntó quien era y cuando le expliqué, asintió y me indicó que esperara hasta que me llamara._

"

**&&&** Marco entró al salón, dejó el portafolio en su mesa y se quedó parado frente a sus alumnos, quienes al verlo entrar se levantaron de su lugar en gesto de respeto y tras escuchar que se podían sentar, tomaron asiento. Marco observó a todos sus alumnos y movió la cabeza negativamente al darse cuenta que el trío pesadilla lo ignoraba olímpicamente al estar discutiendo como siempre, dio unas cuantas indicaciones a los demás y posteriormente les comentó la llegada de un nuevo compañero a su clase, entonces levantó un poco la voz y llamó al chico nuevo.

"

_Luego de esperar unos minutos afuera me llamó y entré, en ese momento una gran cantidad de miradas se centraron en mí, recorriendo mi aspecto de arriba abajo, me porte indiferente pero enseguida vi al chico de cabello azul que había visto antes; él sonrió y de nueva cuenta me guiñó un ojo, gire mi rostro pero alcancé a darme cuenta que eso sólo lo hacía para divertirse y no por otra razón, a lo que suspire aliviado. Marco (me pidió que lo tuteara y como él me agrada, no me molesta hacerlo) hizo la presentación correspondiente pero tuve que hablar para dar mi nombre nuevamente y hacer unos cuantos comentarios; luego me indicó mi lugar._

"

**&&&** Tras analizar los tres lugares vacíos del salón, Marco decidió por colocarlo cerca de las ventanas para darle más tranquilidad en su adaptación al grupo.

Marco: Creo que tu lugar será frente al señor Asakura, por favor Hao, levanta la mano para que tu compañero te identifique – frunciendo el ceño

El susodicho levantó su mano sin siquiera molestarse a ver hacia delante pues tenía su atención centrada a su derecha, en una discusión con un chico de ojos dorados, él cual ignoraba por completo también Marco por discutir con el insoportable hermano de su mejor amigo; mientras que el chico de cabello azul sonreía ya que él estaba sentado frente al chico con el que discutía Hao.

"

_Al ver la mano levantada de mi compañero que respondía al nombre de Hao Asakura, me dispuse a caminar hacia mi nuevo lugar; pero me tomé unos segundos para examinar al susodicho... Éste es un chico de cabello castaño largo, el cual llevaba en ese momento amarrado a la altura de su nuca, ojos negros, estructura ósea delicada, con pequeñas arracadas de plata discretas, en las cuales de la derecha colgaba un dije pequeño en forma de estrella, delgado y con un tono de voz grave y suave, en pocas palabras: un chico muy atractivo; luego mire al chico con él que discutía, me sorprendieron sus rasgos y deduje que era chino (lo cual confirmé pronto), pues sus ojos son dorados y levemente rasgados, cabello violáceo y peinado de manera extraña, rasgos finos y con apariencia de chico malo, también muy bien parecido. Tras mi rápida evaluación, ignoré a ambos muchachos y simplemente me senté para poder concentrarme en la clase que se disponía a dar Marco, pero cuando él comenzó a anotar unas fórmulas en el pizarrón, el chico del cabello azul comenzó a hablarme, traté de ignorarlo al momento pero no dejaba de insistir así que le hice caso, se presentó como Horokeu Usui pero me dijo que lo llamara Horo-Horo, también me dijo que se su amigo que estaba sentado atrás de él respondía al nombre de Len Tao y que era chino, asentí y tras devolverle la cortesía que me mostró, volví a concentrarme en la clase._

_Cuando las campanas sonaron anunciando la hora del descanso, me levanté tranquilamente para ir a la cafetería, pero Horo-Horo me tomó del hombro para decirme que lo esperara a él y a sus amigos, me fastidió eso al momento y traté de negarme pero Horo-Horo me sujetó y no me dejó ir, suspire derrotado pues no quería comenzar mal mi primer día de clases. Entonces por fin dejaron de discutir Hao y Len, éste miró extrañado a Horo-Horo pero no pasó de ahí; Hao guardó las cosas que tenía sobre su mesa dentro de la misma y sacó un discman, pero cuando levantó su mirada por fin pudo verme y noté que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, lo cual me incomodó mucho; Horo aflojó la presión de su mano y me pude zafar, giré y me dispuse a retirarme pero esos tres me dieron alcance y no me dejaron solo, por lo que tuve que resignarme a almorzar acompañado._

_Cuando llegamos a la cafetería (la cual a pesar de ser tipo autoservicio, mantiene la misma opulencia que el resto de las instalaciones de la escuela, con sus mesas redondas y elegantemente arregladas y con un exquisito menú) me dirigí directamente a una mesa retirada en una esquina, le pregunté a Horo-Horo que me recomendaba y me sugirió la ensalada de pollo, le preguntaba si quería que le trajera algo, entonces Hao intervino y dijo que no me preocupara por eso, pues a él le tocaba el desayuno de todos hoy, así que sólo me pidió que lo ayudará a cargar las bandejas._

_Mientras estábamos en la fila para ordenar, vi a un grupo de chicas acercarse a Hao y que luego se mostraron muy coquetas con él, sonreí y me concentré en otros asuntos más importantes que rondaban en mi mente. Entonces sentí una mano en la base de mi espalda e instintivamente reaccioné lanzando un golpe (codazo), había sido Hao quien me había tocado; él frunció el ceño y me miró extrañado mientras sujetaba mi codo, no le había costado esfuerzo detener el golpe pero en su mirada vi la pregunta del por qué de esa reacción mía. Al parecer su gesto de la mano había sido para instarme a caminar ya que la fila avanzaba y como yo estaba muy distraído no me había dado cuenta de ello. Gire mi faz y lo ignoré por completo... Creo que desde ese momento marqué el rumbo que comenzaría a tomar vida..._

_Como sea... luego de ordenar la comida, tomamos las bandejas y caminamos hacía donde nos esperaban Len y Horo; almorzamos en paz pero me incomodaba mucho que Hao se sentará junto a mí y de manera tan cerca, casi rozándonos las piernas. Trate de evitar los recuerdos que comenzaban a emerger de mi mente y me concentré en el incesante parloteo de Horo-Horo. Tras terminar de comer, colocamos las bandejas en su sitio y salimos del lugar; traté de nuevo zafarme de esos tres pero fue inútil, Hao sugirió que fuéramos a los jardines y los otros dos se mostraron de acuerdo, así que fuimos hacia allá._

_Horo y Len se pusieron a platicar (o más bien dicho, a discutir) y Hao se subió a la rama de un árbol. Yo me recosté en el césped debajo de la sombra del árbol y cerré los ojos para poder recordar momentos felices de antaño, cosa que me costaba trabajo... De pronto oí el ruido de una rama crujir pero fue demasiado tarde; Hao había saltado pero con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre mí, casi cara a cara; me miró sorprendido pero luego vi cambiar la expresión de su mirada y me asusté, no quería que él reaccionara igual que los demás chicos; fruncí los labios y pienso que debí poner una expresión de enorme enfado, le dije con mucha frialdad que se quitara y cuando él lo hizo me levanté de inmediato, me sacudí la ropa y caminé rápidamente hacia el salón._

_No podía pensar en nada coherente, caminaba por inercia y pasó algo que nunca pensé que pasaría... Me tope cara a cara con un excompañero de mi antigua escuela, él primero mostró sorpresa pero de inmediato sonrío de manera mordaz, supuse sus intenciones y caminé sin detenerme pasando a un lado de él, pero aún cuando ya me encontraba a unos pasos dándole la espalda llegué a escuchar su comentario, el cual ya me esperaba y que no le di importancia debido a quien provenía..._

"

**&&&** De lo que no se había dado cuenta él, es que Hao lo había seguido y por ello escuchó el comentario de aquél sujeto.

Chico: ¿Ya subiste de nivel? Por que para que estés en esta escuela debiste haber subido tu precio o haber conseguido a un amante rico – al no recibir ninguna respuesta del otro, gira y sigue en su intento de molestarlo – ¡¿Cuánto cobras ahora por hacerlo! ¡¿Dólares, euros! ¡¿Cuál es tu precio, maldito! ¡Ya cotizas alto, ¿No! ¡Pero nunca dejarás de ser un maldito gay que cobra por sus servicios!

Hao se había quedado casi de piedra y sólo llegó a pensar que el chico nuevo tenía suerte al haber estado el pasillo solitario por excepción de ellos... Pero si era verdad lo que decía aquél idiota el panorama de las cosas cambiarían drásticamente y se encargaría de averiguar todo sobre su nuevo objeto de deseo lo más pronto posible; empezando por su nombre claro pues por estar discutiendo y luego en otras cosas no se dio cuenta de cómo se llamaba, pero lo sabría de inmediato y entonces no tardaría en poner las cosas a su favor pues Hao Asakura siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

"

_Creo que tendré que dejar hasta aquí mi relato, pues oigo que tocan a la puerta y no quiero que nadie se de cuenta lo que estoy haciendo._

_Vuelven a tocar la puerta, al parecer se está desesperando quien sea que este molestando; así que me despido hoy, ya te contaré luego lo que pasó el resto de ese día..._

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**&&&** Se abre la puerta de la habitación, Hao está parado indolentemente en el marco de la puerta con una mirada fría en sus ojos.

Hao: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir, Liserg?

Liserg: Ya sabes por que

Liserg camina con un aire de tedio hacia una gran cama que acapara la decoración de la recámara para sentarse luego sobre ella, mientras que Hao pone llave a la puerta.

Hao: Estás consciente de que me perteneces ¿no? – se para con los brazos cruzados frente al otro

Liserg: ¿Cómo no estarlo si no dejas de repetirlo? – voltea su rostro y suspira

Hao: Creo que nunca me cansaré de ti – se inclina y hace recostarse a Liserg, quedando sobre él comienza a besar el cuello de su adorado ojiverde

"

(Iniciado y finalizado: 13 de agosto de 2004)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:** Ok... He subido de nuevo éste fic, puesto que ya había estado teniendo mucho problemas con mis historias shonen-ai en mi anterior cuenta, al grado de que me borraron fanfics de otros animes... por el momento las fechas de las páginas del diario de Liserg son verdaderas, en el sentido que es cuando inicié el respectivo capítulo, más adelante puede que las acomodé con respecto a la línea de tiempo del fic.

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahorita y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	2. Un Secreto Descubierto

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP II --- UN SECRETO DESCUBIERTO**

"

_Sábado 14 de agosto_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy ha sido un día de lo más difícil... las cosas se están complicando mucho y ya estoy perdiendo fuerzas para seguir con esto; al parecer ya estoy abriendo los ojos y me desilusiona mucho lo que estoy viendo... Pero creo que mejor comienzo a contarte desde donde me quedé ayer..._

_Había escuchado claramente cada palabra que aquél imbécil escupía contra mí, lo ignoré pues en realidad me valía un rábano lo que dijera, aunque me preocupó mucho que alguien se enterara de mi pasado. Caminé con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, me dirigía hacia el salón cuando un chico tropezó conmigo, caí sentado con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando abrí estos y enfoqué mi mirada hacia el causante del incidente, quedé más que estupefacto al ver a un chico prácticamente idéntico a Hao, aunque éste llevaba el cabello más corto y su rostro tenía una expresión más tranquila que la del otro; él comenzó a reír de manera rara y me extrañó mucho eso. De pronto escuché una voz femenina llamarlo Yoh y que comenzaba a regañarlo, repentinamente vi a la chica rubia de ojos negros que había visto en la mañana agarrar de una oreja al castaño y que lo hacía levantarse. Él comenzó a justificarse y alcancé a oír que la llamaba Anna, me levanté tras recuperarme de la sorpresa y entonces el chico gracioso que también había visto temprano se asomó tras la rubia, su rostro reflejaba diversión y al verme se acercó a mí para presentarse._

"

**&&&** El chico enano ya estaba acostumbrado a los regaños de Anna para con Yoh, pero al darse cuenta del por que lo reprendía, volteó a ver al chico que estaba levantándose del piso; así que optó por acercarse y disculparse por sus amigos.

¿: Hola, mi nombre es Manta Oyamada

Liserg: Liserg Diethel

Manta: Mucho gusto Liserg – extendiendo una mano

Liserg: Igualmente – estrechando la mano

Manta: Disculpa a mis amigos; – soltando la mano – pero es que Yoh es algo despistado a veces

Liserg: No hay problema, me tengo que ir; adiós – comenzando a caminar

Yoh: ¡Ey! ¡Espera!

Liserg: ¿Sí? – deteniéndose y volteando a ver al otro

Yoh: Es que no me he disculpado personalmente; je – sonriendo amistosamente

Liserg: Como le dije a tu amigo, no hay problema

Yoh: Pero no es igual, así que te pido mil disculpas por tropezarme contigo; bueno, me llamo Yoh Asakura ¿Y tú?

Liserg: Liserg Diethel

Yoh: No eres japonés, ¿de dónde eres?

Liserg: De Londres, Inglaterra – disimulando su asombro por el amistoso chico

Yoh: Vaya, estás muy lejos de tu tierra natal... aunque debo decir que no es una de mis ciudades favoritas es una ciudad muy triste

Liserg: ¿Triste?

Yoh: Sí; la neblina, la prisa de la gente, la frialdad con la que muchos miran las cosas, no sé... simplemente prefiero ir de vacaciones a otros lugares – saca la lengua

Liserg: Creo que lo que necesitas es un guía que te muestre lo mejor de Londres, es una ciudad alegre si se sabe andar en ella... si no, se muestra aburrida para muchos y hasta triste, como tú dices

Yoh: Puede que tengas razón – otra sonrisa estilo Yoh

Anna: Y bien Yoh, ¿no me vas a presentar? – cruzada de brazos

Yoh: Oh sí, Anita; Liserg te presento a mi prometida Anna Kyouyama, Anna él es Liserg Diethel

Liserg: ¿Prometida?

Anna: Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? – mirando fijamente al peliverde

Liserg: No, ninguno; sólo es que me extrañó que estuvieran comprometidos tan jóvenes

Yoh: Cosas de familia – se encoge de hombros

Liserg: Ahhh... Por cierto Yoh, ¿eres algo de Hao Asakura?

Yoh: Es mi hermano mayor, mi gemelo para ser más exactos

Liserg: Con razón el parecido – en voz baja

Yoh: ¿Lo conoces? – tono interesado

Liserg: Es uno de mis compañeros de clase

Manta: Ah, entonces eres tú el chico nuevo

Liserg: Corren rápido las noticias aquí – tono seco

Manta: Es que hace unos minutos, Horo-Horo le mandó un mensaje a Yoh en su celular

Liserg: Ahh

Anna: Tu apellido me suena conocido, pero no recuerdo de donde

Liserg: No es ninguno importante

Anna: Puede – se encoge de hombros

En ese momento suenan las campanas y Liserg mira disculpándose a sus nuevos amigos.

Liserg: Bueno, es hora de clases... adiós

Yoh: ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos juntos? Podemos llevarte a tu casa

Liserg: Gracias pero no puedo aceptar, vendrán a recogerme

Yoh: Será en otra ocasión

Liserg: Aja – comienza a caminar rápidamente mientras deja a Yoh algo confundido y a Anna pensando de donde le suena el apellido Diethel

"

_Luego de un breve intercambio de comentarios, Yoh y Anna se despidieron de mí tras escuchar el sonido de las campanas anunciando el fin del descanso; retomé mi camino hacia el salón y me encontraba sumido en mis recuerdos, cuando a punto de entrar al aula un brazo rodeó mi cintura, me puse muy tenso y volteé lentamente a ver quien era el atrevido, entonces descubrí que era Hao quien me tenía agarrado y sonreía de una manera algo rara, me moví discretamente a un lado para que me soltara, cosa que así sucedió; pero Hao cambió la expresión de sus ojos y no pude descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Casi enseguida se acercaron Len y Horo-Horo, éste último muy sonriente mientras que el primero parecía que estaba a punto de estallar; les sonreí y aproveché la oportunidad para evitar alguna confrontación con Hao, al parecer éste se dio cuenta pero sólo sonrió de manera sarcástica y entró al aula para sentarse en su lugar._

_Luego de unos breves minutos llegó Marco y comenzó a dar su clase, todo transcurría con normalidad pero me di cuenta de que el trío de amigos se encontraba muy pendiente de sus celulares; vi de reojo a Horo-Horo mostrarle la pantalla de su celular a Len, para que luego éste comenzara a teclear algo en el suyo, supongo que estaban jugando o mandando mensajes. Pero la curiosidad me mataba al ignorar que hacía Hao, así que con excusa de pedirle corrector, volteé y se lo pedí, él con gesto distraído rebuscó dentro de su lapicera y me lo entregó; entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de una llamada telefónica, sólo que usaba su accesorio de "manos libres" para copiar de manera ausente lo que Marco apuntaba. Usé el corrector para borrar un número que escribí mal a propósito, así que después se lo devolví a Hao, éste me sonrió y esta vez puedo decir que vi mucha calidez en su rostro, su sonrisa me mostraba una ternura que hasta el momento me resultaba extraña, así que arqueé una ceja inquisitiva y Hao al ver este gesto, cambió su expresión por completo, ahora su cara se veía pétrea, sin emoción alguna... me extendió una papel pequeño doblado y movió sus labios en silencio, diciendo que lo leyera, lo tomé enseguida y regresé mi cuerpo a su postura original, derecho y con la vista al frente._

_Tras copiar rápidamente las formulas que escribía Marco y anotar deprisa sus explicaciones, desdoblé la hoja y leí lo que tenía escrito: "¿Quieres salir al cine o a cenar conmigo? Si te preguntas por qué, la respuesta es que quiero conocerte más ¿aceptas?" Doblé la hoja con mi mano izquierda y sólo pensé en ese momento que al parecer Hao era igual que los demás chicos de mi antigua preparatoria. Ignoré a Horo, Len y Hao el resto de las clases y cuando sonaron las campanas de salida, guardé enseguida mis cosas y cuando me disponía a irme, Hao me tomó de la muñeca derecha para detenerme, volteé fastidiado y no trate de disimularlo, Hao arqueó una ceja sarcástica y me preguntó que cuál era la respuesta, le dije que era un No y él me soltó, me preguntó el porqué y le respondí que no me interesaba, que tenía otros compromisos y que ya lo vería en la escuela. Después de ello me di la vuelta, tomé el ascensor solo y baje a la planta baja, no esperé a nadie ni siquiera busqué algún club pues la verdad no me interesaba nada de eso, cuando llegaba a la verja de entrada del Instituto llegó mi limousine y enseguida el chofer bajó para abrirme la puerta, alcancé a ver cuando subía que Hao, su hermano y el resto de sus amigos, veían como me iba; moví negativamente la cabeza y tomé mi celular para hacer una llamada importante pero el sujeto que buscaba no se encontraba en su oficina y su celular estaba apagado, así que me recosté en los asientos de piel del vehículo y suspiré agobiado, mientras que una solitaria lágrima escapó de mis ojos, esto me extrañó muchísimo pues desde la muerte de mis padres no había derramado lágrima alguna, ni siquiera tras el episodio que me obligó a tomar terapia dos veces a la semana; limpié esa gota de agua salada y me concentré en mis compromisos de ese día y el resto de la semana._

"

**&&&** Lo que no sabía Liserg es que Hao durante clases había llamado a Manta a su móvil para que averiguara ciertos datos de Liserg Diethel, Manta protestó debido al poco tiempo que le daba y principalmente por que estaban en medio de clases, pero Hao como siempre tan persuasivo lo convenció al darle una sutil amenaza. A Manta no le quedó de otra y sacó su laptop para buscar en la red cualquier dato vago del chico nuevo, claro que tomó sus debidas precauciones y puso a grabar con una minigrabadora la clase de filosofía.

Por otro lado, la gran atención que tenía Horo-Horo con su celular era debido a que Yoh le había mandado un mensaje sobre el chico nuevo, Horo se lo mostró a Len y éste le mandó un msj. a Yoh, mientras que Horo hacía lo mismo, luego ambos recibieron un msj. de Anna y todos se pusieron a chismear por ese medio.

El resto de las clases Manta se dedicó a buscar más datos de Liserg y confirmar la información que ya tenía; pues como no había creído ni la mitad de lo que decían en una comunidad de la red que pertenecía a la antigua escuela de Liserg, prefirió tratar de buscar otras fuentes para no dar información errónea a Hao.

A la hora de salida Hao trató de tener fe en Liserg e intentar de abordarlo de manera amistosa para salir sin prejuicios con él pero Liserg lo había rechazado de tal manera que su orgullo tan lastimado comenzó a dirigir sus futuras acciones; luego fue por su hermano y la prometida de éste. Mientras que Horo iba por su hermana y la hija de los mayordomos de la familia Asakura; Len había acompañado al peliazul pues iría a la casa de los Usui a pasar la tarde. Cuando todos salieron alcanzaron ver como subía Liserg a una imponente limousine; Hao apretó sus manos en puños y Horo-Horo se dio cuenta de ello, así que se acercó a su mejor amigo y colocó una mano en su hombro para indicarle que lo mejor sería que se calmara; Hao enseguida reaccionó y tras recuperar la compostura, volteó a ver al pequeño amigo de su hermano menor. Manta trató de sonreír pero no podía, así que sólo bajo la vista al suelo y Hao interpretó eso como malas noticias.

Hao: ¿Podrían esperarnos? Necesito hablar de algo importante con Manta a solas

Yoh: No hay problema – sonríe

Anna: No tarden – tono seco

Horo: Nosotros también esperaremos – mirando a Hao a los ojos

Hao: Bien. – Comienza a caminar, como se da cuenta de que Manta se queda estático, voltea su rostro y lo mira – ¿Manta?

Manta: ¿Eh? Sí – por fin reacciona y sigue a Hao

xXx

Ambos caminan y al quedar unos 30 m lejos de los demás, Hao se detiene y se apoya en la corteza de un árbol que flanquea el camino a la salida, Manta lo mira nervioso y trata de tomar aire para reunir valor y decirle al castaño todo lo que había averiguado.

Hao: Ya suéltalo enano

Manta: Sólo quiero advertirte Hao que no creo que todo lo que averigüé sea un 100 cierto, son sólo chismes de sus antiguos compañeros y cosas así; no encontré ningún informe oficial que confirmara lo que rumoran

Hao: Ve al grano, ¿qué averiguaste de Liserg Diethel?

Manta: Lo que descubrí fue que según ellos Liserg se dedica al sexo-servicio; – se sonroja y evita mirar a Hao a los ojos – al parecer descubrieron al Liserg manteniendo relaciones sexuales con uno de sus compañeros en una de las bodegas del colegio en el que estudiaban ambos... el otro chico les dijo a sus compañeros que Liserg le cobró una buena cantidad por estar con él en la intimidad y que esa había sido la única vez en que estuvieron juntos pues según ellos expulsaron a ambos chicos por esa grave falta... No han hablado con ninguno de ellos en bastante tiempo pero rumoran que Liserg anda ahora con hombres mayores de mucho dinero

Hao: ¿Por qué dicen eso? – mirando al cielo

Manta: Porque los pocos que lo han visto, dicen que ha estado acompañado por un hombre de edad avanzada y que tiene muchos lujos, cosa que antes no se podía permitir...

Hao: Mhnn...

Manta: ¿Hao? – levantando su rostro para ver a Hao a la cara

Hao: ¿Qué? – sin expresión alguna en su cara

Manta: Te reitero que sólo pienso son chismes baratos, no siento que sea de ese tipo de personas; pero aquí tienes este diskette con los detalles de todo lo que te he dicho, para que los leas y los compruebes luego – le extiende el disco y Hao lo mira desdeñosamente durante unos segundos pero termina por tomarlo y guardarlo en sus bolsillos

Hao: ¿Antes estaba en una escuela de gobierno?

Manta: Sí – confundido

Hao: ¿Está becado aquí?

Manta: Según pude averiguar en los archivos, no

Hao: Entonces, ¿de dónde sacó dinero para dar un cambio tan gigantesco? De una escuelucha a uno de los más prestigiosos y caros colegios de todo Japón

Manta: N... no... No lo sé – tartamudeando por el temor a lo que ve en los ojos del otro

Hao: Me lo imaginaba

Manta: Pero debe haber una explicación lógica a ello

Hao: Sí, la que te arrojó tus investigaciones

Manta: Pero Hao...

Hao: Óyeme bien Manta, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto, ¿escuchaste? NADIE

Manta: Como quieras – suspira derrotado

Hao: Ni un comentario de lo que me dijiste con Yoh ni con ninguno de los demás o si no... – deja la frase al aire y se encoge de hombros – Es más, te encargó que elimines toda esa información en la red, no me importa si con virus o lo que se te ocurra pero elimínala

Manta: No me gusta mucho esa idea

Hao: Sólo hazlo

Comienza a caminar hacia el resto de sus amigos el mayor de los gemelo Asakura, Manta trata de llevar su paso pero le resulta algo incomodo debido a sus cortas piernas.

Manta: Está bien... Pero Hao, ¿qué harás ahora que sabes todo eso?

Hao: Adaptar mis planes a las nuevas circunstancias

Llegan con los demás y Hao muestra una sonrisa vacía, sólo Yoh y Horo-Horo lo notan pero disimulan su preocupación, para hablar calmadamente con Hao más tarde.

xXx

Horo: Lo siento Len, pero creo que la comida tendrá que ser otro día – acercándose a él

Len: ¿Por qué? – cruzándose de brazos

Horo: Es que creo que Hao no está muy bien y necesito hablar con él de ello

Len: Siempre es Hao ¿no? – tono desganado, y en sus ojos se ve por unos segundos desilusión

Horo: No entiendo tu comentario – frunciendo el ceño

Len: Es algo sin importancia – haciendo un ademán con la mano para restar importancia al asunto

Horo: Si tú lo dices, pero...

Entonces llega la niña peliazul y se cuelga de un brazo de Horo, mientras sonríe coquetamente a Len Tao, quien la ignora olímpicamente.

¿: Ya llegó el coche, hermano; vamos Len

Suelta el brazo de Horo para ir a tomar uno de Len y así ir pegada a él, pero Horo la toma de la muñeca e impide que haga eso.

Horo: Ahora no Pillika, la comida se pospuso para otro día

Pillika: Pero ¿por qué? – haciendo pucheros

Horo: No es de tu incumbencia hermana

Pillika: Adivino ¿es por Hao?

Len: Acertaste... bueno... ahí viene Basón con el auto, nos veremos mañana... adiós

Horo: Adiós

Pillika: Adiosito Len Tao... – tono coqueto de voz; al irse Len voltea hacia su hermano y pone sus manos en la cintura – ¿por qué no dejaste que comiera conmigo si ibas a estar ocupado con tu amiguito?

Horo: Uno, no es amiguito, es amigo y se llama Hao; Dos, si te dejara a solas con él, serías capaz de saltarle encima y prácticamente violarlo; y tres, siento mucho decírtelo Pillika pero no eres del agrado de Len, además de que si hubiera querido ir sin mí a comer contigo al menos lo habría sugerido

Pillika prácticamente se pone completamente roja y con la boca abierta, Horo camina hacia la camioneta de los Asakura que venía por estos, Pillika comienza a seguirlo tratando de rebatir lo dicho por su hermano, pero éste se muestra inflexible y la obliga a irse sola en el coche de su familia. Al despedirse de su hermana, suspira aliviado y sonríe a los hermanos Asakura, que se reían divertidos de la escenita que había montado la hermana menor de Horo-Horo. Luego camina con ellos y trata de bromear; llegan por Manta para llevarlo a sus clases especiales y éste se despide de todos; Anna mira fijamente a los chicos y trata de disimular una sonrisa que intentaba asomarse en sus labios.

Anna: Tamao, Hao y Hoto-Hoto se van atrás, Yoh y yo adelante

(Es una camioneta con dos filas de asientos en la parte trasera)

Horo: ¡Que es Horo-Horo! – exaltado, cosa que prefiere ignorar Anna

Hao: No estoy de acuerdo – cruzado de brazos

Anna: Me vale un rábano lo que digas Hao, vas atrás con ellos y punto

Anna se cruza de brazos y mira con mucha frialdad a Hao; pero este se muestra inmutable a ello, tan sólo algo molesto por la orden puesto que odia mezclarse con la servidumbre y no quería ir junto a Tamao por eso; la susodicha se muestra algo nerviosa, mientras que Anna lo que trataba de hacer con su decisión era evitar que la pelirrosa se acercara a su prometido. Yoh mira a todos y agacha la cabeza pues cuando su hermano y novia discutían, podían tardar horas sus peleas.

Yoh: Anna, Tamao puede ir sentada a tu izquierda y yo a tu derecha, así Hao puede ir charlando tranquilamente con Horo-Horo

Anna mira a Yoh y sopesa la propuesta, si no quería mostrar una escenita era lo mejor; Tamao mira a Anna y luego a Yoh, y luego a la inversa; Horo se muestra indiferente a la pelea con los brazos cruzados en su nuca; mientras que Hao espera a que acepte su cuñada por que él no cedería en tener a su lado a la hija de los sirvientes de su casa.

Anna: Bien, ahora todos suban por que se hace tarde

Todos: Sí

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Al parecer aquí no dejan de molestar sin importar que hora sea, de nuevo tocan a la puerta... Supongo que ha de ser Hao para disculparse pero aún cuando no lo perdone, no tengo de otra que abrir..._

_Sé que fue muy poco lo que te dije de ese día pero en realidad eso fue lo único relevante, pues después de irme del colegio me dirigí hacia el hotel en el que me hospedaba mientras decidía a donde me mudaría. El resto de la semana transcurrió normal, aunque Hao se mostró muy raro conmigo y Horo-Horo actuaba algo condescendiente, ambas actitudes me extrañaron muchísimo pero no les di gran importancia..._

_De nuevo tocan a la puerta, la verdad no quiero estar con él en este momento, está borracho y no me gusta nada eso, pero creo que necesita algo de cariño ese chico tan orgulloso así que tendré que abrirle y escuchar lo que tenga que decir o afrontar lo que tenga que pasar..._

_Ya te seguiré contando lo demás luego..._

_LD_

"

"

(Iniciado y finalizado: 14 de agosto de 2004)


	3. Simplemente Deseo

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP III --- SIMPLEMENTE DESEO**

"

**&&&** Así subieron al coche, llegaron a la mansión Asakura y se separan; Tamao se enfiló hacia la zona de la servidumbre para cambiarse y ponerse su uniforme del trabajo; Anna tomó de un brazo a Yoh para desaparecer ambos por los jardines de la mansión; Hao llevó a Horo-Horo hacia un estudio de la planta baja y ambos para comenzar a charlar.

Hao toma dos vasos para servir en ambos coñac; Horo-Horo lo mira, mueve la cabeza negativamente pero toma la copa que le ofrece Hao.

Horo: ¿Me dirás que te sucede? – sentado en un cómodo sillón

Hao: ¿Alguna vez has deseado a una persona tan profundamente que llega a dolerte física y emocionalmente? – caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación

Horo: Sí y tú muy bien lo sabes – moviendo tranquilamente la bebida que sostiene en su mano derecha.

Hao: Jajajajajaja, ya lo había olvidado... tu gran amor no correspondido, jajajajajaja... deberías cambiar de gustos ¡eh! – deteniéndose para sonreír sarcástico a su amigo

Horo: No estamos hablando de mí sino de ti

Hao: Cierto – comenzando a caminar de nuevo

Horo: Es Liserg, ¿no?

Hao: Sí

Horo: Al parecer ha sido amor a primera vista – tono burlón

Hao: Claro que no, no seas tonto... Es sólo atracción

Horo: Como digas, pero ¿cuál es el problema?

Hao: Esto

Hao le arroja el diskette que le había dado Manta, cae en las piernas de Horo-Horo y éste lo toma entre sus dedos, lo mira y sin preguntarle a Hao, camina hacia la PC de éste que hay en el escritorio, la enciende y enseguida comienza a revisar el contenido del diskette. El peliazul entrecierra los ojos y analiza cada dato que arrojan esos archivos, algunos confidenciales y otros de la red; después levanta la mirada hacia su amigo.

Horo: Supongo que te alejarás de él – recargándose en el respaldo de la silla

Hao: No, todo lo contrario

Horo: Explícate

Hao: Será mío cueste lo que cueste, tiene su precio ¿no? y no me será difícil comprarlo a él

Horo: No creo que sea lo mejor, Hao

Hao: ¿Por qué? – mira molesto a su amigo

Horo: Por que a la larga de arrepentirás o no te bastará esa situación. – se levanta – Además de que no deberías dejarte llevar por rumores

Hao: No son sólo rumores, es algo que vi en sus ojos y algunos otros detalles

Horo: ¿Cuáles?

Hao comienza a darle una lista de pormenores que había observado en Liserg durante todo el día y otras cosas, Horo lo escuchó atento pero pensó que a la larga su amigo saldría sufriendo por alguna razón fuera de su alcance.

Hao: Por eso creo que tenerlo a mi lado quitará la inquietud que tengo, no me importa que le tenga que pagar pero eso sí – entrecierra sus ojos – le pediré completa fidelidad

Horo: Llegado el caso de que sea cierto todo lo que piensas ¿Qué pasaría si te rechazara? ¿Qué tal si vive con alguien en las mismas circunstancias que planeas? – vuelve a sentarse

Hao: No creo que me rechace, además de que puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo – entrecerrando sus ojos mientras mira el rostro serio de su amigo

Horo: Eso lo sé muy bien, pero no creo que sea lo correcto – apoya su mentón en sus manos entrecruzadas

Hao: ¿Por qué?

Horo: No lo sé, – se encoge de hombros – sólo presiento que al final las cosas serán muy diferentes a lo que planeas... pero como sé que no vas a echarte para atrás, sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces

Hao: Como digas – bebe de un golpe el licor que contenía el vaso que aún traía en sus manos

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Domingo 15 de agosto_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy ha sido un día de lo más tranquilo, Hao se quedó a dormir en mi cuarto para pasar la borrachera, se veía muy tierno durmiendo pero al despertarse en la madrugada se fue sin siquiera despedirse y esta mañana poseía una expresión en su rostro muy diferente a la que tenía durmiendo... Al parecer por fin se está aburriendo de mí, pues eso es lo que más me parecía al verlo a los ojos... Como sea, hoy se ha pasado todo el día fuera y aproveché un rato para salir y ver a una persona en especial, hace unos minutos acabo de volver y puedo decirte que hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto... Pero creo que mejor sigo contándote desde donde lo dejé ayer..._

_Hacia días que Hao no me quitaba la mirada de encima, presentía que pasaría algo importante pero pensé que sólo eran imaginaciones y que debía tranquilizarme. De nuevo era lunes y llegué temprano a clases, le dije al chofer que pasara por mí a la hora de siempre, tomé mi portafolio y salí de la limousine, mientras caminaba saqué mi agenda electrónica y comencé a chequear mis actividades del día, ya había tomado la costumbre de anotar toda mis cosas personales en griego (costumbre que me inculcó mi difunta madre al comenzar todo como un juego para que aprendiera el idioma), tachoné ciertas citas y programé otras; cuando llegué al salón de pronto me vi sin mi agenda y alcé la mirada hacia el osado, entonces vi a Horo-Horo chequear confundido todo lo escrito, me miró y tras sonreír me devolvió el aparato._

_Moví la cabeza negativamente pero no pude evitar sonreír ante la divertida expresión que mostró Horo al no entender lo que tenía escrito. Comenzó a bromear con ello y cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares, su cálida sonrisa desapareció para poner un semblante serio y sentarse algo molesto en su lugar. Lo miré extrañado pero le resté importancia al asunto, me senté en mi lugar y Hao se inclinó hacia delante desde su lugar para hablar en voz baja conmigo; como no había llegado Marco, volteé y lo mire a los ojos, Hao me sostuvo la mirada y mostró una sonrisa extraña, como si estuviera complacido con algo, esta vez no me deje amedrentar y continúe mirándolo a los ojos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que aún cuando el color de sus ojos es negro tiene unas motas grises, como un cierto brillo plateado dentro de la profundidad de esa mirada oscura..._

_En aquel momento pasó sus nudillos por mi rostro y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, me sonrojé levemente ante el placer que sentí y volteé la cara para finalizar con esa suave caricia; él sonrió y comenzó a decirme tantas cosas que me quedé sin habla._

"

**&&&** Hao no había podido evitar tocar el rostro del chico peliverde, los dedos le ardían de las ansias que tenía de comprobar que tan suave sería la piel de Liserg.

Hao: Tienes la piel tan tersa y suave que no pude evitar tocarte

Liserg al oír esto abre y cierra la boca por la sorpresa que tiene por oír esa confesión tan descarada por parte de Hao, mientras que éste seguía hablando en un tono de voz tan bajo que sólo permitía que Liserg lo llegara a escuchar.

Hao: Desde el primer momento en que te vi, algo me dijo que eras un chico especial y diferente a los demás, traté de darte una oportunidad para llegar a conocernos de manera tranquila pero sólo te limitaste a rechazarme una y otra vez, como si te fuera repulsivo – casi escupiendo las palabras, mira hacia la ventana y no se da cuenta de cómo miraba fijamente Liserg sus labios moverse – y haciendo a un lado la modestia, puedo decirte que no le soy repulsivo a nadie sino todo lo contrario, así que me tomé la molestia de averiguar el por que de tu rechazo y descubrí ciertas cosas que pienso no vale la pena discutir ahora. – Al escuchar esto último Liserg, deja de ver los labios de Hao, entrecierra sus ojos y mira el gesto cínico en el rostro del otro – Además de que no tenemos tiempo, – haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar al profesor que entraba al salón – así que charlaremos durante el almuerzo

Liserg: Bastardo

Hao: Shhh... No querrás que me enoje, así que mejor concéntrate en las clases, ya ultimaremos detalles de la que será nuestra relación desde hoy en adelante

Pasa un dedo por una mejilla de Liserg, éste quita su rostro y voltea hacia enfrente para ignorar durante las horas siguientes al castaño.

"

_Tras escuchar a Hao declarar que mantendríamos una relación y de que había averiguado cosas de mí, llegué a la conclusión de que había descubierto parte de mi pasado, digo parte por que creo que él sólo se enteró de lo que sería la punta del iceberg y creo que ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar lo demás, por lo que supongo debo sentirme aliviado, aunque a veces pienso lo contrario..._

_Tras ese momento no pude concentrarme en las clases, Marco me preguntó algo que no pude responderle, él frunció el ceño pero no me regaño, aún cuando me sentí mal por no ponerle la debida atención no pude evitar mirar por la ventana y ver a las aves volar, en ese momento lo que más deseé ser una de ellas para ser por fin libre de todas las cadenas que arrastraba y remontar el vuelo a donde el viento me llevara. Al llegar la hora del descanso Marco me pidió que me quedara un momento, lo cual hice con gusto aunque la idea no le gustó nada a Hao._

_Al salir todos los compañeros me quedé a solas con Marco, me senté en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y él se sentó al borde de éste para poder hablar cómodamente conmigo. Me preguntó que me sucedía puesto que nunca me distraía en clase a pesar del barullo que hacían mis tres compañeros a los que él llama como el "trío pesadilla", sonreí ante la expresión y Marco también sonrió aunque luego retomó el tema, sólo pude decirle que eran cosas personales pero que intentaría no fallarle de nuevo, él sonrió complacido pero me pidió de favor que si mis problemas seguían no dudara en pedirle ayuda pues él me había tomado cariño y me veía un gran futuro, le di las gracias por sus comentarios._

_Entonces antes de salir del salón, dijo que no importaba el pasado sino quienes somos en el presente, que siempre tendría un amigo con el que charlar en él, que nunca olvidara eso; mis labios temblaron pues con eso Marco me dio a entender que sabía lo que con tanto deseo había tratado de ocultar pero descubrí que eso no le importaba a él, al parecer aún cuando no llevábamos mucho tiempo de conocernos confiaba en mí; traté de decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en mi boca y un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi pecho, me dejé caer de rodillas al ya no poder más y después de tanto tiempo por fin pude llorar, sacar el dolor que me carcomía, Marco se me acercó y me abrazó, frotó mi espalda para tratar de calmarme mientras me decía que sacará todo eso para poder salir adelante; lloré... lloré como necesitaba hacerlo, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y así empapé parte de la camisa blanca e inmaculada de Marco, él no paraba de tranquilizarme e infundirme ánimos._

_Por mi mente pasaban miles de recuerdos dolorosos, sentía un inmenso odio pero sobre todo dolor, ya no reprimía mis emociones y fue así como empecé a encontrar parte de la calma que anhelaba mi alma, balbucea muchas cosas que hoy no recuerdo a ciencia cierta, pero Marco con una infinita paciencia me respondía cada acusación, cada frase de desprecio, cada queja de dolor, cada clamo de comprensión, cada sollozo de soledad... Cada cosa que decía era respondida por él, comencé a tranquilizarme aún cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos; traté de pedirle disculpas por la escena pero él me lo impidió pues me dijo que era lo que yo necesitaba, dejar de forzar una fortaleza que me hacía mucho daño, llorar no era sólo de los débiles sino de los fuertes, que necesitaba entender eso para poder terminar de aceptarme a mi mismo y así poder estar en paz por fin... asentí y él me extendió un pañuelo, le sonreí agradecido y comencé a secarme las lágrimas._

_Pasaban los minutos y él me contaba algunas anécdotas graciosas de sus tiempos en la universidad, de cómo llegó a ser parte del grupo selecto de profesores que eran miembros de la orden "X Laws", la directora Jeanne era llamada "la princesa" y era quien presidía el selecto grupo, mientras que él (Marco) y otros 5 profesores la secundaban; según me contaba mientras me tranquilizaba, el grupo "X Laws" había sido formado junto con el colegio hacía siglos (se me olvidaba, nunca te he dicho el nombre del colegio, éste se llama "Ángeles Redentores") para proteger a la escuela de cualquier ataque en la época de la inestabilidad política del país, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió un grupo que reunía a los mejores expertos en diversas ramas, ahora protegían al colegio y alumnos de otras maneras, me contaba tantas cosas de los X Laws que enseguida me vi envuelto en sus historias, unas eran por completas chistosas y otras en cambio muy asombrantes, luego me comenzó hablar de lo divertida que podría ser "la princesa" siempre y cuando nadie se metiera con sus ángeles pues así los llamaba a ellos, casi no podía creer todo lo que me decía; entonces sonó su celular y tras contestar rápidamente chequeó su reloj y puso una cara de sorpresa al ver lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, me sonrío disculpándose pero al parecer lo estaban esperando el resto de los X Laws de los que me había hablado, entendí pero antes de irnos le hice prometer que me contaría más historias de esas, él accedió siempre y cuando yo también le prometiera que no le diría a nadie lo que me platicaba, yo acepté de inmediato y así llegamos a un acuerdo. Nos despedimos en la salida del salón y fue cuando supe que Marco sería mi mentor desde ese día._

_Pero lo que no me esperaba era que a la salida del salón Hao estuviera esperándome, me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y me hizo voltear para mirarlo, vi en sus ojos mucho enfado, hice mi rostro hacia a un lado y suspire resignado a lo que me esperaba; Hao me tomó más fuertemente y comenzó a llevarme por los pasillos; así entramos a uno de los elevadores y finalmente llegamos a los extensos jardines del colegio, pero él caminó hacía uno de las zonas más alejadas y al final prácticamente me arrojó en una de las bancas metálicas de jardín para que me sentara; caminó de un lado al otro como león enjaulado y de pronto se detuvo a verme a la cara, mientras yo me tallaba la muñeca ya que fue mucho el dolor que sentía en ese momento, Hao vio esto se arrodilló e hizo algo que me sorprendió y me sigue sorprendiendo aún hoy, me besó la muñeca lastimada y murmuró unas disculpas. Después de eso se levantó y comenzó a hablar sin dejarme intervenir..._

"

**&&&** Hao prácticamente se había puesto furioso al verse relegado en segundo plano por Liserg, pues éste había preferido charlar con el profesor que con él, además de que no le gustaba nada las sonrisas cómplices de ambos cuando salieron del salón.

Hao: No me gusta nada la idea de lastimarte pero tampoco me gusta nada que me hagan esperar como si yo no fuera nada importante

Liserg: _Conque era eso_ – pensando

Hao: Hace rato lo que trataba de decirte era que quiero que vivas conmigo en mi casa, con todos los lujos y una mensualidad importante por supuesto; quiero que seas mi pareja pero lo más importante es que no quiero que salgas con nadie más, quiero una completa fidelidad de tu parte a cambio de todo lo que obtendrás de mí... Sé que vives en un hotel, así que podemos pasar por todas tus cosas al terminar las clases; en cuanto a la limousine que utilizas puedes decirle a tu "benefactor" – sarcasmo en esta palabra – que ya no la necesitarás, a partir de hoy tendrás a tu disposición mi chofer y autos, aunque no creo que los vayas a utilizar mucho de todas maneras, – checa su reloj – ¿tienes algo que agregar a las condiciones del trato?

Liserg: ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tal barbaridad? – se cruza de brazos y piernas – No necesito de ti ni de tu dinero

Hao: Liserg, Liserg, Liserg... – moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Ambos sabemos bien a lo que te dedicas – sonrojo y mirada furiosa en Liserg – y no creo que mantener relaciones con ancianos sea tan placentero como si las mantuvieras conmigo, – rostro pálido en Liserg – te aseguro que no sería un sacrificio hacer el amor conmigo – tono seductor al oído de Liserg, pero éste hace a un lado su cabeza y Hao sonríe divertido – sino todo lo contrario, además de que tendrías tu recompensa y una muy buena te lo afirmo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte al dejar a tu amante en turno, nada te faltará mientras dure nuestra relación

Liserg: Me sigo negando, no quiero ser tu mantenido Hao

Hao: Pero si él de ancianos que podrían ser tus abuelos, – tono mordaz – ya deja de aparentar indignación y acepta lo que te propongo

Liserg: ¿Y si no?

Hao: No querrás conocerme como tu peor enemigo Liserg Diethel, no permitiré que seas de alguien más mientras me rechazas... – entrecierra sus ojos – aceptarás tarde o temprano, puedo ser muy persuasivo – tono amenazante – y pienso que no querrás que tu vida aquí sea un infierno, dudo mucho que optes por dejar el colegio a estas alturas ya que esa sería tu única salida y aún así, créeme que no permitiré que huyas de mí tan fácilmente

Liserg: _¿Dejar el colegio? ¿Olvidar mi nueva vida aquí? ¿Huir de nuevo? ¿Y Marco y los X Laws?_ – pensando rápidamente todo esto mientras descruza las piernas

Hao: Te aseguro que si aceptas te haré disfrutar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, trataré de consentir tus caprichos siempre y cuando no abuses y te portes bien – poniéndose en cuclillas para estar al nivel de Liserg

Liserg: ¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo – cabizbajo

Hao: ¿No lo adivinas? – silencio de Liserg – es por deseo, simplemente deseo... no tienes ni idea de cuanto... te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie... tu apariencia es simplemente exquisita, eso sumado a tu aire inocente, tu mirada profunda y etérea, tu sonrisa melancólica y la forma en que a veces siento que me miras, es lo que me hace desearte tanto

Liserg: ¿Te miro? – Incrédulo

Hao: Inconscientemente lo haces, aún no descifro ese mirar que tienes para conmigo pero por ahora me atrae ese misterio completo que eres... – pone sus manos en las mejillas de Liserg y hace que levante su rostro – gozarás como nunca has gozado en la intimidad, no me gusta alcanzar el placer solo, quiero verte gemir por mí, rogar por que te posea, – tono seductor mientras acerca lentamente sus labios a los de Liserg – sólo necesito que digas que sí por las buenas – Liserg gime de placer al sentir mezclarse el aliento de ambos mientras está hipnotizado por la voz de Hao – y ambos alcanzaremos las cotas más altas de placer

Liserg: Pero...

Hao: Pero nada, sólo di un simple sí y ambos obtendremos lo que queremos

Liserg al escuchar esto sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre él, sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar cierto fastidio o aburrimiento antes de levantar su cara y mirar al cielo; Hao notó esto y le molestó en lo más profundo de su ser esa actitud del inglés, a lo que se levantó y comenzó a mostrar una expresión muy fría en su rostro.

Liserg: Lo que queremos... Tú mi cuerpo y yo tu dinero ¿no?

Hao: Si lo quieres expresar así, da igual – se encoge de hombros

Liserg: Jajajajajaja... – Hao lo mira molesto – No hay otra manera de decirlo... Nunca pensé en toparme con un sujeto como tú pero ya veo que los de tu tipo si existen... – sonrisa sarcástica, ceño fruncido de Hao – como me pones las cosas de esta manera, creo que no me dejas salida, pero no me mudaré hoy sino el jueves, tengo muchos compromisos pendientes y tengo que organizarme – se levanta para irse

Hao: No quiero que vuelvas con él tipo con el que estás – lo vuelve a tomar de la muñeca

Liserg: No te preocupes, mi "benefactor" como tú lo llamas salió ayer de viaje; además puedes esperar algunos días – hace un rápido movimiento y logra zafarse de Hao, luego comienza a caminar hacia el salón

Hao: ¿Qué compromisos son?

Liserg: Compromisos... el spa, mis clientes y cosas así... – tono cansino

Hao: No sé por que pero no te creo – entrecerrando sus ojos

Liserg: Pues ni modo

Hao: No has almorzado, vamos a la cafetería – haciendo gesto de tomar su mano

Liserg: Perdí el apetito hace horas, ya será otro día – esquiva la mano de Hao

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Después de aceptar su propuesta de convertirme en su amante, me dirigía al salón para pensar detenidamente todo lo que acaba de pasar cuando de imprevisto me tomó de la cintura para quedar ambos cara a cara, parpadeé varias veces por la sorpresa; él me miró furioso por mi actitud altanera y eso me hizo sentir satisfacción, me advirtió que no jugara con él y yo sólo le respondí que para eso había contratado mis servicios, se puso rojo y me soltó, sonreí ante mi pequeña victoria y caminé con tranquilidad al salón, pasaron el resto de las clases y por raro que pudiera sonar, pude concentrarme en todas y cada una de ellas. Al finalizar las lecciones me disponía a irme cuando Marco me llamó y me regaló un libro muy bello sobre ángeles, le sonreí agradecido y cuando me iba rápidamente para esquivar a Hao en el elevador, pude ver de reojo que su cara mostraba una rabia tan grande que al llegar a mi limousine no pude parar de reír..._

_Al escribir esto pude recordar por que me tiene a la fuerza a su lado... por simple deseo... antes creí que me bastaba pero ahora... no sé nada... ese deseo se está extinguiendo y ya estoy planeando mi partida por que seré yo quien lo deje, no él a mí... Ya había comenzado a olvidar esa charla pero ahora la tengo tan presenté como si hubiera sido ayer... Maldito deseo... maldito... por jugar con fuego puede que ahora salga quemado, que ironías ¿no?... ya no sé que sucederá mañana, ni al día siguiente de ése pero mientras esas palabras de Hao resuenen en mi mente no podré estar en paz: "Simplemente deseo"... Pues seguirán carcomiéndome y no quiero que pase eso..._

_Ya es muy noche y tengo sueño, mañana trataré de seguir contándote que paso después de esos dos días en que hice esperar a Hao..._

_LD_

"

"

(Iniciado y finalizado: 15 de agosto de 2004)


	4. El Significado de un Beso

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP IV --- EL SIGNIFICADO DE UN BESO**

"

_Martes 16 de agosto_

_Querido Diario:_

_Siento no haber podido escribirte ayer pero Hao pasó todo el día conmigo (cosa que me extrañó de sobremanera) aunque de nuevo (como es su costumbre) se fue de mi cama en la madrugada mientras yo dormía... En dos semanas comienzan las clases en la universidad y aún no estoy muy seguro de que pasará..._

_Pero cambiando de plática y retomando el punto en el que me quedé anteayer..._

_Pasaron los dos días siguientes con profundo regocijo para mí pues no perdía oportunidad para hacer rabiar a Hao, éste trataba de controlarse y tan sólo me decía que ya se desquitaría en la cama... Empaqué muchas de mis cosas, y otras las dejé encargadas con uno de los empleados del que Hao llama "mi benefactor"; aún me suena chistoso como suena eso pues no le queda a este sujeto nada de nada el direte de Hao. Como sea, tuve que cancelar muchos de mis compromisos ya programados, reprogramar otros y atender los más urgentes; Hao no perdía detalle de las continuas llamadas a mi celular, hubo un momento que llegué a pensar que se sentía celoso pero después me di cuenta que sólo es su sentido de propiedad que lo hace no compartir lo que le pertenece._

_El jueves comencé a sentir pánico, por fin reaccionaba a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y el miedo comenzó a dominarme, a la hora del almuerzo tomé de improviso de la mano a Horo-Horo y comencé a arrastrarlo por todo el colegio en busca de un lugar tranquilo en el cual poder charlar; su rostro mostraba estupefacción y una media sonrisa asomó mis labios; al principio Len y Hao comenzaron a seguirnos pero logramos despistarlos para mi regocijo. Cuando llegamos a un salón vacío, entramos y cerré la puerta; Horo me miraba confundido y respiré profundamente para tomar valor y comencé a hablar en busca de respuestas._

"

**&&&** Horo no sabía que pensar de la actitud de su amigo peliverde, pero por lo que le había contado Hao sobre el acuerdo al que llegaron, sospechaba la razón de ese extraño comportamiento que mostraba Liserg, así que se limitó a sentarse lo más cómodamente posible en la silla que correspondía a los profesores, se cruzó de brazos mientras veía tomar valor a Liserg pero no podía evitar mirarlo con cierta confusión pues si después de todo había aceptado las condiciones de Hao ¿Qué hacían ahí para discutir sobre ello, claro si es que no se equivocaba en sus conclusiones.

Liserg: Siendo tú el gran amigo y confidente de Hao he de suponer que sabes que me propuso ser su amante a cambio de una generosa recompensa; – casi escupiendo las palabras, de lo cual se dio cuenta Horo y frunció el ceño por ello – pero he reconsiderado las opciones y no me creo capaz de seguir adelante con esto, pero no sé como decirle a Hao mi decisión

Horo: ¿Y quieres que yo hablé por ti?

Liserg: Mhnnn... Ésa podría ser una opción pero también podrías ayudarme a hacerlo desistir o que sé yo... sólo te estoy pidiendo ayuda, sea cual sea

Liserg se dejó caer derrotado en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza que tenía con el rostro hacia el piso, Horo lo miró por unos segundos con algo de pena y se acercó a él, para luego sentarse a su lado.

Horo: No hay fuerza humana que haga a Hao cambiar de parecer con respecto a una decisión que ya ha tomado y sin querer prácticamente lo has embrujado, lo que empeora las cosas... Lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de huir de él e intentar desaparecer tu rastro para que no te encuentre.

Liserg: Pero yo no quiero irme...

Horo: Entonces tendrás que seguir adelante con lo que ya habías pactado con él

Liserg: ¿Y qué piensas de mí ahora? – sin levantar su rostro

Horo: ¿Pues qué quieres que piense? – se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla y se lleva las manos cruzadas a la nuca – Sólo sé que desde el primer momento en que te vi, me agradaste mucho y ya te considero como uno de mis mejores amigos. Con respecto a lo que descubrió Hao de tu pasado, eso no tiene importancia para mí, pues siento que tienes una explicación lógica para ello y cuando creas que sea el momento adecuado me la dirás...

Liserg: Horo... – tono triste

Horo: Pero creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de por que en realidad aceptaste la proposición de Hao

Liserg: ¿Y tú sí?

Horo: Te gusta mi amigo y por lo que veo te gusta mucho; sólo que al parecer no aceptas eso y no te lo reprocho pues sólo a un loco le gustaría ese megalómano engreído – tono burlón

Liserg: ¿Qué me gusta Hao? Bahhh... Creo que ahora si te equivocaste de lleno Horo-Horo, ese estúpido de tu amigo me parece de lo más insoportable, – levantando por sin su cara para sonreírle divertido a Horo – tendré malos ratos pero no malos gustos – saca su lengua

Horo: Jajajajajaja... ya decía que Hao tenía mucha suerte – mira la cara de Liserg

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y de pronto estallaron en risas, el miedo que había sentido Liserg desapareció poco a poco y tras calmarse, Liserg retomó la palabra.

Liserg: Gracias por tener fe en mí Horo-Horo, ahora sólo me queda esperar a que suceda lo inevitable

Liserg se levantó, abrió la puerta del salón para que se fueran, pero al ver que Horo no lo seguía volteó para darse cuenta de que el peliazul se encontraba simplemente parado y mirándolo fijamente de manera seria.

Liserg: ¿Qué sucede?

Horo: Sólo quería decirte que si llegado el momento sientes que simplemente no puedes estar con Hao, díselo, pues él no es capaz de forzarte a nada... si necesitas que las cosas vayan con calma, acláraselo desde el principio para evitar pasar un mal rato ambos, tienes que estar por completo dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con él por que lo quieres así y no por que debas hacerlo, por que si eso pasa te sentirás muy mal luego y Hao... mejor ni te digo lo que sentiría Hao... – sonrisa sardónica – así que piénsalo bien y habla con él al rato

Liserg: Horo-Horo...

Horo: Ahora vayamos a comer por que si no me estómago protestará todo el día – comenzando a caminar

Liserg: Gracias Horo-Horo

Horo: No es nada, vamos que se hace tarde

Liserg: Sí

"

_Después de aclarar lo que pensaba Horo-Horo de mí tras enterarse de parte de mi pasado, darme ánimos y algunos consejos para afrontar mi relación con Hao, caminamos con rumbo a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos ahí, Hao y Len nos esperaban con cierto enojo en sus caras; yo los ignoré y fui a comprar una ensalada de fruta, mientras que Horo-Horo se compró un montón de cosas, ese chico come por tres personas pero al parecer como su metabolismo es rápido y el hacer el ejercicio que hace, no engorda nada. Después nos sentamos con el resto del grupo, pues en lo que comprábamos nuestros almuerzos, Yoh llegó con los demás de la pandilla de amigos que forman; fue un rato muy divertido para mí al ver como se llevaban de pesados entre ellos; de repente sentí una mano en mi pierna y no hice nada al respecto puesto que era Hao, me miró de manera extraña y yo preferí mover mi faz para rehuir cualquier contacto visual con él, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente._

_Sonaron las campanas, nos despedimos por ese momento y cada quien se encaminó a su respectivo salón. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente y antes de irme al terminar las clases, me despedí de Marco, él me sonrió y salí del aula; pero enseguida alguien me tomó del brazo, era Hao quien al parecer se mostraba algo desesperado por irse, caminamos rápidamente hacia el ascensor, no expresamos palabra alguna y al llegar luego a la salida del colegio, había dos coches elegantes con el escudo de la familia Asakura en sus puertas, (bueno en ese momento no sabía que ese era su escudo familiar, pero luego él me lo explicó) Hao me hizo subir en uno y antes de subir él, alcancé a escuchar que le decía al otro chofer que esperará a su hermano, luego de esto Hao se subió y se recostó en el cálido asiento de piel del auto; yo me pegué a la ventanilla y me limité a observar las calles y personas; no era necesario que le dijera a Hao donde me hospedaba pues él lo sabía muy bien._

_Llegamos a mi hotel, tome la tarjeta electrónica en recepción y subimos por mis cosas, cuando entramos a la lujosa suite Hao miró todo con cierta repulsión por lo que pude notar, me encogí de hombros y me metí en mi habitación para sacar mis maletas a la entrada. Hao me ayudó con el resto de mi equipaje mientras yo marcaba a recepción para que me mandaran un botones, tras colgar miré todo con cierta melancolía y Hao me miró muy molesto, me dijo que en su mansión tendría las mismas comodidades y que no extrañaría la suite, moví la cabeza negativamente y él se acercó a mí, me tomó del mentón para levantar mi rostro y me miró a los ojos, poco a poco comenzó acercar sus labios a los míos pero giré mi cara y evité el beso, provocando así un nuevo enojo en él._

"

**&&&** Hao no podía esperar por probar el néctar de los labios de Liserg cuando éste de pronto volteó su faz para evitar el contacto de sus labios.

Liserg: Besos no...

Hao: ¿Por qué?

Liserg: Por que no

Hao: ¿Es por ese mito de que los sexo-servidores no besan a sus clientes para no enamorarse de ellos? – tono mordaz

Liserg: No es de tu incumbencia – más pálido que un muerto, para luego ponerse completamente rojo

Hao: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detesto que compliques todo! – golpeando con su puño una mesa

Liserg: Ya llegó el botones – tras escuchar que llamaban a la puerta

Hao: Ni creas que esto se quedará así

Liserg: Sí, sí... ya me las veré en la cama ¿no? – tono sarcástico

Hao lo miró molesto y no dio respuesta alguna, aunque una leve sonrisa malévola se asomó en sus labios. Liserg abrió la puerta y le indicó el equipaje al botones, éste comenzó acomodar todo en un carrito y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación para bajar al vestíbulo en el ascensor. Al llegar a recepción, Liserg se acercó sólo a la recepcionista mientras Hao lo observaba a cierta distancia. Le entregaron a Liserg en ese momento un sobre con un mensaje que le habían dejado cuando acaba de subir a la suite; Liserg abrió el sobre y tras leer lo que tenía escrito, escribió unas cuantas cosas en el reverso de la tarjeta que había y la volvió a meter dentro del sobre con ciertas indicaciones a la recepcionista.

"

_Tras discutir brevemente con Hao por mi rechazo a ser besado, salimos de la suite mientras un botones se encargaba de mi equipaje; al llegar al vestíbulo la recepcionista me dio un sobre que acababan de entregar para mí, era un mensaje de Morphine, una mujer muy especial en mi vida... Tras leerlo, escribí una breve respuesta al reverso de la tarjeta que había dentro del sobre y le indiqué a la recepcionista que consiguiera un mensajero para entregar el sobre a una dirección que le indiqué; al ver acercarse al botones con mis maletas, me despedí de la agradable encargada y caminé hacia Hao, éste asintió y le ordenó al botones que subiera el equipaje en el maletero de su auto; cuando todo quedó arreglado, el coche arrancó y nos encaminamos hacia la que sería mi nueva residencia temporal_

_Pero recordé de pronto algo importante y miré a Hao para aclarar mi gran duda; le pregunté por la reacción de Yoh y él me miró divertido, me dijo que tendría mi propia habitación cerca de la suya y que la versión oficial en su familia era que me había invitado a pasar un tiempo con ellos en vista de que aún no encontraba un buen lugar donde vivir, aunque confiaba en que Yoh se daría cuenta pues no era tan tonto o despistado como muchos creían pero que él no diría nada pues después de todo no era asunto suyo. Asentí afirmativamente y regresé mi vista al pesado tráfico del centro de Tokyo._

_Cuando llegamos a la enorme mansión de la familia Asakura, simplemente me digne en bajar del auto y esperar al momento de entrar, no me dieron muchas ganas de contemplar la construcción del lugar pues después de todo, no era la primera mansión a la que entraba ni sería la última._

_Yoh salió disparado y se lanzó a abrazarme, me dio una cálida bienvenida y le sonreí agradecido, luego salió Anna y me observó fríamente, siempre me he sentido muy nervioso ante su presencia y en ese momento preferí refugiarme tras la autoritaria figura de Hao, éste miró sarcásticamente a su cuñada y ambos mantuvieron un duelo de miradas muy fuerte hasta que Yoh lo interrumpió a tomar de la cintura a Anna, quien por cierto se puso muy roja, mientras le decía que al menos la mansión ya no estaría tan vacía, ella lo miró reprobadoramente pero acabo rindiéndose al encantó de Yoh y ordenó a los empleados que metieran todo mi equipaje a la habitación que ya había dispuesto Hao, éste sonrío complacido y sin esperar a su hermano y cuñada, me hizo entrar a la mansión. Me llevó a mi nueva habitación y me gustó la decoración por completo; después me instó a recorrer el resto de la propiedad para que me fuera familiarizando, Anna e Yoh nos acompañaron todo el tiempo. _

_Mientras paseábamos por los jardines, me platicaron que sólo los criados, Yoh y Hao vivían ahí, puesto que sus abuelos residían en la que era su casa de campo en Izumo y su padre siempre andaba viajando de un continente al otro por negocios, así que era muy extraño que se apareciera por ahí, les pregunté por su madre y fue Anna la que me respondió ante el triste silencio en que quedaron ambos gemelos, la madre de ellos había muerto días después de nacer ellos, al parecer había sido una mujer de una salud muy delicada y el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para ella; asentí ausente y en vez de dar las clásicas disculpas y pésames, les comenté que los comprendía a la perfección pues perdí a mis padres en un desastroso incendio cuando yo era muy pequeño, Yoh y Anna se mostraron algo sorprendidos pues sólo Hao sabía de eso, o eso supuse por la investigación a la que me sometió._

_Así pasaron las horas siguientes charlando; al llegar la hora de la cena, Hao me condujo junto a su hermano y Anna al comedor, Hao se sentó a la cabecera, Yoh a su derecha y a la derecha de éste, Anna, mientras yo tomé lugar a la izquierda del mayor de los gemelos Asakura. Luego entró la chica pelirrosa que se llama Tamao, vestida con un uniforme negro para servir la cena; lo que me llamó la atención fue que al momento de servirle los platillos a Yoh, se puso muy roja y nerviosa, Anna la miró molesta, mientras que Hao sonreía divertido; Yoh por supuesto no mostró seña alguna de haberse dado cuenta del enamoramiento de la chica por él, luego Tamao siguió sirviendo la comida al resto de nosotros. Al terminar de cenar, Anna le ordenó a la chica que le prepara su habitación de siempre pues se quedaría a pasar la noche; volteé discretamente a ver a Hao y le formulé mi duda con los ojos sin decir palabra alguna: "¿Anna dormía con Yoh?", Hao movió negativamente la cabeza y así respondió mi pregunta._

_Después fuimos a tomar una copa en el estudio de Hao, yo me rehusé pero ellos tres si tomaron algo de vino. Cuando el reloj marcó las 11 de la noche, Yoh y Anna se despidieron para retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándonos así solos a Hao y a mí, me mostré algo nervioso y Hao se dio cuenta de ello, pero sólo dejó su copa sobre el escritorio y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a mi recámara, entramos y él tomó una llave para asegurar la puerta._

_Me acerqué al gran ventanal que había a un lado de mi cama y que tenía vistas a los jardines; Hao encendió la chimenea pues después de todo, estábamos en enero y habías días y noches en las que el frío dominaba, y esa era una noche de esas; traté de ignorar lo que hacía Hao y abrí los ventanales, salí a la terraza y me apoyé en el barandal que tenía, me concentré en mirar una fuente en forma de ninfa con su cántaro y la bella iluminación que tenía, de algún modo me tranquilizaba ver el agua. Hao se acercó y me abrazó por la espalda, me dijo que detestaba el frío y que mejor entráramos pues la chimenea estaba brindando un rico calor, asentí ausente y entré nuevamente a la recámara mientras Hao cerraba las puertas de cristal que hacían de ventanales._

"

**&&&** Hao siempre había odiado el frío, pero trató de soportar un poco a éste cuando vio a Liserg salir a la galería, lo siguió y se quedó parado un momento mientras observaba como el peliverde estaba sumido en sus pensamientos al mirar los jardines; pero al ya no poder soportar las bajas temperaturas se le acercó por la espalda para abrazarlo y pedirle que entraran.

Hao: Mejor entremos Liserg, odio el frío y aquí afuera es insoportable; ya encendí la chimenea y el cuarto tiene un calor muy agradable

Liserg: Aja

Liserg se dio la vuelta y se zafó del abrazo de Hao, éste lo miró sin entender su actitud y tras entrar a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue cerrar las puertas de cristal y correr las gruesas cortinas. La habitación permaneció en oscuras, tan sólo iluminada traviesamente por las llamas del fuego de la chimenea. Liserg se sentó frente a la chimenea y sobre un pequeño tapete, Hao se le acercó y se arrodilló tras la espalda del inglés, levantó un poco el cabello de Liserg para besar su nuca, al hacerlo Liserg cerró los ojos.

El chico castaño extendió sus brazos hacia delante y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca del otro, al terminar de hacerlo descubrió un hombro de Liserg y comenzó a mordisquearle un poco de su piel mientras las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer su pecho; de pronto Liserg se apartó de él y se apoyó a un lado de la chimenea, impidiendo que Hao pudiera verlo a la cara. Hao se mostró molesto, se levantó y empujó las cosas que había sobre el borde de la chimenea, Liserg cerró los ojos y esperó un arranque de cólera de Hao, pero éste respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse y se quedó parado en medio del cuarto.

"

_Después de entrar me senté frente a la chimenea a ver danzar las llamas de fuego, Hao se acercó a mis espaldas y comenzó acariciarme, cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme pero algo dentro de mí comenzó a removerse y al sentir sus manos en mi tórax reaccioné en forma negativa y me aparté bruscamente de él, busqué refugio a un costado de la chimenea y cerré los ojos; al escuchar que Hao tiraba un montón de cosas esperé que de un momento a otro se acercara a mí y me maltratara pero al notar que esto no sucedía abrí mis ojos y vi a Hao meditabundo en medio de la habitación, la luz del fuego le daba un aspecto muy exótico a su piel morena y a sus demás rasgos; me sonrojé al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos y me quedé observándolo durante un buen rato en espera de alguna reacción suya. Hao volteó hacia donde estaba y me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro para acercárseme luego y comenzar a hablar._

"

**&&&** Hao trataba de comprender la reacción del chico que lo acompañaba, no entendía aún muchas cosas de él y llegó a la conclusión después de un buen rato que Liserg se mostraba nervioso de hacer el amor con él pues por lo que sentía, el inglés también lo deseaba mucho, además de que sería su primer amante joven tras mantener relaciones con personas maduras; sonrió satisfecho ante sus conclusiones y volteó hacia donde estaba Liserg mirándolo.

Hao: Puedo sentir perfectamente cuando me miras, deja de preocuparte por lo que pasará y sólo déjate llevar... ¿Sabes? Me encanta ver esos ojos esmeraldas observarme fijamente sin prestar atención al resto de las cosas

Hao camina hacia Liserg y se acerca a él lentamente, para luego ponerse en cuclillas y acercar su rostro al de él, dejando sólo unos centímetros de separación.

Hao: Pienso que necesitas acostumbrarte nuevamente a sentir un cuerpo joven a tu lado – ojos entrecerrados en Liserg – pero sucede que te deseo tanto que no quiero seguir esperando por sentir tu piel desnuda contra la mía; así que cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por lo que sientas; te aseguro que no te haré daño alguno mi querido Liserg.

Liserg se quedó sin habla ante lo último dicho por Hao y en cambio estaba hipnotizado por la mirada seductora de Hao y su reconfortante tono de voz. Hao vio el embelesamiento de Liserg hacia él y comenzó a eliminar lentamente la diminuta distancia que le impedía saborear los labios del atractivo peliverde; no dejó de murmurar palabras dulces mientras continuaba mirando esos ojos esmeraldas.

En un momento dado, Liserg cerró sus ojos para satisfacción de Hao y esperó con ansias el ser besado por el hechicero chico castaño; Hao posó sus labios sobre los de Liserg y comenzó un beso tan delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa, en un momento dado mordisqueó el labio inferior de Liserg y al entreabrir éste su boca, Hao aprovechó el momento e introdujo su lengua para comenzar un beso más sensual, Liserg gimió en forma de queja pero enseguida se vio envuelto por la pasión que comenzaba a desbordar Hao. El castaño bajó sus manos al pecho de Liserg y comenzó a acariciarlo ansiosamente, al sentir la respuesta ávida de éste, le quitó la camisa por completo y dejó los labios del ojiverde para comenzar a recorrerle con su boca el cuello; Liserg levantó su rostro para facilitarle la tarea y gimió en muestra de placer.

Sin que Liserg se diera cuenta por limitarse a sentir placer, Hao lo llevó frente a la chimenea y lo recostó para poder disfrutar más del momento. Liserg entreabrió sus ojos y por sentir sus manos arder de deseos de tocar a Hao, comenzó a desabrochar frenéticamente los botones de la camisa negra de éste, al terminar esta tarea le quitó impetuosamente la prenda y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de piel del tórax del castaño, luego pasó sus uñas por la espalda de Hao y comenzó a rasguñarlo. Hao se sentía aún más excitado al experimentar las caricias de Liserg; se apoyó como pudo y sus manos de manera experta bajaron a la cintura de Liserg para quitarle el cinturón y desabrocharle el pantalón.

Así comenzaron a quitarse mutuamente las prendas de ropa y al quedar ambos desnudos, sus caras arreboladas se acercaron para un nuevo beso lleno de pasión absoluta. Hao se apartó enseguida para comenzar a bajar sus labios por la piel de Liserg y llegar hasta su sexo; Liserg ya no tenía control de lo que sentía y había olvidado por completo las razones que lo habían llevado a esa situación; Hao comenzó a besarlo de una manera tan íntima que Liserg proclamó un grito de placer y sorpresa, que provocó en Hao una gran sonrisa. El castaño aumentó el ritmo de su boca en el sexo del inglés, Liserg sintió que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos, estiró una mano hacia abajo y acarició la cabeza de Hao...

Liserg: Hao, ya... ya casi... – gime de placer

Hao ignoró la advertencia del peliverde, sonrió y aumentó aún más el ritmo de su boca, tratando de lograr un pronto orgasmo en su ojiverde; Liserg sujetó con más fuerza el cabello de su pareja y de pronto se sintió estallar en miles de pedazos mientras que el castaño dio un último sorbido con su boca para entonces comenzar a digerir cada gota de semen que salía del falo de Liserg; mientras que éste seguía con sus espasmos de placer, por lo que arqueó su espalda para luego dejarse caer en el piso mientras respiraba agitado y con los ojos cerrados. Hao lamía con obvia lujuria el pene de Liserg limpiándolo de todo rastro de líquido seminal.

Luego de esto, decidió buscar su propio placer e hizo a Liserg voltearse y ponerse de rodillas, se lamió rápidamente sus dedos, bajó la mano y comenzó a meter un dedo en el estrecho esfínter de su pareja para comenzar a dilatar la entrada, movió suavemente la entrada y salida de su dedo mientras Liserg no paraba de suspirar de placer. Cuando Hao sintió que podía, introdujo otro dedo y siguió el mismo proceso de dilatación; al considerar que podía introducir su miembro, sujetó con ambas manos las caderas de Liserg y con una lentitud intencional comenzó a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de su más reciente amante.

A Liserg ya no le importaba su nombre, las circunstancias por las que estaba ahí, el lugar donde se encontraba, el frío o el calor... para él sólo tenía importancia el gran placer que le hacía sentir Hao; comenzó a jadear y Hao sonreía más que complacido por ello, pero también él olvidó todo a excepción de lo que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando.

Poco a poco el castaño comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas y de un momento a otro se llegó a escuchar gritos de placer de ambos chicos; Hao en una última y fuerte embestida se dejó ir dentro de Liserg, mientras éste en ese mismo momento experimentaba su orgasmo. Así llegaron ambos a uno de esos escasos orgasmos simultáneos en una pareja; al terminar sus espasmos se dejaron caer y Hao salió de Liserg, quedaron ambos de costado y el castaño hizo que el otro se volteara para quedar cara a cara.

Hao acercó sus labios y besó ardientemente a Liserg, éste le devolvió de manera voraz el beso; al separarse, Liserg abrazó fuertemente a Hao y escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello del castaño, éste comenzó acariciar delicadamente la espalda de Liserg y empezó hablar en voz baja.

Hao: Al principio sentí que besabas como un inexperto pero luego pude comprobar la gran capacidad que tienes de dar y recibir placer; supongo que ese es un truco para hacer más interesante el momento... No sabes lo complacido que estoy por haber llegado a este acuerdo contigo... Tus labios saben a Ambrosía y lo demás... ¿pues qué quieres que te diga de lo demás? Sólo que eres perfecto para mí y he comprobado lo experto que eres en el arte de amar... Los días siguientes serán fabulosos para ambos, ya lo verás... Sólo quiero que recuerdes que eres mío, sólo mío... Me perteneces por completo desde hoy...

"

_Aún con mi tremendo nerviosismo Hao de alguna manera logró embrujarme y desvanecer cualquier duda que rondaba en mi mente. Le entregué voluntariamente mis labios y así di mi primer beso... Comenzamos poco a poco a desvestirnos y al final hicimos el amor como nunca imaginé que podría llegar a ser de fantástico mantener relaciones sexuales; terminamos agotados y lo abracé en un arrebato loco de mi parte..._

_Pero después él comenzó hablar y destrozó todas mis ilusiones; tomó mi inexperiencia en besar como una artimaña y no se dio cuenta que él había sido la primera persona que yo besaba en mi vida... Porqué el que yo haya tenido relaciones sexuales (por cierto, nada gratificantes) no significaba que ya hubiera entregado mis labios en un gesto tan amoroso e intimo..._

_Como según iba hablando, sus palabras me iban hiriendo sin que él se diera cuenta y hasta ese momento comprendí que de alguna manera me había enamorado de Hao... Que tonto había sido por enamorarme de ese déspota megalómano, ahí descubrí que mi verdadero nerviosismo era debido a que me entregaría en cuerpo y alma al ser que amaba..._

_Hao no paraba de hablar y cada palabra suya era una daga más clavada en mi corazón, cerré fuertemente los ojos y una lágrima solitaria escapó para recorrer mis mejillas frías por el dolor. Cuando dijo que yo le pertenecía pensé que él no tenía ni idea de que tan cierto era lo que decía._

_Traté de ignorar todo para no sufrir más en ese momento y poco a poco Morfeo me fue tomando entre sus brazos; caí en un sueño profundo y sólo hasta la mañana siguiente desperté. Pero estaba arropado en la cama y la chimenea estaba por completo apagada; me senté de inmediato y me fijé a mis lados, no había rastro de Hao... Al parecer tan sólo se limitó a meterme a la cama para irse después a su cuarto, en ese momento al fin comprendí lo de tener mi propia habitación: Hao no me quería como su pareja en realidad sino como su juguete sexual personal._

_Golpeé con mis puños el colchón y en ese instante ya no sólo amaba a Hao sino también lo empecé a odiar intensamente por hacerme sentir lo que sentía, cuando él sólo quería mi cuerpo. Comencé a reír desquiciadamente y fue cuando decidí que si él pensaba en usarme, bien podría yo usarlo a él y ser yo quien en realidad llevara las riendas de la relación, buscar la manera de herirlo tanto como él me lastimaba y finalmente ser yo quien lo abandonara... Me levanté de la cama y entré al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, después tomé del armario un pantalón verde oscuro, camisa blanca y zapatos verdes aún más oscuros, dejé los dos primeros botones desabrochados de la camisa, me peiné y ocupé mi celular para arreglar otros asuntos importantes que aún no había finiquitado del todo._

_Salí de mi recámara con nuevos aires y un nuevo propósito a realizar... Y desde ese día mi vida se ha vuelto un infierno en el paraíso, paraíso por seguir disfrutando de mi amor por Hao y los placeres que él me proporciona e infierno por seguir en las mismas circunstancias de amor/odio en las que vivo y su prepotencia de siempre._

_Ese mismo día en el almuerzo, Hao me entregó una tarjeta de crédito y un talón de cheques; me dijo que depositaría mensualmente mi pago en esa cuenta y que no me preocupara por las comodidades pues seguía en pie su promesa de proporcionarme los lujos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado. Le sonreí ausentemente, las tomé y al llegar a la mansión por la tarde, las guarde ambas cosas al fondo de un cajón de la cómoda que está al lado de mi cama... Nunca las he utilizado ni utilizaré... Mi dignidad me lo impide, además que así cuando lo deje, no tendrá nada de que pavonearse con respecto a mí..._

_Bueno, he escrito mucho está noche (más de lo acostumbrado), mañana no podré contarte nada puesto que saldremos de campamento como parte de una serie de actividades organizadas por el colegio a manera de despedida y no quiero que te descubran... vaya cosa, hablar de "tú" con un montón de hojas de papel... Como sea, nos veremos a mi regreso._

_LD_

"

"

(Iniciado: 16 de agosto de 2004 — Finalizado: 18 de agosto de 2004)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:** Pues seguimos con las fechas del diario y aquí tienen el último cap de reciente, no final de esta historia. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que tal me salió el lemon, pues se me hizo más fácil escribir detalles de este tipo en otro fic que en este; así que si me salió algo mal, discúlpenme por favor... creo que esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, así que sólo espero contar con ustedes en el siguiente capítulo...

xxx

**Próximo apartado: **CAP V --- "LA VERDAD DE UN PASADO OSCURO"

Recuerdos de un chico, el ultimátum de una rubia, una lágrima en una hoja...

¬ Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahorita y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	5. La Verdad de un Pasado Oscuro

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP V --- LA VERDAD DE UN PASADO OSCURO**

"

_Jueves 19 de agosto_

_Querido Diario:_

_He regresado y como te dije, seguiré contándote mi historia, aunque ya pronto comenzaré a contarte solamente lo que vaya viviendo día a día, si es que sigo con esto.._

_Los días, semanas y meses siguientes han transcurrido igual: en noches apasionadas y días más fríos que un iceberg, peleas, comentarios molestos, etc..._

_Se acerca poco a poco el fin de esta relación, no creo poder seguir sosteniendo esta situación. Hao sigue tratándome por momentos como si en realidad fuera su mantenido, cuando pienso en esto me da mucha risa... Si él supiera... Como sea; no sólo saqué ficha para ingresar a la universidad de Tokyo sino también en el London Business School, pues Morphine me hizo el favor de arreglar el papeleo allá... en ambas universidades he sido aceptado y en dos semanas inician las clases en las dos, aún estoy indeciso de que haré, ¿quedarme o irme? Me gusta mucho vivir en Japón y lo veo como mi segundo hogar, pero Inglaterra es única además de mi tierra natal, aunque en realidad el problema es mi indecisión de dejar a Hao definitivamente, pero por lo que he visto estos días ya comienza a aburrirse de mí y no sé que hacer pues hoy Anna me ha concedido un límite de tiempo para que dijera la verdad a todos o lo haría ella._

_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que llegó borracho Hao? Pues la tarde de ese día discutimos fuertemente, él no paraba de echarme en cara que yo ya había sido de muchos otros hombres, que no podía esperar más de la relación que teníamos al no poder él mantener una verdadera relación con un chico de mi clase; que era demasiado poca cosa para él, que pertenecíamos a mundos por completo diferentes. Todo esto salió a raíz de que le reclamé el no darme mi lugar frente a todos, entre muchas otras cosas... De pronto llegó Yoh y trató de calmarnos pero estábamos tan enojados que sólo nos comenzamos a gritarnos de cosas uno al otro hasta que salí de la habitación para encerrarme en mi recámara; oí que Hao salió del estudio gritando cosas y azotando puertas, luego averigüé con Tamao que salió de la casa en uno de los coches deportivos sin esperar a su escolta de seguridad._

_Y más tarde esa noche, llegó a tocar a mi puerta para pedirme perdón por ser tan desgraciado, que él no era quien para decirme todas esas cosas cuando no era mejor ni peor que yo al pagarme por mis favores, toda la noche se la pasó diciendo incoherencias, lo acosté a mi lado y lo abracé fuertemente para no dejarlo solo; siempre he sabido que él necesita mucho amor pues siempre ha tenido el peso de todas las responsabilidades de ser el mayor de los herederos Asakura sobre sus hombros y eso lo ha hecho madurar rápido y hacerse solitario; Yoh en cambio sólo quiere vivir tranquilamente como el heredero Asakura sin verdaderas obligaciones, además de que cuenta con el amor incondicional de Anna. _

_Pero en vez de quedarse a mi lado, Hao se volvió a escabullir como siempre a su habitación en plena madrugada, a la mañana siguiente actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior y me miró con una expresión incierta en su cara, pero a mí me pareció algo de aburrimiento o hastío, lo quise mirar fijamente a los ojos y él giró su cara para evitar ese contacto visual. ¿Qué más puede ser que ya no sabe que hacer conmigo? Siento que el tedio hacia mí comienza a dominarlo._

"

_En serio que no sé que hacer, sólo Hao tiene la respuesta en sus manos y no creo que sea la que quiero saber. Retomando lo que te mencioné de Anna, pues me refería a que ella descubrió la verdadera historia de mi pasado, que irónico que al final sea ella quien se haya tomado la molestia de averiguarlo y no sólo conformarse con los rumores._

_Me parece que no se satisfizo con las escuetas respuestas que proporcionaba cuando me preguntaban sobre mi vida o las evasivas que a veces daba a las mismas preguntas. No sé a quien le habrá pedido ayuda pero lo que en realidad descubrió es lo que te relataré a continuación:_

_Nunca he sido un chico de bajos recursos sino todo lo contrario, siempre he contado con una inmensa fortuna como heredero del imperio corporativo "DL CORP" (el nombre se debe a que son las iniciales de todos los primogénitos varones de la familia Diethel) pero como prefería pasar desapercibido para disfrutar de una adolescencia normal; dejé que mi abuelo materno, al que Hao equivocadamente llama mi "benefactor", siguiera administrando mis negocios como siempre en Londres mientras yo fingía ser un chico normal en Japón, por eso entré a una preparatoria de gobierno y hoy me arrepiento de esa grave decisión pues nunca ni en mis peores pesadillas me hubiera imaginado lo que me esperaba vivir ahí._

_Me había costado mucho trabajo convencer a mi abuelo de que me diera libertad, apenas era un chico como para tomar las riendas de una importante multinacional como lo es DLCORP, así que le pedí de favor que siguiera encabezando la empresa en mi nombre. Escogí una escuela sencilla pero a la vista agradable, me conformé con el reporte de que tenía los niveles de rendimiento estándar de las demás escuelas e inicié el proceso de transferencia a ella. Ingresé para cursar la preparatoria a partir del 2° semestre, renté para ello un cuarto en una pensión económica pero encantadora cerca de la escuela, compré útiles escolares sencillos y adquirí un guardarropa nuevo de lo más discreto. _

_El primer día de escuela llegué temprano y muy alegre, supongo que las ansias de vivir esta nueva aventura se mostraban en mi rostro pues varias chicas y unos cuantos chicos no dejaban de mirarme con mucho interés. Entré a la aula que me habían asignado y me senté por los lugares del centro, no podía borrar de mi cara la tonta sonrisa que tenía; poco a poco fueron llegando mis compañeros, un chico en especial me llamó la atención, había algo en él que simplemente no me agradaba, quité de mi mente esa idea pues después de todo, nunca me ha gustado sacar ideas preconcebidas de alguien._

_El chico era alto; de cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo pero con varios mechones en color azul oscuro, el cual le llegaba por las orejas; tez blanca; estructura ósea elegante y atractiva; pero sus ojos eran lo que más resaltaba de todo su físico, eran de un verde muy pálido pero con motas en azul del mismo tono pálido. Todo él resudaba seguridad en sí mismo, sonreía y saludaba con una mano a muchos; luego se sentó a mi derecha y cuando fijó su mirada en mí, vi en sus ojos cierta presuntuosidad que me incomodaba, giré mi cara hacia al otro lado y comencé a charlar superficialmente con el compañero que tenía en ese lado._

_Pero el otro chico me tocó el hombro y tuve que voltear a verlo; él sonrió de manera que hoy puedo señalar como seductora, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta de ello; se presentó como Hiroshi Murakami y me extendió su mano, la cual tuve que estrechar por buenos modales, él no dejo que la apartara de inmediato y con su dedo pulgar acarició mi mano, al sentir la caricia de inmediato retiré mi mano y lo miré confundido mientras él sonreía divertido._

_Para mi infortunio en la primera clase que fue química, nos hicieron formar parejas para trabajar juntos en los experimentos de laboratorio y Hiroshi se adelantó a que escogiera mi pareja y me hizo formar equipo con él, no me gustó para nada la idea pero ya estaba hecho y no me quedaba de otra que trabajar con él. En el resto de las clases hizo más o menos lo mismo para las tareas o trabajos conjuntos y de pronto me vi envuelto en varias cosas con ese chico._

_A la hora del almuerzo salí como bólido para evitarlo y huí a una zona alejada de las canchas para poder comer en paz. Los días siguientes transcurrieron más o menos igual, Hiroshi insistía mucho en querer salir conmigo por cualquier razón y a mí ya se me estaban acabando las excusas; cuando nos dejaron un trabajo de exposición de química, tuve que aceptar ir a la casa de él para poder realizar el trabajo, me dio su dirección y quedamos de vernos ahí a eso de las 5._

_Cuando llegué a su casa me di cuenta que él vivía de manera desahogada, no era rico pero si gozaba de comodidades así que deduje que por ello se comportaba tan presuntuosamente al tener más que la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela, moví negativamente la cabeza y toqué al timbre; Hiroshi salió y me abrió la puerta, le sonreí cortésmente tras saludarlo y entre a su casa. Me dijo que sus padres habían salido y que no llegarían hasta tarde, asentí ausentemente y saqué todas las cosas que llevaba para comenzar el trabajo._

_Trabajamos en la tarea por un buen rato hasta que la dimos por terminado, cuando le dije que tenía que ir a casa me invitó a cenar con excusa de que no quería comer solo y por educación no pude negarme, así que acepté; comimos en silencio pero sentía que él no me quitaba la mirada de encima y eso me incomodaba muchísimo, comí lo más rápido que pude, le di las gracias pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, él me detuvo de un hombro y me aprisionó con su cuerpo en contra de la pared, me sonrojé mucho y comencé a forcejear con él para que me soltara. Pero Hiroshi era más fuerte que yo y me sujetó con más fuerza, acercó su rostro y comenzó a murmurar a mi oído: "Me fascinas Liserg, ¿por qué no hacemos algo divertido en mi habitación? Hace tiempo que fantaseo contigo y ya no sé que hacer". Entonces trató de besarme y aproveché que bajó la guardia para darle un buen rodillazo en las partes nobles, él simplemente se dobló del dolor, dejándose caer en el suelo; yo tomé mi mochila y antes de salir de su casa le dije muy fríamente lo que pensaba: "Ni me gustas ni nada parecido, sino todo lo contrario; no quiero tener trato alguno contigo después que cumplamos con el trabajo de exposición así que olvídate de las porquerías que tenías pensadas"; salí del lugar con la frente en alto pero no imaginé las consecuencias que esto traería._

_Al día siguiente después de salir de clases, hablé seriamente con mi secretaria académica y prácticamente le exigí que me reasignara de salón, tras un buen rato de negociación logré convencerla y pensé que hasta ahí habían llegado mis problemas con Hiroshi, error fatal... Pasaron los días y él no dejaba de acosarme: me esperaba a la hora del almuerzo, me seguía a la salida hasta mi casa, se quedaba vigilándome mientras tenía mis prácticas deportivas... En fin, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra._

_Conforme pasaban las semanas se intensificaba su insistencia de iniciar una relación amorosa conmigo, yo siempre le decía lo mismo: "No me atraes" "No me gustan los hombres", "Aléjate de mí", "No quiero tener nada que ver contigo", "Simplemente no quiero", "Lárgate y déjame en paz", "No me interesas para nada". Hasta que un buen día me harté ya que a la hora de la salida me había jalado de la mochila y vuelto aprisionar contra la pared, empecé a patearlo sin lograr efecto alguno en él hasta que comencé a gritarle: "Ya te dije que no me interesas es más, ¡Me das asco! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! ¡La sola idea de ello me repugna!". Hiroshi echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si lo hubiera golpeado y me soltó de inmediato, entrecerró sus ojos y logré ver en ellos rencor, odio y muchas otras emociones mezcladas, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y me dejó solo, suspiré aliviado pero algo arrepentido de haber dicho todo eso, lo miré irse con los músculos tensos y moví la cabeza negativamente, no me había dado otra opción con su acoso tan insistente._

_Pero al día siguiente... Amaneció lloviendo y sentí que algo malo iba a pasar, ignoré esto y me encaminé hacia la escuela... Las clases transcurrían normales aunque el ambiente era algo pesado debido al clima, muchos se refugiaron en los salones ya que no se podía salir a disfrutar del almuerzo en los patios. Salí hacia la cafetería y en eso, cerca de una de las salidas a las canchas sentí un golpe tras de mí y perdí el conocimiento; cuando desperté estaba arrodillado con mi tórax recargado boca abajo sobre una caja grande de madera, en lo que me pareció ese momento una bodega de los de intendencia, parpadeé tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la poca luz y minutos después me di cuenta que había alguien más en el lugar, era Hiroshi quien fumaba un cigarro y me veía fijamente en la oscuridad, comencé a gritarle y decirle que no sabía en que se estaba metiendo, trate de moverme y me di cuenta que el muy maldito me tenía amarrado, así que empecé a exigirle que me soltara._

_Hiroshi tiró al suelo su cigarro y lo aplastó con el pie para luego caminar hacia mí, comenzó a decirme barbaridad y media sobre mi cuerpo y cuanto me deseaba; lo miré con odio y lo amenacé con hacérselo pagar muy caro si no me soltaba, que en realidad no sabía con quien estaba tratando; él comenzó a reírse histéricamente y me ignoró por completo. Se arrodilló junto a mí y comenzó a pasar sus manos asquerosas por mi cuerpo, no dejaba de murmurar un sin fin de cosas mientras me iba desnudando, traté de impedir esto pero como ya he dicho... soy muy débil... me golpeó en la cara y al parecer eso le excitó aún más, comenzó a romperme la ropa y me dejó a su merced, aún recuerdo por momentos sus manos lujuriosas y repugnantes recorrer descaradamente mi cuerpo desnudo, luché muchísimo para que me soltara pero él me golpeaba con más insistencia hasta que prácticamente me dejo sin fuerzas para seguir oponiéndome. Rogaba por un milagro, que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, que llegara alguien o lo que fuera, pero nada de esto pasó en ese momento y sólo pude gritar de dolor cuando el desgraciado me penetró sin ceremonia alguna, sentí que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba y ahora le suplicaba que me dejara, él seguía concentrado en su placer mientras me lastimaba más y más... _

_Pasaron las horas y el maldito infeliz, no descansaba mucho antes de seguir violándome, cada vez que decía algo o simplemente no podía evitar quejarme del dolor me golpeaba, ya no sentía muchas partes de mi cuerpo y en mi boca notaba el sabor de mi propia sangre; tenía la vista borrosa y había perdido la noción del tiempo... Tal vez muchos hubieran derramado alguna lágrima en ese momento, pero simplemente no pude, me sentí morir desde el mismo momento en que Hiroshi comenzó abusar de mí y ya había perdido las esperanzas de que acabara esa pesadilla, estaba muy débil y sólo pensaba en la ansiada muerte, no quería sentir más dolor. Hiroshi en un momento dado caminó a gatas hacia mí, levantó mi rostro para besarme pero le escupí y logré así que arremetiera con más fuerza sus golpes, simplemente abría la boca pero no pude articular grito alguno, el dolor era tanto que me había silenciado..._

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero desde ese momento las imágenes se me hacen vagas y en algún punto de todo esto me parece que perdí la conciencia; desperté según me han dicho una semana después de todo esto, estaba en la cama de un hospital, tenía aparatos conectados y una sonda mientras una enfermera me vigilaba, ella al verme chequeó mis signos vitales me sonrió triste y salió para llamar al doctor y a mi abuelo. No salía palabra alguna de mí mientras me examinaban, mi querido abuelo me miraba sombrío y yo sólo me sentía ausente de todo esto._

_Por supuesto mi abuelo tomó cartas en el asunto y nunca he preguntado que sucedió con ese muchacho, simplemente no tengo el mínimo interés de saberlo puesto que mi abuelo puede llegar a convertirse en un ser implacable y Hiroshi había despertado una gran ira en él. Mientras continuaba con mi tratamiento médico para lograr una completa recuperación física de las secuelas producto de ese maldito día, entré a petición de mi abuelo a tratamiento psiquiátrico pues habían pasado meses sin que dijera palabra alguna, con la doctora que me atendió comencé poco a poco a enfrentar lo que había sucedido y llegué a recordar parte de lo que pasó antes de despertar en el hospital._

_Hiroshi seguía golpeándome por mi rechazo completo, al parecer estaba como poseído y él también perdió la noción de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Recuerdo que en un momento dado vi una luz cegadora y a un hombre gritar; fue uno de los encargados de mantenimiento que había ido por algo del equipo de limpieza y se sorprendió mucho por la escena que estaba presenciando, golpeó a Hiroshi y me parece que sacó una navaja o algo parecido para cortar las gruesas cuerdas que me sujetaban, yo prácticamente estaba semiinconsciente y sentía que nada era real, el hombre cubrió mi cuerpo desnudo con una especie de impermeable, me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de esa bodega en plena lluvia. Yo sentía algunas gotas frías de agua caer sobre mi piel adolorida y oí a lo lejos gritar a muchas personas; fue ahí que el dolor me venció y perdí por completo la conciencia de lo que sucedía; no sé que sucedió tras esto._

_Un día de buenas a primeras volví hablar y mi abuelo casi se deshizo en lágrimas al escucharme hablar después de tanto tiempo... Sonará tonto pero mis primeras palabras fueron para él mientras desayunaba: "Tengo hambre, ¿crees que alguien de la cocina me podría preparar unos Hot cakes?", recuerdo que sus manos comenzaron a temblar y soltó el periódico que leía para abrazarme efusivamente, comenzó a gritarle a todos que me prepararan Hot cakes y ese día tratamos de retomar nuestras vidas ambos..._

_Tiempo después fui a la preparatoria por unos papeles y muchas personas me miraban de mala manera, nadie me quitaba la vista de encima y fue saliendo de ahí para nunca volver cuando me enteré de lo que sucedía, escuché a alguien decirle a otro que yo era un sexo-servidor, que había mantenido relaciones con Hiroshi a cambio de un buen pago, que nos habían sorprendido in fraganti y por ello nos habían expulsado a ambos por faltar al código de buenas costumbres de la preparatoria; sonreí despectivamente y muchos me vieron subir a un automóvil lujoso con chofer, supongo que eso afianzó aún más esos rumores._

_Desde ese momento la mayoría de las personas me comenzaron a desagradar y como me veía aun imposibilitado para reingresar a una escuela, mi abuelo contrató varios profesores particulares y comencé acreditar los cursos de esa manera. Debido a que él contrató a los mejores médicos posibles y pagó los más caros tratamientos, pude después de dos largos años ser dado de alta completamente; y así en una de mis últimas visitas a mi psiquiatra, ella y yo nos planteamos mi regreso a estudiar a una escuela como un reto y como la etapa última de mi recuperación._

_Entonces comenzamos mi abuelo y yo a buscar un buen colegio en Japón ya que yo seguía empecinado por alguna razón desconocida en finalizar mis estudios aquí en vez de Inglaterra tal vez fue el pensamiento de que todo mundo se preguntaría el por qué de mi regreso, así fue como dimos con el colegio "Ángeles Redentores", analizamos su sistema de seguridad con asesoramiento de un profesional y sobre todo la calidad de sus alumnos y el proceso de selección de los aspirantes a ingresar, nos pareció adecuado el lugar y fue así como llegué aquí y comenzó todo este embrollo: Terminé enamorándome y odiando al mismo tiempo al sujeto que me buscó por simple deseo y quien se dejó llevar por los rumores sin tomarse la molestia de comprobarlos._

"

_Hace un rato Anna Kyouyama me arrinconó y habló seriamente conmigo, había descubierto toda la verdad sobre mí pero eso en realidad no le molestaba sino que sentía mucho que le mintiera de ese manera a los demás quienes me apreciaban sinceramente, simplemente giré mi rostro y trate de evitar verla a la cara; me dijo que tenía hasta el domingo para decirles a todos la verdad o ella sería quien hablaría, asentí ausentemente y ella me miró como nunca antes, vi de reojo que me dedicó una mirada tierna y se despidió de mí dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro, volteé a verla sorprendido pero ella ya se había alejado para acercarse a su prometido._

_Hao me había mirado raro pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras platicaba a gusto con un chico atractivo que nunca antes había visto aquí. Apreté fuertemente mi copa y la terminé por romper, caminé apresuradamente hacia la cocina y al verme Tamao dio un pequeño grito para luego comenzar rápidamente a quitarme los pequeños restos de cristales que tenía incrustados en la palma de la mano, vi la sangre correr y no pude evitar recordar ese episodio que aún cuando ya está en el pasado sigue persiguiéndome con insistencia..._

_Estoy algo cansado así que continuaré mañana... veremos ahora como van sucediendo las cosas y comenzaré a contarte desde ahora lo que me haya pasado durante el día..._

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**&&&** Liserg deja la pluma a un lado y una lágrima escapa cayendo sobre lo último que escribió, otra lágrima cae sobre las letras y Liserg se talla los ojos para evitar seguir así, cierra el diario y lo mete junto con la pluma dentro de un cajón de su mesa de noche. Se levanta de la cama y entra al armario para cambiarse, se pone una especie de pijama de seda china negra y se mete debajo de las sabanas para quedarse prácticamente dormido cuando su cabeza toca la almohada.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de Hao, están Anna e Yoh hablando seriamente; Anna tiene extrañamente una mirada triste mientras que Yoh mantiene un semblante serio y frío.

Anna: Ya hablé con Liserg, espero que sea él quien diga la verdad por que no creo que yo sea la persona correcta que le abra los ojos a Hao

Yoh: No te preocupes Anna, si él no dice nada seré yo quien hable con mi estúpido hermano mayor; – golpea el escritorio con un puño, mientras Anna lo mira sin sorpresa alguna – aún no puedo creer que haya cometido semejante error con Liserg...

Anna: Hao es muy orgulloso y supongo que vio todo eso como una manera segura de tener a Liserg sin sufrir un rechazo, al parecer el chico inglés le interesa más de lo que quiere reconocer

Yoh: Pero si no se da cuenta de su grave error puede perder algo mucho más grande y valioso que su inútil orgullo

Anna: ¿Qué cosa?

Yoh: El amor...

Yoh se acerca a Anna y deposita un suave beso lleno de ternura sobre los labios de la mujer que es dueña de su corazón; Anna le pasa las manos atrás del cuello y le devuelve el beso con todo el amor que siente por ese ser tan especial que había llenado su vida de luz.

"

Hao abre la puerta de su estudio pero al darse cuenta de la escenita de su hermano, opta por cerrar discretamente la puerta y dejar a esa pareja a solas... camina hacia el cuarto de Liserg pero cuando iba a tocar detiene su mano a medio camino y se decide por ir a descansar mejor a su cuarto, trata de tomar una decisión pero había muchas cosas que debía tomar en cuenta y eso lo confunde más; tras cambiarse, se mete en su cama y trata de conciliar el sueño con mucha dificultad.

"

"

(Iniciado y finalizado: 19 de agosto de 2004)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:** _Pues como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia se ha mudado de cuenta y por ello se han subido de golpe todos los capítulos ya publicados además del más reciente... Algo impactante la verdad que ocultaba tan recelosamente Liserg; pero ahora esto nos lleva a preguntar ¿Cómo lo averiguará Hao, ¿Será por Liserg, por Anna o por el mismo? y ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando lo sepa? También hay que tomar en cuenta la aparición de ese chico que ha capturado la atención de Hao durante toda la noche... Pronto trataré de abordar las demás parejas de este fic pero como Liserg sigue evocando el pasado, no podemos aún tratar el presente, pero pronto que se desencadenen una serie de acontecimientos decisivos, será cuando todo se complique y conozcamos más de cerca los sentimientos de todos los personajes._

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP VI --- "EL INICIO DEL FIN"

_Un beso traicionero, una frase impresa con una decisión determinante, una sorpresa impactante en un despertar..._

xxx

"_Así que si son tan lindos y amables... o buena gente... o lo que sea, me dejarán un review regañándome, sugiriéndome, preguntándome o lo que se les ocurra; por que medio en broma les puedo decir que soy de las chicas que se ponen en huelga a falta de interés por parte de ustedes mis lectores (a los cuales les agradezco de todo corazón que estén leyendo esta historia de su servidora), así que ustedes saben. (Y no es amenaza; es sólo un comentario... en serio...)"_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**Alejamoto Diethel:** Concuerdo contigo en que Hao se está portando mal y más aún ahora que se sabe la verdad del pasado del inglés, el mayor de los gemelos Asakura debió comprobar la información que le llegó en vez de actuar por impulso... ahora falta ver que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo..._

_**GabZ:** Pues es cierto que cualquiera se terminaría enamorando de Hao, pues para serte sincera este chico es simplemente sexy, sensual, exótico, hermoso... y muchas cosas más... Pobre Liserg, siento que tenga que sufrir por el amor que siente y que a su parecer no es correspondido, pero desde el primer momento en que durmió con Hao él decidió el camino que seguiría y ahora todo esto es consecuencia del orgullo de ambos chicos... Y sobre lo que mi lemon quedo hermoso pues me has hecho sonrojar con ese comentario pues cuando lo escribí sentí que me había quedado algo soso..._

_**Atemu Asakel04:** Gracias por pensar que el lemon del cap anterior quedó bien y pienso igual que tú, nadie podría resistirse ante el gran atractivo de Hao Asakura... ahora estamos a la espera de lo que sucederá, pues Liserg está comenzando a desesperase con la situación..._

_**Lady-Amaltea:** Pues el orgullo de ambos chicos es muy fuerte así como el amor de Liserg por Hao, pero ¿Hao si ama al inglés o es simplemente su nuevo juguete?_

**_Vickyng:_** _Sólo puedo decirte que Muchas gracias! por notar el esfuerzo que pongo en la redacción de los capítulos y el estilo que uso en los mismos. Y pues Liserg hasta al momento ha demostrado cuanto ha sufrido, más de lo que debió de vivir... ahora pienso que su orgullo lo sacará nuevamente adelante y demostrará a todos de lo que está hecho, pero me preguntó de que modo sucederá todo esto..._

**_Karenu-Kiyoto:_** _Pues la primera vez que leí un lemon me quedé estupefacta ya que nunca me imaginé algo así entre dos chicos pero con el tiempo me hice aficionada a los fics shonen ai y así me he ido acostumbrando a los momentos de citrus entre chicos por ello ahora soy capaz de escribir situaciones así aunque aún me quedo algo sobrecogida cuando lo hago; espero que con el tiempo ya no te saquen de onda el leer descripciones de ese tipo... Ojalá siga contando con tu apoyo y reviews en lo sucesivo..._

_**Hija de la luz:** Gracias por el apoyo y tus comentarios; sobre el orgullo de Hao, pues hasta Yoh que es a veces medio despistado se ha dado cuenta de la verdadera situación que existe entre Liserg y Hao, ahora falta que el mayor de los gemelos Asakura reaccione a tiempo y deje su orgullo a un lado..._

_**SwEEtEnEr:** Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado aunque a mi parecer fue algo más que fuerte lo sucedió con Liserg; como sea, espero seguir contando con tus opiniones..._

_**Jiannetsuke-TAK:** Creo que sé a que te refieres con eso de "como una paleta" y cuando me di cuenta de ello comencé a reírme y di una releída al lemon por ello... me alegra que te haya gustado este fic y sobre el Horo&Len pues próximamente comenzaré a abordar esta pareja junto a la de Yoh&Anna, pero por el momento los protagonistas tienen que dejar todo preparado para que dejemos de hablar del pasado y abordemos de lleno el presente..._

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahorita y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	6. El Inicio del Fin

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP VI --- EL INICIO DEL FIN**

"

_Viernes 20 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Sólo puedo decirte que he decidido escaparme durante la madrugada... Acabo de confirmar mis sospechas sobre el aburrimiento de Hao hacia mí y la verdad creo que en este momento mi odio, rencor y celos (sí, celos; lo he de admitir) superan mi amor hacia él; acabo de marcar desde mi celular a Marco y pedirle su ayuda, él se extrañó mucho por mi petición pero aceptó venir por mí... Pronto he de comenzar hacer las maletas con lo que son mis cosas; los regalos de Hao los dejaré, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de conservarlos..._

_Te preguntaras el por qué de esto; bueno, te contaré... Hace rato llegué decidido a contarle toda la verdad a Hao, pedirle disculpas por mi especie de timo y tratar de comenzar una relación seria con él con bases nuevas y sólidas; pero sigo siendo un soñador, lo reconozco, pensé que alguna parte de él me quería y que no sólo me utilizaba como su juguete sexual... ¡Oh! Grave error... Había comprado una caja de sus chocolates favoritos y me encaminé hacia su estudio, Tamao me indicó que ahí estaba, abrí silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación y vi para mi horror a Hao besándose con aquél tipo con el cual conversó mucho ayer; cerré con sumo cuidado la puerta y me recargué luego en la pared tratando de procesar lo que había visto, apreté las manos en puños y recordé la caja de chocolates con licor, aventé la caja en una de las sillas que hay junto a la estancia y subí corriendo las escaleras para entrar a ésta, mi habitación. Marqué de inmediato el número de Marco y le pedí de favor que me ayudara a salir de esta cárcel auto-impuesta, aceptó dudoso, como ya te había dicho y en vez de comenzar a ordenar mi equipaje, heme aquí escribiéndote... Aún puedo ver frente a mis ojos, a Hao besándose con ese chico rubio de cabello ondulado, ojos verdes pálido y alto... Es muy atractivo y conocer quien es mi sucesor con respecto a los deseos de Hao, me duele como no tienes idea... En este momento lo odio, principalmente por hacerme sentir todo esto dentro de mí... Lo odio y creo que si este sentimiento perdura, he pronto de desenamorarme de él..._

_Iré a estudiar a Londres, mi abuelo se pondrá más que contento cuando le llegue de sorpresa, ojalá ese viejo loco no se ponga ha investigar nada de lo sucedido estas ultimas fechas... Quiero ahorrarme el discurso de la descendencia y todo ese rollo de las familias con abolengo... Estamos en el siglo XXI y si quiere bisnietos pues tendrá que conformarse con que pague para que una mujer tenga a mi hijo y heredero. Hace tiempo pensaba que era heterosexual y principalmente cuando conocí a Hiroshi; pero si he de ser sincero, en realidad nunca me llamaron la atención las chicas, y ahora que he conocido a Hao, creo que nunca me interesarán..._

_Bueno, he de dejarte quiero empacar todo para tenerlo listo cuando venga por mí Marco; serás una de las últimas cosas que guarde para evitar que te maltrates... ya charlaremos luego... Tan sólo me despido con esto último: Desde hoy he renunciado al amor!_

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**&&&** Liserg cierra de golpe su diario y se levanta furioso de la cama, comienza a descolgar su ropa del armario de manera brusca y descuidada; saca unas maletas y mete todo desordenadamente sin importarle que se arrugaran las prendas; la rabia domina su cuerpo y saca un cesto de metal que usa para la basura de escritorio, recoge varias fotos que tiene bajo su colchón, toma un encendedor de los cajones del escritorio y tras darle un vistazo a cada foto, la enciende, luego la deja caer en el cesto y hace lo mismo con las demás hasta que es el turno de la última. Liserg se queda viendo la fotografía, él está abrazando a Hao por la espalda y sonríe muy contento mientras que una media sonrisa algo cínica adorna el rostro de Hao. Ese día habían ido al parque de diversiones y en un impulso loco que no puede justificar, había prácticamente arrastrado a Hao para que se tomaran esa foto como recuerdo de ese grandioso día. Liserg dobla la foto y la guarda dentro de uno de los bolsillos interiores del rompevientos que trae puesto.

Se quita la ropa y la deja sobre una silla para cambiarse con una de los pijamas que Hao le había comprado, así cuando se levantara sólo se pondría esa muda y dejaría el pijama sobre la cama. Deja las maletas al lado de la puerta, apaga la luz y cuando está a punto de acostarse, tocan a su recámara; entrecierra los ojos y sin encender la luz abre de golpe la puerta, mira fríamente a Hao quien le devuelve la mirada, éste hace ademán de encender la luz y Liserg lo evita.

Hao: ¿Por qué?

Liserg: Me duele la cabeza y la luz intensifica más el dolor – se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta

Hao: Encontré esta caja de chocolates abajo – cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Liserg: Ahhh... Lo había olvidado... son para ti

Liserg se mete bajo las sabanas sin recordar que su diario está encima de la cama, así que no se da cuenta de que el diario se desliza y cae.

Hao: ¿Me los compraste?

Liserg: Se puede decir que sí

Hao: Ya decía yo que te gustan tanto como a mí

Liserg: Jajajajajaja – risa sardónica – para nada...

Hao: ¿Perdón? – frunciendo el ceño, mientras se camina lentamente hacia el peliverde

Liserg: Detesto esos chocolates, sólo recordé que eran tus favoritos y los compré...

Hao: No sabía eso

Hao se acerca a la cama y al estar oscura la habitación patea el diario de Liserg por debajo de la cama, como piensa que es un zapato lo ignora y se sienta sobre el colchón al lado de su amante.

Liserg: No sabes nada de mí Hao – tono cínico

Hao: ¿Qué diablos tienes hoy?

Liserg: En realidad nada, me siento cansado y como ya te dije, me duele la cabeza – volteándose para darle la espalda

Hao: Sé de un buen remedio que podría ayudarte con ese malestar – alzando las sábanas de golpe

Este gesto hace hervir de furia por dentro a Liserg pero se mantiene firme en su postura mientras que Hao comienza a desvestirse lentamente mientras observa fijamente el cuerpo de su amante.

Liserg: En serio que no estoy de humor para esto, Hao

Hao: Pero lo estarás pronto...

Hao se sube a la cama y comienza a acercarse por la espalda de Liserg; éste se mantiene tenso; el castaño hace volverse a Liserg y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, empieza a desabotonar los botones de la camisa del pijama y mira a los ojos a Liserg.

Liserg: En serio Hao, no quiero

Hao: Shhhhh

El mayor de los gemelos Asakura abre por completo la camisa, se agacha y comienza a besar el pecho de su bello inglés; Liserg hace a un lado su rostro sin hacer ademán alguno para detenerlo; Hao levanta las caderas de su amante y le quita el pantalón con mucha facilidad así como la ropa interior.

Liserg: No estoy bromeando, Hao; no quiero hacerlo hoy

Hao: Yo tampoco estoy bromeando, siempre reaccionas como combustible cuando me acercó a ti, soy esa llama que te enciende por completo y no puedes negarlo... así que sólo necesitas algo de motivación

Liserg: Hao...

Hao: Shhhhh

Hao coloca un dedo sobre los labios del peliverde, vuelve a bajar su rostro y recorre con su boca cada centímetro de la piel de Liserg, éste vuelve a girar su rostro y trata de no relacionar la negativa de Hao sobre detenerse con esa otra negativa que lo marcó de por vida; aprieta los labios y se concentra en otras cosas para evitar pensar en lo que está pasando, pero en un momento dado su cuerpo comienza a tener ciertas reacciones de placer debido a las dedicadas caricias que recibe por parte del castaño; de pronto Hao toma el rostro de Liserg con una mano, lo hace girar y tras verlo unos segundos a los ojos, le planta un apasionado beso que poco a poco va devolviendo Liserg.

Liserg: _Pero... No quiero... lo odio... pero también lo amo... si tan sólo me dijera que me quiere le perdonaría todo... ¡maldito cuerpo! ¿Por qué tengo que reaccionar así siempre con él?... Pero, creo... ésta será mi última noche a su lado... No estaría mal disfrutar el momento y llevarme tan sólo este recuerdo..._ – debatiendo mentalmente consigo mismo

Liserg suspira rendido y comienza a responder cada caricia de Hao; hasta que termina el castaño poseyendo apasionadamente el cuerpo de Liserg; lo hicieron varias veces hasta que cayeron agotados. Liserg espera el momento en que Hao se fuera a su habitación pero en cambio al parecer el castaño ha decidido descansar un rato ahí; Hao toma de la cintura a Liserg y lo jala hacia él para quedarse dormido abrazándolo por la espalda.

Liserg se queda mirando la oscuridad y siente el tiempo pasar, mientras en su mente va recordando cada paseo, cada beso, cada caricia con Hao... Siente que la hora se acerca y al ver que Hao estaba profundamente dormido y que tal vez luego se levantaría para irse a su alcoba; decide arriesgarse y de manera suave retira el brazo del castaño que lo sujeta, sale despacio de la cama y toma su ropa para vestirse cuidadosamente, mira hacia todos lados analizando si olvida algo, ve moverse a Hao y toma deprisa sus maletas para salir pronto de esa mansión. Liserg baja rápidamente y se acerca a la alarma, teclea el código de desactivación, sonríe divertido por la pésima seguridad de la casa pues hacía tiempo que había descubierto las claves de seguridad con mucha facilidad. Sube por sus otras maletas pues no quería que quedara nada de él en esa casa. Hace que suene un alerta amarilla en la parte posterior de la mansión para que los guardias se distrajeran y fueran hacia allá; suena su celular, lo contesta y es Marco que le dice lo está esperando; Liserg vuelve a usar los mandos y abre las rejas de la entrada principal.

Marco arranca su coche y entra con cuidado, al llegar a la entrada de la casa, Liserg baja corriendo las escalinatas y comienza a meter un montón de maletas dentro del auto, Marco sale y lo ayuda con el resto del equipaje; luego suben al automóvil y salen de la residencia sin que nadie se diera cuenta del truco, puesto que Liserg programó el sistema de seguridad para que se reactivara después de cierto tiempo, al igual que el sistema de las rejas. Marco mira de reojo a Liserg y decide esperar para buscar las respuestas a todas sus dudas. Liserg observa por su ventana como desaparece de su vista la bella residencia, suspira y mira hacia enfrente, esa casa junto con todos sus habitantes ya forma parte de su pasado, su vida regresará a Londres y procurará sólo mantener trato con Marco y el resto de los miembros de los X Laws... tratará de olvidar que alguna vez la familia Asakura formó parte de su vida y seguirá adelante.

— oOo —

Pasan las horas y el sol comienza asomarse por los ventanales de la habitación; Hao se remueve y su cuerpo busca instintivamente el de su pareja, al no sentir nada frunce el ceño y abre los ojos, se da cuenta de que está solo y sonríe.

Hao: Al parecer ese travieso inglés ya se levantó y yo que quería despertarme a su lado desde hoy... Pero ya hablaré con él luego de esto... – sonríe

Hao se levanta y tras estirar los músculos, se mete al baño a tomar una lucha, sale con un albornoz puesto y decide ponerse algo de la ropa de Liserg, camina hacia el vestidor-armario, abre las puertas, nota que falta mucha ropa y de pronto una idea comienza adueñarse de él, abre los demás cajones y puertas de los armarios y se da cuenta de que sólo está la ropa que le había obsequiado al inglés. Se olvida de vestirse y sale echando fuego por la boca, abre la puerta del cuarto de Yoh y lo comienza a zarandear para despertarlo.

Yoh: Anna... tengo mucho sueño y es sábado – se tapa la cabeza con la almohada

Hao: ¡No soy Anna pedazo de inútil!

Hao se desespera y jala las sabanas tirando a Yoh al suelo, éste bosteza y se sienta mientras se talla sus ojos y mira de reojo a Hao.

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa, Hao?

Hao: ¡No encuentro a Liserg! Y quiero saber si tienes que ver con algo en eso – matándolo con la mirada

Yoh: ¿Yo?... – pone un semblante serio y se levanta para caminar hacia el baño – ¿Estás por completo seguro de que no está en la mansión? ¿Ya hablaste con los guardias?

Hao: No... Pero no está ni en su habitación ni en la mía, además su ropa tampoco está

Yoh: Investiga con la servidumbre y en un momento nos vemos, necesito tomar un baño

Hao: Bien, pero apresúrate

Hao sale de la recámara tras azotar fuertemente la puerta; Yoh suspira y pone una mirada triste por su hermano, mientras ruega que no fuera el ultimátum la razón por la cual se fugara el amante de su hermano.

"

Hao camina furioso por toda la mansión y manda a traer a toda la servidumbre y guardias; luego de unos minutos tiene a todos reunidos en el Hall, camina de un lado a otro mirándolos con fuego en sus ojos, mientras que los trabajadores ruegan por no recibir en ellos la furia del heredero de la familia Asakura.

Hao: ¿Alguien ha visto al joven Diethel?

Negación rotunda por parte de todos.

Hao: ¿Alguien tiene una idea de donde está?

Nuevamente negación.

Hao: ¿Ha ocurrido algo anormal desde anoche?

Los miembros de seguridad se miran entre sí mientras que Hao los observa con enojo e impaciencia; entonces el jefe de seguridad da un paso enfrente y se aclara la garganta.

JS: Anoche sonó una de las alarmas amarillas en el sector K de la propiedad y nos concentramos en investigar eso y fortalecer la seguridad en la zona más vulnerable de la casa; pero tras un intenso escrutinio nos dimos cuenta de que fue una falsa alarma y regresamos todos a nuestros puestos, se revisaron ya las alarmas internas y externas pero no marcaron nada fuera de lo normal por excepción de una desactivación a eso de las 3:00 am y su reactivación correspondiente a las 3:15 am, se peinó toda la propiedad y al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal pues habíamos decidido mandar llamar a la agencia para que revisara los sistemas en caso de que nadie de la familia hubiera realizado el ingreso de las claves correspondientes.

Hao: Quiero las cintas de seguridad lo más pronto posible, ahora váyanse todos

Hao se da la media vuelta y comienza a subir para vestirse en su habitación; cuando acaba de ponerse sus arracadas llega su gemelo quien lo mira en el reflejo del espejo.

Yoh: ¿Se fue?

Hao: Hasta donde parece, huyó alrededor de las tres de la mañana

Yoh: ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Hao: Aún no lo sé...

Yoh: Creo que necesitamos hablar seriamente contigo – tono muy serio

Hao: ¿De qué? – dándose cuenta de la rara actitud de su hermano

Yoh: De Liserg, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que debes oír antes de planear lo que harás

Hao: Si es sobre a que se dedica, no te tomes la molestia, estoy bien enterado de ello – entrecerrando sus ojos, con un tono de voz glacial

Yoh: No... Crees saberlo pero no tienes ni la menor idea de quien es en realidad Liserg

Hao: No necesito oírte

Hao camina hacia la puerta y cuando está a punto de salir se detiene en seco.

Yoh: Liserg es un muy importante empresario británico, es el heredero universal de una multinacional que hasta donde sé puede ser más importante que nuestra empresa.

Hao: ¡¿De qué rayos hablas!

Hao se da la media vuelta y mira incrédulo a su hermano menor, Yoh mira hacia las grandes ventanas que adornan el gigantesco cuarto y suspira estresado.

Yoh: De lo que oíste, Liserg no es nada de lo que pensaste era... has cometido un grave error con él

Hao se repega a la pared y mira incrédulo a su hermano mientras se deja caer lentamente, queda sentado en el piso y mira con los ojos muy abiertos el suelo.

"

Anna e Yoh le explican todo a Hao en el estudio de éste, mientras Hao trata de contener el temblor de sus manos... No podía acabar de creer que el chico al que había convencido de que viviera con él a cambio de un buen pago fuera en realidad un chico multimillonario.

Yoh: Anna sospechó que algo no encajaba desde que oyó por primera vez su apellido, yo en realidad no le había prestado atención en ese detalle hasta que ella me insistió en ello... luego recordé que hace unos meses nuestro padre llegó a un acuerdo importante con "DL Corp" y ambos comenzamos a investigar con profesionales toda su historia

Anna: Lo que tu sabías eran en realidad puros chismes difundidos por el violador de Liserg para desacreditarlo pero el muy estúpido no supo quien era en realidad Liserg Diethel hasta que al parecer el abuelo y tutor de Liserg tomó cartas en el asunto y le hizo pagar muy caro todo... Liserg entró a nuestro colegio debido al muy sofisticado sistema de seguridad con el que cuenta el instituto además de lo elitista que es éste, contrataron a un especialista para que evaluara las posibles opciones y uno de nuestros investigadores habló con él

Yoh: También, al parecer por consejo de su psicóloga retomó sus estudios pero aún no sabemos como van sus progresos en ese aspecto, el detective no pudo encontrar muchos datos con esa doctora y supone que Liserg aún sigue bajo tratamiento aunque ya no son tan seguidas las citas como antes...

Hao: Entonces, ¿lo violaron? – bebe de golpe todo el licor de una copa de oporto que sostiene

Yoh, Anna: Sí...

Hao: Pero ¿por qué nunca me dijo nada? – se pasa una mano temblorosa por el cabello

Yoh: Esas cosas no son fáciles de olvidar y lo que busca alguien que ha pasado por eso es simplemente tratar de no recordarlo, dejarlo lo mayor posible en un rincón oscuro

Anna: Además está también la vergüenza... muchos victimas de esto tardan tiempo en aceptar que no fueron culpables de lo que les sucedió y tratan de evitar que los demás se enteren

Hao: Pero... ¿Por qué aceptó mi propuesta? Después de lo que vivió lo más lógico era que me aclarara que no tenía la necesidad del dinero, simplemente me hubiera rechazado y hasta mandado a golpear si hubiera insistido en tenerlo

Yoh: Tal vez no quiso alborotar las cosas; puede que temiera que si te rechazaba, tú investigarías más y todo mundo terminaría enterando de lo que vivió...

Hao: Y pensar que anoche... que yo...

Hao avienta a una de las paredes la copa vacía mientras baja levemente su rostro, ocultando así las emociones que pasan por su faz. Yoh lo mira apenado y Anna se limita a ver hacia otro lado con su mirada tan fría de siempre.

Anna: No hay nada que hacer... Sólo puedes buscarlo por cielo, tierra y mar... es el único chico que me ha agradado de todos con quienes has salido, así que te sugiero que lo busques y le pidas perdón de rodillas. – Se levanta y camina con paso elegante hacia la salida del estudio – Yoh, vámonos... Hao necesita estar solo

Yoh: Sí, Anita

Yoh mira a su hermano, suspira, sonríe melancólicamente y sigue sin dudar a su prometida; pues la seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario para seguir a su lado. Ojalá su hermano comprendiera ese concepto del amor, entendiera la verdadera razón por la que el inglés estuvo con él y dejara de ocultarse tras esa frialdad aún más dañina que la de Anna, pues al menos ella se abre con él y le demuestra con cada acción ajena a los demás, cuanto lo ama a él, a Yoh Asakura...

xXx

Un rato después, tocan a la puerta del estudio y tras oír que Hao dice _"pase"_, entra Tamao muy nerviosa y ruborizada. Hao la mira ausentemente y no le da valor a su presencia, se sirve una copa de licor nuevamente y se concentra en ver por los ventanales a la lluvia caer de manera torrencial.

Hao: ¿Qué quieres? ¿No recuerdas que ordené que no se me molestara a menos que fuera algo de urgencia extrema? – dando un sorbo a su licor

Tamao: Lo siento, joven Hao; pero es que tengo que entregarle algo que creo es importante

Hao: ¿Qué cosa puede tener tanto valor como para merecer mi atención? Por tu bien, espero no sea una tontería o lo pagarás muy caro

Tamao: Es algo que encontré en la habitación del joven Liserg hace unos momentos

Hao deja lentamente su copa en el escritorio, gira su silla y mira fríamente a la chica pelirrosa; Tamao se pone aún más nerviosa y da con dificultad algunos pasos debido al miedo extremo que siente por el mayor de los herederos de la dinastía Asakura.

Hao: ¿Y bien? Te estoy esperando Tamamura

Tamao traga saliva con dificultad y pone una especie de libro forrado de cuero sobre el escritorio, con las iniciales LD grabadas en la portada, Hao arquea una ceja inquisitiva y abre el libro, al leer la primera línea, cierra de golpe el libro y no puede evitar sonreírle por primera vez en su vida a Tamao a manera de agradecimiento.

Hao: Gracias; ahora puedes retirarte... por cierto, tienes el día de mañana libre

Tamao: S... Sí... Gra... Gracias jo... joven Hao

Tamao se pone roja de los pies a la cabeza al ver ese gesto amistoso por parte del castaño y sale deprisa de la habitación para refugiarse en su habitación... casi siente acercarse el fin del mundo por el detalle del día libre y la media sonrisa sincera por parte del mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

Mientras tanto, Hao acaricia el lomo del libro de manera ausente.

Hao: Conque éste es tu diario mi querido Liserg...

"

"

(Iniciado: 31 de agosto de 2004 — Finalizado: 10 de septiembre de 2004)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:** _Como se habrán dado cuenta ya, las fechas han dejado de ser reales (lo expliqué la primera vez que subí este fic), ahora iré publicando como vaya terminando los caps o en su caso como vaya viendo sus reviews... Pues ahora con este capítulo nuestras dudas se han esclarecido sobre como se enteraría Hao y la decisión de Liserg; a partir de ahora los demás personajes comenzarán a intervenir más directamente y a mostrarnos los sentimientos que guardan... Por cierto, lamento el atraso pero la escuela consume gran cantidad de tiempo y se me olvidó cuando fue la última que vez que actualice, así que no sé bien si tocaba hoy el cap nuevo o la sem pasada... _V.Vu

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP VII --- "PALABRAS ESCRITAS"

_El consuelo de un amigo... una culpa que carcome el alma... Intercambio de mensajes que complican aún más las cosas en una potencial pareja... una nota de amor..._

xxx

_¬ Como ya saben... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

**CONVOCATORIA:** _Más que nada esto es para que pueda saber que tal va mi fic y dejarlos participar de alguna manera... me gustaría que me dejaran en sus reviews alguna sugerencia o idea sobre lo que le sucedió a Hiroshi ¿Qué creen que hizo el abuelo de Lyserg?... La mejor idea puede que aparezca en capítulos siguientes o hasta puede que se haga una mezcla de dos o más para hacer la situación más interesante... Aunque debo aclarar algunas características del señor; como dijo Lyserg, es un hombre tierno y entregado a la familia, aprecia mucho los valores morales y familiares pero es abierto de mente, todos sus negocios son limpios y legales, es un filántropo reconocido pero si alguien se atreve a dañar a alguno de sus seres queridos o a desafiarlo directamente, sale a relucir un hombre calculador y frío... Espero sus sugerencias por que en verdad me alegraría mucho ello... Si no funciona esto, pues simplemente me limitaré a seguir con el curso normal de la historia sin ahondar en ese detalle..._

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**La llama: **Pues aún falta algo para saber el desenlace de esta historia y me alegra mucho q te haya gustado tanto este fic..._

_**SwEEtEnEr: **He seguido tu sugerencia y hasta te tengo entre mis alertas de autor por dos fics tuyos que me han gustado mucho... Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y reviews..._

_**Vickyng: **Al contrario, me ha gustado mucho que te tomaras la molestia de escribirme un review así... Sobre el Horo&Len se comenzará a manejar a partir del siguiente capítulo pues ya comenzamos a vivir el presente de todos ellos para dejar atrás el pasado... Lyserg lo ha expresado claramente y es algo que deja con una gran inquietud, pues falta ver que harán todos a partir de este momento... La idea de hacer pensar que el inglés peliverde se dedicaba a la prostitución era el gancho para hacer más fuerte el momento en que ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos, ahora que Lyserg lo ha confesado (al menos en su diario) le ha quitado un enorme peso de encima pero el cual pasará a ser la carga de otro... La cruel vida que juega con todos y cada uno de nosotros..._

_**Lady-Amaltea:** Pues no se cumplió siquiera el plazo para que Lyserg hablara y todo se descubrió debido a los celos del inglés, precisamente ahora que ambos iban a dar su brazo a torcer... Hao con una gran crisis y los demás sin saber que hacer... ¿qué sucederá cuando el mayor de los gemelos Asakura lee el Diario?_

_**Alejamoto Diethel:** Exactamente... en la primera noche que pasaron juntos, Lyserg no sólo le entregó su cuerpo a Hao sino también su alma y corazón... Y como siempre tan intuitiva, ya habías sospechado esto desde el primer cap, je... ya no sabía que hacer para no hacértela fácil pero eres muy ingeniosa y has confirmado tus sospechas... _n.n

**_Karenu-Kiyoto:_** _Pues aunque algo confuso tu review me ha divertido y me alegra que te gusta esta historia... espero seguir contando con tus comentarios..._

_**Valsed: **Pues al parecer, Hao aun no termina de derrumbarse pues sigue en estado de shock por lo que le han dicho su hermano y cuñada... Las reacciones más específicas vendrán más adelante... ¿Lyserg si irá a Londres? ¿qué pensarán los demás cuando se enteren?_

_**Beu Rib:** Guauuu... No me imaginaba recibir un review tuyo, eres una de las personas que más me impresionó con sus historias cuando comencé a leer fics de SK... Es halagador que te hayan gustado mi historia y con respecto a tus comentarios, trato de seguir un estilo lo màs limpio y real posible para plasmar algo irreal pero muy lógico... como una vez me comentó sobre mi estilo una chica en un fic de SM... Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y por supuesto, seguir recibiendo tus comentarios al respecto..._

_**Hija de la luz:** Pues simplemente trato de limitarme a contar con una redacción lo más limpia posible puesto que a veces es molesto leer algo que por su mala gramática u horrores ortográficos te resulta aburrido, sin sentido o inentendible... Ojalá el cap de hoy haya sido de tu agrado y veremos que sucede a partir de ahora... los chicos sin querer comenzarán a complicarse la vida y alguien aparecerá para crear algo de confusión en uno de ellos..._

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahorita y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	7. Palabras Escritas

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP VII --- PALABRAS ESCRITAS**

"

Hao camina de un lado al otro de su estudio releyendo por sexta vez las pocas páginas que había escrito Liserg en su diario; se pasa una mano temblorosa por sus largos cabellos mientras cierra el libro y se acerca rápidamente a su escritorio para tomar la copa de licor que no había bebido por la interrupción de Tamao. Escucha varias voces discutir afuera y se encoge de hombros mientras sólo piensa que por él que el resto del mundo desapareciera a excepción de su adorado inglés peliverde.

De pronto se escucha como abren la puerta de la habitación y gira molesto para encarar al osado de tal insolencia, entra Horo-Horo y voltea su rostro para ignorarlo a la vez que comienza a beber de su copa. Horo mira tristemente a su mejor amigo y cierra la puerta lentamente mientras se guarda la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su rompevientos; camina hacia Hao y se sienta sobre el escritorio de manera indolente en espera de alguna reacción por parte del castaño.

Hao: ¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás "te lo dije"? – tono sarcástico

Horo: No vine a eso sino a saber el por que sigues aquí en vez de salir en busca de él

Hao: Por que no me creo capaz de verlo a la cara después de todo lo que le hice pasar

Horo: Él te ama y te perdonará cuando sepa que tú sientes lo mismo por él

Hao: ¿Cómo sabes eso? – viéndolo de reojo

Horo: Por la manera en que cada uno miraba al otro cuando éste no se daba cuenta, los pequeños detalles a veces son los más importantes y con cada uno que demostraban lo fui confirmando

Hao: Y yo fui lo suficientemente idiota para no darme cuenta hasta que he leído su diario – golpeando fuertemente con su puño la superficie del escritorio

Horo: ¿Y cómo es que tienes su diario? – arqueando una ceja

Hao: Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que lo dejaba cuando huyó, así que Tamamura lo encontró y me lo entregó de inmediato

Horo: Oh, vaya... Ve por él Hao, no dejes ir tan fácilmente al amor sólo por malentendidos

Hao: Supongo que Yoh te explicó todo... – asentimiento de Horo – pero lo que no sabe mi querido hermano menor es que anoche Liserg me dijo que no tenía ganas de hacer el amor y yo lo ignoré... no quise escuchar que se negaba a estar conmigo...

Hao arroja su vaso contra el gran ventanal que está tras su escritorio, rompiendo así los cristales mientras la lluvia se filtra dentro de la habitación; Horo-Horo se levanta sorprendido y mira estupefacto a su amigo sin poder creer que el castaño hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo tan horrible.

Hao: Me dijo que no bromeaba, que no quería hacerlo... y yo... yo lo ignoré...

Hao se deja caer junto al escritorio mientras por fin se quebranta su aparente calma y comienza a sollozar, balbuceando un montón de incoherencias. Horo se acerca a él, se agacha y rodea con sus brazos a Hao para sujetarlo contra su pecho y así comenzar a consolarlo.

Horo: ¿Qué sucedió Hao? – al comenzar a sentirlo calmarse

Hao: Yo... yo... creí que jugaba... dijo que no quería pero... a veces sólo son rabietas suyas... nunca pensé en forzarlo a nada... pensé... pensé que respondía como siempre... creí que estaba disfrutando... pero ya no sé nada... no sé nada, Horo-Horo

Horo: Calma amigo... calma

Hao vuelve a derrumbarse delante de la mirada afligida de Horo-Horo, éste trata de tranquilizarlo mientras la lluvia entra fuertemente y sin consideraciones en el estudio, mojando la preciosa madera del piso; el cielo relampaguea y parece que el clima refleja el estado angustioso de Hao. Después de largo rato, el castaño se va calmando mientras sigue abrazado por su amigo; entonces de pronto suena la melodía de "Elevation" de U2 proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de Horo-Horo, éste saca de inmediato su celular y contesta sin ver el identificador.

Horo: Moshi, moshi

¿: ¡¿Dónde diablos estás, puercoespín!

Horo: Estoy ocupado, Len – tono indiferente mientras trata de no exaltar a Hao con su llamada

Len: ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¿Olvidaste que me habías invitado a comer los dos solos? Llevo rato esperándote y ahora que ha llegado la loca de tu hermana no me deja en paz, sabes perfectamente que detesto su acoso – tono de voz entre frustrado y furioso

Horo: Lo siento – mientras cierra los ojos en gesto abatido al haber olvidado esa cita – pero creo que tendrá que ser otro día

Len: – después de guardar un desesperante silencio por unos segundos – ¿Estás con Hao?

Horo: Hablamos luego ¿vale?

Len: ¿Sabes? No me interesa oír tus excusas, creo que puedo llamar a Cathrine para que me acompañe a comer por ahí, disfruta de tu tarde ya nos veremos luego – cuelga – Bip, bip, bip...

Horo mira sorprendido su celular y lo guarda de inmediato tras suspirar resignado, pone una mira tierna y acaricia la cabeza de su amigo mientras siente que la respiración de Hao se va normalizando tras llorar un buen rato.

Hao: ¿Era el chino ése? – tono burlón

Horo: ¿Te importa? – respondiendo en el mismo tono

Hao: Sólo un poco... por que si estás arruinando una valiosa oportunidad con él por estar aquí, lo mejor será que te vayas

Horo: No estoy arruinando nada, eres mi mejor amigo y por ahora mi lugar es éste... además ya no pienso arriesgar esa delicada amistad que mantengo con él

Hao: ¡¿Qué diablos dices! – incorporándose para encarar molesto a Horo

Horo: Lo que oyes... Len es alguien inalcanzable y prefiero seguir como estamos a perderlo definitivamente; – se encoge de hombros – además últimamente está demostrando mucho interés en una tal Cathrine, así que dudo mucho que acepte con agradado que un hombre esté enamorado de él

Hao: Ahora creo que los papeles cambiaron aquí... eres un cobarde; en vez de luchar por ese tipo, que la verdad no le veo nada de atractivo, simplemente te haces a un lado y dejas que una chica cualquiera te lo quite

Horo: ¡Mi Len Tao es muy atractivo! – gesto ofendido

Hao: ¡Ja! Ese tiene de atractivo lo que yo de pobre – burlón

Horo: ¡Pues ya quisieras tú tener ese par de ojos dorados que lo caracterizan! ¡Además de su color de cabello tan peculiar y ni que hablar de su andar felino!

Hao: En otras palabras un chico raro

Horo: ¡Vas a ver Hao!

Horo se lanza contra su amigo y ambos comienzan a jugar luchitas, tras cansarse se acuestan boca arriba en el suelo y dejan que las gotas de agua que rebotan mojen sus caras, ríen divertidos y tras recuperar la compostura, Horo gira su rostro y mira a su seriamente a su amigo.

Horo: No creo que hayas obligado a nada a Liserg, – Hao lo mira con los ojos como platos – pienso que no malinterpretaste sus reacciones... los jadeos de placer son muy diferentes a los gemidos o sollozos de dolor o asco, un beso respondido con pasión es completamente opuesto a un beso robado y obligado, las caricias devueltas no tienen que ver con los golpes, empujones o arañazos de rechazo...

Hao: Tengo miedo de pensar que pude haber estado cegado a tal punto de haberlo obligado...

Horo: Hao... por muy excitado que hayas estado nunca podrías cegarte hasta ese extremo... así que deja de sugestionarte por saber ahora el pasado de Liserg

Hao: No quiero ser igual al animal que le hizo eso – pone su antebrazo sobre sus ojos

Horo: Y no lo serás... ahora tenemos que planear lo que tienes que hacer para recuperarlo... ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido? – se sienta en el piso

Hao: En lo último que escribió dice que llamó a nuestro profesor para que viniera por él

Horo: ¿Marco? – sorprendido

Hao: Ése... hasta donde sé regresará a Londres para ver a su abuelo y estudiar la universidad allá

Horo: Mhnnn... ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo?

Hao: ¡¿Qué! – se sienta repentinamente

Horo: Lo que oíste... podemos intentar buscarlo allá para que hablen, así verá que tanto te importa...

Hao: También hay otra cosa – sonrojado

Horo: ¿Ahora qué? – sin que le pase desapercibido el rubor de su amigo

Hao: Al parecer vio que me besaba con Akira y eso fue lo que le hizo decidirse por marcharse

Horo: Mhnnn... ¿No habías terminado con él? – frunciendo el ceño

Hao: Pues sí... pero ya sabes lo terco que puede ser Akira, así que vino anteayer a pedirme que reconsiderara nuestra separación y toda esa verborrea romántica de que me extraña y que somos el uno para el otro... ya te imaginaras... – suspira y ve a Horo asentir – así que por educación lo tuve que invitar a cenar y atenderlo ya que Anna no lo soporta y pues Yoh – se encoge de hombros – ya sabes como es él

Horo: Claro, jejeje...

Hao: Me despedí cortésmente pero ayer regresó decidido a reconquistarme y me tomó de los hombros para besarme... yo dejé que lo hiciera y por supuesto no le respondí, quise que se diera cuenta de que no siento nada ya por él

Horo: ¿Funcionó?

Hao: Sí, aunque me dio algo de pena al ver la expresión de su rostro, dijo que sería muy difícil olvidarme – sonrisa prepotente – pero que aceptaba que alguien más ocupa mi corazón... ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que amo a Liserg y por ello decidí replantearle nuestra relación pero las cosas se complicaron de tal modo que pasó lo que pasó... – expresión angustiada

Horo: Bien amigo... pues ahora tendremos que preparar nuestro viaje para mañana

Hao: ¿Nuestro viaje?

Horo: ¿Hasta ahora te estás dando cuenta de que he hablado en plural todo el tiempo? – tono burlón

Hao: ¿Y tú a qué vas? ¬¬ – tono desconfiado con los ojos entrecerrados

Horo: ¡Pues a apoyarte! Si Liserg no quiere hablar contigo al menos me recibirá a mí y yo no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de plantearle como están las cosas – golpea la espalda de Hao varias veces mientras ríe divertido

Hao: ¿Y qué más?

Horo: ¿Dudas de mí Hao? – llevándose las manos al corazón en gesto ofendido

Hao: Ya suéltalo

Horo: Pues si las cosas resultan bien y resáltese que así quiero que sea, haré algo de turismo y puede que me consiga un bello británico que me haga olvidar mi dolor por el amor mal correspondido que siento por Len – mirada soñadora

Hao: Creo que soy el único que conoce y soporta tu faceta de zorro u.u' – con una gota en la cabeza

Horo: Pero así me quieres ¿a qué no?

Horo salta y queda sentado en las piernas de Hao, mientras restriega su mejilla derecha en la izquierda del castaño.

Hao: Si sigues así no respondo de mis acciones

Hao pasa una mano por la cintura de Horo de manera provocativa; éste se sonroja y se quita de inmediato mientras mira de manera reprochadora a su amigo; Hao ve el mohín del peliazul y comienza a reír a la vez que se levanta para ofrecerle una mano y quedar así ambos de pie.

Hao: ¿Cómo fue que empezamos a llevarnos así?

Horo: El destino que nos presentó – sonriendo contento

Hao: Vaya recuerdos que tenemos desde los trece ¿no?

Horo: Claro, una vida con sabor la nuestra – le guiña un ojo

Hao: Por supuesto – sonrisa cínica

xXx

Mientras tanto en una de las terrazas de un lujoso restaurant de dos plantas...

Len bebe tranquilamente una taza con leche fría mientras su acompañante disfruta de una deliciosa limonada fría.

Len: Por si no te lo había dicho Cat, te ves maravillosa como siempre

Cat. Gracias Len

Cathrine es una chica de 19 años, cabello rubio con mechones más claros en un tono platinado y con un corte moderno (en su lado derecho le llega algo debajo de su oreja para luego bajar en curva y terminar hasta su mentón en el lado izquierdo), sus ojos son de un violeta brumoso, piel blanca y una sonrisa indescifrable adorna su bello rostro. Ella viste por completo de blanco: pantalón acampanado de algodón egipcio, sandalias cómodas de tiras, un top strapless con una camisa abierta por completo encima, y unas gafas de armazón plateado terminan con todo el conjunto.

Mientras Len viste un pantalón en tono gris plomo a juego con su camisa, la cual tiene los primeros botones desabrochados y zapatos oscuros; sus gafas oscuras las tiene sobre su cabeza.

Cat: Por cierto

Len: Dime

Cat: No quiero decir que me disguste tu compañía, Len; pero ¿no tenías una cita con Horokeu? – mirada curiosa

Len: Tú lo has dicho... tenía

Cat: Vaya... ¿qué sucedió? – ladeando levemente su rostro

Len: Supongo que hasta tú te imaginaras la razón de que se cancelara

Cat: Hao Asakura...

Len: Exactamente – mirando molesto hacia la acera de enfrente, viendo pasar la gente

Cat: Pero ¿no me habías dicho que tiene pareja?

Len: Muchos piensan que Horo-Horo está enamorado de Hao, – se encoge de hombros – así que no creo que ese detalle importe mucho... Hao es gay declarado desde hace tiempo pero su personalidad y poder hacen que ese detalle no le importe a muchos y Horo-Horo... bueno también es bien sabido sus preferencias sexuales, al menos en rumores... pero como ya te he dicho, llegué tarde a su vida y él ya tiene a quien amar – se encoge de hombros

Cat: Deberías luchar por él en vez de simplemente agriarte la vida al verlo al lado de Asakura... pienso que sólo un buen lazo de amistad los une y por eso se la pasa mucho tiempo con él

Len. No seas tan ingenua, Cathrine querida... – sonriendo cínicamente

Cat: No lo soy, mi estimado Len... – sonriéndole de igual manera – ¿O acaso tú y yo mantenemos una relación amorosa como para pasar tanto tiempo juntos a los ojos de los demás? Además, ¿qué has hecho para que Horokeu te preste una atención especial o diferente a la que tiene con el resto de sus amigos?

Len: ... – meditabundo

Cat: Y pelear no cuenta ¡Eh! – tono burlón

Len: A veces no entiendo como eres mi prima – con una media sonrisa sarcástica

Cat: Pero lo soy, – tono sardónico – aunque sea francesa y sólo sea tu prima por lazos maternos

Len: Lo cual agradezco por que la única Tao que soporto y estimo es a Jun

Cat: Tu papá es lo que es y no se puede hacer nada al respecto – tono indiferente

Len: Lo sé...

Cat: ¿Qué tal si invitas a salir a Horokeu y organizas algo especial? Si él es homosexual como dicen no tendrás muchos problemas con él, lo más que podrá pasar es decirte que no siente lo mismo por ti

Len: Por si no te has dado cuenta, tonta; quiero evitarme el trago amargo del rechazo

Cat: Él que no arriesga no gana

Len: ¿Y si me rechaza? Ya ni como amigo podré tenerlo, las cosas cambiarán

Cat: ¿Y si te acepta?

Len: Dejemos el "¿Y si?"

Cat: Bien... oye – tono divertido por la expresión de molestia en Len

Len: ¿Qué?

Cat: ¿Al menos él sabe que también eres gay?

Len: Yo...

Cat: ¿Se lo has dicho?

Len: ...

Cat: ¡Sí serás idiota, Len Tao! – se levanta enojada y gritando – ¡¿Cómo quieres que te vea como más que un amigo si no le has dicho eso tan importante!

Al darse cuenta Cathrine, por el sonrojo de Len, que todos los comensales a su alrededor la mira curiosos o reprobadoramente por gritar, se pone roja de la cabeza a los pies, se sienta de inmediato y agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

Len: Creo que se lo comentaré la siguiente vez que lo vea... puede que el inútil de Yoh ni se la haya ocurrido comentárselo a Horo-Horo o a Hao... – tras aclarase la garganta y mirando fulminantemente a las personas chismosas que los observan

Cat: Ah, ya veo... confiabas en que Yoh se lo comentara a su hermano para que éste se lo dijera a Horokeu... pero puede que tu hiper-mejor amigo – tono burlón mientras alza su rostro – haya pensado que son cosas algo íntimas y que no debía andar de chismoso y tú como buen niño temeroso no te has atrevido a confesárselo al dichoso Usui

Len: Ya deja de burlarte... que soy nuevo en estas cosas – volteando su rostro ofendido

Cat: Ok... en eso si tienes la razón... se me acaba de ocurrir algo – sonrisa algo maquiavélica

Len: ¿Qué? – desconfiando

Cat: ¿Me prestas tu celular?

Len: ¿Para?

Cat: Oh, tú préstamelo

Len se lo presta a regañadientes, Cat lo toma y comienza a teclear rápidamente, luego de terminar de escribir un mensaje busca el número en la agenda de Len y lo envía.

Cat: Listo – tono satisfecho

Len: ¿Qué hiciste?

Cat: Le envié un mensaje a Horokeu

Len: ¡¡¡¿Qué! – para estar atónito ahora O.O

Suena un pitido y ambos ven que es el celular de Len, éste extiende la mano para tomarlo pero Cathrine lo impide y comienza a leer en voz alta el mensaje recién recibido.

Cat: "¿No estabas enojado Len?"... Vaya, tu amor es de pocas palabras

Len: Dame eso

Cat: Sólo soporta un poquito

Cat vuelve a escribir para desesperación de Len y al recibir la respuesta, la chica sigue sin devolver el aparato.

Cat: "Me hubiera gustado haber pasado un agradable rato en tu compañía, siento que no se haya podido"... Oh, hasta con mayúsculas el agradable rato

Len: ¡Cathrine! – mientras ella sigue tecleando

Cat: "¿Dónde estás?"... creo que bien podemos invitarlo a acompañarnos ¿no? – suena el aviso de un nuevo msj. – "¿Quién es Cathrine?"... ¿le has hablado de mí? – ve interesada a su primo

Len: Ese no es Horo-Horo ò.ó

Len le arrebata el celular a Cat y marca el número del chico peliazul, éste contesta y Len aprieta su mano en un puño.

Horo: ¿Len?

Len: Pásame al miserable hermano de Yoh – apretando los dientes

Horo: Pero ¿para qué?

Len: ¡Que me lo pases!

Hao: ¿Qué quieres chino?

Len: ¿Quién diablos te habló de Cathrine?

Hao: No sé de que hablas – aunque sólo piensa: _"Se dio cuenta, ¿pero cómo?"_

Len: Eras tú quien estaba mandándome los mensajes a mi celular... Horo-Horo no sabe de ella y no pondría cosas de doble sentido en mayúsculas

Hao: Este... ¿no soportas una pequeñita broma Len Tao?

Len: Bromas con tu perro, Hao... no quiero que juegues conmigo y menos que involucres a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces – tono amenazador

Hao: Fuiste tú quien empezó con los mensajes, yo sólo seguí la corriente

Len: Yo no escribí nada – tono seco

Hao: Pues el primer mensaje que llegó al teléfono fue "Lástima que no estés aquí conmigo, Horo... el postre está delicioso, de lo que te perdiste, puede que otro día lo disfrutes conmigo" con mayúsculas delicioso y conmigo – tono burlón

Len: Fue mi acompañante la que estuvo jugando con mi celular – Cathrine le hace señas de que no debe seguir diciendo eso pero él la ignora

Hao: ¿Tu acompañante?

Len: ¡Claro! ¡Soy incapaz de escribir cosas así!

Horo: Bien... creo que la situación quedó clara

Len: ¿Horo-Horo? – pasmado

Horo: Sí... Hao transfirió la llamada a un altavoz y he escuchado todo...

Len: Lo que sucedió es que...

Horo: Olvídalo tiburón... tu amiga Cathrine me mandó los mensajes y Hao los contestó, no hay ningún problema; pero te equivocaste en algo

Len: ¿En qué? – con la mano derecha en sus ojos

Horo: Claro que sé de tu "amiga", por momento la mencionas sin que te des cuenta, hace rato lo hiciste; pero no hay problema... sólo pienso que cuenta con un humor algo extraño, eso de mandar ese tipo de mensajes cuando está saliendo contigo no me parece muy adecuado para una chica enamorada

Len: No entiendes Horo-Horo...

Horo: Tengo que colgar Len, he de ir a preparar el equipaje para mi viaje

Len: ¿Viajarás?

Horo: Sí... mañana sale el vuelo y aún debo arreglar ciertas cosas

Len: Pero...

Horo: Te traeré algún recuerdo, que disfrutes tu cita y ya nos veremos luego... adiós... – cuelga

Len: Empeoraron las cosas

Cat: Sí serás bruto, no debiste confesarlo, así le demostrabas a Horo que te importa y por otro lado marcabas tu territorio frente a Hao

Len: Mañana sale de viaje, no tengo la más mínima idea de cuando regresa y piensa que tú y yo somos novios – agacha su cabeza, apoya los codos en la mesa y se lleva las manos a la cabeza

Cat: Pues o lo buscas de una vez o te aguantas a su regreso para aclararle todo – se sirve más limonada de la jarra

xXx

Por más que intento Len de localizar a Horo-Horo, no pudo y cuando Yoh le comunicó la hora del vuelo de uno de los jets de la corporación Asakura en donde saldría su hermano con el peliazul, llegó tarde y se tuvo que resignar a regresar a su casa, con la inseguridad de no saber que hacer ahora.

— oOo —

Mientras en el jet...

Hao relee nuevamente el diario y Horo lo observa de reojo, reclina el asiento y mira inseguro su celular.

Horo: ¿Qué nos han hecho para tenernos en este estado?

Hao: Robarnos el corazón

Horo: ¿Qué haces? – al ver a Hao escribir en una pequeña tarjeta blanca

Hao: Tengo que devolverle su diario a Liserg... así que al menos si no quiere escucharme no podrá evitar la curiosidad de leer esta nota

Horo: Buena idea... pero ¿ya has pensado en que le dirás cuando lo veas cara a cara? No puedes llegar y decirle simplemente: "Hola Liserg, ¿sabes? Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti... por cierto, siento mucho no haber confiado en ti y causarte tanto dolor como lo dices en tu diario... ¡Ahhh! Y el beso que presenciaste fue un malentendido"

Hao: ¬¬ Claro que sé eso ¡idiota!... pero no puedo planear que decirle, ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionaré cuando lo vea... puede que simplemente me limite a lanzarme contra él y soltarme a llorar, o hablar claramente exponiéndole mis razones de manera tranquila o hasta puede que me quede en shock... sencillamente no sé como reaccionaré ni lo que le diré... Eso sumado a que escribió que me odiaba, pues no me pone las cosas nada fáciles – se recuesta en el respaldo de su asiento

Horo: Pues ve haciéndote una idea de que puedes decirle, por que tus opciones no me gustaron nada, nada...

Hao: Mejor cállate, duérmete y sueña con el baboso de tu chino... no quiero que me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy

Horo: Como quieras... – se encoge de hombros – pero él no es un baboso – cierra los ojos

Hao: Si tú lo dices... me da igual, pero déjame unos minutos en paz

Hao mete entre las hojas del diario la tarjeta que escribió, luego cierra los ojos y sonríe satisfecho.

"

"

(Iniciado: 8 de octubre de 2004 — Finalizado: 15 de octubre de 2004)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:** _Je... El título en realidad engloba muchas cosas, tanto las palabras que leyó Hao del diario como los mensajes entre los celulares y la nota que escribió; ya sé que no ha sido la gran cosa como en las caps anteriores pero los bloqueos de escritora son a veces muy fuertes... ¿Qué podría decir de este capítulo en especial? Pues simplemente que Cathrine no será un personaje tan decorativo como se pudiera pensar puesto que en realidad ocupará un papel más o menos relevante en la vida de algunos personajes... El HoroxLen se irá formando poco a poco pues estos chicos tienen que poner las cartas sobre la mesa para aclarar muchas cosas y Anna en Yoh no tendrán todo como miel sobre hojuelas... Siento decirles que puede que me tarde un poco más en actualizar puesto que como ya no tengo más caps escritos y tengo que seguir actualizando mis demás fics..._

**AVISO:**_ He formado una comunidad C2 en esta página con el título de "Shonen ai en SK", he estado subiendo algunos fics Horo&Len y Hao&Lyserg así que espero se paseen por ahí un día de estos, quien tenga alguno que crea que deba estar, sólo déjenme un review o mándenme un correo con el título y el ID de la historia (no confundirlo con el del autor) y listo, yo lo haré... y sigue abierta la convocatoria de que me den sus opiniones de lo ocurrido con Hiroshi..._

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP VIII --- "ENCUENTROS"

_Una presentación que traerá muchas consecuencias... El reencuentro de un nieto con su abuelo... contratiempos en una visita..._

xxx

_¬ Como ya saben... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**Alejamoto Diethel:** Pues en el capítulo anterior Liserg comentó algo de alquilar la matriz de una mujer (inseminación artificial) para no perder el linaje de su familia, además falta saber que reacción tendrá el abuelo cuando se enteré de todo... Pues al parecer a Hao le salió el tiro por la culata con el otro chico y todo se ha complicado aún más... pero ahora nos debemos preguntar: ¿Será pronto el ansiado reencuentro? ¿Lo aceptará Liserg así nada más?_

_**Lady-Amaltea:** Gracias por tus comentarios sobre lo sucedido con Hiroshi... Pues al parecer Hao se ha tragado su orgullo y ha salido en busca del inglés pero hay que recordar que Liserg es igual de orgulloso que el mayor de los Asakura así que ni idea de que pueda ocurrir cuando Hao y Horo lleguen a Londres._

_**SwEEtEnEr:** Leí en otro de tus reviews que te quitaron tus fanfics y que restringieron tu cuenta! Que poca madre del que lo hizo... detesto cuando sucede eso (a mí me ha sucedido dos veces), ojalá pronto podamos seguir contando con tus historias pues sería una lástima garrafal que no los volvieras a subir; además de que se me pasó decirte que te agregué a mi comunidad, así que espero no te moleste y sigas con tus historias... Creo que Marco a veces cae mal pero como en este fic no es un hombre obsesionado con el peliverde, sino como su mentor no lo veo tan mala onda..._

_**Beu Rib:** Tomaré en cuenta tus opiniones sobre Hiroshi... Gracias por tus excelentes comentarios del capítulo anterior y me alegro haberte sorprendido pues en realidad me agrada lograr eso... Ojalá pueda seguir contando con tus reviews..._

**_Vickyng:_** _Un review en toda la extensión de la palabra... me encanta recibirlos así como éste _n.n_... Tenía una idea de poner algo así como lo que escribiste pero al leer tu review me quedó más claro todo y te lo agradezco pues al hablar Horo con Hao, es como si hubieras sido tú, je... Y como viste Hao si tiene una buena excusa, puede que la haya salido todo mal con Liserg por ello pero actuó de buena fe y no fue en realidad un engaño del castaño... Hao carga ahora sobre sus espaldas un gran peso como dices, pues es un secreto ajeno, un secreto que ha dañado a Liserg y que ahora no sólo daña a éste sino a Hao por los remordimientos; ahora bien, si Liserg acepta regresar con él (cosa que dudo logre tan fácilmente), ¿podrá soportar tocarlo? Ya que al parecer se sugestionado de un modo que no sólo se siente culpable por haberlo tratado de ese modo sino por ignorar la negativa de Liserg (la cual de todos modos no duró mucho), así que también aquí hay otro problema... Consideraré tus opiniones sobre Hiroshi y espero seguir contando con reviews como el último que me dejaste... Ja ne_

**_Valsed:_** _Pues ha leído el diario y ha terminado culpándose de tal modo que siente ser igual a Hiroshi por negarse a escuchar a su adorado inglés, pero Horo lo ha convencido de ir a Londres aunque todo se complicará pues el abuelo de Liserg reaccionará protectoramente como siempre hacia su nieto, así que Hao no se las verá fácil..._

_**Jiannetsuke-TAK:** Pues sí, fue un tonto... pero ha reaccionado y ha salido en busca de su amor, falta ver si el dragón del castillo (abuelo) le permite adentrarse a sus dominios y si la doncella en peligro (Liserg) acepta de buen grado el rescate... Toy loka, lo sé... je..._

_**Kaori FX:** Realmente me sorprende tu tan corta edad como para que estés leyendo este tipo de fics, ya no sólo por el lemon... Jajajaja... pero que más da, la responsabilidad de chequear esto es de tus padres y pues yo... je, pues era igual que tú a tu edad, la inocencia se va adaptando a este ritmo rápido de vida... Pues como te habrás dado cuenta Hao no besó a nadie, lo besaron y él no devolvió el beso; al parecer este chico exótico engancha a todo quien llega a conocerlo, así que el chico rubio salió con las manos vacías de la vida de Hao (bueno, con recuerdos y un último beso)... Ahora falta saber que hará Liserg cuando le expliquen todo y Hao le ruegue perdón... espero que me sigas dejando tus comentarios... Ja ne_

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahorita y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	8. Encuentros

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP VIII --- ENCUENTROS**

**&&&** Thames Heaven, Inglaterra; Domingo, 12:05 p.m.…

Liserg sale de su limousine agotado por el largo viaje, aunque gracias al concorde propiedad de su abuelo pudo llegar mucho más rápido que un jet normal, además de que no salió de inmediato de Japón tras abandonar la mansión Asakura. Da unas cuantas órdenes con relación a su equipaje y tras preguntar por su abuelo, entra al castillo que él llama hogar y camina hacia el estudio de su abuelo en su busca. Todos en la mansión lo miran con sorpresa puesto que no esperaban su llegada y menos una tan brusca.

(NDS: Este castillo es del estilo del Castillo Howard de 1702, sólo que pasando el jardín posterior del castillo-mansión y luego una pequeña arboleda se encuentra un acantilado que da una perfecta y preciosa vista al mar; también tiene un camino de gravilla flanqueado por pinos altos (los delgados), el cual termina frente a la casa dando vuelta en una especie de glorieta)

Liserg abre sin tocar la puerta del estudio de su abuelo y se para algo indolente en el quicio, en espera de la reacción de su ascendiente. Un hombre cercano a los 70 años, cabello castaño oscuro con varias hebras plateadas, ojos verdes idénticos al de Liserg, cuerpo conservado y piel pálida, viste un serio traje azul oscuro junto con unas gafas de armazón delgado; se encuentra sentado tras un gran escritorio antiguo analizando ciertos informes financieros importantes. Éste es el imponente empresario Nathaniel Wilde, quien frunce el ceño al percibir claramente como habrían la puerta de la habitación sin la más mínima muestra de respeto y educación simple como lo es el tocar antes de entrar; resopla y sigue concentrado en los papeles que acaparan su atención; al no escuchar palabra alguna sospecha quien es, así que prefiere limitarse a hablar.

Nathaniel: Mira Morphine, no tengo tiempo en este momento, en serio... puede que si pasas al rato pueda atenderte como mereces... En este momento tengo un asunto muy importante y creo que sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo para ambos retomar nuestra discusión de ayer... Así que espero lo entiendas y nos vemos más tarde...

Liserg: Vaya abuelo, no me imaginé que podrías ser tan desconsiderado para con mi madrina – tono burlón

Nathaniel: ¿Liserg? – levantando su rostro atónito

Liserg: El mismo – haciendo una reverencia juguetona

Nathaniel: ¡Pequeño demonio! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías?

El señor se levanta hecho un bólido, trata de caminar lo más rápido posible con ayuda de su bastón y abraza efusivamente a su nieto; deja caer el tiento y levanta al peliverde como si éste aun fuera un niño de cinco años, por lo cual Liserg ríe divertido. Después de la entusiasta bienvenida de su abuelo, Liserg queda de nuevo sobre el suelo, su abuelo respira agitado por el esfuerzo pero sonríe contento por tener de nuevo a su nieto en casa.

Liserg: ¿Por qué riñeron ayer tú y Morphine? – se agacha y extiende el bastón a su abuelo

Nathaniel: Naderías sin importancia – le resta importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano

Liserg: ¿Seguro? Por que mi madrina es una mujer muy paciente y sólo un viejo ladino como tú la haría perder los estribos

Nathaniel: Viejo ladino ¿Yo? – mano en el pecho en gesto ofendido

Liserg: Sí, tú

Nathaniel: Morphine y yo sólo discutimos por mi, ahora, frustrada visita sorpresa a ti en Tokyo... Quería presentarme sin avisarte para ver que expresión tomaba tu rostro; pero al parecer no en vano eres mi nieto y me ganaste la idea... – dándole varias palmaditas en la espalda – ella insistía mucho en que no debía hacerte eso, pareció en ese momento que tu madrina quería evitar una catástrofe mundial; – tono sarcástico – pero ¿qué mal podría hacerte ver a tu anciano abuelo moribundo después de tanto tiempo? – tono lastimero e inocente

Liserg: Tú tienes de anciano y moribundo lo que yo de afroamericano

Liserg hace un esfuerzo para bromear por los comentarios de su abuelo mientras trata de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas causado por recordar las verdaderas razones de su inesperada llegada a Inglaterra y de sospechar las razones de Morphine para actuar de ese modo con su abuelo: evitar que Nathaniel Wilde se infartará al saber la vida que llevaba su único nieto; aunque infartar era en el sentido figurado pues después de todo el viejo inglés tiene una salud más fuerte que muchos jóvenes.

Nathaniel: Mhnnn... ¿te sientes bien Liserg?

Liserg: Claro, ¿por qué preguntas abuelo?

Nathaniel: Por que de pronto tu rostro se puso algo rojo y no hace mucho calor... Además esa broma no va mucho con tu sentido del humor – alzando inquisitivamente una ceja

Liserg: Es que parece que voy a pescar un resfriado, no te preocupes... además, he ido refinando mi sentido del humor; ya sabes, cosas entre compañeros – se encoge de hombros mientras recuerda que ese tipo de contestaciones son más del estilo de Hao

Nathaniel: Bien, como digas nieto – no muy convencido

Liserg: Te dejo un rato a solas para que sigas con lo que hacías mientras tomo una siesta en mi habitación

Nathaniel: Bien, bien... mientras avisaré de paso a Morphine sobre tu llegada y ordeno que te prepararen una comida de bienvenida con tus platillos favoritos

Liserg: Gracias abuelo

Nathaniel asiente y camina hacia su escritorio, se sienta en su asiento de piel y observa a través de las puertas abiertas como su nieto camina con paso lento hacia las escaleras.

Nathaniel: Ay, mi pequeño nieto... a ver si después de que descanses me cuentas la verdad

Liserg sube con desgano las escaleras hacia la segunda planta del lugar, dónde se encuentra su recámara. No sé preocupa por el estado de la alcoba puesto que sabe perfectamente que su abuelo ordena a la servidumbre que tenga todas las habitaciones aireadas, limpias y con las camas listas para recibir a quien fuera, a pesar de las escasas visitas o de la gran ausencia tanto de su abuelo como de él. Abre la puerta y tras cerrar con llave, camina casi sin fuerzas hacia la enorme cama, al llegar a ella simplemente se deja caer sobre el confortable colchón y la suave colcha, abraza la almohada y queda sumido en un profundo sueño de inmediato.

— oOo —

Tokyo, Japón; domingo 9:00 p.m.…

En una mesa del restaurant de moda en Tokyo; Len Tao le retira la silla a su prima para que ella pueda sentarse, tras hacerlo él toma asiento y ambos comienzan a leer la carta; ordenan y tras ver como se aleja el mesero, comienzan a charlar ignorando las miradas chismosas de las personas que los observan.

Cathrine viste un vestido largo de gasa en color azul oscuro con zapatillas de tacón de aguja y de tiras a juego con el vestido; y como accesorios porta un reloj, una gargantilla y aretes en oro blanco. Él viste una camisa color burdeos con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, chaqueta negra, pantalón negro, zapatos oscuros y unos lentes rectangulares de poco aumento en armazón negro; además de usar una fina pulsera de plata como único accesorio.

Cat: Así que no pudiste charlar con él – más que una pregunta es una afirmación

Len: Así es... Por lo que tendré que esperar a su regreso, Yoh no pudo darme más detalles que de la hora de partida del vuelo... Parece que Hao tiene un gran problema por lo poco que pude ver en la expresión de su hermano

Cat: Mhnnn... Sonará algo burlón ¿pero sólo Yoh Asakura es el único heterosexual de todo el grupo de amigos al que perteneces? – brillo algo sarcástico en los ojos

Len: Como bien sabes por lo que te he contado, sí... claro, si no tomamos en cuanto a las chicas y a la cosita que siempre está pegado como garrapata a Yoh: Manta Oyamada

Cat: No me interesan las mujeres, Len y por lo que dices de ese chico, a penas si me llegara a la cintura – sacando la punta de su lengua

Len: Pues si querías conseguir novio a través de mí, lo siento mucho – tono irónico

Cat: Mhnnn... ¿Jun sigue con el actor ése?

El camarero vuelve con una botella de vino en las manos, quita el corcho y se lo entrega a Len para que de su aprobación, Len asiente satisfecho y da permiso al mesero para que lo sirva.

Len: No es el "actor ése" se llama Lee Bruce Long y es su prometido – mientras el camarero se retira discretamente

Cat: No quise ser grosera... sólo que pues... ya sabes como es Jun con la mayoría de los hombres, – se encoge de hombros – así que no pensé que esta vez fuera en serio... pero me alegro sinceramente de que por fin haya encontrado al amor de su vida – sonrisa sincera

Len: Bien... para serte sincero yo pensé igual al principio, – sonrisa cómplice – pero cuando vi ese brillo especial en su mirada fue cuando me di cuenta de que esta vez sería diferente, ya después anunciaron su compromiso y ahora todos están como locos con los preparativos de "la boda del año" – tono burlón esto último

Cat: Pues si lo lograras una relación sentimental con Horokeu, sería algo práctico

Len: ¿Por?

Cat: Te ahorrarías todos esos asuntos engorrosos, como lo es la ceremonia religiosa – tono sarcástico

Len: Ese es otro aliciente – en el mismo tono que ella

Cathrine sonríe y toma un sorbo del delicioso vino griego que ordenó su primo; llega el camarero con sus platillos y cuando éste se retira; ella se queda casi estupefacta al ver a un chico muy apuesto caminar tras otro camarero.

Cat: ¡Mon Diu!

Len: ¿Qué? – frunciendo el ceño al ver a Cat sonrojada, nada común en ella

Cat: Ese chico está como quiere – sin quitar la vista tras Len

Len: ¿Quién?

Len voltea sin poder resistir la curiosidad de ver que hombre había logrado la hazaña de conseguir una reacción diferente a la burla, ironía, indiferencia o hasta hastío de su prima hacia el resto de las personas.

Len: ¡¿Yoh! O.O

El aludido escucha su nombre y gira su rostro, al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, sonríe y tras pedirle un minuto al camarero se dirige hacia la mesa donde están Len y Cathrine sentados. Yoh viste una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, una chaqueta color camel a juego con los pantalones y zapatos blancos.

Cat: ¿Él es Yoh Asakura? – casi atónita mientras ve como el castaño se acerca a ellos

Len: Sí, ¿acaso te gusta? – arqueando una ceja de manera sardónica

Cat: Pero primo, la respuesta es obvia... tienes que presentármelo Len, por favor – mirada suplicante

Len: Está comprometido con una buena amiga mía y lo sabes bien; – frunciendo aun más el ceño – no deberías entusiasmarte de ese manera

Cat: Len – tono casi angustiado

Len: Mhnnn... – llega Yoh

Yoh: No me imaginé encontrarte aquí Len n.n

Len: Ya ves, las mujeres a veces logran milagros – tono burlón mientras mira a su prima

Yoh: ¿Eh? – apenas se percata de la presencia de Cat – Ah, sí... tienes razón

Len: ¿Y Anna?

Yoh: Quedamos de vernos aquí... Por cierto, soy Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto – extiende una mano

Cat: Cathrine Lemarck y el gusto es mío – estrechando la mano del castaño

Yoh: Oh, la famosa prima francesa de Len – besando la mano de Cat

Cat: Así es – con las mejillas algo rosas por el gesto galante de Yoh O/O

Len: No olviden que estoy aquí

Yoh: ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Jijijijijiji n.n

Tanto Yoh como Cat se percatan que siguen tomados de las manos, se sonrojan fuertemente y se sueltan rápidamente bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Len. Casi de inmediato suena el celular de Yoh y se escucha algo decepcionado al responder la llamada:

Yoh: ¿Sí?... Bien….. No, aún no ordeno….. Pero Anna, tú fuiste la de la idea de venir a cenar aquí….. Como digas….. No, no hay problema... ¿Tengo otra opción?... Vale….. Te hablo mañana... Te quiero….. Sí... Besos Anita... – cuelga

Len: ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Yoh: Anna me ha dejado plantado, – halito de aliento en gesto resignado – así que lo mejor será irme

Cat: ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Yoh: No me gustaría incomodarlos – con mirada insegura

Len: Si lo haces todo el tiempo ¿por qué no ahora?

Cat: Len bromea como ya sabes bien – mirando amenazadoramente a su primo ¬¬

Yoh: Bien, entonces me encantaría cenar con ustedes – con esa sonrisa marca Yoh n.n

Yoh toma asiento entre ambos primos y comienza a charlar animadamente con Cathrine; mientras Len pide al mesero que esperaba a Yoh que coloque otro servicio para el castaño, además de indicarle también la orden del menor de los gemelos Asakura; Yoh ni se molesta puesto que Len pidió su platillo favorito.

— oOo —

Tras dormir un pequeño rato Liserg se levantó, tomó una ducha y se encaminó al comedor donde lo esperaba su abuelo; comieron ambos tranquilamente en compañía de Morphine, ella sonreía divertida por los comentarios entre abuelo y nieto y al terminar con los platillos, llegó el momento del postre y su respectivo té. Liserg termina con el último platillo y sonríe agradecido a la chica que le retira su plato; el abuelo del peliverde lo observa fijamente y Morphine trata de adivinar el significado de la expresión en el rostro del abuelo de Liserg.

Nathaniel: Así que, ¿a qué debemos tu imprevista visita mi querido nieto? – en la cabecera

Liserg: Quería verlos, ¿acaso es un crimen? – a la derecha de su abuelo

Nathaniel: Mhnn... Vamos de nuevo con tus sarcasmos

Liserg: Oh, abuelo... hace tiempo que deje de ser un niño, no tiene de malo que bromee así contigo – tono ligero

Nathaniel: ¿Tú qué opinas, Morphine?

Tanto nieto como abuelo giran sus rostros y observan con atención a la mujer alta, de estructura ósea elegante y delicada, con el cabello de color fucsia y ojos enigmáticos del mismo color. La madrina de Liserg sonríe y comienza a hablar en señas.

Morphine nació con un daño irreparable en las cuerdas vocales, razón por la cual es muda pero esto nunca ha sido un problema para ella: una mujer bella, inteligente y de mente aguda. Ella fue la mejor amiga desde la infancia de Lillian Wilde la madre de Liserg, por eso al nacer el pequeño peliverde Lillian le pidió a Morphine que fuese su madrina y ella aceptó gustosa. Como Nathaniel Wilde ha conocido desde que era una niña la que fuera la compañera de confidencias de su difunta hija, conoce a la perfección el lenguaje de señas y cuando Liserg tuvo la edad adecuada sus padres se lo enseñaron para que nada lo distanciara de su madrina.

(NDS: Cuando Morphine hable en señas lo pondré como un diálogo normal. No me maten por hacerles pensar que los demás la ignoran, sólo puedo decir que como Morphine escucha a la perfección y Liserg y su abuelo lo saben pues no se preocupan mucho, ya que cuando ella quiere participar en alguna conversación sabe como atraer la atención, mientras tanto le gusta ser una simple observadora y analizar a todo mundo para así saber como actuar)

Morphine: Pienso que Liserg está en edad de ir definiendo su personalidad sin que estemos sobre él todo el tiempo – frente a Liserg

Nathaniel: Lo sé pero este pequeñajo cree que puede engañarme, ¡A mí! ¡Al cabeza de esta familia!

Morphine: No debería exagerar tanto... n.n" no veo la razón para que diga eso

Nathaniel: No digas eso Morphine, que bien sabes a lo que me refiero... Este nieto mío ha tratado de distraer mi atención a otros temas que no tengan que ver con su llegada y tu renuencia a visitarlo en Japón

Liserg se atraganta con su té y tras pasarse el líquido caliente con varios golpecitos en el pecho, observa con temor disimulado a su abuelo.

Liserg: Abuelo...

Morphine: ¿Por qué no se deja de rodeos y nos dice lo que sabe? Por que sus ojos dicen mucho

Nathaniel: Jajajajajaja... Siempre tan observadora mi estimada Morphine y como vamos a ser todos claros, pues hablaré... – se aclara la garganta – ¿Qué sucedió con tu relación con Hao Asakura? – viendo fijamente a su nieto

Liserg abre los ojos como platos, se pone más pálido que un muerto, abre y cierra la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna y trata de procesar que es lo que puede saber exactamente su abuelo. Morphine evita sonreír divertida pues sabe bien que pocas cosas se le escapan a Nathaniel Wilde, así que mira algo preocupada a su ahijado, debido a la falta de reacción de éste.

Nathaniel: Y no me trates de embaucar que estoy bien enterado de la naturaleza de su relación... – Liserg al borde de un ataque respiratorio debido al temor de que su abuelo tome represalias contra Hao – sinceramente nunca llegué a pensar que podrías enamorarte de otro hombre, – se encoge de hombros – pero como es tu vida y felicidad de lo que estamos hablando, no importa que seas gay... – por fin entra algo de aire a los pulmones de Liserg debido a la confusión de su abuelo – sólo que me mata la curiosidad de saber por que de buenas a primeras te apareces aquí sin tomarte la molestia de avisar... además de que me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí en vez de ocultarme tu noviazgo con ese chico japonés – tomando algo de té

Liserg: ¿Cómo sabes sobre...?

Nathaniel: ¿Lo de tu relación? – interrumpiéndolo – pues no me iba a conformar con respuestas evasivas de tu parte; lo de omitir a donde te habías mudado cuando dejaste el hotel tampoco me agradó; ahora bien, lo de sólo llamarte tu celular de vez en cuando y con la casi orden de esperar que fueras tú el que llamara fue lo que me ánimo a investigar ciertos detalles...

Liserg: ¡¿Qué me investigaste! Ò.Ó

Nathaniel: Sólo quería saber donde vivías – haciendo un ademán con la mano para restar importancia al asunto – y por tu falta de cooperación pues tuve que hacerlo... – encogiéndose de hombros – pero cuando investigaron ese detalle me informaron de ciertos arrumacos que se daban ambos, nunca pensé que fueras tan meloso nieto – bromeando

Liserg: ¿Qué hice para merecer a este abuelo? Ô.o

Nathaniel: En vez de quejarte cuéntanos

Liserg: Bueno... No deberías ser tan chismoso en primer lugar... y en segundo, pues hemos terminado – ve de reojo a su madrina, al oír sonar un suave golpe en la superficie de la mesa

Morphine: ¿Por qué?

Liserg: Incompatibilidad de caracteres

Nathaniel: Eso me suena hueco – insatisfecho por la escueta respuesta

Liserg: Pues no diré más – se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a su abuelo y luego a su madrina

Morphine: Entonces, ¿vas a estudiar en Londres?

Liserg: Sí, económicas en el London Business School

Nathaniel: Bien, ahora que sé que tomarás pronto el mando de "DL Corp" podré morir en paz

Morphine: No dramatice tanto señor, que usted está más sano y fuerte que Liserg y yo juntos

Nathaniel: Bueno... en realidad lo que me mantiene con vida es mi sueño de poder tener algún día a mi bisnieto en brazos – mirada soñadora

Morphine: O.o

Liserg: ¿Eh? O.O

Nathaniel: Sí, sería maravilloso ver al linaje Diethel-Wilde continuar con otra nueva vida

Morphine: ¿Pero no que había aceptado las preferencias de su nieto?

Nathaniel: Claro, pero eso no tiene nada que ver

Liserg: ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver? ¬¬

Nathaniel: ¡Claro! Me decepcionan ambos, creí que ya habían captado mi plan

Liserg, Morphine: o.o?

Nathaniel: Liserg donará esperma para que sea congelado en un centro especializado en inseminación artificial, así cuando encontremos a la mujer adecuada para que lleve en su vientre a mi bisnieto será fecundada y ¡listo!

Liserg: ¡¿Cómo que "y listo"! ò.ó

Nathaniel: Ay, nieto... ¿acaso ahora me dirás que no se te había ocurrido esa idea para evitar mi decepción por la que sería tu revelación?

Liserg: Bueno... – titubeando algo sonrojado

Morphine: Pienso que aún es muy pequeño para ser padre

Nathaniel: Cierto, pero como no encontraremos de un día al otro a la mujer adecuada para ser la "mamá postiza" pues contará con el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de una vida sin ese tipo de responsabilidades... así que todo arreglado, jajajajajaja... – orgulloso de su "brillante idea"

Liserg: Creo que retomar mi vida aquí no será nada aburrido – suspira resignado

— oOo —

Cathrine, Yoh y Len salen del restaurant; Len espera la llegada de su coche de seguridad mientras algunos de los guardaespaldas de ambos los rodean; el menor de los Asakura pide su coche a uno de los valet parking y Cathrine trata de no mostrarse tan embelesada por el atractivo castaño.

Yoh: ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás de visita?

Cat: Aún no me decido si será sólo una visita o haya posibilidades de quedarme permanentemente

Yoh: ¿Cómo es eso?

Len: Cathrine está viendo la probabilidad de estudiar Administración de empresas aquí, pero le había comentado que de igual manera puede ir a Alemania, cuentan con excelentes universidades y no están tan lejos de su país

Yoh: Mhnnn... Pues si te quedas, es probable que seamos compañeros n.n

Cat: Sería maravilloso

Yoh: ¿Y te estás quedando con Len? – tono entre curioso o interesado

Cat: ¿Con Len? Jajajajajajajajaja... nos vemos seguido pero es imposible que podamos estar más de un par de horas sin pelar y menos aún vivir bajo un mismo techo

Len: No sabes el martirio que es para mí cuando se ha quedado como huésped en la mansión y peor aun cuando se alía con Jun, ambas mujeres juntas son fatales... – fingiendo un temblor en su cuerpo – una vez me dieron una pastilla para dormir sin que me diera cuenta y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba acostado en un colchón inflable en medio de la piscina

Yoh: ¿En serio? – sonriendo divertido

Cat: Pero lo chistoso fue que estábamos escondidas e hicimos sonar su despertador, Len por acto reflejo se movió a un lado para apagarlo y ¡plafff! Cayó al agua... hubieras visto su cara cuando salió a la superficie, jajajajajaja

Yoh: Jajajajajaja, me lo imagino

Len: No fue nada divertido ¬¬

Cat: Para nosotras sí

Yoh: Sí, Len, parece que fue muy divertido n.n

Len: Como no te pasó a ti u.u"

Yoh: Y entonces ¿dónde te hospedas?

Cat: En el hotel Imperial

(NDS: Ojo, sí existe hasta donde sé)

Yoh: Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte

Len: No tienes por que hacerlo, yo dejaré a mi prima a su hotel

Yoh: Pero a mí me queda de paso y no sería un problema, a menos que Kitten no quiera

Len: ¿Kitten?

Yoh: Se llama Cathrine, así que su diminutivo es Cat, "Gato" ¿Entiendes? ¿Kitten, Gatita?

Cat: Oh, suena lindo; nunca nadie me ha llamado así

Len: ¿No puedes ser más ridículo, Yoh? – con los ojos hacia arriba

Cat: No es ridículo es detallista – dándole un codazo al chino

Yoh: Así que, ¿qué dices Kitten? ¿Te acompaño?

Cat: Si no es una molestia...

Yoh: Claro que no n.n

Cat: Entonces, ¡claro!

Len: No me parece que sea lo mejor...

Pero Len se queda con la palabra en la boca pues ambos lo ignoran y se suban al coche deportivo de Yoh que le acaban de entregar, un Ferrari 360 Spider en color gris plata, Len los observa perplejo y sólo ve como su prima y amigo se despiden de él agitando sus manos.

— oOo —

Liserg camina con una sonrisa algo sarcástica en sus labios, sacude su cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos, entra a su cuarto y empieza a buscar su diario entre el equipaje.

Liserg: No... No... por favor que no sea lo que temo...

El peliverde rebusca entre las bolsas de las maletas en busca de su pequeño libro de confidencias, respira profundamente y recuerda que sus prendas de vestir y otros objetos personales fueron acomodados por la servidumbre así que comienza a abrir los cajones de todos los muebles de su alcoba, al no encontrar nada empieza a buscar por todos lados y pone toda la habitación de cabeza. El peliverde se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se deja caer de rodillas mientras grita con el rostro hacia el cielo, al darse cuenta de que olvidó su tan preciado diario en la Mansión Asakura.

Liserg: ¡Nooooo!

— oOo —

Mientras tanto en Japón... Yoh conduce algo meditabundo, acaba de dejar a Cathrine en su hotel y se encuentra algo inquieto, pone el cd de Keane en el reproductor y comienza a relajarse con la música; de pronto recuerda que su escolta no lo ha dejado solo ni un solo segundo y suspira.

Yoh: Nota mental para mí: dar un bono especial para que no hablen de más estos guardias

Tras memorizar el recordatorio, viene a su mente el gran problema de su hermano y sólo ruega a Dios tener pronto noticias de Hao o también él tendría que ir a Inglaterra para brindarle su apoyo.

— oOo —

(Casi las 10 pm del domingo en Inglaterra) Hao y Horo-Horo bajan algo cansados por el largo vuelo y por la parada del jet para repostar; sus guardaespaldas bajan y los rodean mientras comprueban la seguridad del lugar y esperan la llegada del vehículo que se había ordenado para ellos.

Horo: Creo que lo mejor será buscarlo mañana, ya es algo tarde y estamos cansados

Hao: Tienes razón, vamos ya llegó el automóvil

Pasa la noche de manera intranquila para cierto chico castaño japonés y para un inglés peliverde. A la mañana siguiente Liserg sale con su madrina hacia la capital inglesa en busca de algún ático para Liserg para que lo utilice mientras estudie en esa ciudad.

Hao junto a su peliazul amigo, mueve cielo y tierra para conseguir la dirección y el número telefónico del lugar donde se encuentra exactamente Liserg; tras llamar y sólo saber que el joven Diethel no regresaría hasta la noche, deciden presentarse a una razonable y hacer el intento de hablar civilizadamente con el ojiverde. Pero a pesar de los ánimos que le da Horo a Hao, el chico Usui piensa que no sería nada fácil lograr que esos dos se comunicaran civilizadamente debido a los caracteres de ambos, eso sumado a la bomba de tiempo de ambos con respecto a sus emociones, pronostica una pequeña Tercera Guerra Mundial...

xXx

En la noche Liserg llega algo cansado pero satisfecho con los resultados de todas sus actividades del día, frunce el ceño al saber que tiene visitas pero no le da mayor importancia y abre las puertas del estudio para quedar tan blanco como el papel al ver quienes son sus visitantes.

Hao: Liserg... – tono inseguro

Al escuchar su nombre en boca de Hao, Liserg recuerda todo su dolor y observa fríamente al castaño mientras siente su sangre hervir.

Liserg: Vete...

Horo: Liserg, Hao necesita hablar contigo de cosas muy importantes... – tratando de conciliar

Liserg: No me importa... – gira su rostro a un lado – vete Hao... no quiero saber nada de ti – ni un movimiento en el castaño – ¡Que te vayas de mi casa he dicho! – voltea a verlo algo alterado

¿: ¿Qué sucede aquí, Liserg?

Liserg: Abuelo... Yo... – volteando a ver a su abuelo parado en el quicio de la puerta

"

"

(Iniciado: 6 de noviembre de 2004 — Finalizado: 11 de noviembre de 2004)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:** _Mhnnn... Me declaro culpable de actualizar hasta ahora, pero realmente tengo un lío con eso de mi carrera, tareas, algunos compromisos extras y sobre todo por tener otro fic de SK en esta cuenta y otros de diversos ánimos en otra cuenta, después de todo esas historias son de capítulos algo más largos que ésta y de ahí la tardanza... Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta a que me refería la vez pasada con respecto a Cathrine, me agrada manejar este personaje de cierta forma me identifico mucho con ella en su carácter; tuve que cortar aquí el cap puesto que se estaba volviendo demasiado largo y me latió dejarlo en esta parte del encuentro frustrado de estos chicos por el abuelo del peliverde... Éste capítulo les ha de parecer de relleno pero así como el anterior y parte del siguiente, es más de enlace, con detalles que se necesitan saber para seguir con la secuencia de la historia_

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP IX --- "CONSECUENCIAS"

_El recuerdo de una despedida... la confrontación de dos ex-amantes... recuerdos de un abuelo... terceros en discordia..._

xxx

_¬ Como ya saben... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**Alejamoto Diethel:** Al parecer a Len aun no le cae el veinte de que debe hacer algo pronto pero ya se encargará su prima de hacerlo reaccionar; Hao ha tomado la decisión de doblegar su orgullo pero falta ver hasta que punto y que sucederá con la actitud protectora del abuelo de Liserg por él._

**_Valsed:_** _Pues el Hao tendrá que planear desde ahora cual será su ruta de acción por que al parecer por la actitud de Liserg no tendrá nada fácil su "reconquista" y ahora que el abuelo del peliverde también tomará parte las cosas se le complicarán aun más_

**_Atemu Asakel 04:_** _Hao ha salido en busca de su amante, de su amor... claro, con el empujón y ayuda de Horo-Horo, pero al parecer Liserg está algo reticente a aclarar las cosas con el castaño y cuando se entere de lo con su diario quién sabe como reaccionará el peliverde_

_**Kaniza:** Me parece que es una injusticia que haya gente en esta web sin hacer nada más que andar cargándose fics yaoi y principalmente en esta sección de anime, por ello hasta tuve que sacar mis fics de SK de mi anterior cuenta para que no afectaran los demás como ya me sucedió, lo que no entiendo es por que se la pasan eliminando fics de este género ¿son gente tan idiota y de mente cerrada que no entienden el concepto de "libertad de expresión"? Además de que una especifica claramente de que trata la historia para que estén sobre aviso antes de leerlo... Ufff, me emputa ese tipo de gente... Bueno, cambiando de tema; claro que Marco no se meterá en el aspecto romántico con Liserg, eso es una aberración y con respecto a tu fic "No es posible" es uno de los que estoy pendiente y no creas que te pierdo la pista..._

**_Karenu-Kiyoto:_** _Pues no me parecen reviews tontos y no me molesta en absoluto, me gusta que te tomes la molestia de escribir un comentario pues así me doy cuenta de q te va gustando mi historia..._

_**Lady-Amaltea:** Pues tus observaciones de Len son interesantes y como dijiste: el chino conoce a su amor platónico casi a la perfección; pero al parecer el único que se está planteando ir a Londres es Yoh debido a la preocupación fraternal. Por otro lado aciertas también, ya que Hao no tendrá nada fácil su visita al Reino Unido y no hay que olvidar que también el tiempo es vital..._

_**Atemu Asakel 04:** Creo que faltará mucho para que Liserg descubra el contenido de la tarjeta, el dolor del peliverde sólo se puede equiparar a su orgullo, por que lo tiene, así que Hao se ha topado con un camino de espinas para no perder al amor de su vida... Anticipándome al siguiente capítulo (aunque al parecer ya quedo dicho en el final de éste) Liserg no perdonará a Hao y con la intervención de Nathaniel Wilde se las verá más negras el castaño, ahora falta saber que decisión tomará el mayor de los gemelos Asakura._

_**Shawan Krisvett:** Pues Liserg no perdonará a Hao... al menos en corto plazo... hay mucho dolor entre ellos y tienen todavía que superar pruebas si es que en verdad lo que sienten es tan especial y vale la pena... El sobrellevar las secuelas de una violación es algo difícil, aun dejando el aspecto físico pues la psique es un elemento tan delicado en las personas que nos hace reaccionar de diversas formas, créeme... Liserg logró una relación más que platónica con Hao por que su amor le hizo tener ese factor confianza con el castaño pero ahora que se ha roto Liserg tiene que afrontar muchas cosas, pues el único hombre con el que comenzó a dejar de reaccionar de manera violenta lo ha traicionado... espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas dejándome tus comentarios pues son muy importantes para mí..._

_**Vickyng:** Me encantan tus reviews! Son como me gustan _n.n_ Disculpa mi ignorancia de escritora _u.u"_ ¿Qué significa OC?... Creo que la relación tan especial y estrecha que mantienen Hao y Horo es simplemente Cute o Kakkoii como gustes decirlo, me encanta manejar esa amistad tan descarada que parece hasta sospechosa a los ojos de los demás... Cat es un personaje muy especial para mí, me identificó mucho con ella, como ya mencioné, debido a su carácter, _Ô.o_ claro que a mí me fascinan más otros chicos en vez de Yoh, esta chica será en parte una pieza clave en el surgimiento de líos y soluciones que se irán presentando... Y sí, como te diste cuenta, el anterior cap junto con este y puede que el siguiente son más bien explicativos pues no se puede dar todo por sentado y es necesario saber más de los personajes para comprender sus reacciones; a lo que por cierto no quiero ni pensar que Hao fuera capaz de engañar y usar al inglés hasta ese punto de serle infiel... Al parecer Liserg y su abuelo de llevan de manera pesada, una relación desenfadada y estrecha que explica por que Nathaniel Wilde procura poner la felicidad de su nieto sobre todo... me preguntarás ¿y Marco? Pues hasta que Hao pregunte o Liserg se ponga a recordar no tengo la menor idea sobre él segundo al mando de los X Laws... Una de mis parejas favoritas es la de HoroxLen, en realidad por ellos es que me comencé a enamorar de las historias Shonen ai, creo que la francesita hará todo lo posible para que Len se de cuenta de las cosas y comience a formar su plan de conquista con el peliazul; aunque pienso que Horo se las vera duras como notaste, debido a que Pillika quedaría en medio y eso sería algo doloroso para su hermano, además de que ya está resignado a buscar algún reemplazo temporal como le dio a entender a Hao; vaya, nunca me lo imaginé como un "zorro" según palabras del mismo Hao... Je, me agrada contar con tu apoyo y el que valores tanto mi esfuerzo por entregarles una historia lo mejor presentable posible, tus observaciones y halagos me animan a seguir con este proyecto (claro, junto con el apoyo de los demás lectores); con respecto a Hiroshi y Akira, no sé si formarán parte de esta trama más adelante, aunque me gusta mucho la idea de una reaparición del ex-amante de Hao, pues es muy guapo, jejejeje... Espero seguir contando con tus excelentes reviews y ya me dirás luego tus impresiones de este capítulo..._

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahorita y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	9. Consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP IX --- CONSECUENCIAS**

"

**&&&** Liserg observa nervioso a su abuelo y luego a Hao y Horo-Horo; analiza rápidamente las mejores respuestas pero al ver la expresión férrea en el rostro de su abuelo, expresión que sólo usa en ocasiones de negocios o en algunas situaciones molestas para él, opta por hacerse el desentendido.

Liserg: Nada en especial... – se encoge de hombros

Nathaniel: Mhnnn... ¿Quiénes son estos caballeros?

Horo: Señor, mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, excompañero de preparatoria de Liserg – extendiendo su mano derecha

Nathaniel: Nathaniel Wilde, abuelo de Liserg – estrechando la mano de Horo

Hao: Hao Asakura – haciendo una clásica reverencia japonesa

Nathaniel: Ahhh... con que Hao Asakura – viendo fijamente a su nieto

Hao: Así es señor – viendo también a Liserg

Nathaniel: ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? – regresando su mirada al castaño

Hao: He venido arreglar ciertos malentendidos entre su nieto y yo

Nathaniel: Mhnn... ¿Liserg?

Liserg: No hay nada de que hablar todo está dicho... – tono ácido que no pasa desapercibido para su abuelo

Nathaniel: Bueno... buenas noches caballeros

El abuelo de Liserg se da la vuelta para salir del salón pero se detiene unos segundos al lado de Liserg y habla susurrando para que sólo lo escuche su nieto

Nathaniel: Entonces has lo que debas hacer o lo haré yo – sale del estudio

— oOo —

(Madrugada, casi amanecer) En Japón... Dos personas observan al mismo tiempo la luna llena iluminando la bóveda celeste; una chica rubia desde el balcón de su habitación en un hotel y un chico castaño desde una tumbona al lado de la piscina iluminada suavemente por unas cuantas luces. Ambos recordando a la vez cierto momento confuso del día anterior.

Flash back 

Yoh se estaciona frente al hotel donde se hospeda Cathrine, apaga el motor del auto, se baja y abre la puerta de su acompañante. Cat se sonroja levemente por los nervios, toma la mano que le ofrece Yoh, sale del coche y evita verlo a la cara.

Cat: Gracias por ser tan considerado, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que hace apenas unas horas que me conociste

Yoh: Ha sido un placer traerte, me gustó mucho disfrutar de tu compañía durante la cena y en el camino hacia acá

Cat: Oh, gracias... pienso lo mismo de ti

Yoh: Parece que es hora de despedirnos – cierra sus ojitos con su clásica risita y se talla la nuca con su mano derecha

Cat: Ha sido un placer conocerte Yoh Asakura

Yoh: Sólo llámame Yoh y el placer ha sido mío, Cat

Cat: Yoh...

Se estrechan las manos, Yoh se acerca un poco a Cathrine y deposita un suave beso en la mejilla de ella a modo de despedida; Cathrine se sorprende se lleva una mano en la mejilla tras murmuran suavemente un _"Adiós"_ y comienza a caminar para entrar al hotel. Yoh se recarga en su coche y la observa irse pero parpadea confundido al ver que la rubia se da la media vuelta y regresa hacia dónde ésta él. Cat muestra una postura decidida en su lento andar y en su sonrisa algo seductora.

Yoh: _¿Habrá olvidado algo?_ – pensando, se para derecho

Cat: Se me pasó despedirme

Yoh: ¿Cómo dic...?

Yoh se queda sin poder terminar de formular la pregunta cuando de pronto siente unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, Cathrine aprovecha cuando el castaño abre levemente la boca para protestar e introduce su lengua para hacer más profundo el beso.

Yoh de pronto se queda perplejo por la acción de la prima de su mejor amigo pero ese sabor a chocolate de los labios de Cat, esa fragancia parecida al de fresas y otras frutas, que despide su cabello y esa calidez con la que se entrega la chica, lo hace devolver el beso y colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella. Cat apoya sus manos en el pecho de él y lo besa con gran anhelo, aprovechando la única oportunidad que tiene de disfrutar de ese chico prohibido. Poco a poco ambos se van separando, Yoh se queda sin saber que pensar y Cat lo mira con ojos brillantes, comprobando que sería muy difícil olvidarse del castaño a pesar de sólo conocerlo de muy poco tiempo.

Cat: Adiós Yoh Asakura... – sonrisa melancólica

Yoh la mira nuevamente irse y se lleva a los labios sus dedos índice y medio derechos, como si tratara de adivinar si lo que sucedió fue una fantasía o realidad; se niega en devolverle esa despedida tan definitiva que le había dado Kitten para sólo sonreír taciturnamente y entrar a su coche para conducir seguido de su escolta en otra camioneta.

Flash back 

Yoh y Cathrine sonríen de manera vaga mientras observan cada uno por separado como atraviesa una estrella fugaz el panorama nocturno.

Cat: Si tan sólo él no la hubiera conocido a ella antes…

Yoh: Si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes…

— oOo —

Liserg observa como se retira su abuelo con paso lento y regresa su mirada hacia los dos chicos japoneses, su mirada se torna aún más fría al recordar cada beso y caricia entre él y Hao, al evocar esa traición a la que fue sujetó por el chico al que había amado ciegamente y al que ahora odia más que a nadie o nada en el mundo. Hao aprecia con cierta aprensión la dureza en la mirada de su pequeño inglés y la poca confianza que había tenido comienza abandonarlo.

Horo: Liserg… ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento y tratan de discutir las cosas con calma tú y Hao?

Liserg: Pero ¿qué hay que discutir? Te lo diré, Horo: nada; no hay nada que discutir

Hao: Claro que sí Liserg, entre nosotros hay muchos malentendidos… muchas cosas sin decir…

Liserg: Pero no tienen sentido ahora Asakura… ahora ya no…

Hao: Tienes que escucharme Liserg… Quiero que regreses conmigo, que seas mi pareja… no es justo para ambos que terminemos así

Liserg: Asakura, es tiempo de dejar todo atrás… las cosas son muy diferentes ahora y como te habrás dado cuenta no soy nada de lo que pensabas ni tú lo que yo esperaba – con la mirada perdida

Hao: ¡Escúchame por favor Liserg! – tono desesperado y omitiendo como Liserg lo llama por su apellido en vez de por su nombre – Cometí el error más grande de mi vida al tratarte como lo hice, al creer lo que creí de ti y lo peor por ocultar lo que he ocultado hasta a mí mismo

Liserg: No sé lo que quieres decir y para serte sincero no me importa; – gira su rostro y observa indiferentemente a Hao – así que nuevamente les pido que salgan de mi casa, éste no es lugar para ustedes

Antes de que Horo o Hao pudieran replicar ven con sorpresa como se abre la puerta de golpe y una extraña figura salta hacia Liserg. El peliverde al sentir como un cuerpo extraño se repega a su espalda y rodea su cuello con un par de brazos, tensa todos los músculos de su cuerpo y por acto reflejo mueve su cuerpo y brazos para hacer una llave de judo, lanzando entonces a su "atacante" al piso frente a él.

Liserg cierra los ojos y toma aire profundamente, sólo Hao había podido romper su rechazo físico hacia el resto de las personas, sólo Hao había logrado que no reaccionara violentamente y sólo el castaño había logrado hacerlo tener confianza en alguien nuevamente y ahora que su corazón ha comenzando a enfriarse tendrá que conseguir más autocontrol para no continuar con este tipo de reacciones. El ojiverde abre sus bellos ojos y los agranda por la sorpresa de ver a quien había arrojado.

Liserg: ¿Angel?

(Angel de origen latino, pronunciándose anllel) Un chico medio aturdido por la fuerte caída, se sacude la cabeza y enfoca su mirada hacia Liserg. Angel es un chico de cabello gris claro (más claro que el de Jeanne, casi blanco) algo largo hasta el mentón, del cual varios mechones caen desordenadamente por su rostro, con un par de ojos dorados impactantes, piel pálida, de rasgos elegantes y finos en su rostro y manos, esbelto y al parecer más o menos de la estatura de Horo; está vestido por un traje negro de corte italiano al igual que los zapatos y una camisa de seda en tono gris plomo.

Angel: Esa no es manera de recibirme Onii-chan – gesto dolido en su rostro y sorbiendo la nariz infantilmente TT.TT

Horo: ¿Onii-chan? – confundido

Hao abre y cierra sus manos con fuerza al saber muy bien que Liserg no tiene hermanos y que bien ese sujeto podría haber utilizado esa palabra con otro sentido.

Angel: Uno aquí extrañándote por tanto tiempo y tú golpeándome... eres malo Liserg Diethel, muy malo... Buuuuaaaa – señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo

Liserg: ¿Qué haces aquí Angel? – recuperándose de la sorpresa

Angel: ¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí! ¡Pues visitándote idiota! – levantándose de un salto

Liserg: Vale, vale... no debiste sorprenderme de ese modo, ya ves lo que te pasó – tono burlón

Angel: ¡Pamplinas! El chiste era precisamente ése, sorprenderte... ni que te fuera violar o qué... – cruzándose de brazos

Liserg se pone rígido y baja su rostro para observar el piso mientras se queda sin palabras; Horo se pone pálido al darse cuenta de que el imbécil aquél o carece de tacto o ignora todo lo sucedido con el ojiverde; y Hao entrecierra sus ojos y observa de manera fulminante al chico.

Hao: En primera no debiste saltar sobre él de ese modo, en segunda es de muy mal gusto ignorar al resto de las personas presentes y en tercera es igual de mala educación no presentarte – tono mordaz, mientras trata de distraer la atención a otros temas para no lastimar más a Liserg

Angel: ¿Ora? ¿Y éste quién es? – arqueando una ceja sarcástica

Hao: Cuatro, tus expresiones son molestas

Horo: No discutan que ni es el lugar ni el momento indicado – viendo fijamente a su amigo

Hao: Humnnn... – brazos cruzados

Horo: Bien, este es mi amigo Hao Asakura y tu servidor, – media reverencia en plan de broma – Horokeu Usui, pero puedes llamarme Horo-Horo, somos excompañeros de Liserg

Angel: ¿Hoto-Hoto? – ladeando su rostro

Horo: ¡Horo-Horo! ò.ó

Angel: Oh, bien; ya entendí Horo-Horo n.n

Hao: Y tú eres... – ojos entrecerrados

Angel: Angel Igarashi, soy pariente consanguíneo de Liserg por el lado paterno de él, en línea colateral igual con parentesco en 12o grado – sin quitar su mirada de Horo-Horo

Horo: ¿Eh? O.o – sin entender media palabra

Hao: Vulgarmente se diría primo quinto o lejano – restándole importancia a lo dicho por el otro

Horo: Ah... pues sólo hubieras dicho eso – mordiéndose una parte pequeña de su labio inferior

Angel: Naaaa... es más divertido ver que cara pone la gente – le guiña un ojo

Liserg: Bien, ahora que todos se conocen y ya hasta bromearon me hacen el favor de despedirse – recobrando la compostura

Todos voltean a ver a Liserg; Angel frunce el ceño al notar el semblante frío de su amigo y siente el ambiente ponerse tan pesado que pronto costaría trabajo respirar, gira y observa con interés el atractivo rostro del peliazul.

Angel: ¿Despedirnos? – ladeando su rostro

Liserg: Sí, Asakura y Horo-Horo se estaban retirando cuando tú llegaste de improviso

Hao: Necesitamos hablar Liserg

Hao camina y coloca una mano en el hombro del peliverde, Liserg se pone furioso de tan sólo pensar que Hao lo está tocando cuando hace unos días estaba besándose con otro y sabrá Dios que más; de pronto una pequeña alarma suena en su cabeza y comienza a analizar la querida presencia del inseparable amigo de Hao: Horo-Horo.

Liserg: _¡¿Por qué diablos tienen que estar juntos todo el tiempo! Bueno, bien podría haber venido a arreglar las cosas conmigo solo en vez de traer carabina..._

Angel: ¿De qué necesitan hablar? – mientras se acerca sospechosamente a Horo

La pregunta inocente hace reaccionar a Liserg, quien mueve bruscamente su hombro y termina con cualquier contacto físico que tenía con Hao, para volver su expresión aun más fría.

Liserg: Por favor, váyanse

Hao aprieta su mano en un puño pero al saber bien que mientras Liserg estuviera en su territorio no podría hacer gran cosa, asiente afirmativamente y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Horo lo sigue algo preocupado pero sin dejar de charlar animosamente con Angel. Liserg los acompaña hasta la salida y se queda parado en el quicio de la puerta; Angel no pierde oportunidad y se despide de Horo-Horo, estrechándole la mano. Hao antes de subir al coche le sonríe melancólicamente a Liserg y le sopla un beso; luego el automóvil comienza alejarse por el camino de gravilla seguido por la camioneta de seguridad. Angel voltea y mira interrogantemente al peliverde; Liserg sólo se digna a ponerse rojo por el gesto y da la media vuelta sin dar ninguna explicación de lo sucedido.

Angel: Vamos onii-chan, dime que se traen ese sujeto y tú – sonrisa pícara

Liserg: ¿Por qué me llamaste así frente a ellos? Tú mejor que yo sabes lo que significa esa palabra en otros círculos

Angel: Si quisiera que todo mundo pensara que somos amantes te diría mi koibito, pero siempre te he llamado onii-chan por que te quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve y eso tú muy bien lo sabes – con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

Liserg: No vengas a confundirme Angel

Liserg se sienta en un sofá largo, extiende sus piernas y las coloca de manera cruzadas ala altura de los tobillos sobre una pequeña mesa ratonera; se siente agotado emocionalmente y suspira mientras recuerda con tanta nostalgia los buenos momentos. Angel bufa por la falta de atención de Liserg hacia él, se encoge de hombros y se acuesta perezosamente a todo lo largo del sofá en que está Liserg, apoya su cabeza en las piernas del ojiverde y suspira por sentirse tan cómodo como en los viejos tiempos.

El peliverde baja su mano derecha y comienza a acariciar distraídamente el cabello de su primo, quien da un suave ronroneo como minino por la satisfacción de la caricia, Liserg no puede evitar una risita de diversión y baja su rostro para observar a Angel, encontrándose con su mirada seria fija por completo en él.

Angel: Extrañaba tanto que fueras tú quien me acariciara de esta forma... me tranquilizas mucho

Liserg: Y yo ese suave ronroneo de gatito satisfecho... siempre pensé que en vez de mi primo eras una especie de mascota

Angel: ¡Ey! No soy mascota de nadie... _bueno, puede que de ese chico por algún breve rato de placer _– pensando esto último

Liserg: No había reparado en ello; pero en Japón conocí a alguien con unos ojos casi idénticos a los tuyos

Angel: Yo soy único y excepcional; Dios rompió el molde con el que me hizo, así que yo solo soy el original ¿inteso?

(Inteso "entendido" en italiano)

Liserg: Sí... sí... piccolo angelo caduto

(Piccolo angelo caduto "Pequeño ángel caído" en italiano)

Angel: Extrañaba el mote que me pusiste... por cierto, Lis...

Liserg: Dime

Angel: Este... ¿Horokeu tiene novia?... ¿o novio?

Liserg mira sorprendido a su primo; bueno, sabía desde hace tiempo las tendencias sexuales de Angel, nunca les dio importancia debido a que es una peculiaridad de las personas que siempre ponía en segundo plano; se da cuenta de que el peligris lo mira enfadado por dejar de acariciarlo y retoma el gesto mientras se pone a reflexionar en ese tema que comienza a adueñarse de su mente.

Liserg: Si te preguntas si es gay como tú... – mirada de reproche de Angel – como tú estarás – sonrisa sarcástica – imaginando... pues en el colegio corría el rumor de que es homosexual... nunca le conocí pareja alguna pero lo relacionaban sentimentalmente con Hao por ser amigos inseparables – arrugando la frente

Angel: Mhnnn... ¿Y tú que piensas?

Liserg: ¿Eh? – viéndolo confundido

Angel: ¿Qué piensas tú? Por que hasta donde me he dado cuenta tu relación con ese Asakura era más que de simple compañerismo escolar o una sencilla amistad; así que tuviste que darte cuenta de algo

Liserg: No te entrometas en ese asunto y me doy por bien servido cousin... pero ahora que lo dices... – expresión reflexiva – siempre creí que Horo estaba interesado en otro chico. Nunca mostró interés en Hao; bueno, ningún interés amoroso y en cambio con ese chico la relación era muy diferente

Angel: Explícate – interesado por el rumbo de la conversación

Liserg: Pues es ese chico al cual me recordaste... Len Tao... siempre se la pasaban discutiendo pero todo el tiempo en que no estaban con sus respectivos mejores amigos... – Traducción: cuando Liserg y/o Anna monopolizaban a sus parejas – se la pasaban pegados como si fueran siameses; discutiendo por todo pero capaces de dar la vida el uno por el otro hasta donde pude apreciar... salían juntos al cine, se intercambiaban invitaciones para comer en la casa del otro, ignoraban lo que sucediera alrededor si comenzaban con alguna de sus habituales discusiones, cosas así... – se encoge de hombros – _No debería ponerme celoso de Horo, después de todo él siempre me ayudó para sacar mi relación con Hao adelante_ – pensado esto último

Liserg se tranquiliza al darse cuenta por el análisis hecho en voz alta que sólo su inseguridad es la culpable de esos celos. Angel se queda absorto en sus pensamientos, comenzando a trazar un plan de conquista a ese chico tan atractivo que acaba de conocer.

Liserg: Y a todo esto, ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?

Angel: Me interesa profundizar más una posible amistad entre él y yo

Liserg: Olvídalo... su estancia será muy breve y tan sólo perderás tu tiempo

Angel: Ya veremos cugino... ya veremos

(Cugino "primo" en italiano)

xXx

Un par de horas más tarde Liserg se despide de Angel y entra a su habitación, se deja caer a la cama y sólo hasta que siente algo duro bajo de sí se levanta con cierta extrañaza para ver que es. Se incorpora y enciende la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche, entonces observa un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel de envío (café), lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a desamarrar el nudo del cordón, luego quita el papel y se queda pasmado al darse cuenta de que es su diario lo que tiene en las manos; una pequeña gota de agua salada cae sobre la cubierta de piel y Liserg observa que es una lágrima solitaria por recordar como lo había abandonado en la mansión.

Liserg: ¿Cómo le habrá hecho el infeliz para dejarte aquí? – sonrisa burlona – Supongo que te habrá leído, él es un ser por naturaleza curioso y no pudo haber resistido la tentación... pero ahora no sé si sentirme aliviado de que ya no le guardo ningún secreto y ahora esté enterado de todo, sintiéndose entonces como la rata que es... o debería sentirme ofendido por atreverse a invadir mi privacidad... con el tiempo lo sabré... – abraza el pequeño libro

— oOo —

A la mañana siguiente en Japón...

Yoh llega a la mansión Tao, pregunta por Len pero al informársele que salió muy temprano pregunta si hay algún miembro de la familia en la residencia, más que nada refiriéndose a Jun pero se sorprende cuando le dicen que la señorita Lemarck se encuentra entrenando en el gym, Yoh asiente y camina con familiaridad por la mansión.

Como Yoh es considerado uno de las pocas personas más cercanas al señorito Len, le permiten esas confianzas pues de lo contrario pudiera ser que alguien fuera reprendido por Len por negarle al señorito Yoh el pasar a ver a la señorita.

Yoh abre las puertas corredizas y se queda impresionado al ver a Cat entrenado con armas medievales en vez de aerobics como había pensando al principio; cierra con cuidado la puerta y se queda parado observado de manera embelesada como la rubia se mueve con agilidad empuñando una espada.

Cat da giros complicados y estocadas certeras, fingiendo una batalla ardua, concentrándose tan sólo en sacar toda esa frustración de ese cuerpo, no se dio cuenta en que instante comenzó a pensar que estaba luchando consigo misma pero en ese momento lo está haciendo y se entrega aun más. La rubia recuerda ese beso robado y la calidez que la había embargado al darse cuenta de la clase de persona que Yoh es, se enfurece más por ser tan débil y saca una daga, hace un movimiento de defensa y luego un giro rápido para lanzar el puñal, luego se acerca a su supuesta copia y hace un gesto de clavar la punta de la espada en su corazón.

Suspira agotada por el ejercicio físico y la entrega emocional, camina hacia la pared donde está clavada su daga y la comienza a mover para sacarla de ahí cuando escucha un aplauso tras de ella, frunce el ceño al recordar que había ordenado claramente que nadie la molestara a menos que fuera su primo y Len no llegaría en otra media hora; tensa los músculos del cuerpo, envaina su espada y guarda la daga en la funda que tiene sujeta en su pierna izquierda; se da la vuelta toda furiosa pero se queda estupefacta al ver al dueño de sus sueños frente a ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Yoh: Eres estupenda con el uso de la espada

Cat: Para nada, sólo es un poco de práctica aun me falta bastante

Yoh: Antes pertenecía al club de esgrima de la escuela junto a otro pero a Anna le pareció una perdida de tiempo que estuviera en dos clubs, así que me obligó a dejar uno

Cat: Vaya chica – arqueando una ceja sarcástica – y ¿cuál escogiste?

Yoh: Deje la esgrima y me quedé con el de música... hubieras visto como se enojó Anna por hacer eso – risita divertida

Cat: ¿Y eso por qué?

Yoh: Lo que sucede es que ella es más práctica que yo... la mayoría de las veces si yo digo blanco ella dice negro, si yo menciono la música ella prefiere la televisión, si digo diversión ella dice estudios y entrenamiento... – suspiro de agobio

Cat: Mhnnn... muchas personas son así – tratando de no odiar aún más a Anna por ser la novia de Yoh

Yoh: Sí... pero dice el dicho que si quieres a alguien la aceptas tal cual es – sonriendo optimista

Cat: Cierto... por eso ella también debería poner de su parte y no imponerse a ti – caminando hacia la salida

Yoh: ¿Eh? – parpadeando confundido

Cat: Puedes esperar a Len si gustas, me quedaría acompañándote pero tengo que tomar una ducha... nos veremos más tarde – saliendo aprisa

Yoh observa como se va Cat, no le pasa desapercibido el escape desesperado de la chica para evitar estar cerca de él y suspira de nuevo al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho Kitten, él ya lo había pensado; sonríe de manera triste y comienza a caminar rumbo a la cocina en busca de alguna naranja.

Yoh: Si las cosas fueran tan sólo diferentes... ¿por qué ahora Dios? ¿Por qué hasta ahora la pones en mi camino? – murmurando con culpabilidad y cierto angustia

xXx

Por otro lado Anna Kyouyama presiona fuertemente la taza de café que sostiene y observa con una mirada más fría que un témpano a la persona que tiene frente a sí; una chica morena de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, la cual sonríe de manera sarcástica y hasta victoriosa.

Anna: ¿Y quién te dijo ese chisme de mal gusto? Asuka

Asuka: Nadie queridita, yo vi como Yoh besaba a esa rubia, de lejos pensé que eras tú pero cuando ella pasó a mi lado para pedir la llave de su habitación fue cuando me percaté de la verdad, lo siento Anna pero ya tienes una rival... como Yoh además de ser tan guapo es quien será el heredero final de toda la fortuna de su familia, – se encoge de hombros – es inevitable que ande tras él cualquier chica

Anna: Y el dinero lo es todo ¿no? – escupiendo las palabras con frialdad

Asuka: Bueno... el dinero tiene su poder aquí y en el resto del mundo

Anna: En este caso el poder es mutuo – bebiendo con indiferencia su café

Para que dar más explicaciones con respecto a su relación con Yoh, todo mundo se había quedado con la idea del compromiso concertado por los familiares de ellos y nadie les había preguntado nunca si su relación era tan sólo por negocios o si había algo más entre ellos.

Asuka: Pero, ¿le bastará a él o se rendirá a los encantos de alguna chica linda y cariñosa? – tono ofensivo – ¿qué piensas que acabe eligiendo?

Anna: Creo que ya ha elegido – mostrando un reluciente anillo en su mano derecha

Asuka: Si mal no recuerdo es un anillo por su aniversario... el de compromiso aún no llega y por supuesto falta bastante para la boda, todavía tiene tiempo de rectificar

Anna: A muchas les gustaría eso... aunque deberían tener en cuenta de que Yoh podrá tener miles de aventuras – tono cínico – pero quien será su esposa, quien compartirá su lecho todas las noches y quien tendrá a sus hijos seré yo y no cualquier chica fácil que se le insinúe

Asuka estruja entre sus manos la servilleta de tela y observa con resentimiento contenido a la heredera de la familia Kyouyama; mientras se sonroja un poco al recordar como fue tan educadamente rechazada por el menor de los gemelos Asakura.

Asuka: Tienes razón Anna... Por cierto ¿Cuánto me habías dicho que podría aportar tu familia para el evento de beneficencia de este año?

Anna la observa de manera indiferente mientras retoman la charla "social" que habían tenido antes de que Asuka sacara a colación ese chisme.

Anna: _Ya tendremos que hablar de esto, Yoh..._ – pensando

"

"

(Iniciado: 11 de noviembre — Finalizado: 22 de noviembre)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COMENTARIOS:** _ ¿Que les pareció Angel? Adorable, simplemente adorable para mí... Pronto lo irán conociendo más y si se están preguntando el porqué tantas palabras italianas mezcladas supongo que ya se lo imaginaran... Ahora con este capítulo se han dado cuenta por que lo de terceros en discordia; si me cuestionan por el título, pues me referí más bien a las consecuencias del beso de Yoh y Cat, a las que hay en el comportamiento de Liserg con Hao y a las del encuentro de Angel con Horo... Me encantan los celos y las intrigas... adoro las armas medievales y creo que al ser Cat prima de Len, tiene que tener algo de especial en cuanto a esas cosas se refiere... Anna ha dejado vislumbrar parte de lo que es públicamente su relación con Yoh, pero a pesar de mostrarse entre ellos cuanto se quieren, siempre hay una duda en una relación de este tipo y sobre todo a esa edad, así que tanto Yoh como Anna tendrán que afrontar varias pruebas de la vida pero ¿saldrán victoriosos?... Sin olvidar claro que Len también tendrá que afrontar sus propias pruebas, pero al menos cuenta con su incondicional prima... Bueno, aproveche para actualizar esta historia pero creo que he abandonado mucho a "Existencias Diferentes" así que trataré de retomar esa historia y sacar adelante mis especiales de navidad, por el momento tengo planeado tres, uno para Gravitation, Sailor Moon y otro para Yugi-Oh, aun no tengo alguna idea clara de cómo podría ser el de Shaman King, así que no les aseguro si lo realizaré o no, pero por si acaso les aviso el porqué de mi posible tardanza... _

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP X --- "DIFICULTADES TÉCNICAS"

_Coqueteos... Obstáculos no previstos... Lo sucedido a Hiroshi... Decisiones importantes... La revelación de Len..._

_¬ Como ya saben... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**Alejamoto Diethel:** Al parecer el estimado Nathaniel Wilde ha decidido dar un poco de libertad a Liserg para que vaya definiendo por sí mismo el rumbo de su vida; Anna como siempre tan fría y calculadora, ha controlado sus celos y abordará el tema de "la mejor manera" con Yoh, mientras él comienza a confundirse; Cat no es la típica chica que se encapricha con un chavo y va tras él, ella sólo quiso llevarse un dulce recuerdo pero al parecer el destino quiere jugar un rato con ellos... Liserg entrará a la universidad como bien sabes, lo que sucede es que no se quedará en los departamentos del campus sino en un ático en la ciudad; ático es la parte de hasta arriba de una casa (tipo desván) pero en bienes raíces también se aplica a los departamentos lujosos tipo penthouse, debido a que se ubican en la última planta de un edificio._

_**Sakuya:** Pues saqué rápido este capítulo, considerando que estoy en medio de unos especiales de navidad que estoy realizando, aproveche el arrebato de creatividad para no perder la idea de este apartado pero no tengo idea de cuando me libraré para continuar esta historia... espero seguir contando con tu apoyo..._

_**Karenu-Kiyoto:** Jajajajajaja... tuve que cortar por desgracia el cap anterior puesto que se estaba alargando mucho, pero tenía planeado dejar algo de suspense y por eso lo corté precisamente ahí... me encanta ese tipo de detalles para con ustedes, jejejeje... Bueno, que bueno que te guste mi fic y espero que me sigas dejando tus impresiones de los demás apartados..._

_**Gabz:** Jajajajajaja... En realidad eres divertida; ya estaba pensando que me habías abandonado... Lo que sucede es que tuve que cambiar de cuenta este fanfic pues ya me tenía en la mirada alguien y hacía que me botaran las historias... gracias por lo de "muchísima habilidad", traté que desde el principio se creara cierta duda sobre Liserg puesto que sus propios comentarios hacían pensar que era cierto lo de que era sexo-servidor pero por otro lado sus reacciones bruscas y la reacción que tuvo con Hao en su primera vez con él, también podían hacer pensar otra cosa... todo planeado de manera escrupulosa para tratar de darles cierta sorpresa al saber la verdad... Lo de fan pues me suena algo exagerado puesto que no soy tan buena y tu eres buena escritora; tu fic ya está subida a la comunidad y hasta ahora hay alrededor de 30-40 historias en el archivo de ella, si Dualidad es en la de que Hao abusa de él y crea un problema entre Horo y Len, me encanta tu historia y no la pierdo... y gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios tan favorecedores..._

_**Kaniza:** Ñaca, ñaca... ese era el chiste, dejarlos con el suspense, aunque por como empezó el cap te habrás desilusionado un poco _u.u"_, pero ya trataré de ir compensándoles después... espero que sigas actualizando la montaña de fics que tienes _O.O_, me sorprende tu capacidad creativa... ¿qué te pareció este cap? ¿Digno de esperar la sig actualización o de ir planeando mi retiro prematuro?_

**_Valsed:_** _Pues Liserg a pesar de estar tan resentido y herido por Hao, no dejará por nada que su abuelo lastime al mayor de los gemelos Asakura si se llega a enterar como se inició la relación entre ambos y peor aun, por como terminó; así que el peliverde se hará el despistado para proteger a su amado... pero Nathaniel notó el dolor en la voz de Liserg al correr a Hao, así que ¿qué postura tomará finalmente?_

_**Vickyng:** ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? _n.n_ Pienso que tus observaciones son eso, observaciones y no críticas de mala fe... Por cierto, gracias por el dato, es que lo estaba confundiendo con otro término... En realidad no tenía planeado tanto cambio de escena pero por como se estaba alargando el cap tuve que cortarlo y acomodar todo de alguna manera; no podía usar mucho el "un rato después", "horas después", etc. ya que cuando se empiezan usar se usan como muletillas y lo que trato es de dar a entender, por las descripciones, el tiempo o de lo contrario hago la aclaración al inicio de la escena; además de que en realidad como manejo dos horarios diferentes (Japón, Londres) y la cena de Cat con Len y la comida entre Liserg, su abuelo y su madrina, se realizaron al mismo tiempo fue la única manera de acomodar los acontecimientos en línea recta para tampoco hacer cargado todo con "flash back" (que bien pude usar uno para los que siguen en Japón) y así evitarme el cambio de un lugar a otro... pero he tomado en consideración tu observación y trataré de no caer en ello nuevamente; aclárese, _n.n"_ "trataré", je... Creo que ahora no será Cat mi única consentida, Angel me encanta y al igual que Kitten sin ser el clásico personaje malvado y caprichoso se interpondrá en una relación, creo que hay es más normal esta situación que el clásico villano(a)... Lo de tener claro con ser una gran escritora, pues creo que no, sólo pienso que tengo un poco más de imaginación que otras personas pero hasta ahí pues me complico mucho a veces como para considerarme buena _u.u"_... Con respecto a la relación existente entre Yoh y Anna, será algo secundario pero no les quitaré importancia por ello, pienso que también es interesante una relación hetero en una historia yaoi para no hacer todo demasiado cargado de shonen-así ya que se perdería la credibilidad del mismo fic, puesto que no todo mundo es gay; los detalles los irán tratando conforme Cat se vaya introduciendo más a la vida de este grupo de amigos tan especial... Jajajajajaja, no puedo evitar reír al recordar que me has estado pidiendo el Horo&Len y el que yo te saque ahora a mi adorado Angel, me suena gracioso (siento ser tan mala); pero como hasta el momento ambos sólo sienten atracción mutua o hasta un querer especial a diferencia de Hao y Liserg que se aman, la relación de ambos tendrá que darse más lentamente, claro si se da, puesto que Angel es también un chico especial; complicaciones ya causó Horo al menos por un breve rato entre Hao y Liserg sin que el castaño y el peliazul se dieran cuenta pero por otro lado también está el malentendido pendiente entre Horo y Len... sobre la situación entre ambas naciones y los chicos separados (el gpo en general) pues creo que el sig cap será interesante por la situación que se presentará en ese aspecto; al igual que la gran incógnita de cual fue el destino de Hiroshi, sobre Akira, aún no defino que onda con él, así que es asunto pendiente... Gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios, y lo reitero: tus reviews me fascinan; te agradezco también tus buenos deseos con respecto a mis ocupaciones y a tu comprensión por mi tardanza en actualizar... Ja ne _

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahorita y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	10. Dificultades Técnicas

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP X --- DIFICULTADES TÉCNICAS**

"

**&&&** (Martes, temprano) Hao toma asiento en la pequeña mesa situada en el balcón de la suite que ocupa con Horo; se habían hospedado en uno de los mejores hoteles de todo Londres, compartiendo la suite presidencial pero contando cada uno con una amplia habitación para sí mismo. El mayor de los gemelos Asakura arquea una ceja de manera inquisitiva al ver a Horo-Horo con aire distraído mientras juega con algo en sus manos, al parecer una tarjeta.

Hao: ¿Qué diablos tiene eso? Desde ayer estás muy raro

Horo: ¿No tienes la más mínima idea? – sonrisa maliciosa

Hao: Déjate de rodeos y dime

Horo: Esto es la tarjeta de presentación de Angel, el primo de Liserg – la sostiene con dos dedos y la pasa frente a la cara del castaño

Hao: ¿Y tú que haces con eso? – sirviéndose en un vaso de cristal su veneno favorito: jugo de manzana

Horo: Ayer cuando nos fuimos de la casa de Liserg, Angel me estrecho la mano y de esa manera fue como me dio su tarjeta con todos sus datos... y ahora estoy pensando en si llamarlo o no – observando con mucho interés la tarjeta con una sonrisa satisfecha

Hao: ¿Tan pronto olvidaste a tu dichoso chinito? – tono burlón, mientras comienza a concentrarse en desayunar

Horo: Me fascina Len pero he estado pensando mucho en lo que siento realmente por él – dejando a un lado su sonrisa

Hao: ¿Y? – levanta su mirada para observar con atención a su amigo

Horo se sirve un poco de su vicio favorito: café turco; como se levantó mucho antes que Hao debido a una llamada de Pillika, ya terminó su desayuno pero acompaña a desayunar a su amigo mientras toma algo de café y degusta unas delicadas pastisetas.

Horo: Lo quiero mucho como amigo y lo aprecio bastante, además claro que me atrae en gran medida pero me he dado cuenta que las cosas son muy diferentes de lo que estuve pensando tanto tiempo – da un sorbo a su café

Hao: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Horo: No lo amo… esa es la verdad… estuve muy confundido… – mirada abstraída – las cosas entre nosotros no se han dado de tal manera que permitan desarrollarse sentimientos más intensos que una simple amistad entre nosotros… me he contenido mucho tiempo por algo que definitivamente no se va a dar y creo que eso ha afectado mis perspectivas y con este viaje he terminado dándome cuenta de ello… Lo mejor será que me olvide de él ya que como te había dicho, no quiero arriesgar mi amistad con él por intentar una relación que al final de cuentas no va a durar

Hao: Eso no lo sabes realmente, las cosas pueden que sean diferentes esta vez

Horo: – Mueca – Por algo evité relacionarme con compañeros de la escuela, siempre terminan heridos por que esperan más de lo que les puedo dar y cuando se me pasa el capricho se ponen insoportables, así que mejor algo que no se interrelacione tanto con mi vida diaria... soy incapaz de mantener una relación seria y estable por mucho tiempo – bebe un sorbo de café

Hao: Mhnnn... pero ambos sabemos que con el Tao hay algo diferente

Horo: – suspira – Con Len todo es diferente... es una relación muy refrescante pero hasta donde sabemos es hetero, ahí está el primer problema; el segundo es que no quiero comenzar algo con él si sólo arruinaremos esa delicada amistad que mantenemos, lo que menos quiero es alejarme de él de la misma manera que ha sucedido con los demás... y en tercera, si llegara el caso de profundizar aún más mis sentimientos hacia él, cosa que dudo basándome en mi experiencia, está la probabilidad que para él no sea más que una aventura... Tú y Liserg son la pareja perfecta, se complementan de una manera única pero Len y yo... – se encoge de hombros – creo que terminaríamos por destrozarnos uno al otro... Somos demasiados explosivos...

Hao: ¿Y prefieres seguir en tus andadas? Vaya zorro que tengo como amigo – moviendo negativamente la cabeza en gesto dramático, todo para aligerar el ambiente

Horo: ¡Ey! – le arroja al castaño un pequeño pedazo de pastiseta

Hao: Cuéntame, siempre me divierto con tus correrías amorosas... ¿Qué planeas con aquel chico?

Horo: ¿No te diste de lo atractivo que es? – con una sonrisa predadora

Hao: Para serte sincero, no

Horo: Pues está simplemente precioso

Hao: Aja, ¿y?

Horo: Lo llamaré, además de paso aprovechamos

Hao: ¿A qué te refieres?

Horo: Yo disfruto de un magnifico espécimen y tú consigues un aliado dentro del territorio de Liserg

Hao: Jajajajajaja... Ya decía Yoh que se te pegarían mis malas mañas – sonrisa sarcástica

Horo: No hay nada de malo disfrutar de los placeres de la vida siempre que se tomen sus debidas precauciones... además estoy muy contento con las cosas que he ido aprendiendo observándote y otras por la tan agradable práctica – sonrisa cómplice a Hao

Hao: Ya me lo imagino – sonriéndole de la misma forma – y ¿cuándo tendrán su primera cita?…No, espera; ya comienzo a imaginármela: Los dos sentaditos en una banca del parque, tú todo rojo de los nervios, estrujando con tus manos la tela de tu pantalón y él con una sonrisa de casanova acercándose peligrosamente a ti, mientras con su brazo izquierdo rodea tus hombros para luego…

Horo: ¡Déjate de burlar! – Con el rostro morado del enojo – No soy ninguna chica primeriza ¡Oíste!

Y Hao no puede evitar ser zangoloteado por el enfurecido ainu, realmente le divierte jugar de tantas formas divertidas con Horo por lo que a pesar de estar siendo maltratado una sonrisa linda se asoma en su rostro.

xXx

Angel va saliendo de las oficinas principales del Department of Law at Queen Mary, University of London (Departamento de Leyes Del Instituto Queen Mary, Universidad de Londres); se pasa una mano por sus cabellos, dándole un tinte muy seductor para varias chicas y algunos chicos, el ojidorado se da cuenta del efecto en ellos y sonríe de manera sarcástica mientras se coloca unas gafas opacas a juego con su atuendo informal en color azul oscuro: chaqueta, pantalón de vestir y camisa casual con los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

Desactiva con el control la alarma de su Lamborghini Murciélago Roadster en color negro, abre la puerta, toma asiento y baja la capota mientras enciende el motor; luego arranca y se incorpora con rapidez en el pesado tráfico londinense; de pronto suena su celular y con molestia responde al no reconocer el número.

Angel: Alo

Horo: ¿Angel? Habla Horo-Horo

Angel: Que gusto que me llamaras Horo-Horo – con una sonrisa más que complacida

Horo: Pues ya ves, aquí estoy devolviéndote la cortesía – tono levemente seductor

Angel: ¿Te apetece salir conmigo? Puedo mostrarte con mucho gusto las atracciones del enigmático Londres – hablando en el mismo tono

Horo: Sucede que no puedo dejar solo a Hao, después de todo vengo con él – risita divertida

Angel: ¡Oh! Vamos, el chico Asakura está lo suficientemente mayorcito como para quedarse algunas horas solo – tono frustrado

Horo: No sé... además Londres es taaannnn pero taaannn aburrido – sonando algo letárgico

Angel: Pues si vienes conmigo comprobarás que no lo es tanto sino que hasta puede ser todo lo contrario, caro

(Caro "Cariño" en italiano)

Horo: ¿De cuando acá tanta confianza para llamarme de ese modo? – tono divertido

Angel: ¿Sabes italiano? – sorprendido

Horo: Sí... además del inglés y japonés tengo que manejar otros idiomas, así que sé hablar italiano; pero dime ¿a qué debo que me llamaras así?

Angel: Bueno... ya sabes bien por que, así que ¿para qué decírtelo?

Horo: Me gustan las cosas claras

Angel: Mejor lo hablamos personalmente, no me gusta mantener este tipo de charlas sin ver el rostro de la persona – tono coqueto

Horo: Creo que será otro día... sólo llamaba para saludarte y ya que lo hice me despido... Hao me espera

Angel: Pero ¿entonces?

Horo: Ya te estaré llamando... bye, bye

Angel: ¡Espera!

Pero Horo ya ha colgado y Angel suspira con decepción, cierra la tapa de su celular y comienza a armar su ruta de acción para domar a esa fierecilla japonesa.

Angel: Ya caerás Horokeu Usui... serás mío, ya lo verás

xXx

Por su parte Horo coloca el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar y al ver la mirada curiosa de Hao sobre él, no puede evitar soltarse a las carcajadas y se deja caer al lado del castaño en el largo sofá.

Hao: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Horo: El que me guste tanto no significa que dejaré de ser quien mande – secándose el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos por la risa

Hao: Jajajajajaja... Estás aferrado en ser siempre el seme

Horo: ¡Claro! Por que no tengo la actitud de ser uke, mi personalidad dominante no se presta para eso – tono orgulloso

Hao: Pues... recuerdo bien una vez en que no te quejaste

De pronto Hao está sentado ahorcajadas a la altura de la cintura de Horo, acerca su rostro al de Horo, quien está rojo de los pies a la cabeza sin poder escapar del agarre de su amigo.

Horo: Teníamos 15 años y estábamos como una cuba... además, habíamos acordado que fue un error – mirándolo de forma reprochadora

Hao: Jajajajajaja... Lo sé, así que no pongas esa cara

Hao se hace a un lado y deja caer sobre la mullida alfombra del salón mientras se dobla de la risa; Horo frunce el ceño, se sienta derecho y comienza a arrojarle varios cojines al castaño; comenzando así una pelea con los almohadones. Después de varios minutos se cansan y se estiran en la suave alfombra, mientras tratan de controlar su respiración agitada por el ejercicio físico, tantos recuerdos compartidos desde que comenzaron a ser amigos, algunos buenos, otros malos y otros memorables.

Hao: Puede que un día de estos le proponga a Liserg intercambiar de roles, claro... si logro recuperarlo

Horo: ¿Liserg de seme? Jajajajajaja... ¿Y tú de uke? Jajajajajaja... Lástima que no sea voyeur por que si no me encantaría presenciar tal cosa – limpiándose las lagrimillas causadas por la risa

Hao: El que intercambiemos papeles no significa que pierda el control; el ser serme o uke es también un estado mental

Horo: Vale, como digas... pero es que Liserg se ve tan lindo como uke, esa expresión tierna y de chico desprotegido, no hace más que confirmarlo – poniendo ojitos de estrellas

Hao: ¡Ey! Mi Liserg no es tan desprotegido como dices, es un chico con determinación y personalidad fuerte por si no te has dado cuenta ò.o

Horo: Bueno, tienes razón... sólo de recordar como tiró a Angel, je... se me quitan las ganas de hacerlo enojar "

Hao: Bien... ahora levántate y acompáñame – levantándose

Horo: ¿Adónde? – obedeciéndolo

Hao: A buscar una florería y tienda de regalos

Horo: ¿Vas de cursi? – girando los ojos en sus orbitas

Hao: Tratar de ser detallista no significa que sea cursi – fulminándolo con la mirada ¬¬

Horo: Dirás misa, pero para mí no deja de ser cursi – le enseña la lengua

Hao: Baka...

— oOo —

(Cerca de las 6 pm) Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en Japón...

Anna llega a la mansión Asakura, ordena a Tamao de manera fría y hasta prepotente que llame de inmediato a Yoh; Tamao trata de no temblar descontroladamente frente a la rubia, asiente y sale corriendo en busca del menor de los gemelos Asakura, mientras se condolece por Yoh debido al estado de furia contenida que muestra Anna.

"

Yoh observa con aprecio el atardecer desde la rama de uno de los árboles frondosos del inmenso jardín; suspira mientras escucha una de sus canciones favoritas en los radio-audífonos que trae puesto.

Yoh: ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Hao con Liserg? – suspirando

Tamao: ¡Joven Yoh!

Yoh observa hacia abajo al escuchar vagamente la voz de Tamao llamarlo, se quita los audífonos al no entender nada de lo que le dice, al comprender lo dicho por la pelirrosa le brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras da un pequeño salto y cae con elegancia en el suelo.

Tamao se sonroja al contemplar el porte desenfadado que caracteriza a Yoh Asakura, al ver a éste caminar lo comienza a seguir unos pasos atrás de él y no puede evitar un pequeño suspiro por su amor platónico.

Ambos entran por un par de puertas gemelas de cristal abiertas de par en par; Tamao acompaña a Yoh hasta la sala de estar y tras ver que Anna sigue con la misma aura agresiva y con los brazos cruzados, se retuerce las manos nerviosa y hace una pequeña venia para cerrar rápidamente la puerta de la habitación, dejando a solas al menor de los gemelos Asakura y a su prometida.

Yoh esboza su clásica sonrisa despreocupada y se acerca deprisa a saludar con un beso a su novia; pero Anna gira su rostro a un lado, terminando así el beso en la mejilla derecha de la rubia. El castaño frunce el ceño y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón al tiempo que se deja caer perezosamente en un pequeño sofá; mientras Anna sigue con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, la rubia da un suave suspiro y centra su mirada en la de su prometido.

Anna: ¿Quién es la rubia con la que te besaste ayer en la noche?

Yoh la observa fijamente y se queda callado sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción; Anna levanta la frente en gesto de orgullo herido al no obtener explicación alguna del castaño.

Yoh: _No pudieron decir nada los de mi escolta ya que les di su bono... Así que, ¿quién habló con Anna?_ – pensando

Anna: ¿No dirás nada Yoh Asakura? – tono despectivo

Yoh: ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa Anita?

Anna: No me respondas con otra pregunta y no me digas Anita – tono ácido lo último

Yoh: Sabes bien que nunca te mentiría Anna... El nombre de la chica no tiene importancia, pero es cierto que me besé con ella... no lo tenía planeado pero así sucedió...

Anna: ¿Quién es? Yoh

Yoh: No ganas nada con saberlo – encogiéndose de hombros

Anna: Asuka Hatori te vio a las puertas de un hotel anoche... la muy venenosa quiso que me enterara, pero si bien sé que no terminaremos por un tonto interludio tuyo sin importancia – sonrisa cínica – me molesta que me dejes en ridículo

Yoh: ¿Ahora me das permiso para que te engañe? – ceja arqueada y tono de voz sardónico

Anna: Soy comprensiva... a veces las parejas necesitan pasar por ciertas pruebas o etapas para poder afianzar aún más su relación – se encoge de hombros

Yoh: ¿Y esto qué es? – tono curioso

Anna: No lo sé... dímelo tú – descruza sus brazos, mientras su rostro queda libre de frialdad

Yoh: Para serte sincero Anna... yo tampoco lo sé

Yoh deja a un lado su postura displicente y su rostro toma una expresión melancólica mientras observa como los últimos rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Anna siente encogerse su corazón al darse cuenta de la confusión en Yoh, agacha el rostro y mueve su pie izquierdo ausentemente.

Anna: Pillika nos invitó a ver la obra de los "Miserables" en una presentación especial esta noche; como no te encontré hasta ahora, acepté la invitación y nos espera a las 7:30 pm afuera del Teatro Tsuki... pero si no quieres ir aún puedo excusarte e ir sola

Yoh: Claro que iré

Yoh gira su rostro y esboza una linda sonrisa a la rubia, se levanta del sofá y se acerca a ella; Anna no levanta la vista del piso de madera pero se siente más calmada al ser abrazada tan cálidamente.

Yoh: ¿Quiénes irán? – se separa levemente de ella y pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica

Anna: No sé... Pillika sólo me informó que la obra se presentará a un grupo selecto con fines de caridad

Yoh: Bien, ¿también extendió su invitación a Tamao? – sonriendo divertido

Anna: Sí... le iba a informar que se arreglara, ya sabes que Pillika no puede vivir sin su mejor amiga – mirando hacia arriba en gesto burlón

Yoh: Pero bien que te diviertes cuando están las tres juntas

Anna: Alguien tiene que cuidar a esas dos chiquillas – con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Yoh: Como digas Anita n.n

Anna: Apresúrate a arreglarte

Yoh: ¿Y tú? – ladeando su rostro

Anna: Traje mi vestido y todo lo que necesito, estaré en la habitación de siempre

Yoh: Bien

— oOo —

Horas después…

Hao se recarga en el respaldo del sofá largo del salón de su suite, suspira agotado por andar recorriendo por varias horas diversas floristerías y algunas tiendas de antigüedades y regalos. Horo se acuesta a lo largo del sofá y apoya su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo mientras trata de resolver un rompecabezas chino (arillos y figuras metálicas entrelazadas).

Hao: Sabes que no eres muy bueno en eso, mejor ríndete

Horo: Apenas lo compré así que no lo dejaré tan pronto

Hao: Espero que le gusten las flores que ordené – mirada reflexiva

Horo: Me parece aún increíble que el primer arreglo que reciba sean frambuesas – sonriendo burlón

Hao: Pero recuerda que la cinta está anudada a la izquierda

Horo: "Me siento culpable" Vaya forma de decirle las cosas

Hao: Que reciba un arreglo floral cada hora me ayuda a expresarle de forma especial lo que él no quiere dejarme decirle

Horo: ¿De qué es el segundo?

Hao: Un ramo de clemátides con el lazo anudado a la derecha

Horo: "Eres bello del alma" ¡Por dios Hao! Te está saliendo lo empalagoso y cursi por todos lados

Hao: ¡Hey!

Horo: ¿Y los siguientes?

Hao: Nenúfares, no me olvides, pensamientos, rosas de navidad, un macetón con tréboles blancos, tulipanes rojos, verónicas y otros más...

Horo: Pureza del corazón, amor sincero, recuerdo y nostalgia, alivia mi ansiedad, piensa en mí, te amo y te seré fiel... Creo que no debí enseñarte tanto del lenguaje de las flores

Hao: Todo lo contrario mi estimado Horo... Ahora me están sirviendo esos datos

Horo: Al menos no estás con la clásica docena de rosas rojas y te has esforzado en escoger plantas y flores originales… pero ¿qué dirá Liserg sobre que lo trates como una niña?

Hao: Uno, no es una niña; dos, le gustan muchos las flores y tres, él sabe que esto significa un gran esfuerzo para mí

Horo: Si tú lo dices – dándole por su lado

Horo se sienta correctamente para estirarse, tronándose entonces los huesos y sintiendo un pequeño placer recorrer su cuerpo por ello. Hao sigue con su mirada perdida pero gira su rostro hacia la entrada de la suite al escuchar como de pronto tocan a la puerta; el peliazul también centra su atención a la puerta, para luego ambos chicos quedarse viendo extrañados uno al otro.

Hao: ¿Sí? – levantándose y acercándose a la puerta

¿: Un paquete para el señor Usui

Hao mira confundido a su amigo, Horo sólo se encoge de hombros al no tener idea y le hace una seña para que abra, el castaño gira los ojos en sus orbitas y abre la puerta, mientras observa indiferentemente a un botones muy sonriente y extendiéndole un paquete extraño; Hao lo toma apáticamente y cierra la puerta de inmediato mientras esboza una sonrisa cínica causada por el rostro entre decepcionado y sorprendido del chico al no recibir su propina.

Horo: ¿Qué es?

El peliazul se acerca rápidamente a su amigo para ver que le han enviado, salta entusiasmado e insta a Hao a que abra la caja toda agujereada que sostiene en sus manos. Hao lo mira divertido por ese entusiasmo infantil que demuestra su amigo y decide hacerlo pasar un poco más de suspenso, camina con paso lento hacia el sofá, al llegar a éste se sienta con preciada calma y sólo se digna a poner el inusual paquete sobre sus piernas mientras Horo lo mira con ojitos suplicantes.

Horo: ¡Ya ábrelo! ¿No ves que me matas del suspenso? Además es mi paquete – haciendo pucheros

Hao: Está bien

El castaño esboza una sonrisa conciliadora a Horo, deshace el nudo del listón azul claro que rodea el envoltorio del paquete, luego comienza a desgarrar el papel azul marino agujereado y finalmente levanta la tapa de la caja, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de su contenido. Horo se inclina deprisa y saca un pequeño minino blanco de ojos dorados de la caja, lo abraza contento y mira radiante a su amigo.

Horo: ¿A qué es bello?

Hao: Prefiero los halcones a los felinos... ¿quién te lo habrá enviado? – bajando su vista al interior de la caja

Horo: Ni idea

Hao: Hay una tarjeta... Tan sólo dice: _"Adóptame por favor"_

Horo: Que misterioso – frunciendo su nariz

Hao: Te he dicho mil veces que no frunzas la nariz, que conejo no eres – tono de regaño

Horo: Sí, mamá – tono burlón mientras Hao gira nuevamente los ojos en sus orbitas

El peliazul levanta al pequeño gatito y se da cuenta del pequeño collar con la medalla de identificación, lo baja y toma la pequeña placa entre sus dedos, leyendo la inscripción en voz alta.

Horo: Su placa tiene un grabado que dice: _"Angelus"_

Hao: Entonces ya sabemos quien te envió a éste – señalando despectivamente con un movimiento de su mano al animalito

Horo: No seas grosero...¡¡¡Angelus es precioso! – abrazando amorosamente al susodicho

Hao: ¿Qué es lo que te obsesiona de los gatos? – haciendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra

Horo: Simplemente todo lo que son – restregando su mejilla en el minino, sin captar el doble sentido

Hao: ¿Qué harás ahora? – recargándose por completo en el sofá en una postura desenfadada

Horo: Por supuesto que adoptarlo

Hao: ¿A quién? ¿Angel o Angelus?

Horo: ¿Qué te parece ambos? Es que son tan parecidos – sonrisa pícara mientras mira al gatito

Hao: Una decisión interesante – expresión divertida – ¿Y no te preguntas como sabe que te hospedas aquí?

Horo: Supongo que como primo de Liserg tendrá sus propias fuentes... – se encoge de hombros – no me preocupa mucho el punto ya que también es otra excusa para llamarlo

Hao: Espero que logres convencerlo de darnos alguna ayuda

Horo: Confía en mí, – se golpea suavemente el pecho en gesto orgulloso – para Horokeu Usui no hay imposibles, jajajajajaja – comenzando a reír desquiciadamente

Hao: Eso dices siempre y soy yo quien termina calmando tus frustraciones – mueca

Horo: Pero en mis relaciones sentimentales siempre salgo victorioso – haciendo puchero

Hao: Bueno... Si no contamos a cierta piedrecilla china en tu camino – tono burlón

Horo-Horo infla las mejillas y se lanza a golpear a su amigo por burlarse, mientras éste ríe sin parar.

Hao: Y ahora te dejas seducir con un regalito tal cual dulce damisela por su príncipe en armadura resplandeciente, a fin de cuentas estamos en la ciudad de los caballeros y los nobles – entre risas

Horo: ¡Ya te he dicho que no te burles!

Horo infla aun más sus rojas mejillas por su orgullo herido, ya está harto de que lo compare Hao tanto con una chica; él no es una chica desvalida que espera que su hombre soñado venga por ella. Él es el cazador y el castaño no debería olvidarlo.

— oOo —

Al mismo tiempo, en cierto teatro elegante de Tokyo...

Cathrine se sienta junto con su primo en un palco exclusivo del elegante teatro, se recarga de manera descuidada en su asiento y suspira. Len entrecierra los ojos al ver a su siempre cínica e indiferente prima en tal estado, se fija en la hora de su reloj y observa que aun les quedan unos minutos para charlar.

Len: ¿Qué te sucede?

Cat: Nada en realidad... Sólo estoy pensando en lo idiota que soy

Len: Vaya, eso sí es nuevo – tono burlón

Cat: Cuando tu amigo Yoh me fue a dejar a mi hotel, lo besé... fue el beso más autentico que he tenido en mi vida...

Len: ¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué! – alterado

Cat: Baja tu tono de voz o nos sacarán de aquí... y escuchaste perfectamente, lo besé y ahora me arrepiento por que no puedo verlo a la cara y hacer como que nada pasó... Dios, me enamoré a primera vista – llevándose desesperada una mano a la faz

Len: ¿Estás segura prima? – preocupado

Cat: Sí... – suspira – por eso me pasé toda la mañana encerrada en la habitación de huéspedes, no quise verlo... no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo sucedió pero estoy enamorada de tu amigo... al menos me hubiera enamorado de Jean Paul y todo el mundo feliz...

Len: ¿Tu amigo de la infancia?

Cat: Sería una excelente fusión de acciones entre los futuros herederos, no estaría tan mal la cosa – se encoge de hombros

Len: Pues pregúntale con respecto a ese tema a Yoh y luego me dices que te parece su testimonio – acomodándose correctamente en su lugar

Cat: Pero hay amor entre ellos, Len; a pesar de lo que se piense en todos lados hay algo especial entre ellos, lo presiento y no me queda de otra que resignarme a no tenerlo... después de todo nunca he sido la otra y nunca lo seré

Len: ¿Y quién dice que Yoh querría eso? – tono burlón

Cat: Gracias primo, ¬¬ tú si sabes como destruir mi ego... pero en parte tienes razón, él es muy correcto como para siquiera pedirme eso

"

Mientras tanto; al otro extremo del lugar Pillika, Tamao, Yoh y Anna toman sus lugares en el palco que reservaron para tal evento. La peliazul no para de hablar emocionada con relación al viaje de su hermano y por consecuencia de verse libre de su cuidado para ir tras Len, Tamao asiente ante cada frase pretenciosa de Pillika pero ambas se quedan calladas al ver como Anna las mira de manera reprochadora al dar inicio la obra.

Yoh se queda viendo con cierto interés el espectáculo pero al dar una inspección rápida de los presentes descubre enfrente de ellos a Len con Cat, gira su rostro tenso hacia el escenario y trata de controlar su nerviosismo. Anna observa la actitud de su prometido y pone expresión atención en observar el palco de enfrente y descubrir que había desconcertado a Yoh; observa a Len pero al percatarse de la chica rubia descubre la razón y el enojo la comienza a embargar.

En el intermedio sólo Pillika y Tamao salen a saludar a algunos conocidos pero tanto Yoh como Anna permanecen en sus lugares al igual que Cat y Len; se retoma la obra y las dos chicas regresan pero sienten cierta tensión en el aire y deciden hacerse las distraídas.

Termina el evento pasadas las 11 de la noche y todo el selecto público sale al Hall, charlando o despidiéndose de algún conocido. Len sale con expresión seria seguido de su prima quien mantiene una expresión algo distante o meditabunda, para sorpresa de ambos de pronto tienen frente a sí a Anna quien los observa de manera fría a pesar del saludo cordial que le brinda a su amigo.

Anna: ¿Y quien es tu acompañante, Len? – luego de saludarlo

Len: Mi prima. Cat te presento a una amiga, Anna Kyouyama; Anna te presento a Cathrine Lemarck

Cat: Es un gusto conocerte – extendiendo su mano

Len se pone tenso al presenciar como Anna deja por un corto momento a su prima con la mano extendida, pero suspira al ver como de manera reticente la prometida de su amigo responde con educación el gesto.

Anna: Igualmente

Len ve con horror como Pillika se lanza contra su pecho para colgarse de su cuello y repegar su cuerpo de manera sinuosa a él; frunce el ceño y trata de contar hasta 10 apara no perder la paciencia con su probable futura "cuñada". Yoh se acerca con una sonrojada y tímida Tamao hacia ellos, esboza una sonrisa a modo de disculpa a Cat y ésta asiente en silencio, disculpándolo.

Yoh: Len, Cathrine; es una sorpresa y un gusto encontrarlos aquí

Cat: Sí, fue una decisión de última hora por parte de Len... al parecer Jun lo llamó avisándole que no iba a poder venir por algo de su boda

(NDS: Traducción estaba en el comienzo de una noche apasionada con el novio O/O)

Len es jalado por una hiperactiva Pillika lejos del grupo para intentar conquistarlo; el chico cuenta ahora hasta 100 y mira con indiferencia a la pequeña. Tamao sonríe esperando que su amiga tenga suerte y por fin logre conseguir que Len se convierta en su novio; mientras que Cat mira con nerviosismo como su primo es arrastrado por la chica peliazul, esboza una sonrisa a Anna y trata de comportarse con naturalidad.

Anna: ¿Y de dónde eres Cathrine?

Cat: De Francia pero por el momento estoy viendo las posibilidades de radicar indefinidamente aquí

Anna: ¿Algún chico?

Cat: No, lo que estoy viendo es si logro ingresar a la Universidad de Tokyo, me parece interesante el reto

Anna: Ah...

Yoh: ¿Qué te pareció la obra?

Cat: Genial; – le sonríe agradecida por el cambio de tema – a veces se espera que con las mega-producciones se pierda la idea de una trama bien sustentada pero esta obra tiene de todo

Anna: Claro, por algo es considerada una de las mejores producciones actuales

Cat: Sí, tenía entendido eso pero esta noche pude comprobarlo – arqueando una ceja por la actitud de la otra

Anna: ¿Eres asidua al teatro?

Cat: Algo, aunque optó por las presentaciones sencillas sin tanto jaleo social... los eventos sociales me llegan a fastidiar un poco así que evito lo mayor posible este tipo de reuniones con la jet set, prefiero cosas sencillas y listo...

Yoh: Entonces, ¿cómo te entretienes? – interesado por el tema

Cat: Entrenando, caminando por alguna vereda parisina a la luz de la luna, asistiendo al cine o al teatro cuando no es ningún evento especial, cumplir mis deberes familiares, cosas así

Yoh: Vaya

Anna: ¿Y los chicos?

Cat: Podría decirse que me entretengo con los hombres; – se encoge de hombros – cuando no hay amor así sucede por lo regular

Anna: ¿Los usas? – tono interesado

Cat: ¿Hay alguien que no use a otro por cualquier fin? – tono cínico

Yoh: Sí

Cat: Si tú lo dices pero a veces, pero a veces sólo sucede sin que uno se de cuenta – mirada abstraída mientras se encoge de hombros

"

Len ha llegado hasta mil y la poca paciencia que existe en él se está terminando, se pasa una mano por el cabello y hace a Pillika a un lado; ya está harto de tanta insinuación por parte de la peliazul.

Pillika: Por eso me gustaría que cenaras conmigo mañana, nadie estará en casa y podríamos pasar una velada divertida... nunca pasamos mucho tiempo juntos a pesar de que vayas asiduamente a la mansión – se repega nuevamente a un costado del ojidorado

Len: Óyeme bien Pillika, no estoy interesado en ti y nunca lo estaré, para mí sólo eres la hermana pequeña de Horo-Horo y punto

Pillika: Pero es que no me conoces bien, en serio... si comenzamos a salir aprovechando que mi hermano no está, comprobarás que te convengo más que como la simple hermana de Horo

Len: Entiéndeme Pillika, nunca será así... hazte a la idea y déjame de molestar... me hastía tanta persecución

Pillika: Vamos Len, no cuesta nada probar

Len se libera nuevamente del agarre de la chica pero al ya colmarse su paciencia y casi ser besado por la niña, la empuja suavemente mientras su mal humor estalla.

Len: ¡Soy gay! ¡¿Ahora si entiende la niña! No me interesas, nunca me interesaste y por supuesto que nunca me interesarás, así que no insistas con esa tontería

Pillika se queda en shock, Tamao corre hacia ella y trata de hacerla reaccionar. Len se da cuenta de que varias personas lo miran fijamente, así que levanta la frente y tras decir: _"¿A ustedes qué diablos les importa?"_, camina hacia su prima y sin despedirse de nadie, simplemente la toma del brazo y sale con ella del lugar.

Pillika se deja caer de rodillas mientras se pone a llorar en brazos de la pelirrosa; Anna mira al par de primos salir del lugar y luego a Yoh.

Yoh: Era de esperarse esto si Pillika seguía acosándolo... – mirada taciturna

NDS: Esa madura que lo hace ver tan kawaii n.n

Anna: Le dije infinidad de veces que lo dejara en paz, pero no me escuchó y ahora Len está furioso y Pillika destrozada – suspira apenada por la escena

Yoh: Y aun falta que se de cuenta de quien le interesa a Len

Anna: Poco a poco, Yoh; todo poco a poco... por el momento tenemos que llevarla con nosotros o en su casa se pondrá peor – caminando hacia ella

Yoh: Tus deseos son órdenes, Anita – con su sonrisa siempre positiva

— oOo —

Horas más tarde en Londres...

Pasa de la media tarde londinense; Horo suspira aburrido pero no deja de acariciar a Ángelus, a quien tiene sobre sus piernas mientras él está con un codo en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en la mano, viendo a Len realizar varias cosas en su lap top. De pronto suena el teléfono de la habitación y el peliazul sólo estira su mano hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que tienen sobre la mesa.

Horo: ¿Diga?... Sí... Comuníquelo... – se recarga en el respaldo de la silla – ¿qué desea?... Sí, –frunce el ceño – es esa dirección... ¡¿Qué diablos dice!... ¡No soy retrasado mental! ¡Claro que entiendo! Lo que quiero es que me explique con detalles todo... ¿Por qué llaman hasta ahora?... – deja de acariciar al minino para pasarse la mano por el cabello – Bien, ¿a qué hora dejan de dar servicio?... Los llamaré en un minuto

Horo cuelga el teléfono y levanta su mirada a Hao; el castaño desde que sintió el leve cambio de actitud en su amigo antes de que se pusiera a gritar, dejó de escribir para centrar su atención en lo que sucede.

Hao: ¿Y bien?

Horo: Hay complicaciones en tu plan

Hao: ¿En qué exactamente? – arqueando una ceja

Horo: Al parecer han devuelto todos los arreglos y regalos que enviaste a Liserg... Supongo que fue el abuelo de él, ya que el último mensajero dijo que un hombre mayor lo vio al llegar éste a la mansión y al percatarse de todo los arreglos se los devolvió

Hao: Mhnnn... Vaya "suegro" sobreprotector – apretando la mano en un puño

Horo: Pues recuerdo a alguien que prácticamente mataba con la mirada a todo aquél que osara ver a Liserg y ni que hablar de quien se atreviera a coquetearle – hace una mueca burlona mientras baja el rostro y observa con gusto a su nueva mascota

Hao: Es distinto – arqueando una ceja

Horo: Aja… Tengo una idea pero no sé…

Hao: ¿No sabes qué cosa? – interesado

Horo: ¿Qué me darás a cambio de mi sacrificio? n.n

Hao: ¿Ya nos cobramos los favores? – viéndolo cínicamente

Horo: Je, sólo bromeaba

Hao: ¿Entonces?

Horo: Lo que puedo hacer es hablar con Angel, quedar con él de vernos y lograr convencerlo de que reciba en su departamento todos tus obsequios para que luego los pueda recibir Liserg

Hao: Me parece viable pero ¿aceptará? – arqueando una ceja

Horo: Ya te dije que no deberías dudar de mis capacidades

Hao: Entonces llámale de una vez

Horo: Como eres desesperado; pero tienes razón, tengo que verlo más tardar en media hora por que la florería cierra a las 8 de la noche

Horo saca de uno de sus bolsillos la tarjeta de Angel, luego toma el teléfono inalámbrico y tras pulsar el botón para llamadas externas, marca el número del ojidorado en espera de que le responda.

Horo: ¿Angel? – al escuchar un aburrido "_Alo"_

Angel: El mismo, mi estimado Horokeu – al reconocer la voz del peliazul

Horo le hace una seña a Hao y éste tan sólo asiente para luego ponerse a leer ausentemente algunos informes de la empresa familiar.

Horo: Llamaba para agradecerte el detalle del gatito

Angel: No fue nada en realidad

Horo: ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un café acompañado de unas galletas de mantequilla?

Angel: Sí, puedes; aunque estoy más habituado a que me inviten a cenar o desayunar – tono divertido y algo insinuante

Horo: No es negociable la invitación

Angel: Sólo era un comentario inocente, no una crítica; me parece perfecto el café

Horo: ¡Bien, sólo que tendrá que ser en el hotel donde me hospedo

Angel: No importa, ¿a qué hora paso por ti a tu habitación?

Horo: No soy una chica en su primera cita, – tono burlón, y levemente incomodo al recordar las burlas de Hao – así que no me trates como tal – moviéndose algo ansioso de un lado a otro de la estancia

Angel: Jajajajaja, estoy muy consciente que no eres una chica; – mismo tono – pero no veo tus quejas por mi regalo

Horo: Es diferente – con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Angel: Si tú lo dices… entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

Horo: ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las 6 p.m.? Haré una reservación

Angel: Ahí estaré

Horo: Bien, – apunto de colgar – entonces nos vemos ahí

Angel: ¡Horo! – interrumpiendo la despedida del otro

Horo: ¿Sí? – extrañado

Angel: Te esperaré con ansias – tono depredador

Horo: Sí – tono ambiguo

Ambos cuelgan; Horo le hace una seña con la cabeza a Hao que el plan va en marcha mientras mantiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin que pueda desaparecer el leve tono carmín de sus mejillas. Hao lo observa fijamente y esboza una media sonrisa alegre por ver lo que parece el nacimiento de una nueva ilusión en su amigo.

xXx

Liserg observa fijamente con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa a Angel, quien ríe desquiciadamente con el brazo derecho levantado en señal de triunfo mientras con sus dedos forma una V de la victoria; el peliverde suspira y desvía su vista hacia las puertas acristaladas del balcón del departamento de su primo; no pueda evitar soltar otro suspiro melancólico y su mente comienza a divagar en viejos recuerdos de manera inevitable.

Angel deja de reír y su rostro toma cierta seriedad pero sin afectar la sonrisa indescifrable que adorna su faz, mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia las puertas acristaladas, se detiene frente a ellas y observa como comienzan a aparecer algunos solitarios rayos rojizos para bañar con su luz a la siempre displicente ciudad; nota la expresión meditabunda de Liserg en el reflejo de los cristales y sin girarse comienza hablar.

Angel: Creo que no deberías encerrarte de esta manera

Liserg sale de su ensimismamiento, gira su rostro y frunce el ceño mientras observa como el peligris tiene cierto resplandor rodeándolo por recibir la luz del ocaso londinense.

Liserg: No sé de qué hablas

Angel: Si tanto te importa ese chico Asakura, deberías darle una oportunidad de que te pida perdón o te explique lo que sea que te tiene así – gira su rostro y le guiña un ojo

Liserg: Necesitas atención médica urgente por que ya deliras, primo – tono ácido

Angel: Aunque trates de ocultarme lo que pasa, sé que sucede algo importante… – gira su rostro nuevamente y adopta una expresión seria al tiempo que retoma la charla con un tono dolido – ¿Qué te hice para perder tu confianza de este modo? ¿Por qué no me cuentas la razón de tanto misterio a tu alrededor desde que te mudaste a Japón?

Liserg: Yo… Lo siento Angel – tono apesadumbrado

Angel: No, no discúlpame a mí

Angel se da la vuelta con una sonrisa forzada y camina con paso felino hacia su primo, se detiene frente a él y se agacha para que ambos rostros estén a la misma altura.

Angel: A veces soy un torpe con estas cosas; – se da un coscorrón suave en la cabeza y saca la lengua – ya podrás contarme todo como vaya pasando el tiempo – sonrisa tierna con los ojos cerrados n.n

Liserg baja su rostro apenado, pero no quiere romper la imagen que su primo tiene de él al contarle todo lo que ha vivido desde hace dos años. Angel toma con su mano izquierda el mentón del peliverde para hacerlo levantar la cara y Liserg lo mira con culpabilidad.

Angel: ¿Amigos como siempre? – sin borrar su sonrisa tierna

Liserg: Sí – sonrisa tímida

Angel acerca su rostro y besa fugazmente al peliverde; Liserg abre los ojos a más no poder y antes de que pueda hacer algo, Angel se separa y le sonríe pícaramente mientras le guiña un ojo.

Angel: Al menos ya me quite la curiosidad de probar tus labios, cougino – tono burlón

Liserg: Como te atreves – entre dientes

Liserg se pone rojo de los pies a la cabeza no sólo por la vergüenza sino también por el enojo, se abalanza contra el peligris para darle su merecido pero éste ya se ha escabullido detrás de otro sofá que está frente a Liserg, cayendo el peliverde de rodillas.

Liserg: ¡Idiota! ¡Ésta me la pagas! ¡¿Oíste!

Liserg se incorpora y un brillo de furia contenida se muestra en sus ojos.

Angel: Parole, parole

(Parole "Palabras" en italiano)

El peliblanco sonríe burlón mientras agita las manos frente a él con las palmas hacia arriba, Liserg se enoja más y salta sobre el sillón para intentar atrapar al otro; logrando así lo que el ojidorado buscaba: romper el ambiente tenso para pasar un rato divertido.

Liserg: Già lo vedremo – con los ojos entrecerrados

(Già lo vedremo "Ya lo veremos" en italiano)

— oOo —

(Miércoles, casi las 3 a.m.) Al mismo tiempo en la Mansión Tao en Tokyo…

A pesar de la estación cálida en Japón una corriente de aire frío se siente inundar el ambiente anunciando, junto con unas nubes a punto de cubrir la Luna llena, una próxima tormenta. Cathrine mueve las piernas de manera infantil mientras está sentada en la cama de su primo observándolo hacer su equipaje; Len refunfuña mil y un cosas al mismo tiempo que de manera molesta arroja de su armario diversas prendas a la cama.

Cat: Te insistí mucho con esto pero no me gusta la causa por la que tomaste esta decisión

Len: Pero el fin es el mismo, iré y nada me hará desistir de ello, ni siquiera tú

Len voltea y mira fijamente a su prima de modo retador, aunque evita sonreír divertido por verla vestida en pijama; Cat le sostiene la mirada de manera burlona y de un pequeño brinquito salta de la cama y camina hacia el ojidorado, Len la observa y sólo mueve la cabeza negativamente y algo divertido cuando la rubia le quita la ropa que tenía entre las manos para darse la vuelta y comenzar a ordenar la ropa revuelta de la cama junto con la que traía en manos dentro de la maleta.

Cat: Para nada voy a interponerme en el verdadero amor – tono sarcástico – sino que en cambio te acompañaré en tu viaje, hace tiempo que no voy a Londres y tengo ahí un amigo diseñador que no he visto en algunos meses

Len: ¿Acompañarme? – acercándose a ella

Cat: Claro, no te estorbaré y nunca sabes si necesitarás mi ayuda – cerrando la maleta

Len: ¿Para qué necesitaría tu ayuda?

Cat: Es sólo un presentimiento – abrazándose a si misma

Len la mira algo confundido pero gira los ojos en sus orbitas por la loca idea de su prima, luego toma la valija y la lleva junto a la puerta de la habitación. Cat deja su postura y se arroja sobre la enorme cama ya descalza y lista para dormir.

Len: Ni se te ocurra, ve a tu habitación – cruzándose de brazos

Cat: No, tengo flojera y hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos

Len: Ya no somos niños chiquitos

Cat: Si quieres vete tú, yo no me muevo de aquí

Cat toma la sábana y se tapa hasta medio rostro con ella, se acuesta de lado e ignora por completo a Len. El pelivioláceo frunce el ceño pero después de un par de minutos sin ninguna respuesta de su prima, suelta un suspiro de resignación y camina nuevamente hacia su armario mientras se comienza a quitar las prendas formales que lo cubren, toma una de sus pijamas de seda china en color azul oscuro y se viste con ella; luego camina hacia su cama, alza las sábanas y se acuesta sobre el suave colchón.

Cat ya completamente dormida busca instintivamente el calor humano y se da la vuelta para repegarse al cuerpo de su primo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Len la abraza protectoramente mientras apoya su mentón en la cabeza de la rubia, observa la oscuridad reinante y recuerda muy bien esa misma oscuridad todavía presente en su corazón y en el de Cathrine, que a pesar de haber sido arrojada a lo más profundo del ser de cada uno, sigue ahí latente, tan presente como cuando ambos eran apenas unos críos. El ojidorado cierra sus ojos con cierta pesadez por el cansancio y queda profundamente dormido, mientras una sonrisa adorna sus labios debido a la alegría de pensar que pronto verá a su amado Horo-Horo.

— oOo —

Angel sale de su departamento acompañado de Liserg y del abuelo de éste, realmente ambos muestran expresiones confundidas por la abrupta aparición de Nathaniel y más aún por la orden imprevista de viajar al extranjero en ese mismo momento. Los tres caminan por el elegante pasillo, Angel presiona el botón del ascensor y cuando se abren las puertas entran sin tardanza; mientras tanto mantienen una tranquila conversación.

Nathaniel Wilde les brinda a los chicos una expresión calmada pero firme en relación a su orden, ha arreglado hasta el ultimo detalle del viaje de su nieto y eso lo mantiene satisfecho, el equipaje del peliverde está dispuesto en el interior del maletero del elegante y sobrio vehiculo que los espera afuera, el jet de la compañía está esperando su pronta salida desde su hangar privado en el aeropuerto internacional, los documentos respectivos al trato que llevará Liserg están en el maletín que Liserg sostiene desganado, así como el pasaporte y sus demás documentos de identificación del chico están en manos del hombre mayor. No, realmente no permitirá que el dichoso chico japonés cause algún daño a su adorado nieto, Liserg ya ha sufrido mucho como para ahora retroceder por el simple capricho de un chico extranjero.

Lo firme de la disposición así como lo imprevisto de la misma hace a Liserg sospechar que algo sucede y su abuelo evita que él tenga conocimiento de ello, lo mira desconfiado de reojo pero por más que lo intenta no puede adivinar que demonios esconde su diablo de abuelo.

Liserg: Acabo de llegar y no estoy aún habituado a todos los asuntos de la corporación, ¿por qué no envías alguno de los mediadores que normalmente se usan? – mirando fijamente a los ojos a su abuelo

Nathaniel: Por que entre más pronto te pongas al día mejor, además de que prefiero que esos tontos vean que un muchacho de 18 años puede acabarlos; veremos si así dejan a un lado su estúpida confianza y acceden al acuerdo con nuestras condiciones

Liserg: Aja ù.u – sin creerle media palabra

El ascensor llega a la planta baja del edificio y se abren las puertas para permitir la salida de sus ocupantes; los tres salen pero sin interrumpir su charla.

Nathaniel: ¿Y por que no lo acompañas Angel?

Angel: Tal vez en otra ocasión Señor Wilde, por el momento tengo múltiples compromisos en la facultad y en el departamento jurídico de la corporación – brindándole una sonrisa amigable tan característica en él

Nathaniel: Es una lástima pero tienes razón; por cierto, el director de esa área me ha comentado que está más que satisfecho con tu desempeño, eres un chico muy prometedor así que espero tomes la decisión de unirte permanentemente cuando finalices tus estudios

Angel: Délo por hecho

Salen del edificio y Angel despide a su primo y al abuelo de éste, chequea la hora en su reloj y camina con prisa hacia el elevador nuevamente para ir al estacionamiento subterráneo por su adorado coche. Ansia tanto poder ver nuevamente ese bello rostro, realmente un chico que vale la pena conquistar no sólo por su atractivo físico sino también por esa actitud tan refrescante.

"

Casi media hora más tarde, Angel atraviesa el elegante vestíbulo de tan prestigioso hotel, llega a la entrada del también distinguido restaurant y mira de manera amable pero segura al maître, quien de manera discreta lo inspecciona de arriba abajo y reconoce casi enseguida. Aunque por otro lado, si no hubiera sido así, de todas maneras hubiera atendido espléndidamente al muchacho cuya sólo presencia irradia poder, seguridad y estilo; sin tomar en cuenta su fino atuendo casual, que si bien no es formal es aceptable por el buen gusto con el que cuenta: chaqueta negra de cierre la cual si se cierra forma un cuello tipo mao, con un kanji japonés en la parte izquierda el cual significa control; pantalón de vestir negro; jersey blanco de cuello alto, calzado oscuro y lentes de micas ahumadas que tiene sobre su cabeza.

Maître: Buenas tardes Señor Igarashi, es un gusto tenerlo por aquí

Angel: Buenas noches, ¿ya llegó mi acompañante?

Maître: Déjeme averiguar, señor

El maître comienza a chequear rápidamente su libro y ve la anotación de que es esperado en un reservado privado.

Maître: Lo están esperando, acompáñeme por aquí

Angel sonríe satisfecho y sigue con paso calmado al sujeto, simplemente con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón sin poner mucha atención al resto de los comensales presentes; aunque pocos por la hora son un número notable, de los cuales uno que otro reconoce a tal importante accionista de DL CORP y otros como el hijo de un importante diplomático japonés.

Suben unas escaleras y llegan por fin a la segunda planta del restaurant, la cual es la zona más exclusiva del lugar, caminan otro poco y tras pasar un biombo, el maître hace una inclinación y deja a solas al par de caballeros.

Angel voltea y ve como se retira el maître, luego vuelve a voltear y reprime su risa por la escena que tiene frente a él y llega a la conclusión de que realmente le gusta mucho Horokeu Usui.

Horo: ¿Vas a sentarte o esperas a que me levante y te retire la silla?

Horo levanta su rostro y observa de manera divertida al peligris, mientras acaricia a Angelus, quien está parado de dos patas sobre las piernas del peliazul para apoyar las patitas delanteras en la mesa y así tomar un poco de leche con muchas ganas.

Angel: No te tomes la molestia, sería una inconveniente para el pobrecito de Angelus – sonrisa tontorrona mientras toma asiento frente a Horo

Horo: Espero no te moleste pero ya ordené

Angel: Tú invitaste – haciendo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia al punto así como para señalar a Horo

Horo: Bien

Pasan un rato agradable tomando café, comiendo galletas y otros postres, charlando, bromeando, y jugando uno con el otro, despertando así el interés uno por el otro; realmente podría ser muy divertido que pasaran algo más de tiempo juntos.

Horo: Bien, sólo no entiendo esto

Angel: ¿Qué?

Horo: Tienes nombre latino

Angel: Aja

Horo: Apellido japonés – asentimiento de Angel – y resides en Inglaterra – otro asentimiento

Mantienen un par de minutos en silencio y sobre la cabeza de Horo aparecen muy al estilo anime tres puntos suspensivos, mientras un tic nervioso comienza a hacer presencia sobre su párpado izquierdo.

Horo: ¿Y bien?

Angel: ¿Y bien qué? Estás en lo correcto – ladeando su rostro divertido

Horo: ¿Podrías explicarme la razón de ello?

Horo se da cuenta del juego de Angel y suelta un suspiro, hacia tanto tiempo que no bromeaba así con alguien que no fuera Hao, toma a su dormilón minino y lo deja sobre la silla vacía que tiene a un lado suyo.

Angel: Bien, para explicar eso tendría que remontarme hasta mi tata-tatarabuelo y el de Liserg

Horo: Cuéntame – apoya su mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas, con los codos sobre la mesa

Angel: Bien, pues nuestro tata-tatarabuelo: Leopold Diethel, nació en el año de 1810, tuvo una crianza y educación básica de lo más normal y tranquila para esa época, con el paso de los años aprendió el negocio familiar de la usura y el cobro de rentas pero no le bastó cuando creció y comenzó a masar una pequeña fortuna al crear su propia casa de empeño sin descuidar su profesión de usurero, por supuesto

Horo: No exageres – bostezando

Angel: Ok, n.n… Bien, él tuvo dos hijos, como al mayor le piso su nombre y sus iniciales cuando fundó la casa de empeño, comenzó una tradición en la familia… mi ta-tatarabuelo también fue incluido como heredero pero quedo libre de la bendita "L" que todos los ascendientes de Liserg llevaron… con el paso del tiempo el pequeño negocio fue expandiéndose poco a poco, pero lo interesante es que mi tatarabuelo conoció una francesa de la cual terminó enamorándose, yendo a vivir los primeros años de su matrimonio a Francia hasta que decidieron volver a Gran Bretaña con su hija, pasó el tiempo y mi bisabuela sólo tuvo una hija, igualmente francesa… mi abuela comenzó a viajar por el mundo gracias a las ganancias que comenzó a dar la empresa familiar y al hacer una visita a Japón conoció a un muchacho en Osaka del cual terminó encaprichada y el resultado fue mi padre y el que ella se quedara a vivir en Japón… mi papá hizo un intercambio de estudios a Italia cuando estudiaba Derecho en la Universidad y fue cuando conoció a mi madre, se enamoraron a primera vista y casaron casi de inmediato… como mi papá y el papá de Liserg siempre mantuvieron el contacto, no hubo problemas con la administración de su parte de las acciones de la empresa y por eso, mi primo y yo nos llevamos tan bien, siempre procuraron que los lazos familiares no se rompieran

Horo: ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?

Angel: Como tengo un alto IQ y en Japón no se pueden adelantar años, mis padres y yo optamos por que estudiara aquí bajo la tutela de mi madrina… – tono melodramático y levemente en mofa – la elegante dama de sociedad Morphine Dryde, – deja a un lado ese tono y comienza a hablar normalmente – es también la madrina de Liserg… es una mujer muy cool

Horo: Ohhh… ¿así que eres un chico genio?

Angel: Algo así – riendo y rascándose la nuca

Horo: Y a todo esto ¿Qué ha pasado con tus padres?

Angel: Je, mi papá es Matsuo Igarashi y mi mamá es Celeste Maffeiano, supongo que sabes quienes son

Horo: Mhnn… no realmente

Angel se va de lado y tras recuperarse de la primera impresión mira sorprendido al peliazul; Horo sólo mantiene una sonrisa inocente en su rostro y ladea su rostro, añadiendo más candidez a su expresión ingenua, lo que hace pensar a Angel de que es verdad lo que dijo.

Angel: Mi papá es el coordinador de la Cámara de representantes de Kokkai y mi mamá la directora de la Fundación Children's Hope para los niños con quemaduras

Horo: Ahhh….

Angel: ¿Ya sabes quiénes son? – sonriendo complacido

Horo: Me suenan sus nombres

Angel: ¿Eh? – parpadea desconcertado por tal comentario

Horo: Sucede que contribuyo a la fundación de tu madre pero en realidad no me interesa mucho quien la dirige así como tampoco me importa mucho la política, aunque creo que mi hermana ha mencionado a tu papá para el cargo de Primer Ministro – da un sorbo a su café

Angel: Es uno de los principales candidatos para el siguiente cambio de poder

Horo: Eres toda una mezcla de culturas, me parece muy interesante… tienes sangre inglesa, francesa, japonesa e italiana recorriendo tus venas y ahora has regresado a tus raíces si lo vemos de esa manera… eres todo un mestizo n.n

Angel: Realmente creo – tratando de hacer memoria – que sólo un par de personas me han llamado así… sí, fue en Japón; lo hacían en forma despectiva, los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles – se encoge de hombros

Horo: Para mí es una simple broma, como tengo sangre ainu pero desde hace generaciones mi familia reside en Tokyo, me llama mucho la atención este tipo de temas: nuestros orígenes

Angel: Así que ainu – interesado, mientras recibe un asentimiento de Horo

Horo: A todo esto, ¿qué edad tienes?

Angel: Esto ya parece interrogatorio

Horo: Si eres tan viejo que no me quieres decir, está bien – se encoge de hombros

Angel: ¿Viejo? ¿Yo? – tono escandalizado

Horo: No te preocupes, está bien … cambiando de tema me gustaría saber si…

Angel: Nada de cambiar el tema; yo no soy ningún viejo – tono ofendido

Horo: No es para que te pongas así, ¿vale? Era una pequeña bromita n.n"

Angel: Sólo soy mayor que tú por un año ¬¬

Horo: Mhnn, pues estás bien conservado – le guiña un ojo

Angel observa el gesto de Horo sin saber que responder, seguirle juego al claro coqueteo o responder burlonamente a la insinuación de que por un año de diferencia ya es un anciano, este es su dilema; pero mejor opta por retomar lo que iba a decir su ojinegro, por que sí, ya considera al chico como suyo.

Angel: ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir hace un momento?

Horo: Quería saber si podrías hacerme un favor – pone su mejor sonrisa coqueta

Angel: Por supuesto, el que quieras – sonriendo maliciosamente

Horo: Bien, ahora que aceptaste ¿me podrías dar la dirección de tu casa?

Angel: ¿Eh?

Angel muestra una expresión confundida por unos segundos ¿Tan rápido? ¿Iba a ser así de fácil? ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente Horokeu de él? Horo sonríe más ampliamente al darse cuenta del rumbo de los pensamientos del ojidorado, causándole muchísima gracia tal malentendido.

Horo: Sucede que el abuelo de Liserg ha devuelto todos los obsequios que Hao le ha enviado y por ahora nos parece que lo mejor es que estén por un rato en tu casa hasta que Liserg pueda verlos; no sabes como me tranquiliza que seas tan amable cuando apenas si nos conoces

Angel parpadea repetidamente mira la seguridad en Horo y termina por comenzar a reírse completamente divertido, realmente este chico es muy ocurrente y nada tonto a pesar de parecer tan despistado, por que si así fuera no se hubiera aprovechado de su claro interés por él.

Angel: Mi departamento está a tu completa disposición

Entonces el pequeño minino se despierta y da un salto a la mesa para comenzar a estirarse, ve al que fue por unos días su amo y no duda en ir con él, saltando a su regazo y comenzando a frotarse para insinuarle que lo mime.

Horo: Muchas gracias Angel

Angel: Pero tendrán un pequeño inconveniente en su plan

Horo: ¿Cuál? – descolocado

Angel: Nathaniel Wilde acaba de mandar hace un par de horas a Liserg a Francia, hay un trato de la corporación el cual atenderá personalmente mi primo

Horo: ¿Cuándo regresa?

Angel: Pueden ser un par de días, pero si Liserg no se prepara lo suficiente el asunto puede alargarse hasta semanas

Horo: Vaya abuelo que se carga este peliverde – llevándose las manos a la cabeza en gesto rendido – y ahora ¿qué haremos con las flores?

Angel: ¿Flores? – deja de acariciar al gatito y se lleva una mano a la boca para contener una carcajada

Horo: No te burles, tu primo trae loco a Hao y esta es una de las consecuencias – apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo

Angel: No, si yo no me burlo, como crees que sería capaz de burlarme de tal gesto de amor – hablando con dificultad

Horo: Más te vale – cruzándose de brazos

Angel: Como sea, si las flores van a causarle dolor o que sé yo a tu amigo, pueden dejarlas en mi depa y no tengo ningún problema con ello; además, podría tomarle fotos o un video y cuando llegue Liserg se las muestro

Horo: ¿Serías tan amable? – con expresión sorprendida

Angel: Claro, Liserg es mi primo y si esto le arregla su vida amorosa y le devuelve su sonrisa alegre, por mí está bien – se encoge de hombros

Horo: Gracias

Angel: Bien mi dirección es…

Horo saca su celular y marca el rediscado para llamar a la floristería, sin dejar de ver a Angel, quien acaricia con ternura al tierno felino, le da nueva dirección de entrega a la encargada; no se preocupa de que el peligris esté con él mientras llevan las cosas hacia allá, debido a que Angel le acaba de decir que el portero se encargará de todo.

Angel: ¿Y bien? – cuando cuelga Horo, sin levantar su vista del minino

Horo: ¿Y bien qué? – confundido

Angel: Ahora que has logrado lo que querías al invitarme, ¿qué viene?

Horo: ¿Lo que quería?

Horo lo observa aún más confundido y puede que hasta apenado; Angel levanta por fin su mirada, su rostro se muestra impasible y una sonrisa tranquila aflora en sus labios, lo cual descoloca aún más a Horo-Horo.

Angel: Olvídalo, así que adoptaste a esta lindura – acaricia el mentón de gatito y un suave ronroneo es su recompensa

Horo: Es imposible que no quiera quedármelo, es muy lindo pero lo que Hao y yo nos preguntábamos es de ¿qué raza es?

Angel: Je – sonrisa nerviosa

Horo: ¿Lo sabes o no? – arrugando su nariz

Angel: Bueno… si me preguntas que si tiene pedigrí, desafortunadamente tengo que decirte que no… – se levanta – creo que ya es tarde y me tengo que retirar – deja al gatito sobre su silla

Horo: Mhnn… ¿se puede saber que tienes que hacer como para que te vayas así de repente?

Horo se levanta también y encara algo molesto al otro, no le ha gustado nada el que Angel se vaya como si nada, así de fácil.

Angel: Debo de chequear unos expedientes y formular unos análisis de ellos

Entonces el minino salta de la silla y comienza a arañar su pantalón en busca de atención, además de que quiere regresar con él, le gusta su nuevo amo pero no siente lo mismo que con Angel, debido que el peligris le salvó la vida.

Horo: Ahhh, mira que bien – tono levemente burlón

Angel arquea una ceja por el tono pero esboza una sonrisa al darse cuenta de la razón de la molestia de Horo, se agacha y levanta a Angelus.

Angel: Por cierto, Angelus es en realidad un gatito de la calle, lo recogí cuando un perro lo quería como desayuno y cuando pensaba que obsequiarte pensé que él sería un precioso regalo… si no lo quieres no hay problema; – se encoge de hombros – siempre puede regresar conmigo

Horo: ¿Estás loco? – parpadea sorprendido – No soy tan snöb como para pensar que no vale este animalito por que no sea de raza pura; así que ni se te ocurra el quitármelo

Horo lo señala acusadoramente y luego le quita al gatito para abrazarlo con afecto y restregar su mejilla derecha contra la del animalito en claro gesto de cariño. Angel suelta un suspiro casi inaudible de alivio por no tener frente a él a un peliazul indignado por su regalo, tal vez si lo conociera mejor no se hubiera preocupado pero ese es un detalle que el tiempo puede arreglar.

Horo: Siento haber parecido demasiado convenenciero, pero espero comprendas mi situación

Angel: No la cuestiono – sonrisa amable

Horo: ¿Por qué no salimos a algún lugar o es necesario que te vayas de una vez? Realmente me interesa conocerte más

Un casi imperceptible rubor se apodera de las mejillas del peliazul, quien baja su rostro y lo esconde en el suave pelaje de su mascota, no puede explicarse tal comportamiento cuando por lo regular es él quien marca el ritmo y las pautas de todas sus relaciones.

Angel: ¿Te parece bien ir al cine?

Horo: Síp – tono infantil mientras asiente contento

Angel: ¿Y nos llevamos a nuestro hijo?

Horo: ¿Nuestro hijo? – con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza

Angel: Pues Angelus… – acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de Horo – ya sabes, tú eres la mamá y yo el papá – sonrisa divertida, que devuelve a la tierra al ojinegro

Horo: Por millonésima vez en el día ¡no soy una chica en su primera cita!

Angel parpadea repetidamente por el grito que por su fuerza agita sus sedosos cabellos grises hacia atrás, mientras varias personas de la planta de abajo levantan sus rostros curiosos al escuchar tal afirmación hecha en grito en tal frugal lugar.

— oOo —

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, en el aeropuerto internacional Narita…

Len Tao se mantiene sentado estoicamente en uno de los asientos de piel de la zona VIP del lugar, piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados, manos entrecruzadas a la altura de su abdomen, simplemente reflexionando su situación. Cathrine tan sólo lee de manera apática el último número de "vogue", nunca se debe perder de vista a la competencia, realmente lo suyo son más los números y no el diseño, pero de todas maneras los comentarios de las revistas de este tipo captan su atención para sus análisis mercadotécnicos y demás.

La rubia levanta la vista al oír un suave taconeo acercándose, entonces ve a una de las encargadas de su vuelo y le indica que sólo los esperan para despegar. Cathrine siente y despide con un gesto de la mano a la mujer, para luego levantarse, sacudirse con delicadeza la falta y caminar hacia su primo.

Cat: Es hora de abordar el jet – acomodándose unos lentes

Len: Muy bien… – abre los ojos y los entorna casi de inmediato al ver algo tras su prima – pero ¡¿qué diablos!

Cat arquea perfectamente una de sus perfectas cejas por la expresión de su primo y se gira, para ver como a unos cuantos metros se encuentran parados Yoh, Anna y Pillika, los tres viéndolos fijamente a pesar de estar discutiendo por lo que parece.

xXx

Anna abre y cierra sus puños de manera repetida para calmar su creciente indignación y enojo, realmente no puede acabar de creer tal capricho de Yoh, por que no se ha creído ni media palabra eso de su preocupación por Hao. Por que es esa chica la que ha provocado confusión en su prometido y no puede aceptar que Yoh dude. No… la duda no puede tener cabida dentro de su relación por que en ese caso se vendrá todo abajo y entonces ella quedaría nuevamente como antes: sin corazón y totalmente sola.

Yoh suelta un suspiro por la incesante regañina de Anna, realmente la quiere pero últimamente las cosas han estado tan raras entre ambos, y si se toma en cuenta esa emoción extraña que le provoca la prima de Len, las cosas están aún peores. Si tan sólo pudieran ser las cosas más sencillas, pero tampoco se refiere a tener toda su vida arreglada sino a encontrar esas cosas que le hagan más tranquila su vida, esas respuestas que necesita para estar en paz.

"

Pillika se mantiene a un par de metros separada de la pareja, se pasa una mano por sus cabellos para luego ponerse el gorro tejido que había estado sosteniendo en una de sus manos; nota como Len y su prima fijan brevemente sus miradas profundas, y podría decirse que hasta pesadas, sobre ella. Le harta, realmente le harta la situación, no puede soportar la idea de nunca poder tener a Len; podría decirse que desde el primer momento que vio su mirada posarse sobre ella ha estado enamorada del chico.

Baja su mirada y se comienza a tronar los dedos, no puede mostrar otra actitud por que de lo contrario su orgullo se hundiría aún más de lo que ya está; tal vez si Horo nunca hubiera conocido a Len, esto nunca hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué tendría que habérselo conseguido como amigo? Tan cercanos que el pelivioláceo viajará a Londres… Entonces abre los ojos como platos y posa su mirada azulada sobre la figura de ese chico, ¿es qué acaso podría ser posible que…? No, no puede siquiera pensar eso. Un temblor comienza a hacer mella en su cuerpo delicado y es entonces que su mente procesa rápidamente muchísimas cosas para llegar a la conclusión más simple que explica todo: Len está interesado en Horo-Horo. La vida puede salir a veces con su maldita ironía.

"

Anna: No tienes nada que ir hacer allá, tu padre te dejó claro los deberes que tienes antes de que entres a la universidad

Yoh: Es mi hermano y sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en la compañía; ambos sabemos que serás tú quien se encargue de esas cosas, así que no tiene ningún caso que me quede cuando Hao no se encuentra bien

Anna: Ambos sabemos la verdad Yoh, no me mientas y no te mientas a ti mismo

Yoh: No confundas las cosas Anna

Anna: No, eres tú quien no debe confundir las cosas, Yoh… Por que si abordas ese avión, puedes dar por terminado nuestro compromiso

Anna sabe perfectamente que su amenaza ha sido demasiado extremista pero en vista de la desesperación que siente no le ha quedado otra opción que ese tonto impulso chantajista. Yoh abre sus ojos completamente sorprendido y mira esa expresión firme en la rubia, no puede acabar de creer ese ultimátum; suelta un suspiro y toma las manos de Anna entre las suyas, baja su rostro y besa delicadamente las manos de su novia.

Yoh: Hablaremos de todos estos problemas más tranquilamente a mi regreso

Anna aprieta fuertemente sus finos labios, que Yoh hubiera besado por única vez a otra chica que no fuera ella podía disculpárselo, que estuviera empecinado en su tonto capricho de ir a Londres podría tal vez concedérselo pero el que la tratara como una chica tontamente celosa y sin darle importancia a su amenaza es simplemente inadmisible.

Pillika contiene el aire al ver ese fuego refulgir en aquellos pozos negros, Yoh no sabe en la que se está metiendo, realmente las cosas se han salido de control de un momento a otro en la vida de todos. Suelta el aire al sentir una incipiente asfixia y ve nuevamente a Len, le dolerá hasta el alma lo que va hacer pero tampoco puede permitir que su corazón quede hecho mil pedazos.

Anna: No bromeo Yoh – concediéndole una última oportunidad

Yoh: No permaneceré mucho en Inglaterra, te traeré un precioso obsequio

Yoh le regala una de sus típicas lindas sonrisas despreocupadas y besa suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Anna, para luego darse la vuelta sin soltar su maleta con ruedas y caminar despreocupado hacia su mejor amigo.

Anna lo observa de manera fría pero para alguien demasiado observador puede verse un destello de tristeza en esa mirada. Pillika elimina la distancia que la separaba de la rubia y se queda parada a su lado, dándole un mudo apoyo al principio para luego intentar hablar con ella.

Pillika: Anna, yo…

Anna: No digas nada Pillika

Pillika: Pero… – viéndolo preocupada de reojo

Anna: Anna Kyouyama está nuevamente libre y eso es todo lo que importa

Anna se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar de manera tranquila, una solitaria lágrima acaricia su fría piel pero ella no hace gesto alguno de secarla, sólo la dejara pasar como ha dejado ir a Yoh. Pillika por fin reacciona y corre para alcanzarla; dejando ambas tras ellas a los chicos más importantes de sus vidas, al menos por el momento.

xXx

Len mira a Yoh acercarse y de pronto siente uno de los clásicos abrazos del chico castaño alrededor de sus hombros, mueve la cabeza negativamente y una sonrisa cínica tan característica en él se asoma en sus labios.

Len: ¿Y esto?

Yoh: ¿No te alegra saber que te acompañaré? Tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte y creo que no debo faltar en tan importante viaje

Len: Estás loco

Yoh: Entonces, ¿puedo ir? – poniendo carita de perro regañado

Cat: No deberías preguntarle, sólo toma tus cosas y vamos – brindándole una sonrisa amable mientras lo insta a seguirla

Yoh: Gracias – con los ojos como estrellas

Len: Nada de gracias, sólo irás si prometes comportarte como el heredero Asakura que eres – señalándolo con el dedo

Yoh: Okis, prometido; ahora ¡andando!

Yoh toma todo sonriente un brazo de Cathrine y comienza a caminar con ella mientras comienza una charla incesante por su parte. Len mira la escena y mueve negativamente la cabeza, el dichoso viaje será todo menos aburrido así que ni pensar en como será la estadía en Inglaterra.

Len: Siempre hay dificultades en el camino, me pregunto ¿cuál me encontraré en Londres?

— oOo —

Miércoles, 11 de la mañana en Londres…

Ahora los papeles se han invertido y es Hao quien está levantado tomando un vaso de jugo de manzana mientras lee los últimos informes que le han enviado vía electrónica. Entonces frunce levemente el ceño y entrecruza sus manos frente a su rostro, ocultando así la parte baja de éste. De pronto siente que alguien acaricia su frente y sin moverse tan sólo levanta su mirada para descubrir a un somnoliento Horo viéndolo divertido.

Horo: Si sigues haciendo eso te saldrán arrugas muy joven

Hao: Toma asiento por favor, calculé que más o menos vendrías apareciendo a esta hora, así que ese carrito tiene tu desayuno – señalando con su mirada un carrito de servicio al lado de la mesa de cristal

Horo: Gracias – levantando las tapas para ir tomando los platos con sus alimentos

Hao: ¿Una noche movidita?

Horo: No soy un promiscuo y eso lo sabes perfectamente, apenas nos estamos conociendo ¬¬

Hao: Me alegra que te guste más la excitación de la caza que ir tan sólo directamente al grano – regresando su atención a la pantalla de su laptop

Horo: ¿Qué lees que te tiene tan interesado? – ahora da un sorbo a su delicioso café

Hao: ¿Nunca te preguntaste cual fue el destino del chico que lastimó a Liserg?

Horo: Pues… puede que un par de veces me lo haya preguntado pero realmente no me ha interesado mucho, pienso que lo que en verdad importa es el sentir de Liserg – ladea levemente su rostro mientras muerde un pedazo de hot cake

Hao: Pues mi investigador me acaba de informar que este muchacho acaba de morir hace un par de horas

El castaño deja su posición inmovible frente a la pantalla de su portátil y recarga completamente su espalda sobre el respaldo de su asiento mientras cruza las piernas y gira su rostro para observar el cielo nublado londinense.

Horo deja caer el tenedor con otro pedazo de hot-cake y mira estupefacto a su mejor amigo, sólo ruega escuchar una explicación de Hao en la que diga que no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte del chico, una explicación en la que diga que no lo mandó a matar. Un escalofrío de terror y preocupación recorre toda su espina dorsal al saber que Hao por aliviar su orgullo herido es capaz de una venganza muy lenta y dolorosa, pero por proteger a sus seres queridos es capaz de muchísimas cosas más.

"

"

(Iniciado: 1 de diciembre de 2004 — Finalizado: 16 de abril de 2005)

"

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COMENTARIOS:** _Bien… ¿Hay alguien que desee matarme por este atraso? Tal vez no interesen mis excusas, así que por esta vez las omitiré; tan sólo espero redimirme con ustedes con el largo de este capítulo, reconózcanlo fue el doble de lo normal, aunque díganme ¿valió la pena?… Si ven un toque diferente en diversas partes conforme avanza el fic es por que lo hice por tramos y mi humor ha estado muy extraño; aunque por otro lado el retomar esta historia me ha alegrado estos días que le dediqué… Siento mucho decir que puede ser que ya no actualice tan seguido pero por diversos problemas y el que iré dedicándome a escribir un cap por historia para luego pasar a otra, en vez de hacerlo al mismo tiempo como antes, quien sabe cuanto me tarde ahora… Angel simplemente es mi niño precioso así que nadie se atreva a tocarlo por que lo defenderé! (agréguese risa desquiciada). Como sea, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había metido mucho a la historia y no toqué a la que se supone es la pareja principal, pido disculpas por ello pero fue inevitable; intentaré remediar esto… ¿Qué piensan de Hao? ¿Fue capaz? ¿Cómo habrá muerto y en dónde Hiro? Que cosas… Pienso que Anna no jugó muy bien sus cartas por su orgullo tan parecido al de Len y puede que hasta del mismo Hao, así que ni idea que venga para Cat, Yoh y Anna….. AHHH! Por cierto, hay cierta corrección en el capítulo 8, con relación a mi comentario sobre Morphine… creo que si Yoh es un adicto a las naranjas ¿por qué no puede serlo Hao de las manzanas, necesitaba trabajar más a este chico y este aspecto me latió mucho_

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP XI --- "CARA A CARA"

_Mentiras... reencuentros… el informe detallado a un abuelo siempre prevenido… malentendidos fatídicos… razones de una muerte acaecida… un primer beso… el recorrido de un diario que anda por todos lados…_

_¬ Como ya saben... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**Alejamoto Diethel:** Pues Hao es muy testarudo y no se moverá de Londres hasta que le diga a Liserg lo que le tenga que decir… Pues para saber que hará Len aun falta, además de que el destino les depara ciertas sorpresas a Angel, Horo y a Len… Pues creo que Anna ya tomó su decisión, falta ver la reacción de Yoh y el mismo actuar de esta francesa… También te agradezco tu comprensión por el atraso…_

_**Lady Amaltea:** Morphine aportará su granito de arroz en todo este merequetengue, es una persona muy observadora y conservadora pero en palabras de Angel, también es muy cool… Espero que te vaya bien en la escuela y ya nos estaremos leyendo después._

_**Beu Rib:** Gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia… creo que ya han comenzado los conflictos por causa de estos dos personajes, Anna exageró y falta ver las consecuencias que pueda traer ello, Yoh no comprendió el sentir de Anna y por ello también tiene gran responsabilidad en este problema. A saber con que se tope Len a su llegada a Gran Bretaña… Sobre Hao y Liserg, al parecer el destino les quiere poner las cosas difíciles, veremos que más les depara…_

_**Luna:** Me alegra que estés leyendo este fic desde que lo inicié… No sé si Liserg puede perdonar fácilmente a Hao, además de que por el momento ni siquiera le ha dado la oportunidad de explicarse, sumado a la graciosa intervención de su abuelo, pues el castaño debe estar más que frustrado…_

_**Kaniza:** Gracias! _-_ Me alegro que te agrade y aceptes a mi peligris, en realidad no sé si entre colegas escritoras-conspiradoras nos entendamos por que de cierto modo has adivinado ciertas cosas que sucederán… No te diré cuales por que ya no habría mucho chiste…..También te doy las gracias por comprender el atraso de este cap…_

_**Yumi Tao:** _TT.TT_ ¿Te cae mal mi niño angelical? ¿Por qué? Buuaaaa. _U.U… _ Bueno, como sea, gracias por tus palabras alentadoras sobre mi historia; realmente quien sabe que suceda con estos chicos pero ya lo estaremos viendo y espero seguir contando con tu opinión en lo sucesivo._

_**Karenu-Kiyoto:** Je, ¿te parece que esa petición te la canjee por otra cosa? _n.n"_ Es que realmente no puedo prometerte eso ya que ellos solitos están dejando ver su mutuo interés y ahí yo no tengo nada que ver (cara de ángel bondadoso peor con cuerno sobre mi cabeza)… Gracias por tus palabras y por decirme que siempre tendré tu opinión…_

_**Inuyashaluchi:** Pues ya tengo compu! n.n Sufrí un rato pero mi papá cedió ante mi presión, aunque ahora que vi estas vacs la de mi hermano me gustó más la suya _TT.TT_… Como sea, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto esta humilde historia y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo_

_**Shao:** Mil disculpas por dejarte en espera… entonces, ¿leíste de golpe todos los caps? Al menos no te habrás cansado por lo pocos que son _u.u_, debo echarle más ganas a esto… El chico se llama Hiroshi, leída y anotada tu sugerencia, pero supongo que el como terminó este capítulo de ha dado que pensar, puedo decirte que Hiro sí estaba en un reformatorio pero hay otras cosas por ahí que faltan saber… Espero seguir contando con tus opiniones y gracias por tu apoyo_

_**Galy:** Sí, Liserg es un chico con un no sé que lo hace muy adorable… Mis disculpas por atrasarme, intentaré ya no actualizar después de tanto tiempo, veremos si lo logro… Gracias por tu apoyo y tu opiniòn_

_**Vickyng:** Pues en realidad tengo dos reviews tuyos, cuando llegó el segundo me confundí un poco y me puse a buscar el anterior, así que al parecer sólo fue un error al cargar la pag por que si lograste enviarme tus opiniones… ¿te pareció cortito el cap anterior? Bueno ¿y este? Y mira que es el doble que los otros… Sí, adoro el idioma italiano y quise darle algo más de mi toque en esta historia, creo que a veces es algo aburrido manejar las mismas frases o palabras japonesas, por no hablar del inglés que también se está volviendo un cliché… No sabes como me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el apartado anterior, eso es muy gratificante… Que bueno que aceptes tan bien a mis OC, en realidad trato más como comodín a Cat (y eso que al principio planeaba hacerla más como yo) ya que Angel es mi favorito; je, sí, creo que las chicas que esperan que al final queden juntitos Len y Horo tras declararse su amor de alguna manera, se van a sentir decepcionadas por que al parecer las cosas no sucederán como varias piensan… lástima que ya no se pueda conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Hiroshi pero creo que su final no ha sido tan inesperado, falta saber como ocurrió… Pues sí, el compromiso de Yoh y Anna fue decidido por sus familias pero la razón de ello a tan temprana edad de los chicos aun falta ser comentada; creo que Anna encaró de excelente manera a Yoh pero creo que lo sucedido en el aeropuerto no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho después de portarse de manera tan civilizada anteriormente… coincido contigo, si Cat no hubiera accedido a ese impulso no se hubiera desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos decisivos no sólo para Cat e Yoh, sino también para Anna… Cierto, muy cierto, Hao tendrá muchísimas dificultades no sólo por Liserg sino por el abuelo de éste y puede que por él mismo, por que tampoco será una reconciliación muy amorosa y fin, se acabaron los problemas; no, las cosas tiene que darse de manera natural y realista; claro, si es que se dan… Hao aún no ha comentado nada de cómo le hizo para hacerle llegar a Liserg su diario… ¿a qué Nathaniel es un hombre maduro con amplio recursos? Y ni mencionar su actitud madura pero también algo sobreprotectora, pero pienso ¿quién no lo sería con semejante bomboncito de nieto? Ya desvarío….. Supongo que ya habrás leído el apartado de aviso en "Existencias Diferentes", he dejado por completo esa historia, realmente di una leída a los caps y a lo que iba a ser el nuevo cap y me di cuenta de que perdí por completo la esencia de los personajes, así que he optado por quedarme sólo con esta historia…..En realidad estaba pensando en retomar el Diario de Liserg, pero como tengo preparado un regreso espectacular de él para volver a saber los más profundos sentimientos del peliverde, por ahora el diario ha sido nuevamente alejado de Liserg, para que pueda reflexionar muy bien las cosas… Ahora pienso que soné algo vanidosa con eso de tener más imaginación que varias personas, sorry si así fue. Desafortunadamente con lo que le pasó a mi pc, no pude seguir con los especiales de navidad y todos quedaron a medias… si te postulas para ese reconocimiento de los reviews más largos, me dices para votar por ti; no sabes como me alegra cada vez que recibo tus comentarios… Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que te la hayas pasado super en navidad, año nuevo, 14 de febrero y estas vacaciones de semana santa; sí lo sé, después de tanto apenas me tomo el detalle de decirlo _TT.TT_… Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y ojalá pronto reciba alguno de tus comentarios y observaciones tan preciadas… Como siempre dejo mi respuesta a tu review al último debido a su largo, espero lo comprendas ya que no quiero que nadie se sienta por que seas, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿mi consentida? Bueno, a falta de otra palabra, sí, mi consentida _n.n_… Nos estaremos leyendo después, bye, bye na no da…_

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahora y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	11. Cara a Cara

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP XI --- CARA A CARA**

"

**&&&** Hao permanece con su mirada perdida en el vacío de ese cielo nublado, una corriente de aire frío empieza a dejarse sentir y comienza a temblar por ello mientras una sonrisa tontorrona se dibuja en sus labios; realmente odia el frío, así que se levanta e ignora al peliazul boquiabierto y petrificado que tiene frente a sí para meterse corriendo a la suite para ir a su habitación por una manta o algo que lo cobije mientras esté en la terraza por que de seguro el tonto de Horo no querrá moverse, con eso de que le encanta el frío.

Horo por fin reacciona y voltea su rostro para ver como Hao sale disparado hacia su habitación, suelta un suspiro y da un sorbo de su café, siente como su tibia piel es acariciada por una brisa de aire frío y comprende la razón de la huida de su amigo, así que una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro por ello; el castaño puede ser un chico muy rudo pero cuando se trata del frío simplemente se torna como una iguana escurridiza en busca del sol para calentar su morena piel. Sí, puede que en su siguiente cumpleaños le regale uno de esos animales como mascota.

Pocos minutos después Horo ve como regresa Hao completamente cubierto por una manta blanca y gruesa, ¿de dónde la sacó? Ni idea, al parecer Hao esté donde esté no pierde el control de las cosas y las planea muy anticipadamente; Horo lo mira fijamente con unas estrellitas en los ojos ya que se ve tan lindo el castaño con sólo sus ojos asomándose y su cabello cayendo como cascada por su espalda. Así que de pronto aparece una gotita en la frente de Hao al verse abrazado por un Horo con las mejillas rosas, realmente el peliazul puede ser a veces tan raro con sus arrebatos, pero no puede evitar que por lo divertido del momento aparezca una sonrisa oculta por la manta la cual lo hace ver aún más lindo, de lo que se percata el peliazul en lo que se deja ver del rostro del moreno y comienza a restregar su mejilla derecha contra la izquierda de éste.

Horo: Te ves tan uke, tan lindo… ¡Uy! ¡Que kawaii eres Hao!... So cute!

Hao rueda los ojos en sus orbitas por las ocurrencias del ainu, pero lo deja seguir con su tontería, realmente nadie en su vida le ha dicho ese tipo de cosas, por lo regular es todo lo contrario; pero como Horo no es como el resto de la gente es el único al que se le puede ocurrir que se ve lindo, siempre le dicen que es sexy, guapo, atractivo, bien parecido y un sin fin de adjetivos parecidos a esos pero nunca lindo.

Horo: ¿Por qué no te ves así siempre?

Hao: ¿Por qué garrapatas como tú se me pueden pegar todo el tiempo? – arquea burlón una ceja

Horo: ¡Malvado! Tenías que romper el momento ¬¬

Horo suelta a Hao y camina hacia su silla para seguir desayunando, Hao lo imita y regresa a su postura anterior a ir por la manta, de pronto se mantiene un silencio entre ambos extrañamente tenso; el peliazul a pesar de seguir comiendo tranquilamente su enorme desayuno no deja de mirar de manera intensa al castaño en espera de una buena explicación mientras que el castaño opta por dejar en suspense a su amigo por otro rato o hasta que éste se atreva a preguntar.

Así pasan unos 15 minutos, Horo ya ha arrasado con todo y sólo le resta comer sus insustituibles pastisetas acompañadas de su irremplazable café turco; mientras que Hao tan sólo tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa, se ha puesto unos guantes marrones y esa es la única razón de que su brazo este fuera de la protección de la manta.

(Trae puesta una camisa manga larga de color rojo quemado, pantalón negro y zapatos oscuros)

Horo: Sí no dices nada en los próximos 30 segundos ten por seguro que verás mi hermoso cuerpo sobre el tuyo pero no para darte placer sino para facilitarme el romper tu delicada cara

Hao arquea una ceja de manera burlona y comienza contar mentalmente; pero al mirar ahora con toda su atención a Horo puede ver que realmente su mejor amigo no sólo está que arde de la curiosidad sino que parece que demasiado preocupado, así que el castaño suelta un suspiro y al momento de ser el segundo 29 comienza a hablar.

Hao: Tal vez tuve que ver de una manera indirecta en la muerte del chico pero en realidad no me adjudico el crédito de tal suceso

Horo: ¿Qué hiciste?

Hao: Al momento de ser juzgado ese chico estaba por cumplir en un mes la mayoría de edad, así que fue enviado al principio a un reformatorio y después canalizado a una prisión de adultos

Horo: Pero ¿no estaba Liserg en segundo semestre cuando pasó todo?

Hao: Ese chico no era un gran genio que digamos de niño y se atrasó un año, así que al momento del juicio, el abuelo de Liserg hizo que le diera la máxima pena de prisión… la idea de hacerlo sufrir de la peor manera parece que no cruzó sólo por mi mente sino también en la de Nathaniel Wilde ya que hasta donde sé este señor quiso aplastar a toda la familia pero Liserg no quería que nada suyo tuviera que ver con esa lacra, por lo que simplemente dejo que el peso completo de la ley cayera en el chico… sus padres no pudieron hacer nada, era eso o despertar la furia de personas muy importantes ya que averiguaron todo lo que pudieron de Liserg para intentar defender a su hijo, descubriendo sus lazos con Matsuo Igarashi, su poder financiero propio, el de su abuelo y hasta la influencia sociopolítica de su madrina… el tal Hiroshi no era hijo único pues tenía una hermana un año mayor que él, así que sus padres también tenían que preocuparse por las posibles represalias que podrían recibir ellos y su otra hija al intentar siquiera defender al degenerado que tenían por hijo

Horo: Algo de eso me comentó ayer Angel… son gente de peso realmente la que rodea a Liserg

Hao: Exactamente… pero la familia de este chico… nunca te lo dije, ¿verdad? – sin esperar respuesta del otro – el desgraciado éste se llamaba Hiroshi Murakami… sí, un día olvidaré este nombre como la basura sin importancia que fue…

Horo: Nunca me ha gustado oírte hablar así y lo sabes… sé que ese chico le causó gran daño a Liserg pero no tienes que dejar que aún muerto siga envenenando la vida de él; el ensañarte de esta manera puede que cause dolor a Liserg por verte darle tanta importancia a su pasado en vez del presente que tienen ambos

Hao: Lo sé… por eso digo que un día olvidaré ese nombre, habrá sido como si nunca hubiera existido pero por el momento dejo que su desgracia lave ese odio que llegué a sentir por su nombre aún sin conocerlo… – se queda unos segundos callado hasta que recuerda donde se quedo – Bien, el punto es que sus padres fueron pagando todo este tiempo sobornos internos para que ningún otro reo tuviera conocimiento de la razón de su condena y para que lo tuvieran en una área alejada de los convictos más peligrosos, además de conservar una celda sólo para él… supongo que está de más explicarte lo que les hacen en prisión a los violadores

Horo: Lo sé, pero ¿en qué momento interviniste tú?

Hao: Pagué para que le quitaran sus privilegios, si iba a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, no debía gozar de comodidades en su castigo

Horo: ¿Desde cuándo?

Hao: Cuando me enteré de todo hice investigar al chico, me dieron el informe casi de inmediato e hice la transferencia momentos antes de tomar nuestro vuelo hacia acá… Murakami pasó un par de días escapando de los demás reos y al parecer durante el baño de la noche lo acorralaron en las duchas e intentaron devolverle lo hecho, el chico se les enfrentó y terminó apuñalado, estuvo hasta hace un par de horas en estado crítico e inevitablemente murió… así que si te peguntabas si yo lo había mandado matar, no; pero si deje que las cosas siguieran el curso que debían tomar desde un principio… él no quiso sufrir lo que Liserg y prefirió que sucediera esto

Horo: ¿Justicia poética o ironía de la vida?

Hao: Simplemente Justicia…

xXx

Morphine observa curiosa a Nathaniel Wilde, el hombre ojiverde se mantiene absorto en un informe que le acababa de llegar hace unos minutos por fax, una sonrisa que no puede definir se deja ver en su rostro y la expectación de la mujer de cabellos fucsia aumenta. El abuelo de Liserg, deja las hojas con desinterés frente a sí y da una vuelta en su sillón giratorio para observar el panorama a través del enorme ventanal rectangular que domina la decoración de su oficina.

Nathaniel: Ese chico Asakura es muy intrigante, si te preguntas por que, creo que tú sabes mejor esa respuesta que yo… ¿Qué le vio Liserg? Eso si no sé, creo que es un muchacho de personalidad dominante pero me pregunto si eso no chocara con el carácter de mi nieto o puede que eso sea lo que le atraiga a Liserg… como sea, creo que voy a dejar por esta vez de intervenir en los líos de mi querido nieto, al parecer son más que nada conflictos normales de pareja lo que se traen ambos, lo que me causa gracia realmente… Liserg huyendo como la novia ofendida y el otro viniendo a rogarle… vaya que los tiempos a pesar de avanzar siguen teniendo las mismas situaciones que las de mi juventud… creo que este chico después de todo le conviene a Lis; el haber intervenido en un asunto que no le compete sólo para proteger lo que es suyo me ha llamado la atención… por cierto querida Morphine, aquel asunto japonés ha quedado finiquitado por completo, al parecer como consecuencia de un pequeño empujón del chico Asakura… Pasando a otros temas, me gustaría que organizaras para dentro de dos semanas una maravillosa fiesta de gala en honor a mi querido nieto… no te detengas por mí, seguro que es mucho trabajo así que puedes irte

Morphine se queda boquiabierta al escuchar lo del asunto japonés finiquitado, ligándolo de inmediato a Hiroshi; desde lo ocurrido a Liserg, Nathaniel siempre ha llamado a ese chico "el asunto japonés". Un mar de dudas comienza a embargarla y no se mueve ni un ápice a pesar de lo último dicho por el padre del que fuese algún día su mejor amiga.

El abuelo de Liserg se percata a la perfección de ello pero aún así no se mueve, tan sólo permanece en su silla observando como pasa el mundo frente a ese cristal, no sólo los edificios alrededor sino también en la calle, donde tantas personas caminan que parecen hormigas desde ese lugar; tantas vidas diferentes pasando frente a él, algunas interesantes, otras simplemente tontas, unas valoradas y otras al contrario no; pero de tanta variedad de donde escoger es con ellos con quienes decidió jugar un rato el caprichoso caballero llamado "Destino", primero con la vida de su única hija y su yerno, luego con una crisis financiera que casi destruyó el patrimonio de su nieto, después el "asunto japonés" y ahora un lío amoroso graciosamente acontecido.

¿Se queja de ello? No, por que siempre ha pensado que todo en la vida tiene una razón y puede que nunca la encuentre, pero como hay cosas con las que no se puede hacer nada, es mejor seguir adelante.

Nathaniel: Puedes llevarte ese informe si tu sed de saber que ha sucedido con ese asunto japonés es tan grande para ti… pero te ruego me dejes solo un rato, creo que la vejez me está pidiendo a gritos ello

La dama de los ojos fucsia pone una mirada comprensiva y se levanta para tomar con delicadeza tales documentos en el cartapacio beige, da una última mirada al reflejo de Nathaniel en los cristales del ventanal y asiente sin saber a ciencia cierta que el hombre mayor vea tal gesto en los cristales. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar con su natural elegancia fuera de la enorme oficina de la presidencia de Diethel Corp, sin dejar de sujetar contra su pecho esos papeles, había visto la mirada del que considera como su segundo padre y sabe que este último par de años ha sido mucha carga para él, pero lo sucedido parece que ha sido como un viento que anuncia cosas nuevas en el futuro para él, algo que a pesar de sonar egoísta o malo será de cierto alivio para Liserg Diethel.

xXx

Hao ve como Horo aprieta sus manos en puños mientras simplemente dice algunas cuantas palabras por teléfono, no sabe que sucede pero de lo que tiene completa certeza es que no es nada bueno ya que el peliazul se muestra completamente molesto y se da cuenta de eso por los músculos tensos de su espalda y la postura de todo su cuerpo. Esa mañana si que ha sido de sorpresas, primero el informe de su contacto y luego esa misteriosa llamada para Horo-Horo.

El hijo mayor de la familia Usui cuelga con molestia el teléfono y se mantiene por varios minutos en esa pose rígida, con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo y el cabello ocultando la expresión del mismo. Hao frunce el ceño y comienza a preocuparse, por lo general Horo es muy alegre y le resta importancia a las cosas, nunca lo ha visto así en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse.

Hao: ¿Horo-Horo?

Horo: Si pudiera en este mismo momento mataba con mis manos a Len Tao

El castaño se queda de una pieza al escuchar tal afirmación, no había esperado escuchar precisamente eso pero ahora lo que falta es saber el por qué de ello.

Hao: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Horo: Sabes perfectamente que lo más importante en mi vida es la felicidad de Pillika

Hao: Aja, pero ¿qué tiene que ver ella con esto? – sin decir ni media palabra de sus sospechas

Horo: El muy maldito del Tao la humilló frente a una multitud… le dijo una sarta de ofensas para alejarla de él que sólo logro lastimarla de una manera que me ofende y molesta muchísimo. La ha dejado muy lastimada y él es el único culpable por andar pavoneándose con esa chica…

Hao: ¿Qué le dijo el chino? ¿De qué chica hablas?

Horo: Niña inmadura, carente de atractivo, tonta, que no le interesa y que nunca podría interesarle una chica como ella, y muchas cosas más… y todo por ésa… por esa tal Cat estaba con él

Horo levanta su rostro y Hao puede ver además de esa mirada fría y al mismo tiempo de furia contenida, ese sentimiento de protección a sus seres queridos reflejado en el rostro del peliazul, en eso son tan parecidos ambos; pero en ese punto en especifico se diferencian en que Hao ve las cosas desde un punto objetivo y luego actúa, además de que Horo tiene también sus límites.

Hao: Pienso que antes de que saques tus conclusiones debes averiguar que sucedió

Horo: ¡No! Creo en mi hermana, ella no tiene ninguna razón para mentirme – mostrando una expresión indignación por tal sugerencia

Hao: No te exaltes, sólo era algo que tenía que hacerte ver por si acaso

Horo: Len no tenía por que tratarla de esa forma, Pillika aún es una niña y no comprende todavía muchas cosas. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta a la perfección que ella comenzó a sentirse cautivada por Len y que ha confundido ese sentimiento con amor; tal vez por eso volvió a intentar algo con él pero esa no es razón para que la destroce, no es razón para que le rompa sus sueños de manera tan cruel, no es razón para que la haga sentirse mal consigo misma solo por que él tiene algo con una chica mayor y bonita… No es razón para que hubiera hecho todo lo que le hizo a Pillika

Horo golpea la pequeña mesa de caoba donde está la base del teléfono, realmente está indignado, molesto y herido por saber que el chico al que había llegado a considerar como un buen amigo y del que se había sentido atraído, haya lastimado de tal manera a su pequeña hermana.

Hao mira como el peliazul deja de ponerle atención y se da la vuelta para entrar todo furioso a su cuarto, no quiso decir nada más a su amigo para no alterarlo pero conoce al mejor amigo de su hermano y conoce a la pequeña heredera de los Usui y piensa que la chica debió exagerar las cosas; no duda de que haya sucedido algo de ello pero no al punto que contó Pillika ya que esta chica tiene sentimientos egoístas y caprichosos que Horo-Horo se niega a ver.

xXx

Casi son las tres de la tarde, hora de Londres y un pequeño grupo de tres jóvenes se registra en uno de los mejores hoteles de la City; la recepcionista observa con suma extrañeza al castaño alegre que habla sin parar frente a ella, sin entender bien nada de lo que dice pero captando su curiosidad lo último que le está comentando, _"y mi hermano vino para reconquistar a su novio, ¿conoces a su novio? Es un chico de cabello verde…"_ No realmente ese muchacho es muy raro pero esa telenovela que le está contando le parece muy curiosa, así que comienza a preguntarse ¿quién será el hermano de tan peculiar muchacho?

Len ya ha colmado su paciencia y toma de un hombro a Yoh para empujarlo hacia atrás y ocupar su lugar frente al mostrador elegante de madera de la recepción, el despistado castaño había vuelto hacer de las suyas y ya han perdido más de 15 minutos ahí parados sin hacer nada.

Len: Reservación de una suite doble y…

Len sigue dándole los datos necesarios a la amable dama y extiende dos tarjetas negras centurion, la suya y la de Yoh; da unas cuantas instrucciones y toma indiferente las llaves electrónicas que le da la recepcionista, se da la vuelta y hace un ademán a Cat y a Yoh para que lo sigan, un botones lleva el equipaje de los tres en un carrito y los sigue deprisa, pasando totalmente desapercibido como debe serlo en su trabajo.

(NDS: La "City" es el área que se erige en el lugar del asentamiento original y que ahora forma parte del área financiera, de negocios y demás sitios importantes de Londres)

xXx

Hao está tras el escritorio de cristal y hierro forjado que forma parte de la zona destinada como estudio en la suite, toma un sorbo de su jugo de manzana mientras no aparta su mirada del computador, su papá ya se ha enterado de su viaje y le ha mandado instrucciones para que revise algunas posibles inversiones, así que está revisando el breve informe de cada una de ellas y comienza a programar su agenda en vista de que aún no tiene ninguna noticia nueva de su amado inglés.

Horo se había ido de paseo con Angel desde el medio día, su objetivo: conocer la zona antigua de Londres. Ambos chicos se muestran muy interesados el uno por el otro, de cierta manera eso le causa gracia a Hao, debido a que sólo otra persona ha captado de esa manera su atención a Horo, pero al no verse correspondido con el tiempo fue dejando a un lado eso y ahora este chico peligris lo ha cautivado mucho. ¿En qué acabará la cosa? ¿Horo terminará por fin entregando por completo a su corazón? ¿O será acaso otra aventura pero ahora con un toque especial? Le intriga tanto el resultado de esto, pero ya lo sabrá con el tiempo.

Por otro lado, tiene que ir pensando de una buena vez que hará si logra reconciliarse o no con Liserg, hasta donde sabe el peliverde ya está matriculado en el London Business School y sólo quedan de vacaciones ésa y la semana siguiente no sólo ahí sino en Tokyo también, así que consiga o no lo que quiera, está el dilema de que vendrá después.

El castaño suelta un suspiro y se echa hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, mira con aburrimiento el techo y comienza a analizar sus opciones, por supuesto no dejará por nada del mundo que Liserg lo abandone así que si no logra su cometido tendrá que quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario; lo cual lo lleva a pensar que si lo logra de todas maneras está el inconveniente de que Liserg querrá quedarse por sus estudios como originalmente ya se lo habrá dado a conocer a su abuelo y como no quiere tener problemas con el señor, está fuera de opción el irse de inmediato para el comienzo de clases en Tokyo. Cualquiera de los dos casos lo lleva a una cosa: quedarse al menos por un ciclo escolar en la ciudad; así que llegando a esta conclusión tendrá que encontrar la manera de ser admitido en la misma escuela de Liserg y luego ver una revalidación de estudios en la universidad de Tokyo, realmente nada difícil para él.

Entonces llaman a la puerta y arquea una ceja; Horo no puede ser por que la tarjeta electrónica se la entregan abajo, así que ni idea de quien pueda molestarlo. Cierra los programas abiertos en su laptop, apaga el aparato y se levanta molesto de su silla, mientras refunfuña un sin fin de cosas sobre matar al inútil que se haya atrevido a molestarlo por algo que no sea importante. Entonces abre la puerta y mira con sorpresa disimulada a su hermano, al mejor amigo de éste y a una completa desconocida rubia.

Yoh: ¡Hermanito!

Hao de la sorpresa no puede evitar lo que se aproxima, así que Yoh salta sobre él, cayendo Hao de espaldas al suelo e Yoh sobre él abrazándolo de manera súper cariñosa, mientras no para de restregar su rostro contra el de su hermano. Una escena digna de foto para la sección de sociales en opinión de Len, realmente sería muy divertido ver el ridículo en que siempre termina el mayor de los gemelos Asakura por culpa del otro; así que saca su celular y de manera rápida toma una secuencia de fotos del encuentro fraternal.

El mayor de ambos herederos Asakura se da cuenta y de un zape lanza a Yoh lejos de él, se levanta molesto y se sacude la ropa de forma indignada; ya hará pagar a Yoh por hacer eso pero matará lenta y dolorosamente al chino si éste se atreve a usar esas fotos digitales.

Hao: ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué diablos hacen aquí? – cortante

Len: Hola Hao, me complace ver cuanto te alegra nuestra visita – tono burlón

Hao: No abuses de mi poca paciencia Len

Cat: ¿Qué les parece a todos si entramos? No me gusta permanecer en el pasillo manteniendo tan lindo y tranquilo reencuentro – ganándose la mirada escudriñadora de Hao

Hao: ¿Y quien se supone que eres? – ladeando su rostro

Cat: La mujer de tus sueños si fueras hetero

Hao la mira examinador de arriba abajo unos segundos, luego esboza una sonrisa y decide que le cae bien la desconocida; entonces algo llama su atención y de reojo ve como Yoh se pone casi imperceptiblemente rojo.

Hao: _Interesante… realmente interesante_

— oOo —

En Francia, cerca de las seis de la tarde…

Liserg mantiene una sonrisa completamente falsa a los tres sujetos que tiene frente a sí en esa larga mesa de madera, al creerlo tan joven han tratado de presionar el trato ofrecido, llegando ahora a un punto en que se supone tienen entre la espada y la pared al peliverde.

Liserg: Así que esas son sus condiciones – cruzándose de piernas

Pascal: Exactamente joven Diethel

Liserg observa fijamente al hombre de cabello negro azulado y de lentes que lo observa con una sonrisa arrogante, le causa gracia esa actitud pero tan sólo se limita a escuchar lo que tienen que responderle esos tres sujetos tontos.

Bernard: Tiene que tener en cuenta los riesgos que estamos tomando de tan sólo considerar su propuesta, el mercado está en un punto delicado que cualquier rumor afecta el valor de nuestras acciones

Pierre: Y el acuerdo que nos plantea no nos es tan beneficioso como dice, los puntos que están en ese informe que tiene en sus manos es una mejor propuesta que no dudaríamos en aceptar. Diethel Corp necesita tanto de nosotros como nosotros de ustedes, así que piénselo bien

El peliverde pasa su mirada de Pascal Fontenelle al tal Bernard Marivaux, un hombre de edad avanzada, todo escuálido pero con un brillo de una antigua soberbia brillando en sus ojos cafés, ya casi calvo trata de ocultarlo con un tonto bisoñé en color castaño lo cual puede que le cause mayor gracia que la sarta de tonterías que está escuchando; pero lo que dice Pierre Lamartine, un sujeto rubio no muy joven y de ojos color rubí, termina por causar una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro indiferente del heredero del linaje inglés de la familia Diethel.

Esos tres franceses locos tan confiados, realmente como buenos empresarios deberían saber que una empresa como "Diethel Corp" no se anda con juegos y que no mandarían personas incompetentes a realizar un trabajo de negociación. Así que Liserg se recarga cómodamente contra el respaldo de su silla totalmente tranquilo, lo que descoloca a los franceses situados frente a él tras esa mesa larga de juntas.

Liserg: Si esa es su posición caballeros sólo me resta decirles que la propuesta presentada es inmodificable, de no aceptarla Diethel Corp simplemente expandirá su estudio de mercado y buscaremos otra empresa interesada en nuestra oferta; – se levanta y deja sobre la mesa el cartapacio negro que le habían entregado – así que si me disculpan, tengo un vuelo preparado para partir en un par de horas

El peliverde toma su portafolio metálico y se da la vuelta para salir de esa sala de juntas; los tres hombres observan casi con la boca abierta a Liserg, no se habían esperado esa reacción pero el primero en recuperarse es el mayor de los tres.

Bernard: No hablara en serio joven Diethel, eso significaría no sólo retraso en el programa ya establecido sino desprestigio y grandes pérdidas a lo que parece ya ha invertido su empresa, y ambos sabemos que a Diethel Corp no le conviene semejantes consecuencias

Liserg mantiene una expresión aburrida y se da la vuelta para observar indiferente a esos sujetos tontamente tercos.

Liserg: No se preocupe por nosotros sino por su empresa señor Marivaux; hay presidentes corporativos que venderían su alma al diablo por una oferta de este tipo o hasta menor, las consecuencias de las que me habla se minimizarían si tomamos en cuenta el plan de apoyo con el que cuenta este proyecto y los beneficios brutos fácilmente se repondrían a mediano plazo; no hay grandes consecuencias para nosotros pero su compañía fácilmente se derrumbará un par de meses después de que "Aqua" arranque en Francia

Liserg hace un leve movimiento con su cabeza a modo de despedida pero cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta sonríe satisfecho al oír casi un deje de ruego en la voz de Lamartine intentando detenerlo.

Una media hora después Liserg sale del enorme edificio, satisfecho por haber conseguido terminar ese asunto de la mejor manera; se desabotona la chaqueta blanca mientras espera su coche. Un par de sus escoltas se mantienen a sus lados vigilando que nadie sospechoso esté cerca de su jefe. (La chaqueta es como la que usa cuando se une a los X Laws, sólo que corta hasta la cadera y sin la tela con la insignia de ellos en el hombro)

El peliverde alza su muñeca izquierda y observa su reloj, dentro de poco más de una hora estará en su jet hacia Londres, a ver que nuevas noticias le tiene su adorable primo con relación a su proyecto de conquista ya que este par de días ha estado demasiado extraño.

— oOo —

Al mismo tiempo en la bella Londres…

Horo recarga desenfadadamente su espalda contra la pared al lado de la puerta de su suite, una sonrisa coqueta asoma en sus labios y observa como Angel charla alegre mientras mantiene una pose desenvuelta frente a él, con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón gris plomo; entonces se percata de un detalle y mira de arriba abajo al chico de ojidorado, zapatos oscuros, camisa de seda en un gris claro, lentes de armazón plateado; al parecer los colores dentro de la escala de los negros y grises son sus preferidos, por que la mayoría de sus cosas son en esos colores: su auto, sus prendas de vestir, su móvil y el resto de sus cosas.

De pronto el peliazul parpadea al tener a unos centímetros de su rostro la faz de Angel, éste esboza una sonrisa depredadora al percatarse del pequeño sobresalto del ojinegro, había aprovechado que bajó la guardia por sumirse en sus pensamientos y ésta es su recompensa.

Horo: ¿Qué haces? – recobrando su estado indiferente

Angel: Sólo quería apreciar la expresión ida de tu bonito rostro aún más de cerca

Horo: ¿Ah, sí?

Angel: Sí

Horo: ¿Y qué te parece?

Angel: Pienso que tus labios te hacen aun más tentador que esa expresión

Horo: ¿En serio?

Angel: Claro

Horo le sonríe y ambos se mantienen así, en silencio y simplemente observándose de cerca; sus alientos se entremezclan y de manera inevitable Horo baja su mirada para ver esos labios. Angel le levanta el rostro con sus dedos de manera suave y el peliazul nuevamente se pierde en esas orbes de oro, esa mirada felina de cazador lo deja paralizado y comienza a sentirse como un conejo acorralado, nunca había sentido eso y si lo piensa no le desagrada, sólo hace más excitante ese encuentro pero no dejará tampoco de ser el mismo por ello.

Así que Horo-Horo pasa sus manos tras la nuca de Angel y jala la cabeza de este para que se incline y termina besándolo, primero de manera suave, explorando ese primer encuentro para seguir avanzando y tornar esa caricia de labios en un beso cargado de pasión, ambas lenguas jugando y saboreando el sabor del otro, casi provocando un suspiro a ambos por lo placentero. El peligris baja sus manos a las caderas de Horo y lo atrae hacia sí, para provocar un mayor contacto entre ambos; a lo que accede con gusto el ainu, ya que en ese momento quien controla ese beso ardiente es él y no Angel a pesar de lo que parezca.

Ambos se separan y Horo oculta su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Angel, en ese momento el ainu agradece que el peligris sea esos cuatro centímetros más alto que él, le permite estar más cómodo; así permanecen ambos sin romper el brazo mientras respiran agitadamente y se limitan a sentir el cuerpo del otro, una agradable sensación el estar así.

Angel: Sonará cursi pero es nuestro primer beso… y espero que no sea el último

Horo: Eso ya lo veremos – cerrando sus ojos

Horo deja que su cuerpo se apoye en el de Angel y lo rodea por la cintura con sus brazos, nunca había hecho algo así con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas y a pesar de parecerle irreal le gusta mucho esa sensación, es como si tuviera por primera vez a alguien en quien apoyarse; tanta agitación de andar de arriba para abajo paseando con Angel le ha causado cansancio, suelta un suspiro y siente que una bruma comienza a rodearlo.

Angel siente como el cuerpo del peliazul comienza a dejarse ir y lo sostiene, una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en su cara al ver como el chico se ha quedado dormido en sus brazos, no se enoja por que no le parece gran cosa eso sino todo lo contrario, es como si le demostrara que se siente por completo a gusto y en confianza con él; así que como puede lo carga, saca la tarjeta electrónica del bolsillo de la chaqueta en que vio a Horo meterla y abre con ella la puerta para entrar con el peliazul y tratar de llevarlo a su habitación

Pero el peligris se detiene en seco al ver en medio de la salita que está en un segundo nivel de la suite a cuatro pares de ojos viéndolo atentamente; arquea una ceja y gira su rostro para ignorarlos y seguir con su objetivo principal.

Len: ¡¿Qué haces con Horo-Horo!

Angel voltea su rostro nuevamente y mira aburrido a ese chico, entonces se percata del color de sus ojos y de su cabello y recuerda que Liserg le dijo que así es el chico con el que pasaba mucho tiempo Horokeu en Japón: el famoso Len Tao; así que se coloca a Horo con cuidado entre los brazos y lo carga mejor, observa a los ojos a ese chico y todos comienzan a sentirse nerviosos por ese duelo de miradas doradas que comienza a realizarse.

Horo se remueve entre los brazos de Angel pero siente algo extraño y abre con pereza los ojos, primero se sorprende por la posición en que se encuentra y luego se pone rojo al percatarse de quienes están presenciando toda esa escenita.

Hao: ¿Y qué me decías Horo de las doncellas en peligro?

Horo se pone rojo hasta las orejas y se mueve para liberarse de tal posición, Angel lo deja pero no dice ni media palabra, tan sólo sigue observando al chico bajo de estatura frente a él. El peliazul se pasa una mano varias veces por sus cabellos y tras recomponerse, mira fijamente a todos y cada uno de los presentes, entonces ve a Len y se queda paralizado.

El chino deja de prestarle atención para dignarse a ver inquisitivamente al ainu; sin concebir en más peores pesadillas lo que está por suceder.

Horo aprieta sus manos en puños pero se cierra escuchar razones o hacer caso de advertencias y se arroja sobre Len para propinarle un buen puñetazo a la cara, cayendo éste al piso con el labio inferior roto y sangrando.

Hao quiso evitar que Horo actuara impulsivamente pero a pesar de haberle gritado que se detuviera el otro no le hizo caso y simplemente actuó como siempre lo hace.

Cat mira todo con cierto aire pensativo y puede que hasta indiferente para los presentes, aunque en realidad esté muy preocupada por su primo y sin idea de que puede hacer. Yoh se levanta impresionado del sofá y hace ademán de impedir una pelea entre sus amigos pero Hao lo detiene, el menor le pregunta con la mirada la razón de ello y Hao le indica con un leve movimiento de su cabeza a Angel; entonces ve Yoh que ese chico peligris sujeta de los brazos al peliazul para evitar que se lance sobre Len.

Len: ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede! – se pasa el dorso de su mano derecha y ve la sangre en ella

Horo: ¡No! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sin más después de lo que le hiciste a Pillika!

Len: Ah, ya te contó su versión de los hechos – levantándose

Horo: No, me contó lo que le hiciste y todo por ésa – tono despreciativo a Cat mientras la señala con la mirada

Len: Cuidado con lo que dices, ella es… – entrecerrando sus ojos

Horo: ¡No me importa que sea tu novia! ¡Sólo sé que te haré pedazos! ¡¿Oíste!

Len: ¡Sí serás idiota! – está a punto de devolverle el golpe a Horo pero Yoh lo sujeta

Horo: ¡Y tú un maldito desgraciado! ¡Humillaste a Pillika sólo para divertirte! ¡La ofendiste sin ninguna razón! ¡Y le restregaste en la cara a tu maldita novia!

Cat se levanta de manera elegante, se acomoda la minifalda y mira de manera indiferente a todos los hombres en esa sala.

Cat: Creo que para ser muchachos de 18 años actúan como críos de 7 años peleando por un juguete

Horo: Tú no te metas, mi hermana no es ningún juguete y éste maldito debería saberlo – mirándola con desprecio

Cat: Por si no te diste cuenta, eso fue exactamente lo que dije, ambos actúan de manera tonta… – ignora a Horo y se voltea para despedirse de Hao – Fue un gusto conocerte Hao Asakura, tal vez en otra ocasión podamos charlar sin tanto caos alrededor

Le hace una breve reverencia estilo japonés y el castaño se la devuelve, luego la rubia se gira, camina, sube el pequeño desnivel y sigue caminando, deteniéndose a espaldas de Angel.

Cat: Puede que en otro momento podamos charlar tranquilamente Horokeu Usui… creo que lo mejor será irnos Len, debo limpiar esa herida de tu labio

Len: Como quieras – lo suelta Yoh

Horo: Ya puedes soltarme Angel

Angel: Sólo no te exaltes, caro mio

(Cariño mío)

Horo: Está bien

Angel lo suelta y permanece atrás de Horo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tratando de marcar su territorio frente al otro chico; ni idea de lo que piense Horo, pero él puede darse cuenta perfectamente que el chico del cabello violáceo siente algo especial por el ainu.

Horo: Nunca de los nuncas vuelvas a acercarte a mí por que si lo haces vas a lamentarlo el resto de tu miserable existencia

Cat se queda parada junto a la puerta y mira triste a su primo pero ella no puede decir o hacer nada que no haga que las cosas terminen de explotar; Yoh mira la tristeza de Cathrine y jala de un brazo a Len para sacarlo de ahí, antes de que él o Horo terminen de decir algo que realmente los separe definitivamente. Len asiente a Yoh y comienza a caminar tranquilo hacia la salida, mientras no puede evitar que con cada paso que da su corazón se endurezca.

Horo: Por que te juro que nunca llegue a despreciar a nadie como te desprecio en este momento, Len Tao

Len: Y yo te juro que te tragarás todo lo que has dicho con tu orgullo por los suelos, – sin voltear y sin dejar de caminar – la vergüenza quemando tu cara y arrepintiéndote de cada palabra que has dicho

Horo: ¡¿Cómo te atreves!

Horo se da la vuelta pero ya no están Yoh, Len y Cathrine, toma aire profundamente y recuerda algo importante en ese momento, así que busca con la mirada a Hao y lo halla enseguida.

Horo: ¿Cómo es eso de que te has hecho su amigo?

Hao: Es una chica agradable y si tan sólo dejaras a un lado tu tonta necedad me podrías permitir explicarte todo, esa chica es…

Horo: No me interesa saberlo y no quiero que me la menciones para nada, tanto Len como esa chica son temas prohibidos

El peliazul mira enfadado a su mejor amigo y se da la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse para ir a su habitación a descansar. Angel ve la actitud de Horo y siente que debe tener cuidado con lo que sucederá en el futuro, ya que analizando el comportamiento de todos puede ver que Horo-Horo ha cometido un error y que tal vez pronto se de cuenta de ello; aunque por el momento le es importante hablar con Hao.

Angel: Bueno, lo mejor es que me vaya de una vez

Hao: Como quieras – ambos se levantan

Angel: Sólo una cosa antes de ello; hace unas horas Liserg me llamó y me informó que llega en un rato a Londres, así que tengo que ir por él

Hao: Te acompaño

Angel: Creo que sería mejor que me dejes hablar con él, sondear la situación y ya por teléfono ponernos de acuerdo tú y yo sobre nuestra ruta de acción – ambos caminan juntos a la salida

Hao: Te lo agradezco

Angel: Lo que sea por mi primo favorito n.n

Hao: Es tu único primo ¬¬

Angel: A veces lo olvido – sacando traviesamente la lengua

Hao: Aún me parece increíble que sean parientes – abriéndole la puerta de manera educada

Angel: Y lo somos… – sale de la suite y voltea un momento para decir algo antes de irse deprisa – y agradece ello por que si no, hace tiempo que estaría comiéndome a besos a Lis y tú no – le guiña un ojo

Hao: ¿Qué?

Hao lo mira sorprendido y sólo ve como el peligris se va casi corriendo tras tomarle el pelo, levanta su mirada al techo y comienza a preguntarse con que clase de familia terminara emparentándose al estar con su adorado inglés.

xXx

Len se deja caer sobre el sofá circular de la sala de su suite compartida con Yoh, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, se siente tan traicionado, tan herido, tan decepcionado que no siente el dolor palpitante en su labio roto.

Yoh: Hao le explicara todo

Len: Horo-Horo no lo dejará, ambos lo conocemos y sabemos que sólo se dará cuenta de su error cuando la verdad caiga sobre él con todo su peso

Yoh: Lo siento Len

Len: No tienes por que, la culpa es mía por no haberme controlado con esa niña… pero realmente ya me tenía cansado

Yoh: Lo sé, fui testigo de ello, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría hacer esto

Cat: Las mujeres despechadas son muy peligrosas

Yoh voltea y le sonríe con pena, luego se sienta en un pequeño sofá individual y apoya sus codos en sus piernas para luego apoyar su faz en sus manos, mientras observa como cura la rubia a Len, quien a pesar de sentir el escozor de la piel siendo limpiada con los medicamentos no abre los ojos ni emite ningún gemido o queja de dolor, estaba tan acostumbrado a ello. Cat termina con la curación y deposita un suave beso en la zona herida, luego se sienta al lado de Len y encoge sus piernas, para inclinarse y recostarse sobre el pecho de su primo mientras cierra los ojos.

Cat: Como cuando éramos niños

Len: Debiste ser enfermera, ya tenías mucha práctica conmigo

Ambos primos olvidan momentáneamente que están acompañados y se centran en sus dolorosos recuerdos. Yoh se levanta al comprender que esos dos están en un plano personal al que él no tiene acceso por el momento, así que va en busca del frigobar para ver si puede encontrar algo de jugo de naranja para ver si llama o no al servicio de habitaciones para que le lleven una jarra de jugo recién hecho.

Yoh: _Ya me contarán algún día_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Miércoles 25 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Hasta que consigo tiempo para volver a tener una pluma entre mis dedos y así poder contarte como antes (aunque fuera realmente por poco tiempo) mis cosas… he regresado a Londres, mi abuelo y madrina me han recibido muy bien, aunque este anciano (aja, él tiene de anciano lo que yo de rubio) anda muy raro, al parecer sospecha algo. _

_Al parecer te dejé olvidado en la Mansión Asakura pero como el imbécil de Hao te encontró sospecho que te leyó, supongo que es algo inevitable debido a su innata curiosidad; como sea, el fue quien te devolvió a mis manos; ¿cómo? aún no lo sé debido a que todo ha sucedido rápido y no he tenido tiempo de averiguarlo, pero cuando vuelva a casa lo investigaré. Es que estoy a bordo del jet de la compañía, hace un par de horas que finalicé en Francia un importante trato para la compañía, estuve a punto de crear un gran problema para la corporación si me hubiera fallado el farol que utilicé para truncar rápido este asunto; pero como no fue así, ahora estoy tranquilamente en el jet a poco minutos de aterrizar en Heathrow, espero que Angel no olvide ir por mí como lo prometió hace rato… vaya primo loco el que tengo, lo adoro pero a veces es demasiado espontáneo y ocurrente que puede realmente sacarme de mis casillas…_

_Hace unos días se le ocurrió besarme… ¡Besarme! ¡A mí! ¡Su primo! Realmente está loco; pero supongo que eso es lo que me hace quererlo tanto… Sólo que también por eso me duele el no contarle nada, es un chico muy dulce pero temo a su reacción de enterarse de las cosas que me han sucedido. Él tiene una imagen de mí que no quiero que pierda, me dolería mucho ver que la forma de verme con sus felinos ojos dorados cambie, no soportaría presenciar que su trato no sea el mismo de siempre… que hasta pueda dejar de quererme o sienta repulsión al tocarme en un simple saludo… ¿Sueno exagerado? Puede ser, pero es lo que siento… Realmente no quiero perder a mi primo…_

_Hablando de Angel, por lo que poco que me ha dicho en sus veloces llamadas telefónicas me parece que se ha encaprichado aún más del amigo de Hao: Horo-Horo. ¿Qué le ve? Es algo que ignoro; Horo es un chico buena onda pero realmente no es mi tipo… sí ya sé, cualquiera diría que mi tipo es el chico moreno de profundo mirar, con cuerpo delicioso y buen trasero, como lo es Hao… Bueno, al parecer no puedo evitar mencionarlo, si alguien me escuchara hablar así de él no podría evitar sonrojarme, lo bueno es que sólo lo estoy escribiendo… pero para serte sincero, es completamente cierto lo que he dicho; Hao tiene un cuerpo del que puedo jactarme a la perfección de haber disfrutado por completo, es tan perfecto y el muy engreído lo sabe y se envanece de ello…_

_Hao… ese nombre no deja de resonar en mi cabeza cada segundo del día, a pesar de estar cerrando un trato millonario, de estar comiendo al lado de mi abuelo, de disfrutar una charla con Angel o de ver los tontos intentos de coqueteo de las aeromozas, realmente no puedo sacarme a Hao de la cabeza por no mencionar de mi corazón, lo cual se ha vuelto un imposible… Sé que juré odiarlo, de no volver amarlo, de ser posible hasta de destruirlo, pero realmente ¿quién puede contra el amor?… al menos yo no he podido y me parece que inconscientemente ni siquiera quiero poder luchar contra él…_

_Lo que me lleva a recordar que por ahí dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea pues se puede hacer realidad. ¿Que por qué digo esto? Pues verás, dejé a Hao deseando que todo quedara atrás, vivir simplemente en paz sin él y en su visita imprevista le deje claro que no volviera a buscarme, que no soporto siquiera tenerlo frente a mí y que me dejara en paz; y ahora que han pasado algunos días de no tener noticias de él, siento que hay algo que me carcome por dentro…_

_Y para rematar, mi orgullo me impide dejar pasar esto por alto, soy un ser bastante extraño creo, supongo que ha de ser de familia… ahora que así sin más ha renunciado a mí, me ha dejado pensando mucho en ello… ¿acaso cree que un chico cualquiera puede sustituirme en su cama? No menciono que de su corazón por que eso es algo que me ganaré, ¿qué haré cuando ya lo tenga? Ni idea, puede que lo destruya como lo hizo conmigo o puede que ambos reconstruyamos esta relación para que sea muchísimo mejor que antes, una verdadera relación de pareja… supongo que en este mismo momento me inclino por la primera opción ya que aún me duele todo lo que hizo y el que no se haya tomado siquiera la molestia de llamar a casa para preguntar por mí me enfada aún más._

_Digo todo esto por que Angel no me ha dicho nada de que Hao haya preguntado por mí o siquiera buscado; en el castillo no me han dado ningún mensaje relacionado al mayor de los gemelos Asakura; mi abuelo ni hablar, me parece que es un tema intocable para él y Morphine, pues supongo que ella es un punto neutro por el momento puesto que Hao no tiene conocimiento de ella…_

_Ahhh… me he vuelto tan voluble y todo por la culpa de ese castaño de piel exótica; lo amo pero lo odio, lo extraño pero no soporto tenerlo cerca, le dije que se largara y me patea la idea de que se haya resignado a ello…_

_Uyyy! ¡Maldición! Bien, como sea… eso ya lo decidiré cuando este en casa disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té de azahar en la comodidad de mi habitación…_

_Bien, ya estamos aterrizando… Supongo que esto es todo, así que luego te seguiré contando que acontece en mi vida…_

_LD_

"

"

(Iniciado: 21 de abril de 2005 --- Finalizado: 23 de abril de 2005)

"

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COMENTARIOS:** _B_

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP XII --- "JUGANDO CARTAS"

_Obsequios descubiertos… lágrimas de dolor… un par de rostros estupefactos por razones diferentes… las apuestas personales de cada personaje suben…_

_¬ Como ya saben... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**Alejamoto Diethel:** Como siempre, la primera… Pues como ves, realmente no hubo gran cosa con la muerte de Hiro; Nathaniel no lo mandó a eliminar por decisión de Liserg y Hao también respeto esa postura del peliverde pero quiso al menos hacer algo para sacar ese sentimiento de frustración y odio contra ese chico… Gracias por seguir apoyándome…_

_**Valsed:** Me alegro mucho por saber que sigues conmigo, ya comenzaba a pensar que me habías abandonado _TT.TT_… Pues el triángulo amoroso de AngelxHoroxLen está aún más complicado que antes, ni idea de que suceda en el futuro, ya que los tres están creando una maraña de emociones y circunstancias muy particular y confusa para ellos. Sobre Hao y Liserg, pues las cosas serán algo interesantes con el regreso de este peliverde inglés._

_**SteDiethel:** Bien, te agradezco que me hayas dejado tu comentario de apoyo en Existencias Diferentes, pero dudo mucho retomarla en los siguientes meses si es que llego a hacerlo, el perder la esencia de los personajes así como la inspiración y el hilo de la historia realmente me desanimaron y he optado por concentrarme en un fic por categoría, así que en SK ha sido elegido esta historia… Claro que Hao lo logrará o al menos eso espero, con lo cabezota que es pues es difícil que las cosas se queden así y él se conforme con ello; pero por una serie de cosas tampoco creo que regresen como si no hubiera pasado nada, las cosas tampoco pueden ser así… Chin! No he entrado estos días a la web, así que no he chequeado tu fic, cuando pueda le doy un repaso y te dejo mis comentarios…_

_**Koret sirsep leite:** Privet! ¿Vagando por Beyblade? Yo lo anduve por un tiempo debido a la pareja Kai&Tayson pero no sentí mucha vibra en esa sección y no duré mucho, por el momento Gravitation, YuGiOh, Shaman King, Sailor Moon y Originales son las secciones que manejo… me alegro que hayas llegado aquí y que te haya gustado esta humilde historia… ¿Shalom no es hebreo? _ô.o_… Bien, espero seguir contando con tus reviews en adelante… Grazie per Suo commento_

_**Sakuralyserg:** Por algunas razones no pensé en actualizar este cap que ya tenía escrito algunos días antes de subirlo hasta hoy, pero así son las cosas… Tomo prioridad en cada historia con relación a la aceptación que va teniendo y ante la falta de interés, pues me voy rezagando… Entonces, ¿te gustó el largo del anterior cap? Este lo hice más pequeño para no atrasarme nuevamente, pero al menos es un poco más largo que los primeros… Gracias por tu review_

_**Vickyng:** He de decir que por ti estuve atrasando esta actualización, comencé a pensar que ya me habías abandonado, así que me desilusioné un poco, por suerte antes de venir a mi casa, cheque mi correo y descubrí tu review, así que pude guardarlo antes de venir a mi casa por dos sems de vacs, quedándome con limitadísimo acceso a Internet, así que sólo respalde este archivo para subir el cap nuevo... Pues si, Existencias D. me desilusionó un poco y decidí abandonarlo para concentrarme en un fic a la vez por sección, así que en realidad tengo como 5 fics prioritarios y tres como pendientes, es frustrante pero me tengo que resignar… Lo de estirar los momentos es algo que sé pero por más que quise eliminar las escenas sobrantes y algo vacuas, no pude, y peor aun con eso de que fui haciendo todo por bloques y luego los junte, al final no me convencía mucho pero ya era algo largo el cap y no podía hacerle más… Je n.n" pues supongo que gracias por tu aprobación al desenlace del apartado anterior; por otro lado ¿apoco la esencia de la historia ha variado desde su comienzo? En realidad no lo había notado… Pues siendo sincera, creo que he decepcionado a varias que esperaban algo espectacular con relación a Hiroshi y su muerte, pero no quise manchar de sangre las manos de Hao para no traumar más al peliverde, siento que es mejor que ambos puedan llevar una relación sin esa sombra entre ambos; además quise plasmar otro dato realista a esta trama… Hablando de la prima francesa, no sé que imagen comenzaban a tener de Cathrine, es que en realidad es una chica muy estilo Len Tao en su forma de ser en cierta manera, tal vez en un principio haya parecido dulce por su comportamiento con Len (muy extrovertida con él) y con el menor de los Asakura, pero éste es más que nada un chico que por alguna razón desconocida para ella, saca lo mejor de su persona pero al igual que Anna guarda mucho de su pasado… Bien… Ha regresado el Diario! Lo chistoso en que en otras historias me piden más diálogos, aunque en realidad no se quejan de las descripciones interactuantes entre las emociones de los personajes y los hechos que van aconteciendo. Como sea, en realidad el diario de Liserg regresaba en el sig cap, pero como no me resistí más, incorporé este anexo como final del presente apartado, a partir del sig capítulo las cosas estarán más interesantes para el mayor de los descendientes del linaje Asakura y el heredero de la fortuna Diethel… Con relación a Anna, no tengo mucho que decir, creo que el pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento la hizo actuar de manera demasiado impulsiva pero como sabe sacarle lo mejor a cada situación, ni idea de que piense a hacer ahora, lo que sí es que Yoh terminará entre la espada y la pared por culpa de estas dos rubias… Creo que en tu posición yo diría lo mismo, los HoroxRen son demasiado buenos como para renunciar fácilmente a ellos, pero la situación tan delicada por la que están pasando estos chicos no pone nada fáciles las cosas… al parecer coincidiste a la perfección con la posición de Liserg, al plantearte las posibles reacciones del mayor de los gemelos Asakura, te identificas a la perfección con este chico peliverde al que todas adoramos… Pues sin querer queriendo, me gusta manejar estas frases italianas para dar un dato a las que me leen, como que suena más original para variarle un poco a los elementos usualmente utilizados y así se quedan con algo grabado ustedes… El cambio de nombre se debió a que desde hace tiempo tengo planeada ya la secuela de este fanfiction y al analizar las ideas que tengo para los capítulos siguientes y los de la secuela, creo que es más adecuado este nombre para la historia por ello la primera temporada de GM es "El Diario" pero sólo eso, no tengo la más mínima idea de cuantos capítulos serán el total de este proyecto pero espero que éste sea lo suficientemente largo y fructífero para todas ustedes… Bueno, realmente tus observaciones en un primer momento pudieron ser algo frustrantes por el esfuerzo que resultó el cap, pero en un segundo momento la cosa se ve diferente ya que como por lo general sucede, tenías la razón y si fue preciso como siempre; nunca me podría molestar con tus comentarios ya que no son malintencionados sino todo lo contrario, con ellos me animo a seguir adelante con el entusiasmo de mejorar o tratar de sino sorprender, al menos brindar un buen rato de entretenimiento… Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, ya me tengo que ir por que estoy en medio de una reunión familiar y me andan buscando, así que nos estaremos leyendo la siguiente vez, cuídate y besos…_

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahora y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	12. Jugando cartas

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP XII --- JUGANDO CARTAS**

"

**&&&** Aeropuerto Heathrow, Londres; miércoles, 7:30 p.m.…

Angel observa con aire distraído el techo de la sala de espera VIP, se mantiene de pie y recargado en una de las paredes de cristal que dan vista a la pista de aterrizaje, da una calada al cigarrillo que sostiene entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y suelta lentamente el humo.

Por su mente cruzan las imágenes de lo ocurrido hace unas horas; sabe que ese tal Len Tao puede ser un gran adversario si llegan a confrontarse por los favores del chico peliazul, pero la pregunta es ¿cuándo comenzará esa lidia? Ya que por más que quieran aparentar lo contrario, tal pasión mostrada en aquella discusión no fue causada por un simple enfado sino por algo más profundo que tarde o temprano luchará por salir y será cuando todo se torne más interesante o difícil según el punto de vista desde el cual se mire.

Una mano delicada lo toca por el hombro izquierdo, así que baja su rostro y sonríe alegre a su primo; da una nueva calada al tabaco y comienza a hablar amablemente sin recobrar del todo su usual buen humor y por supuesto, sin sacar el humo.

Angel: ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Liserg: Hombres absurdos pero todo salió conforme queríamos

Angel: ¿No cediste nada? – arqueando una ceja mientras exhala el humo

Liserg: Por supuesto que no

Angel: Bien, eso le gustará a la directiva, en especial por que esperaban que cedieras a la propuesta de ellos o al menos que te tardarás una semana en lograr esto y no un día

Liserg: No veo por que

Ambos comienzan a caminar mientras un maletero lleva en un carrito el equipaje del peliverde, sin dejar de charlar, aunque Liserg se da cuenta perfectamente que algo mantiene a Angel con la mente en otro lado.

Angel: Sí sabes por que, así que está de más que lo diga – arrojando la colilla del cigarro el cual cae en el bote de la basura

Liserg: ¿De cuándo a acá tienes ese vicio? – observándolo de reojo

Angel: Desde hace un par de años – introduciendo las manos en su pantalón

Liserg: ¿Me dirás o no que es lo que te tiene así?

Angel: Naderías sin importancia

Liserg: Aja – suspicaz

Ambos salen del aeropuerto, el maletero coloca en el portaequipaje del Lamborghini las maletas y tras recibir su propina se va; Liserg se sube al lado del copiloto y Angel toma su lugar respectivo en el asiento del conductor. El peligris hace bajar la capota dura del automóvil, arranca el motor y como es su estilo, conduce a la máxima velocidad permitida en esa zona para incorporarse luego a las vías rápidas.

Angel: Hoy se aparecieron en Londres tu amigo Len Tao, el que supongo es el gemelo de Hao Asakura y una chica rubia que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien sea

Liserg: Ha de ser Anna Kyouyama… ¿a qué habrán venido?… ¿y cómo es que los viste? – voltea a verlo interesado, mientras sospecha que esa es la causa del estado ensimismado de su primo

Angel: Acompañé a Horo a su suite tras pasar la tarde juntos y cuando entramos pues sucedió algo muy interesante

Liserg: Cuéntame

Angel maniobra con habilidad a pesar del pesado tráfico y conserva la velocidad en el vehiculo mientras comienza a relatarle al peliverde con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido en la suite de Hao y Horo. Liserg mantiene una expresión indiferente pero analiza cada cosa que le cuenta el ojidorado; conoce a Len pero también conoce a la hermana menor de Horo, sabe que las cosas pueden ser un tanto diferentes a como la menor de los Usui le contó al peliazul pero también reconoce que algo de cierto puede haber entre tanta exageración.

Liserg: Por lo que dices, no creo que haya sido Kyouyama la que vino ¿quién será?

Angel: Pues tú conoces mejor a tu grupo de amigos – se encoge de hombros

Liserg: Pues no tanto como piensas… Me pregunto cuanto durará esta confusión

Angel: Y yo qué sucederá cuando se aclare todo

Liserg: ¿A dónde vamos? Por cierto – viendo confundido los alrededores

Angel: A mi departamento

Liserg: ¿A qué?

Angel: Creí que era obvio primis… para aprovecharme de tu cansancio y disfrutar de tu linda personita en la privacidad de mi habitación

Angel da un volantazo al sentir un golpe en su cabeza; esto asusta al peliverde pero no lo hace arrepentirse de haberle hecho ver a su primo que no debe jugar con ese tema, realmente le causa bochorno el tan sólo recordar aquel beso robado.

xXx

Hao se pasa una mano por el cabello de su frente mientras que con la otra sostiene el teléfono inalámbrico, se pasea molesto por la sala de la suite, resopla de manera casi inaudible y habla de manera fría con su interlocutor.

Horo sigue encerrado en su cuarto, simplemente se mantiene acostado boca arriba con la luz apagada y observando a la nada; no entiende por que le duele tanto lo que pasó hace rato, de primer momento lo achacó todo a la indignación de saber a su hermana destrozada pero ahora todo lo que había creído sobre su relación con Len está cayendo pedazo a pedazo de manera extraña. Len era uno de sus mejores amigos de una forma completamente diferente a su amistad con Hao e Yoh, entre ellos existía un estira y afloja muy divertido, peleas, apoyo incondicional, un agradable entendimiento sin palabras… pero ahora todo es nada gracias a la prepotencia y egocentrismo innatos del chino, si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido manejadas de diferente manera desde un principio tal vez muchas cosas serían distintas ahora.

Sus ojos negros se cierran pero su atención se centra ahora en escuchar a Hao, al parecer su amigo se encuentra enfadado por algo; ese día ha sido más ajetreado que como normalmente es y ahora para colmo también está molesto con su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida; realmente las cosas no le han salido del todo bien.

Entonces tocan a la puerta de su habitación y dice de manera suave un indiferente: _"Pasa"_; se mantiene en la misma postura y se da cuenta que el castaño no enciende la luz ni dice palabra alguna; al parecer el día aún no quiere acabar con sus sorpresas.

Horo: ¿Qué sucede? – sin abrir sus ojos

Hao: Tengo que viajar ahora mismo a Liverpool, hay problemas con un embarque a Irlanda

Horo abre un ojo y ve a Hao parado al pie de la cama observándolo fijamente en espera de algún comentario de su parte; como había pensando: más problemas.

Horo: ¿Embarque?

Hao: Mi padre aprovechó mi estadía para armar ciertos negocios y uno de esos es un embarque de ciertos productos a Irlanda, pero se presentó un problema con la aduana y tengo que arreglar el problema lo más pronto posible

Horo: ¿Por qué no se envió por avión el cargamento?

Hao: Para evitar que surgiera este problema

Horo: Oh… ¿cuándo regresas? – sentándose

Hao: No lo sé… ¿gustas acompañarme o te quedarás a seguir jugando con el italiano?

Horo: Japonés – corrigiéndolo

Hao: Lo que sea… ¿qué dices?

Horo: Si me esperas un par de minutos y no estás enojado por lo de hace rato, me gustaría ir

Hao: Bien, no te tardes y no tengo por que estar molesto

El castaño se encoge de hombros, se da la media vuelta y camina hacia su habitación para arreglar una sencilla maleta; no cancelará la suite ya que realmente pueden regresar tanto en unas horas como hasta un par de días, así que lo mejor será seguir así. No le gusta nada salir de viaje tan intempestivamente cuando acaba de regresar Liserg pero no puede hacer otra cosa más que confiar que Angel cumpla con su palabra y esperar alguna reacción positiva del peliverde.

xXx

Liserg observa estupefacto la maceta con tréboles blancos que adorna la mesilla de tipo Art Déco de ébano y metal que tiene Angel en medio de su sala, además de tantos arreglos florales en los marcos de las ventanas altas del departamento y de las cajas de regalo apiladas en una esquina; le parece tan irreal el que Hao le haya enviado todo eso, no le ve ningún sentido.

(No tiene puesta su chaqueta, ésta se encuentra en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, así que Liserg trae sólo un jersey blanco y ligero puesto. Las ventanas son delgadas y altas, como rectángulos)

Angel lo observa divertido mientras lo toma de los hombros y lo hace sentar en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de su sala, le causa gracia tal reacción en su primo, ahora falta ver que cara pone cuando se acerque a las tarjetas que están al lado de cada planta con el significado que, según Horokeu, tiene cada una.

Liserg: ¿Cuándo? – estirándose para tocar uno de los tréboles

Angel: Ayer

Liserg: Mhnn… Así que fue por eso el viaje sorpresa – sonriendo de medio lado

Angel: Supongo, ya que todas flores y los paquetes fueron devueltos de tu casa

Liserg: Ese viejo diablo volvió hacer de las suyas

Angel: Deberías leer las anotaciones que tiene cada una

Liserg: ¿Anotaciones? – volteando a verlo curioso

Angel sonríe y toma la que está boca abajo junto a los tréboles, la pone en las manos del peliverde y toma asiento frente a él para observarlo fijamente.

Liserg mueve negativamente la cabeza, se levanta y se acerca a todos y cada uno de los arreglos para leer la nota correspondiente; le causa tanta gracia esa ocurrencia de Hao, además de experimentar un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Dios, en ese momento podía gritarle al muy cretino que lo ama pero tampoco puede dejarse llevar por ese impulso, así que mejor termina de revisar todo eso y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a su primo, para comenzar a tomar una decisión.

Angel se levanta y se para al lado de su primo que admira las rosas de navidad, de pronto salta sobre él y ambos caen al piso por la sorpresa.

Liserg: ¡¿Qué haces! – tratando de quitarlo de su espalda

Angel: Nada… por cierto, ¿desde cuándo tienes un diario?

Liserg: ¿Eh? – parpadeando sorprendido

Angel: Nunca pensé que esas cosas di ragazze te atrajeran – sacando la lengua

(Di ragazze "De chicas")

Liserg: No son cosas de chicas – sonrojado

Angel: Como digas, pero es que Horo me preguntó si sabía si ya habías leído la tarjeta que el chico Asakura te dejo dentro de tu diario

Liserg: ¿Tarjeta? ¿Qué tarjeta?

Angel: Pues no sé, sólo me dijo eso y no quiso explicarme – haciendo un puchero

Liserg: Pues en mi diario no hay nada – reflexionando

Angel: Odi…

(Odi "Oye" en italiano)

Liserg: ¿Cosa?

(Cosa "¿Qué?" en italiano)

Angel: ¿Perché non mi dicesti prima che sei gay? – acariciando descaradamente su espalda

(Perché non mi dicesti prima che sei gay? "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eres gay?")

Liserg: Perché non lo sapevo

(Perché non lo sapevo "Por que no lo sabía")

Liserg hace un movimiento y se deshace de su primo mientras un tenue tono carmín tiñe sus mejillas por el manoseo de su primo; hace un par de años Angel no hacía mucho eso por no encontrar gran diversión en sus tímidos rechazos pero ahora que Liserg responde con negativas apasionadas, el peligris se divierte a lo grande provocándolo.

Angel: Eres cruel conmigo cugino, yo que sólo quiero demostrarte mi cariño – poniendo ojos tiernos (tipo gato con botas)

Liserg: Será tu lujuria – levantándose y alejándose varios metros del ojidorado

Angel: Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades

Angel pone su carita más inocente mientras pone sus manos a los lados y con las palmas hacia arriba. Liserg lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados pero termina rindiéndose al encanto del otro y suelta una risa divertida por el cinismo de su adorado primo.

Angel: ¿Y abrirás tus regalos?

Liserg: Siempre tan ansioso – moviendo negativamente la cabeza

Angel: La curiosidad me mata

Liserg: No en vano eres un gatto – tono de mofa

(Gatto "Gato")

Angel: Exactamente

Liserg sonríe y enseguida se ve arrastrado a la esquina de la estancia por su primo; Angel hace al peliverde sentarse al piso, luego hace lo mismo él y sin perder el tiempo, enseguida le va pasando paquete tras paquete para que el peliverde los vaya abriendo. Liserg los abre tranquilamente resignado a las espontáneas acciones infantiles de su primo, aunque por dentro se muere de saber que esconden las envolturas en su interior.

Así queda frente al par de chicos: una primera edición de "Estudio en escarlata", en perfecto estado y con una dedicatoria del año 1900 hecha por el autor (recopilación de folletines empastado en piel), así como otra primera edición pero ahora de "Su último saludo en el escenario", con la simple firma de Arthur Conan Doyle en la esquina de la primera página (también recopilación); una replica exacta de la famosa pipa que caracterizaba al celebre personaje de Sherlock Holmes; un póster antiguo de propaganda de la película "El sabueso de los Baskerville" de 1959 y con el autógrafo de Peter Cushing (firma en realidad sin importancia para Liserg); y una primera edición de lujo de "Telón" de Agatha Christie.

Angel ve los ojos de Liserg brillando de entusiasmo y resopla aburrido, toma una pequeña tarjeta que estaba sobre la portada del libro de "Telón" y la lee curioso para luego dejarse caer de espalda y colocar sus brazos a modo de almohada bajo su cabeza; mientras que Liserg pasa su mirada esmeralda de objeto en objeto con cierta emoción.

Angel: La nota de tu admirador dice: "A pesar de escapárseme ciertos detalles hay otros que no deje pasar… HA" – recitándola de memoria

Liserg: Se dio cuenta que adoro todo esto

Angel: Pues eso parece – tono soporífero mientras va cerrando sus ojos

Liserg: Levántate flojo y llévame a casa

Angel: ¿Al castello, ¿Ora?

(Castello "Castillo")

(Ora "Ahora")

Angel se sienta de golpe y observa confundido a su primo, había pensado que Liserg querría ir a ver de inmediato al chico Asakura y en cambio sale con eso de irse a su casa.

Liserg: ¿Dónde más?

Angel: ¿Para qué?

El peligris se levanta y observa como Liserg se coloca su chaqueta blanca, ignorando por completo la pregunta que le hizo, resopla y agita así unos cabellos rebeldes que le caen en su cara por el lado derecho de ella. El peliverde sólo camina a la puerta y la abre, esperando impaciente a que Angel se digna a seguirlo.

Liserg: ¿Esperas una solicitud escrita?

Angel: Vale, vale… – camina y al estar a su lado retoma la palabra – a veces no te entiendo detective

(Detective es igual en español e italiano, cuídese la pronunciación)

Liserg: No es necesario, yo solito me entiendo… sbrigati – moviendo impaciente su pie izquierdo

(Sbrigati "Apúrate")

Angel entonces procesa la información y recuerda la supuesta nota en el dichoso diario, así que una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y toma a Liserg para subirlo a su espalda mientras se apresura a ir al ascensor y de ahí ir al estacionamiento subterráneo; no puede dejar que Liserg pierda la decisión de afrontar las cosas con el chico Asakura.

Liserg mueve la cabeza negativamente y se deja llevar por su primo en esa posición, hace años que no hacen algo así y de cierta manera lo había extrañado, el sentirse juguetón, disfrutar de esas cosas pequeñas sin preocuparse de segundas intenciones, de estar con alguien sin reaccionar de manera brusca; todo eso había extrañado y ahora aún más, ya que a pesar de lo que haya dicho antes, adora y extraña horrores a Hao, así que lo mejor será que hablen y dejen muchas cosas en claro de una vez por todas y no andar jugando al gato y al ratón.

— oOo —

Mansión Asakura, Japón; jueves, 9:30 a.m.…

Anna mantiene una expresión estoica frente a la abuela de los gemelos Asakura, bebe con delicadeza el té verde que contiene la fina taza que sostiene en su mano derecha mientras guarda completo silencio frente a la recia y elegante dama de edad madura.

La señora Kino observa fijamente a la que había escogido para esposa del sucesor de la dinastía Asakura. Al principio, por años se había pactado entre las cabezas de la familia Kyouyama y Asakura que Anna sería la prometida de Hao, el mayor de ambos gemelos herederos, pero cuando al paso del tiempo Hao se negó rotundamente a ello al declararse homosexual, ambas familias tuvieron que llegar a un nuevo acuerdo, el cual fue que Yoh ocuparía el lugar de su hermano, aunque el chico no actuara del todo como el futuro cabeza de la familia.

Y ahora la anciana señora, dirigente moral de las principales decisiones del linaje Asakura, no puede acabar de creer que tal acuerdo se rompa por simples niñerías de ambos jóvenes, lo mejor es razonar la situación y tratar de conciliar con la chica como sólo ambas pueden entenderse.

Kino: ¿Así que el compromiso queda roto nada más así de fácil?

Anna: Es mi decisión como descendiente de la familia Kyouyama – dejando la taza sobre el plato

Kino: Aún resta tu abuela como representante de tu familia por si lo olvidabas pequeña

Anna: Mi abuela está conectada a un respirador desde hace tiempo, he sido yo quien se ha encargado de representar dignamente a mi familia ¿con que autoridad podría ella rebatir mi decisión?

Kino: Con la que tiene cualquier persona sabia en una familia

Anna: En este caso un apellido – entrecerrando sus ojos

Kino: Como quieras decirlo – sin caer en su juego

Anna sonríe internamente por el carácter de la señora, gira su rostro y observa con interés al jardinero encargándose de los rosales. Sólo acudió a la mansión Asakura para informarle personalmente a la señora Kino de su decisión de disolver su compromiso con Yoh y así evitar futuros malentendidos, además por supuesto de presentar sus respetos a la señora que le había brindado lo más parecido a una familia al integrarla a la vida de los gemelos Asakura y al aceptar su presencia en aquella casa.

Kino: Creíamos que tú y mi nieto se entendían a la perfección

Anna: Todos creemos muchas cosas en la vida pero no siempre podemos estar en lo correcto – tono ambiguo

Kino esboza una sonrisa por lo que escucha y levanta su taza de té para tomar un sorbo de ella mientras no aparta su mirada de la chica rubia; realmente aprecia mucho a esa chica y admira esa fuerza que siempre la ha mantenido en pie contra viento y marea, por eso no puede dejar que su despistado nieto la deje escapar tan fácilmente.

Kino: Así que otra chica… ¿no será tu orgullo herido el que habla por ti? – bajando la taza

Anna: ¿Orgullo? Podría ser… pero me gusta manejar las cosas claras y no mantenerlas en un vilo por simple confusión – volteando a verla fijamente y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Kino: ¿Así que te rindes antes de la lucha? No sabes que las cosas difíciles son las que más valor tienen, si fueran fáciles no tendrían reconocimiento alguno

Anna sabe que la abuela de Yoh tiene mucha razón en sus palabras, pero tampoco puede decirle que el dolor se agudiza cada ocasión más y que no planea tener una marca más en su alma y el admitir la posibilidad de ello es mostrar una debilidad aún mayor que el aceptar una simple renuncia.

Anna: Hay valores que se anteponen a otros

Kino: Puede que tengas razón Anna, pero preferiría escuchar lo que opina mi nieto de esto

Anna: Yoh dirá lo mismo de siempre – acomodándose unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja

Kino: Ya lo veremos

La señora Kino hace traer a una de las doncellas de servicio con un ademán de su mano, le da a conocer su orden y la chica sale disparada a cumplirla. Anna gira de nuevo su rostro y se pierde en sus cavilaciones mientras no aparta su mirada de aquellas delicadas plantas que ornamentan esa parte del jardín. No es molesto para ambas mujeres el quedar en silencio ya que después de años de convivencia ambas se conocen a la perfección y ese tipo de situaciones no le es ajeno a la personalidad de ambas.

— oOo —

La City, Londres; jueves, 12:45 a.m.…

Cathrine se remueve molesta bajo las sábanas blancas que la cubren, entonces suelta una especie de suave bufido y estira una de sus manos para buscar a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara en la mesilla de noche que tiene al lado de la cama, no da con él pero tropieza con la bocina del ruidoso teléfono, así que lo toma y lo introduce debajo de la sábana para contestar.

Cat: Bueno… quien quiera que sea espero que sea algo importante para molestar a esta hora y a esta habitación... – Frunce el ceño al no escuchar nada al otro lado de la línea – ¿Alo?

Entonces Cat avienta el teléfono fuera de la cama al escuchar el zumbido de terminada una llamada, cierra sus ojos y enseguida queda nuevamente dormida.

— oOo —

Japón… la abuela de Yoh vuelve a marcar pero ahora sin el altavoz encendido y pide que la comuniquen con la habitación de Yoh Asakura, dando el mismo resultado que la anterior vez, una chica responde el teléfono pero ahora más molesta.

Cat: ¡Estás no son horas de molestar! ¡La gente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer a esta hora que soportar llamadas en broma! – cuelga sin dejar que la otra persona hable

Anna: Acaba de conocer a la susodicha, señora Kino y si me permite tengo que acudir a una cita – se levanta

Kino: No todo está dicho Anna, espero lo tengas presente

Anna: Me despido de usted – hace una reverencia y se va

Kino: Estas no son horas para que tengas a una chica en tu habitación Yoh, pero ya me explicaras después esto – sirviéndose un poco más de té mientras habla al aire

xXx

Liverpool, Londres; jueves, 1:00 a.m.…

Horo duerme en la parte de atrás del Jaguar S-Type gris que han alquilado, una camioneta alquilada para los respectivos guardaespaldas de él y Hao permanece estacionada atrás de este coche, mientras un par de escoltas se ubican fuera de la oficina donde Hao está arreglando el problema y el resto se encuentra desplegado de manera estratégica cerca del auto y de los alrededores.

Hao discute con los encargados de esa hora en aduana, tratando de terminar ese asunto de manera rápida y tranquila antes de que todo se complique y ascienda a otro nivel, lo que lo haría perder aún más tiempo; centra su atención a lo que dice el jefe de área y le contesta de manera adecuada usando su carisma de siempre, muy parecido al de Yoh en ciertas ocasiones, dejando a un lado su mal humor y el cansancio del día.

NDS: He dejado mucho a un lado el que Hao a menos que lo saquen de sus casillas, actúa de manera relajada, tranquila y hasta despreocupada y en cambio he mostrado más su faceta seria; así que trataré de retomar la personalidad que por lo regular muestra en la serie

El pelilargo a veces puede detestar tanto a su padre por meterlo en esas situaciones, después de todo apenas y tiene 18 años como para encargarse de ese tipo de responsabilidades; a pesar de no engendrar en el futuro al heredero final de la fortuna familiar tiene que seguir en su papel como mayor de los descendientes, no parece del todo justo debido a la gran libertad de la que goza Yoh pero tampoco puede sentirse resentido con su hermano menor debido a que lo adora tal y como es, además de que Yoh muy a su modo enfrenta también la vida dura de un Asakura.

Un bien parecido caballero de ojos cafés, cabello de tono miel, alto y aparentemente de unos 29 años observa con sumo interés al muchacho que tiene frente a él, sentado al otro lado de su escritorio; le parece muy joven como para encargarse de ese tipo de negocios pero esa mirada tranquila le dice muchas cosas de la personalidad del joven. Maxwell O. Chaucer se da cuenta de lo lindo que es el chico, por lo regular muy extrañamente le han atraído algunos cuantos hombres pero este chico se le hace de lo más interesante, así que hace despedir a los subalternos suyos presentes para quedarse a solas con el chico y discutir la situación más íntimamente.

Hao se da cuenta de cierto brillo presente en los ojos cafés del responsable que el embarque no salga del muelle, mira como el par de encargados de la dársena salen de la oficina y los dejan a ambos solos; entonces el inglés se levanta y sirve dos copas de whisky, pone una frente a Hao y regresa a su lugar mientras toma un trago del licor.

"

Horo se mueve en el asiento largo y termina cayendo al piso del coche, abre sus ojos de manera perezosa, levanta su muñeca izquierda y mira la hora en su reloj: 02:00 hrs., se levanta levemente adolorido y se sienta bien en el asiento para luego repegar su frente al frío cristal de la ventanilla mientras con la mirada algo borrosa por el sueño observa los alrededores del silencioso y tranquilo lugar. Le parece demasiado aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada, suelta un suspiro y apoya su espalda en el respaldo para mirar ahora el techo del vehiculo, vaya que la última semana ha sido de sorpresas, idas y venires, peleas y ratos divertidos; sí, han sido unos días muy confusos para todos.

(NDS: Por si se lo preguntaban, Angelus está en una pensión para mascotas)

Entonces de pronto la puerta del conductor se abre y entra enseguida Hao con una media sonrisa, Horo baja su rostro y ve la expresión confiada de su amigo a través del espejo; entonces abre la puerta y sale del auto para subir enseguida a la parte del frente en el vehiculo. El pelilargo sin más ceremonia arranca y Horo hace reclinar el asiento para descansar un poco.

Horo: ¿Y?

Hao: En este momento está saliendo el embarque

Horo: Bien… – bosteza – espero que al menos podamos quedarnos a pasar la noche en un hotel decente en vez de salir a Londres como has de querer – trata de que no se le cierren los ojos

Hao: En realidad, digamos que tengo que quedarme un poco más

Horo: ¿Y eso? – ladea su rostro a la derecha, cierra su ojo derecho y mira de soslayo con el ojo izquierdo abierto al castaño

Hao: Parte del trato al que llegamos el encargado y yo es que compartiremos una comida mañana o mejor dicho – chequeando su reloj – hoy… además por supuesto de su gratificación monetaria

Horo: Mhnn… Bonita forma de llamar al soborno – dejando cerrar su ojo

Hao: Es sólo un incentivo – encogiéndose de hombros

Horo: ¿Y no pasó más ahí dentro?

Hao: ¿Cómo que podría pasar? – deteniendo el auto en un semáforo en rojo

Horo: Por tu tono de voz no me parece una comida de negocios para llegar a un acuerdo con relación a futuros embarques, así que tiene que haber un interés personal – tono somnoliento

Hao: No engañaría a Liserg

Horo: Técnicamente ambos están libres, así que sabemos que no sería un engaño o una traición

Hao: Mhnn

Horo se da cuenta de que Hao no responde y abre ambos ojos, para observar la expresión tranquila de Hao; éste se da cuenta de que el peliazul lo observa fijamente para descubrir si pasó algo entre él y el otro sujeto, pero sigue sin contestarle para dejarlo muriéndose de la curiosidad.

xXx

Castillo Eyre, Thames Heaven, Inglaterra; jueves, 2:25 a.m.…

Las ventanas de la recámara de Liserg se mantienen cerradas, las cortinas corridas, las luces apagadas y el silencio se ve sólo roto por un par de acompasadas respiraciones.

Liserg duerme acurrucado en su cama bajo las sábanas y colcha blancas con brocados plateados, el pijama de franela roja que trae puesto lo hace ver aun más joven de lo que ya es, contrastando junto con el cabello de Liserg con la ropa de cama. Angel, vestido con un pijama de seda blanco, abraza cariñosamente a su primo mientras duerme placidamente, su cabello gris cubre parte de su rostro y su faz muestra absoluta calma debido a los tranquilos sueños que está teniendo.

(Angel muchas veces se queda en la mansión, así que ya tiene un buen guardarropa ahí)

El día ajetreado que había pasado cada uno por su lado los ha dejado completamente exhaustos, cayendo dormidos casi al instante de tocar sus cabezas las suaves almohadas de plumas de ganso; sólo llegaron al castillo para tomar una taza de café, rebuscar en todo el cuarto del peliverde la dichosa tarjeta, leer ésta y luego acostarse para descansar.

Así la tarjeta permanece sobre el diario de Liserg, ambos sobre la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama, ambas con palabras plasmadas que guardan tantas emociones en su interior; así pues, las letras en cursiva escritas por el puño y letra de Hao Asakura han sido leídas, revelando lo siguiente:

"

_"Algo como la hoja fría de un puñal penetró en mi cerebro, faltó a mis ojos luz y a mi pecho aire, era la muerte que me hería… Pensé ese momento en que te vi por vez primera y volví a sentirlo y pensarlo al momento de perderte… créeme por favor cuando te digo que no todo siempre es lo que parece, en especial entre nosotros… somos más que un par de nombres y aunque no merezco tal vez tu perdón, sí me debes al menos por tu secreto un minuto para explicarte y disculparme…"_

_Hao Asakura_

xXx

En Liverpool ya cerca de las dos de la tarde, Horo-Horo disimula su sorpresa por ver a Angel frente a él afuera de su cuarto de hotel, no había creído eso de que el peligris iría a verlo hasta allá cuando lo llamó a su celular y le preguntó donde andaba; así que ahora que lo tiene ahí, le parece que el chico de cierta manera se está apresurando pero por otro lado su ego se siente muy bien por causar tal efecto en el otro.

Angel: ¿Y tu amigo Asakura? n.n – tono desinteresado mientras sonríe despistadamente

Horo: Comiendo

Angel: ¿Algún lugar en especial?

Horo: ¿Perché la domanda? – ladea su rostro y lo ve curioso

(Perché la domanda? "¿Por qué la pregunta?")

Angel: Semplice curiosità… – se encoge de hombros – además de que podríamos ir a comer al mismo lugar, ya que si tu amigo fue es por que ha de valer la pena

(Semplice curiosità "Simple curiosidad")

Horo: Pues no es mala idea, ya comenzaba a tener hambre o

Angel: Entonces vamos, ¿qué restaurant me dijiste que era? – supuestamente despistado

Horo: El _Remy's_; pero espérame un minuto, voy por una chaqueta – entra con prisa a la habitación

Después de un par de minutos de esperar Angel a Horo fuera de la habitación de éste, el peliazul sale y cierra la puerta; así ambos caminan hacia al ascensor mientras entablan una amena charla, al llegar a la planta baja Horo se queda de piedra al ver a Liserg esperándolos en el lobby del lugar, Angel se da cuenta de ello y achaca tal reacción por la sorpresa en espera de que sólo sea eso.

Angel: ¿No te lo dije? Liserg llegó ayer en la noche y quiso acompañarme para ver a tu amigo ¿a que no es kakkoii? – tono inocente

Horo: Yo… bueno… – confundido

Liserg gira su rostro y los ve, así que se levanta del cómodo sillón y camina con una sonrisa sincera por ver al que ha llegado a considerar un buen amigo.

Liserg: Hola Horo-Horo

Horo: ¡Hola Liserg, ¡Vaya sorpresa, hombre! – recuperándose del asombro

Liserg entonces se ve estrujado por un gran abrazo del peliazul y su sonrisa se ha vuelto un poco nerviosa por tal gesto, luego Horo lo suelta y pasa su brazo derecho por los hombros de él para comenzar luego a reír tontamente.

Horo: ¿Qué tal si comemos aquí? Dicen que la comida es buena – tratando de no parecer nervioso

Liserg: Bueno… tenía en mente otra cosa – viendo dudoso a su primo

Angel: No bromees, ya habíamos quedado de ir a alcanzar al chico Asakura para darle una sorpresa

Horo: No dudo de que sea una sorpresa, pero no creo que le guste – entre dientes lo último

Liserg: ¿Eh? – gira su rostro para verlo a los ojos

Horo: No, nada… sólo que ya me imagino la cara de asombro que pondrá Hao

Angel: Así que mejor nos vamos de una vez o puede que no lo alcancemos

El ojinegro asiente ausentemente y camina aun pegado al peliverde, ambos siguen a Angel que juega con lo que parecen las llaves de un auto.

Horo-Horo trata de buscar una solución lo más pronto posible, de primer momento aceptó ir con Angel por que no buscarían a Hao, además de que éste ha de estar en algún privado pero como al parecer este par de primos ya tenía todo planeado de seguro preguntarán por el castaño con el maître y él no podrá hacer nada por evitarlo sin que despierte sospechas, tampoco puede llevarlos a otro restaurant por que ya le dijo al peligris que lugar es y no puede llamarlo con su móvil ya que lo dejó recargando la batería.

Horo: _¡Por kami!… ¿en qué lío termine metido?_

xXx

Cat toma su juego de cartas, Len bosteza aburrido por haberles seguido la corriente a esos dos e Yoh deja la baraja de cartas restantes para chequear su propio juego.

Len: ¿Y tú inútil hermano? – viendo indiferente sus cartas

Yoh: Papá lo envió a Liverpool por un negocio

Len: ¿Y qué haces tú aquí entonces? – levantando su mirada por sobre las cartas

Yoh: Lo de siempre n.n – sonriendo tranquilamente, a lo que Len mueve negativamente la cabeza

Cat descarta un par de sus cartas, Len hace lo mismo e Yoh sólo una, sigue el juego subiendo sus apuestas y descartando hasta que se acercan al final.

Cat: ¿Algo para hacer más interesante esta apuesta? – arqueando una ceja

Len: No me gustan las niñerías – tono seco

Yoh: Da igual

Cat: Par de aburridos – apoyando un codo en al mesa

Yoh: ¿No piensas hablar con Horo-Horo cuando regrese?

Len: No tiene sentido

Yoh: Pero…

Len: A ver si entiendes Yoh… eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? – asentimiento de Yoh – ¿nos conocemos? – otro asentimiento – ¿sabes lo que adoro a Jun?

Yoh: Aja

Len: Veamos entonces… Jun me llama y me dice diversas cosas de ti, acusándote de un sin fin de cosas, es normal que por instinto reaccione negativamente en contra de ti; pero como no te tengo frente a mí en ese momento, ya un poco más calmado me pongo a pensar las cosas que me ha dicho y lo que lo que conozco de ambos… por supuesto mi lealtad debe estar con mi hermana pero hay cosas que no cuadran de lo que me ha dicho con lo que yo sé de ti, así que me tranquilizo y me doy cuenta de que, pues eres tu Yoh, mi mejor amigo, así que te brindo el beneficio de la duda y me contengo al verte para al menos escuchar tu versión… si no me convences pues ya es otra cosa y te rompo la cara

Yoh: Pero ya sabes como es Horo-Horo

Len: Por eso mismo lo digo… él debería conocerme y al menos darme una oportunidad… Pillika es demasiado malcriada para que simplemente le crea todo al pie de la letra y a mí quiera destruirme… Si hubiera sido Jun te habría dado ese beneficio de duda y eso que mi hermana es completamente diferente de Pillika, ya que será una mariposa social como la llaman pero no es engreída, malcriada ni manipuladora en ese modo.

Yoh: Pero…

Cat: Si ocurriera lo que te dijo Len, ¿cómo te sentirías si mi primo en vez de darte una oportunidad sólo salta sobre ti para golpearte?

Yoh: Muy mal…

Len: Decepcionado, por nuestra supuesta amistad, sería la palabra adecuada… – asentimiento de Yoh

Cat: Los tres sabemos lo que ocurrió ese día, la niña ésa no mintió del todo pero exageró las cosas con el único fin de dañar a Len… reconozco que Len no debió perder los estribos pero las cosas tenían que estallar al paso que iban por lo que sé

Yoh: Tienen razón… sólo que no pensé que Pillika llegara a ese extremo, es tan linda chica – suspirando resignado

Len: Bueno… ¿qué tienen?

Yoh: Color – bajando sus cartas

Cat: Póquer, – sonrisa prepotente al mostrar sus cartas – ¿crees ganarle a esto, primito?

Len: Es una excelente mano, difícil de superar

Cat: Así que me quedo con todo – haciendo ademán de recoger el pot

Len: Pero no lo suficiente para ganarme

Cat: ¿Eh?

Len: Escalera de color – mostrando su juego

Cat: Maldito dose – pegando la frente en la superficie de la mesa al ver las cartas de su primo

Len: Bien, me quedo con el pot – recogiendo desinteresado las apuestas

Yoh: ¿No creen que olvidamos algo? – pensativo

Cat: ¿Cómo qué?

Len: ¿Hablas de Liserg? – tono indiferente

Yoh: Eso es – dando un golpecito con su puño derecho a la palma de su mano izquierda

Len: Vaya preocupación por tu cuñado – viéndolo de reojo

Yoh: Me pregunto si Liserg se arriesgará con Hao – curioso

Cat: ¿Un pari d'amour? – levantando su cara

(Un pari d'amour? "Una apuesta de amor" en francés)

Len: Algo así

Cat: Vaya, pero él que no arriesga no gana

Yoh: Buen punto, pero… es que puede que él esté arriesgando más que mi hermano – con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos

Len: Cada uno de nosotros está apostando algo, depende de cómo juguemos nuestras cartas el resultado, además por supuesto de la suerte – moviendo un as entre sus dedos

Cat: Pues las primeras apuestas están hechas

Yoh: ¿Cómo?

Cat: La hermana de Horokeu usó su carta más fuerte: el amor de su hermano; Len no pudo usar esta vez su comodín y tendrá que pasar su turno; tu hermano ha apostado alto pero aún no sabe que carta descartar para mejorar su juego y el chico Diethel del que hablan, pues parece que no termina de decidirse por jugar y es dudoso el que pueda cubrir la apuesta iniciada

Len: Sólo faltan algunos cuantos de decidir que hacer en su turno

Cat: Ahora soy yo la que no entiende

Len: Déjalo así

Yoh: ¿Un juego nuevo? – recogiendo las cartas para barajarlas

Len: Si quieren quedarse sin blanca por mí está bien

Cat: Ya veremos eso, cousin

(Cousin "Primo" en francés, cuidado con la pronunciación)

xXx

Antes de hablar con el maître del "Remy's", Horo trata de hacer el último intento de convencer al par de primos para ir a otro lugar a comer; Angel frunce el ceño por el casi imperceptible nerviosismo del peliazul pero Liserg prefiere obviar esto para seguir con lo que ya se había propuesto al salir de Londres.

Hao come tranquilamente, muestra esa expresión calmada que en últimas fechas no había mostrado mucho y mantiene una conversación amena con Chaucer, el cual también degusta tranquilamente de los delicados platillos, disfrutando de la grata charla del chico y sonriendo de manera muy atrayente para diversas mujeres que los observan a prudente distancia.

Liserg hace que un mesero lo guíe a la mesa de Hao después de que el maître les ha asignado la de ellos en una zona privada.

Horo se muerde nervioso la uña del dedo índice derecho por ver como Liserg se aleja, mira a todos lados y termina por meterse debajo de la mesa sin saber que hacer. Angel parpadea confuso al ver el comportamiento del peliazul y al analizar todo llega a la conclusión de que posiblemente no debería dejar a Liserg ir en busca del chico Asakura; así que se levanta y trata de buscar con la mirada a su primo, pero no logra encontrarlo.

"

Liserg observa su aspecto reflejado en el espejo de una de las paredes, algunos pensarían que el vestir por completo de verde, por excepción de una polera blanca, haría que se perdiera parte de su aspecto pero en cambio hace que se resalten sus delicados rasgos. Introduce su mano izquierda en la chaqueta casual que lleva puesta al acercarse a la mesa privada de Hao y frunce un poco el ceño al ver al bien parecido acompañante del castaño, se da cuenta de que está haciendo el ridículo al haber actuado según este impulso y decide terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Hao se queda con la cuchara a medio camino al ver a Liserg acercarse y trata de obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar, sus ojos pasan a Chaucer y su mente de manera ágil busca alguna manera de salir del problema al que inevitablemente entrará pronto.

Liserg: Buen provecho – mirada fría mientras se para al lado

Hao: Hola Liserg – sonriendo nervioso

Liserg: Disculpen si interrumpo pero sólo vengo a devolverte esto… – saca la mano de su chaqueta y pone sobre la mesa la nota doblada que Hao había escrito – y ha decirte que olvides todo lo que algún día hubo – dando la media vuelta para irse

Chaucer: Bien… si ésta es otra forma de reafirmar que tienes pareja me parece de lo más infantil – viendo divertido a Hao

Liserg: ¿Perdón? – volteando molesto

Chaucer: Sí, por que se supone que tú eres su novio ¿no, me parece divertido que en tan poco tiempo Asakura haya podido conseguir a alguien con las características que me comentó ayer, no aceptó por lo regular las negativas pero esta vez creo que este chico se ha esforzado mucho – tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino

Hao sonríe aliviado debido a que la situación ha quedado aclarada sin que tuviera que hacer algo, Chaucer hizo todo el trabajo por él sin que se diera cuenta y ahora ha quedado bien con ambas partes, tal vez por el momento el inglés de cabello melado posiblemente no se crea la cursi escena que presencia pero eso es lo de menos.

Hao: Mira Chaucer, te presento a Liserg Diethel, mi novio; – toma la tarjeta, la mete a su bolsillo y se levanta para pasar un brazo por la cintura del estupefacto inglés – Liserg cariño, te presentó a Maxwell O. Chaucer, encargado de la sección de aduana en el puerto

Chaucer: Mucho gusto – haciendo un movimiento con su mano

Liserg: Yo… No entiendo – volteando confundido a ver al castaño

Chaucer: Bien, si vuelves a tener un problema igual no dudes en buscarme – levantándose

Hao: ¿Te vas? – sonriendo inocentemente

Chaucer: No tiene mucho sentido el estar aquí, al menos que quieran un trío más tarde – sonriendo cínicamente

Liserg: Pero que demonios te… – un apretón de Hao lo hace callar pero voltea a verlo asesinamente

Chaucer: Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Asakura – estrechando la mano del castaño

Hao: Igualmente Chaucer

Liserg ve como se retira el otro sujeto y aprieta los dientes por ser nuevamente el juguetito de Hao, hace que éste lo suelte y comienza a caminar hacia la salida para dejar todo eso; a pesar de que su primera impresión haya sido errónea, piensa que no quiere verse de nuevo como la marioneta de Hao; no señor, las cosas tiene que ser muy diferentes y no regresar a lo de antes.

Hao deja todo y sale persiguiendo a Liserg, casi rogándole que se detenga pero el peliverde lo ignora y sigue caminando; varios comensales voltean a verlos de manera discreta pero ambos los ignoran.

Angel divisa entonces a la pareja y saca a Horo de debajo de la mesa para arrastrarlo del cuello de la remera hacia la salida; Horo se ve con dos lagrimones colgando de sus ojos y con sus dos puños tapando su rostro temeroso (se ve en SD) pero no hace intento alguno de zafarse del agarre.

Los cuatro llegan al mismo tiempo con el maître y éste observa confuso lo que sucede ahí; Hao voltea a ver algo enfadado al peliazul, quien se esconde atrás del cuerpo de Angel. Liserg sale del lugar y espera a que el valet parking le consiga un taxi.

Hao: Tú pagas todo y llévate el auto ¬¬ – arrojándole la ficha del parking

Horo: Por supuesto… suerte – con los ojos asomándose por el hombro izquierdo del peligris alza su brazo y cacha la ficha

Hao: Bien

Hao se da la media vuelta, ve a Liserg subiéndose a un taxi y corre para saltar, empujar al peliverde y entrar al auto. Liserg voltea a verlo furioso pero luego toma aire profundamente y se cruza de brazos, sin decir palabra alguna y sin darse cuenta de que tiene que dar una dirección al chofer.

Hao: Al Crown Plaza Hotel, por favor

(NDS: No sé si esta cadena tenga una sede ahí; pero si no, ya puse una)

El chofer asiente y toma camino; Liserg suelta un suave bufido y gira su rostro para ver el camino a través de la ventana, sabe que irán al hotel de Hao pero sólo dejara que el castaño baje y él tomará camino a su respectivo hotel.

Desde el momento que Hao se levantó de su lugar, su equipo de seguridad comenzó a movilizarse, así que ahora siguen el taxi a una distancia prudente, al igual que lo hace el equipo de seguridad de Liserg, siendo entonces dos camionetas de seguridad con unos tres escoltas en su interior cada una.

xXx

Horo extiende su tarjeta negra de American Express al maître, algo nervioso por sentir la mirada molesta de Angel fija sobre él, se pasa una mano por el cabello y trata de no titubear aún más frente al otro, a pesar de que ya se imagina todo lo que ha de pasar por la mente del peligris. El encargado hace el cargo necesario a la tarjeta y Horo firma, luego él y Angel salen del lugar y ambos entregan las respectivas fichas a los valet parking mientras se quedan parados esperando sus respectivos coches.

Desde que los escoltas de Horo vieron que el peliazul tomaba camino para salir del lugar, dieron aviso al escolta-chofer por el comunicador y éste ya está estacionado cerca de ellos, en espera que su jefe, mientras tanto observan curiosos al par de chicos que parecen molestos o incómodos. Angel los ve y arquea una ceja, al menos sus guardaespaldas son de otro estilo y ello le es más cómodo por que lo protegen de manera más disimulada, escondidos en las sombras.

Angel: ¿Qué vas a hacer? – viendo directamente al frente

Horo: Supongo que comeré en la habitación, aunque la verdad he perdido un poco el apetito – viendo hacia al frente también

Angel: Si me hubieras explicado tal vez no habría ocurrido esto

Horo: Puede ser, pero en todo caso no eres quien para contarte lo que hace o deja de hacer mi amigo

Angel: Pero sí quien para preguntarme por mi primo y pasar un rato divertido

Horo parpadea y un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas, sabe que Angel tiene razón pero tampoco puede doblegarse; opta por guardar silencio y simplemente esperar calmado a que le entreguen el auto.

xXx

Llegan al hotel y Hao paga, abre la puerta y baja pero antes de que Liserg cierre la puerta, lo toma de la muñeca y lo saca de golpe; Liserg ya afuera del auto mira de manera gélida al castaño, se soba la muñeca y se da la vuelta para llamar a otro taxi pero Hao ya algo molesto lo toma de la cintura y lo levanta para ponerlo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Liserg: ¡¿Qué haces imbécil! – golpeándolo en la espalda

Hao: Cargarte, si quieres puedes usar algunos de tus movimientos de defensa para hacer que te suelte pero te advierto que no ando con ánimo de dejarte ir fácilmente

Liserg: ¡Bájame ahora mismo, ¡¿No ves el ridículo que estamos haciendo! – sonrojado

Hao: Nunca me ha importado lo que piense la gente y no empezaré hoy

Liserg baja su rostro arrebolado, ocultando para todos la expresión de su rostro con su cabello; deja de patalear y dar esos golpes para dejarse llevar de manera tranquila. Hao suelta un suspiro por dejar de sentir la resistencia del peliverde, toma con presteza la tarjeta que lo espera en el mostrador de la recepción y camina hacia el elevador.

(Como lo habían visto acercarse, la recepcionista buscó de inmediato la tarjeta-llave de la suite de Hao, así que éste sólo pasó y la tomó sin más)

Después de unos minutos, ambos entran a la suite y Hao baja con cuidado a Liserg, quien sólo camina hacia la estancia en el desnivel y toma asiento sin decir ninguna palabra. Hao camina hacia el servicio de bar y toma dos vasos para servir algo de whisky en ellas, coloca una frente a Liserg en la mesa de centro y él permanece parado, observando el licor en su vaso sin mostrar su intención de beberlo.

Hao: Lo que te dije en la nota es cierto… Puede que no te amara desde el primer momento pero si marcaste mi vida como nunca nadie ha podido hacerlo y dudo pueda hacerlo… ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho entre nosotros y no precisamente para mejorar y sé que en eso tengo gran culpa pero creo que puedes admitir un poco de responsabilidad también

Liserg: Ahora no tiene importancia

Hao: Claro que la tiene… por que te amo y quiero que regresemos… me equivoqué en la forma de conseguirte al principio pero no pude resistirme a la idea de obtenerte antes de que alguien pudiera lograrlo y te alejara de mí, me aferré a la primera oportunidad que tuve y no me arrepiento del todo por razones obvias pero sé que tampoco fue la mejor forma de tratarte la forma en que lo hice… el día en que fui a tu habitación – su mano con la copa tiembla – no fue el más oportuno que digamos, ya que planeaba despertar a tu lado y pedirte que replanteáramos nuestra relación y en cambio desperté solo y preocupado por tu ausencia

Liserg: Aja… y por eso te besabas con tu "amigo" – toma la copa y da un trago del licor

Hao: Él me besó no yo a él

Liserg: Sí, lo sé ya que observé gran resistencia de tu parte – tono sarcástico

Hao: No me opuse a que lo hiciera pero no le devolví el gesto, sólo quise que se diera cuenta de que no me atrae de ese modo… sólo me importas tú y nadie más

Liserg: Y por eso también estabas disfrutando de la compañía de ese tal Maxwell

Hao: Me ayudo con un problema que tuve en el puerto, como te habrás dado cuenta no le di pie alguno de que aceptaría su interés por mí y en cambio le dejé claro que tengo pareja y que esa pareja eres tú

Liserg: Eso me molesta también… no soy una cosa de tu propiedad – apretando con fuerza el vaso – como para que dispongas de mí de ese modo

Hao: No, eso lo sé bien y en realidad no me interesas de esa forma sino de otra… quiero que tratemos de volver a empezar

Liserg: ¿Sólo por que leíste mi diario? – levanta su rostro y muestra una expresión fría

Hao: No… tus orígenes y pasado lo supe por Yoh, tu diario no hizo sino mostrarme lo que sentías con tus propias palabras… además no me importa quien es tu familia o tu pasado sino tú… me equivoqué en muchas cosas pero te juro por mi vida que quise que las cosas cambiaran por que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti

Liserg: El problema Hao es que no sé si funcionaría el intentarlo, no me ves igual que antes y yo… bueno, no sé si puedo o no confiar en ti

De pronto Hao se pone pálido y deja caer su copa al suelo. Liserg levanta su rostro y observa extrañado tal reacción en el castaño; pero se queda estupefacto al ver de pronto arrodillado a Hao frente a él, llorando mientras esconde su rostro en sus piernas (las de Liserg).

Liserg: ¿Hao?

Hao: Yo… sé que no soy mejor que ese sujeto… sé que debí escucharte… aquella vez… aceptar tu negativa en vez de… en vez hacer oídos sordos… y… y no seguir con lo que quería… pero… yo…

Hao se deshace, saca a flote por segunda vez aquello que lo lleva torturando desde que supo la verdad de Liserg; a pesar de la charla que mantuvo con Horo-Horo es algo que no puede dejar a un lado fácilmente.

Liserg abre los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta del rumbo de los pensamientos del ojinegro y de que ha malinterpretado lo que le dijo; así que pone una mirada comprensiva, se agacha un poco y apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Hao, su mano derecha la estira un poco y acaricia el largo cabello sedoso que tanto adora aunque no lo admita en voz alta.

Liserg: ¿Qué somos Hao? Realmente quisiera entender esto pero no puedo, me parece muy complicado… siento algo muy especial por ti pero la verdad no sé ya que pensar… de cierta manera jugamos el uno con el otro y ahora estamos en un punto algo confuso…

— oOo —

Len hace algunas flexiones en el piso de su habitación con el torso desnudo (trae ese pantalón negro amarrado por una cinta blanca que lo caracteriza tanto), mientras que Yoh está recostado boca abajo en la cama cambiando los canales del enorme televisor hasta que llega al canal de música que buscaba y lo deja ahí.

Yoh: Lo último que me dijo Anna fue que daba por terminado nuestro compromiso

Len se queda paralizado al escuchar tal confesión de golpe pero se recupera de inmediato, estira su mano y comienza a secarse el sudor para luego pararse y sentarse en la cama, al lado de su amigo que no deja de ver los videos de música.

Len: ¿Por qué?

Yoh: Sabe lo de tu prima

Len: Eso explica lo del teatro

Yoh: A pesar de seguir juntos hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas y creo que por fin estallaron

Len: ¿Qué dijiste?

Yoh: Le resté importancia para que lo hablemos de manera calmada a mi regreso

Len: Sabes que lo que ella promete lo cumple y si tomó esa decisión creo que estás en graves problemas

Yoh: Lo que menos quiero es lastimarla después de todo lo que ha pasado pero creo que tenemos muchas cosas que no hemos arreglado y sólo hemos dejado que estén ahí

Len: ¿La culpas?

Yoh: No puedo… supongo que es mi culpa por dejar que ese pacto que hicimos siga presente entre nosotros

Len: ¿El de que no necesitan palabras de más entre ustedes?

Yoh: Sí…

Len: ¿Qué es lo que te ha tenido tan raro estos días?

Yoh: Muchas cosas… entre ellas Kitten… el que después de todo, Anna toda su vida se haya visualizado como la futura esposa de un Asakura… el estar comprometido desde los 15 sin que se me ocurriera a mí… el que me gusta otra chica que no sea Anna… ver a Hao luchando contra todo por lo que realmente siempre ha querido, ya sea su libertad o su amor… la familia… muchas cosas y nada a la vez… – suspira – realmente estoy en medio de una crisis existencial que no me gusta nada

Len: ¿A quién le gustaría? – cruza sus brazos sobre la espalda de Yoh y recuesta su rostro ahí para ver la tele cómodamente sobre Yoh

Yoh: Yo sólo quiero vivir tranquilamente sin preocupaciones

Len: Pero debes luchar por ello

Yoh: Pero el punto es ¿de qué forma debo luchar?

Len: O mejor dicho, ¿qué camino escogerás? Por que no puedes defender nada si aún no tomas esa decisión

Yoh: Espero no tener el mismo problema contigo que el que tiene Horo

Len: Creo que ambos saben en que se están metiendo… son sus vidas y yo no tengo por que decirles que deben o no hacer

Yoh: Gracias por tu apoyo

Len: Para eso estoy… Por cierto; deberías entrenar más, ya estás perdiendo condición – tono burlón mientras pica uno de los costados de Yoh

Yoh: Pero así te gusto ¿no?

Len: ¡Baka! – Dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza – No tengo tan malos gustos – completamente sonrojado e indignado

Yoh: TT.TT Sólo bromeaba – con un enorme chichón

"

Cat permanece parada fuera de la habitación de Len; había ido para hablar un rato con su primo pero cuando iba a tocar, a pesar de que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, sus nudillos se quedaron a medio camino de golpear la puerta al escuchar las voces de su primo e Yoh, charlando de algo muy importante para ella, así que optó por recargarse en la pared y escuchar todo.

La rubia muestra un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y sonríe contenta, si Yoh está confundido es por que realmente la situación ha de ser importante para él. Gira y se va caminando sigilosamente mientras trata de pensar que puede hacer para lograr que Yoh se decida por ella, después de todo es un chico libre y está en su derecho de atraparlo. Las cosas están poniéndose interesantes y no dejará la oportunidad de apostar alto, es conquistar a Yoh o nada, así que lo logrará… eso es seguro…

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Jueves 26 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Han ocurrido cosas muy interesantes… primero llego a Londres y Angel me informa que Yoh, Len y una desconocida han llegado a la ciudad, luego vamos a su departamento y me topó con la sorpresa de que Hao me ha enviado flores y regalos, los cuales al parecer rechazaron en el Castillo por intervención de mi abuelo, lo cual también explica el repentino viaje que tuve que hacer a París y finalmente terminamos Angel y yo en el castillo para buscar una dichosa tarjeta que según Angel le dijo Horo-Horo que Hao dejó en tu interior y la cual al encontrarla terminó por convencerme de ir en busca de Hao para aclarar malentendidos…_

_En este momento me encuentro en Liverpool, ya casi es de noche… dejé a Hao en su habitación de hotel, estaba durmiendo tan placidamente en su cama que me fue muy difícil irme, se ve tan lindo con esa expresión calmada…_

_Ambos pasamos una tarde muy movida entre una escena de celos de mi parte al encontrarlo acompañado en un restaurant (aunque para ser escena, me faltó más desplante, así que no creo que lo haya sido del todo), algo parecido a una persecución, reclamos, confesiones y lágrimas… siento que Hao es sincero en todo lo que me ha dicho y ello me basta para intentar una relación en nuevos términos con él. Creo que me merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz sin secretos oscuros, Hao sabe todo de mí y aún así quiere seguir a mi lado; pensé que tal vez sólo quería aclarar las cosas y terminar nuestra relación de manera definitiva y en buenos términos, pero en vez de eso ha insistido con recuperarme… me ha dicho que me ama, lo cual es lo más importante para mí…_

_También me ha comentado diversas cosas que a pesar de no ser muy creíbles para mí, supongo que tengo que confiar en él y aceptarlas como ciertas… me contó que el beso que presencié la noche que decidí irme no fue lo que pensé, al parecer sólo se dejó besar por aquel muchacho para demostrarle que entre ellos terminó todo y que no le atraía más de esa manera; según él, ese día decidió pedirme que nuestra relación evolucionara y se quedo a dormir toda la noche en mi recámara pero despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sorpresa de que me fui; además de que fue Tamao la que te encontró y te entregó con él…_

_Y la respuesta a la pregunta del millón de euros, ¿cómo fue que te introdujo en mi alcoba del castillo? Pues le pidió a una de las empleadas que lo hiciera, ya que era algo que olvidé en Japón y que de seguro estaba extrañando mucho; vaya… yo pensé que había más que eso pero ni modo, a veces Hao no es del todo creativo para ese tipo de cosas y se va por lo más práctico._

_Lo que me extraña es que al parecer confundió un poco las cosas, le dije que no sé si confiar del todo en él y al parecer ligó esto con nuestra última noche juntos… de seguro pronto entenderá que me refería a lo que fue nuestra relación en general: secretos, desplantes, la falta de palabras de amor, que éramos simples amantes sin ser una pareja oficial, etc.…_

_Luego, ya más tranquilos, llegamos al acuerdo de comenzar nuevamente y ver a donde nos lleva esto. De algún modo terminamos en su recámara y permanecimos tan sólo abrazados, diciendo de vez en cuando algo que sentíamos y nada más; de cierta manera esperé que intentara acercarse a mí para besarme al menos pero no lo hizo, supongo por que quiere respetar eso que le dije de ir paso a paso…_

_Amo a ese insoportable chico y espero que todo esto nos lleve a tener una relación sana y especial, como deseé desde el comienzo._

_¿Qué mas puedo decirte?… ¡Hao se quedará todo el primer semestre escolar en Londres! Sí, como te escribo… se quedará por mí, es lo que me ha dicho… pero ojalá no le cree problemas con su familia por esto…_

_Por cierto, Angel no ha llegado y comienzo a preguntarme que estará haciendo con Horo-Horo… no, mejor ni me lo pregunto por que no quiero imaginarme la respuesta… por otro lado, me llama la atención que Angel haya avanzado tanto con el peliazul, también me gustaría saber la versión de Len Tao con relación al problema que causó la ruptura de su amistad con Horo… al parecer Hao y yo no somos los únicos que tenemos problemas, lo digo por que casi estaba seguro que entre Len y Horo-Horo había algo más que amistad a pesar de que ninguno se diera cuenta de ello, además de que Yoh venga con una chica que no sea Anna despierta mi curiosidad también…_

_Bien… creo que escribiré unos emails para mi abuelo y mi madrina, así que dejo mi relato del día hasta aquí… ojalá no olvide nada pero aún ando algo abrumado por lo sucedido… ya te contaré después si ocurre algo…_

_LD_

"

(Iniciado: 22 de mayo de 2005 --- Finalizado: 30 de mayo de 2005)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COMENTARIOS:** _Holis! Bien… Les pido disculpas por lo desastroso de esta capítulo… últimamente creo que ando algo bloqueada y no me salen las cosas tal y como las planee al principio… lo más seguro es que haya decepcionado a varias por tal mediocridad y espero me disculpen por ello y comprendan estos altibajos… Por cierto, al adelantar parte de lo que ya tenía ideado en el cap anterior, cometí el error de poner jueves en el registro del diario, es en realidad miércoles… varias de ustedes saben leer entre líneas, así que tal vez ya tengan una idea de lo que sucederá en los siguientes apartados, como sea… espero poder lograr sorprenderlas con algo después… ¿Qué más?… La primera parte del pensamiento que escribió Hao es de Jorge Isaacs en su obra 'María'; me pareció muy bella esa parte de sentir la muerte y la encuadre a esta parte para darle algo de romanticismo al estilo de Hao Asakura ya que después de todo, no se puede decir que sea algo del todo cursi…_

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP XIII --- "FRUSTRACIÓN"

_¬ Como digo vez tras vez... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**: _Bien, por falta de tiempo debido a la escuela y el cansancio que siento en este momento les tengo que pedir un millón de disculpas por no contestar esta vez personalmente sus comentarios pero de todas maneras quiero agradecerle a:_

_**SteDiethel, Alejamoto Diethel, Vickyng, Valsed, Kaniza, Lady-Amaltea, SakuraLyserg, Mehl, Sakuyita, Karenu-Kiyoto, Jiannetsuke-TAK **y** Koret sirsep leite.**_

_Por sus valiosos comentarios, no duden por nada del mundo que les haya prestado atención; he leído todos y cada uno de ellos y los aprecio por el gran empujón que me brinda con ellos… Les prometo intentar en el futuro el seguir contestándolos y espero que se apiaden de mí al dejarme sus opiniones de este apartado…_

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahora y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazze...**


	13. Frustración

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP XIII --- FRUSTRACIÓN**

"

_Viernes 27 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Bien… ya estamos de vuelta en Londres… Ha sido un día por lo demás normal pero no sé… aún siento muy extraño a Hao, como distante; tal vez sea la separación de estos últimos días lo que nos tiene así, tratando de acoplarnos nuevamente al otro debido a las nuevas circunstancias de nuestra relación… Realmente lo extrañaba muchísimo, el sólo verlo y tenerlo cerca me hace sentir muy bien…_

_Al llegar a media tarde a Londres, fuimos a su hotel y después me acompañó al castillo, sin que pudiera evitar que se encontraran él, mi madrina y mi abuelo, al principio se mostraron algo incómodos los tres pero al transcurrir el día la situación terminó en una agradable velada. Mi loco abuelo hasta acabó abrazando a Hao y diciéndole que yo no tenía tan malos gustos y que con agrado le daba la bienvenida a la familia, sobra decir que Hao sonrió tan presuntuoso como siempre por su ego enaltecido y yo no puede acabar de apenarme por las confidencias familiares que siguieron dándose…_

_Angel simplemente se separó de nosotros al llegar al Aeropuerto Heathrow, agito su mano en gesto de despedida y se subió a su deportivo para irse rechinando las llantas; lo sentí muy extraño en ese momento en el aparcamiento y no supe en ese instante a que atribuirlo. Horo sonreía como siempre y nos acompañó hasta el hotel pero cuando lo invité a pasar el día en la Mansión declinó la oferta y noté que algo lo incomodaba. Tal vez algo pasó entre esos dos mientras Hao y yo discutíamos pero no puedo estar seguro de ello; además hasta donde sé estaban entendiéndose muy bien…_

_No tuve la oportunidad de ver a Yoh y a Len pero espero poder verlos mañana, mi excéntrico cuñado es alguien que uno no puede evitar extrañar, es como un bonus especial en mi relación con Hao. El menor de los gemelos es una persona algo simple a primera vista pero al observarlo con sumo detenimiento uno se puede percatar de la gran complejidad que lo envuelve; siempre tan positivo, con esa sonrisa alentadora y aquella pereza para realizar algunas labores, pero que cuando pone esa expresión calmada y confiada con aire de misticismo no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro interno al pensar en mi engreído Hao cuando muestra la misma expresión._

_Cuando esos dos están juntos y se muestran con las mismas actitudes y gestos, cualquiera a kilómetros a la redonda cae rendido a sus pies, ya sea por sus expresiones de molestia o la carita tierna y embaucadora que ponen; son un par de chicos demasiado enigmáticos e igual de perfectos… _

_Hace un par de horas que ya se fue Hao; fue extraño recibir solo una sonrisa y unas palabras como despedida pero si se piensa bien, de haber habido algo más se hubiera sentido raro debido a que estaban Morphine y mi abuelo presentes… Vaya, puede que sean de mente abierto pero no es lo mismo saberlo a uno homosexual que verlo en gestos amorosos con la respectiva pareja… de ahí que también fuéramos reservados en su casa y mucho más cuando iban de visita sus abuelos; eso sí que era estresante…_

_Ok… ya es algo tarde y lo mejor será descansar; ya te escribiré más mañana…_

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Sábado 28 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Well… hoy por fin pude averiguar que onda con mi primo y ver a mi cuñado y a Len…_

_Al parecer Horo y Angel discutieron por mí y Hao; cuando me lo contó mi adorado primo realmente no pude evitar soltarme a las carcajadas, el breve pero substancial intercambio de palabras entre ellos realmente se me hizo divertido… deberían preocuparse por si tienen algún futuro juntos y no quien usa a quien, a fin de cuentas ambos se utilizaron mutuamente para ayudarnos y ahora salieron peleados… Angel es un chico muy maduro a pesar de su carácter tan introvertido pero al parecer esta vez actuó tan infantil como el mismo Horokeu, del peliazul las rabietas ya no me extrañan, aunque debo reconocer que cuando la ocasión lo amerita él muestra esa faceta seria tan necesaria para ese momento…_

_Por otro lado, visité a Yoh y a Len… la chica desconocida de la que me comentó Angel resultó ser prima del chico de ascendencia china, se llama Cathrine Lemarck y tiene 19 años, uno más que nosotros y al parecer va a ingresar a la Universidad de Waseda; tiene un carácter peculiar, se muestra de lo más soberbia con las personas con excepción de Len, Yoh, Hao y ahora conmigo; lo cual me llama mucho la atención, es de un sentido de humor mixto: retorcido y medio infantil, una extraña mezcla que al parecer divierte a Hao, es raro que alguien capte su atención de esta manera y mucho menos una mujer…_

_Aunque Yoh… él parece que está algo encandilado por esta rubia francesa, lo cual me extraña de sobremanera ya que pensé que él y Anna estaban muy bien juntos y que su relación estaba más que estable._

_Anna y Cathrine tienen diversos aspectos similares pero creo que hay muchas cosas que las hace distintas: la soberbia de ambas es diferente, la de la japonesa es por la acostumbrada comodidad y lujos que adora y la de la francesa es por cierto desprecio a las pautas por las que se dejan llevar diversas personas y a diferencia de la primera, gusta de cosas sencillas hasta donde he observado; Anna puede ser prepotente hasta con sus amigos mientras que Cathrine se muestra más abierta y sencilla con sus amistades; la prometida de Yoh a pesar de su actitud estoica se acerca a uno de manera discreta y desconcertante en la que puede darte todo su apoyo y decirte las palabras de consuelo que tanto estés necesitando y la prima de Len, puede mantenerse distante y de un momento a otro actuar de manera espontánea, sorprendiéndote…_

_No sé, son sólo mis primeras impresiones… me agrada más Anna… tal vez por que llevo más tiempo de conocerla y su actitud tan reservada puede hacerme sentir más cómodo que la entremezcla de cordialidad, distancia y encanto desplegado que maneja Cathrine… esto me incomoda más ya que siento que no es del todo sincera; pienso que hay algo tras todo eso que la hace maquinar diversas cosas en su mente, es como si dijera lo más adecuado para cada persona con la que está o según la situación, pero no me convence, siento que falta algo…_

_Lo sé… Al principio Anna se impuso cuando entré en la vida de la familia Asakura pero con el tiempo nos fuimos adaptando uno al otro y nos tomamos si no cariño, sí confianza y aprecio… prefiero mantener mis reservas con la francesa pero tampoco seré alguien molesto, sólo espero no tener que estar presente cuando Yoh se muestra tan extraño cuando está con ella…_

_Len y yo estuvimos un rato charlando los dos a solas mientras el par de gemelos se divertían con la rubia… comenzamos a tratar el tema que me preocupaba: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió entre él y Horo?… me contó detalle por detalle mientras tomaba algo de soda de limón con hielo; lo escuché atentamente al tiempo que resolvía un crucigrama. Así somos, aparentamos que no sucede gran cosa a pesar de que estemos tratando un tema de suma importancia; es como un truco ya que muy pocas personas se dan cuenta de ello y optan por ignorarnos ya que cuando alguien se percata de lo delicado que pueda estarse tratando, optan por entrometerse o averiguar que estás haciendo._

_No dudo de una sola de las palabras de la versión de Len… él es alguien que dice las cosas sin rodeo alguno y se caracteriza por su franqueza, es duro y hasta ofensivo pero sincero al final de cuentas… si la hermana del peliazul se me hacia demasiado molesta por su actitud por demás aniñada ahora simplemente dudo verla como una potencial amiga en el futuro… es de esas personas tan egoístas que no dudan en dañar a quien sea por lograr lo que desean; el haberle contado a Horo esa versión exagerada me lo dice… tal vez en el futuro madure y se de cuenta de sus errores pero no podré nunca sentirme realmente cómodo y en confianza con ella…_

_Len es alguien muy seco y a veces su humor concuerda mucho más con el de Anna; pero es muy noble aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario y siempre me estaba cuidando del castaño y el peliazul en clases, decía que esos dos eran de bromas demasiado pesadas y no mentía en ello, así que procuraba también hacer buenas migas con él… es otra de las personas que considero más cercano a mí… hay temas que puedo hablar con él de manera tranquila sin ser acechado por un millón de preguntas… a veces acudí a Horo por cierta ayuda pero era más por saber su opinión al conocer perfectamente a Hao al ser su mejor amigo, pero Len despierta mucho confianza en mí y creo que si estrecháramos aun más nuestro trato, podría ser mi mejor amigo._

_Lo que me hace recordar al que verdaderamente es cercano a Yoh y su mejor amigo: Manta Oyamada, ya que es todo un milagro el que no esté aquí pegado a mi cuñado… tal vez esté en esos agobiantes cursos especiales a los que es tan afecto _ù.u_… a veces Hao y yo nos burlábamos un poco de ese par, es que la mayoría de las veces puede parecer Manta más un chico enamorado que un amigo con tanta admiración y apego que le tiene a Yoh, pero sabemos que es una exageración ya que Manta al parecer ha intentado conseguir una cita con Tamao e Yoh es completamente heterosexual…_

_Retomando el tema anterior… me parece realmente decepcionante Horo-Horo, pero no se le puede hacer nada; Len está demasiado herido y él puede ser igual a Hao cuando su orgullo sale herido, así que dudo perdone esto y regrese todo a la normalidad, ya es ganancia que no busque venganza… Me pidió que no interviniera ya que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que deben tener y que eso será lo mejor… lo raro de ese momento fue que una sonrisa extraña se formó en sus labios y creo que es por que sabe que reacción tendrá Horokeu cuando se entere de la verdad…_

_Viendo todo esto ya no sé que postura tomar… el que Horo-Horo y Len se mantengan tan distanciados favorece los planes de Angel pero a pesar de ser mi primo el peligris, también le tengo aprecio a Len y no me gustaría que saliera lastimado…_

_Después de charlar un buen rato Hao y yo nos despedimos de esos tres y salimos a la que será mi futura alma mater por una breve temporada… hicimos el papeleo necesario y Hao movió varias palancas para agilizar eso, pero a pesar de todo tendremos que regresar en un par de días para dar por terminado este asunto y Hao ya esté registrado como mi compañero de carrera…_

_Llaman a mi móvil; mejor atiendo… ya seguiré mañana contándote esto…_

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Lunes 30 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy furioso!_

_Bueno... tal vez deba decir que no escribí nada ayer por quedarme en el departamento de Angel, nada en especial, sólo que ya era tarde y preferí quedarme ahí…_

_Ahora… tocando el punto de que estoy furioso… No sé que pasa por la mente de Hao; se supone que hemos vuelto ¿no? o al menos eso creí cuando nos reconciliamos en Liverpool… al principio creí que se contenía de tocarme por el hecho de respetar mi decisión de tomar las cosas con calma pero eso es muy diferente a ni siquiera tomarme de la mano o besarme!_

_Me siento molesto… impotente… incómodo… harto… sucio… inseguro… muchas cosas mezcladas en mi interior…_

_Comienzo a pensar que ahora que Hao sabe lo que me sucedió le hace sentir asco por mí… se supone que esa etapa ya la trate con mi terapeuta pero ahora la inseguridad ha vuelto y no sé muy bien como afrontar esto… quisiera que me dijera algo, que me explicara el por que de su actitud pero no dice o hace nada… y yo… bueno, yo aún no he llegado al punto de pedir una explicación… pero creo que un poco más y estallaré…_

_Quiero probar sus labios… deseo experimentar nuevamente aquella calidez que me rodea cuando estamos juntos… necesito sentir sus dedos provocándome esos pequeños escalofríos cuando me acarician con aquella ternura infinita que a veces trata de esconder o sentir mi piel arder cuando me toca de aquella manera tan erótica que me es imposible negarle lo que él me pida… sólo… sólo quiero tenerlo nuevamente conmigo…_

_Lo extraño tanto… estamos juntos pero parece que fuéramos más un par de conocidos que dos amantes que conocen completamente el cuerpo uno del otro…_

_Angel se ha dado cuenta de mi frustración y estado de mal humor pero al parecer tampoco se anima a preguntarme y prefiere seguir disfrutando de sus amoríos con Horo-Horo… Sí, amoríos; por que ese par ya se ha "reconciliado" y ahora están pegados uno al otro, por supuesto, cuando Angel tiene tiempo libre ya que su agenda también es apretada… un par de veces me ha tocado ver como se meten mano y al principio me causa risa pero luego… bueno, no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia…_

_Len me sigue preocupando en ese aspecto… seguimos charlando mientras el par de gemelos morenos nos dejan a solas, si llegamos a tocar el tema del peliazul se muestra inexpresivo y si acaso, muestra aquella sonrisa con cierto aire maquiavélico…me gustaría saber en que acabara esto…_

_Por otro lado, ayer en la mañana algunos programas transmitieron lo sucedido conmigo y Hao en Liverpool, me refiero a lo de llevarme cargando hasta su suite; realmente no me pasó por la mente que algún paparazzi nos viera y se pusiera a fotografiarnos, supongo que habrá recibido diversas ofertas tentadoras y no se decidía por alguna de ellas ya que bien pudieron salir al aire antes…_

_Fue Angel quien me llamó y me informó de ello, al parecer la secretaria tan cotilla que tiene le comentó algo ya que tampoco él acostumbra ver los programas de chismes; el caso es que estaba con Hao y comenzamos a investigar un poco eso, enseguida vimos en la red algunas de esas fotografías y me veía por demás ridículo… Yo, el accionista mayoritario de "DL Corp", siendo manejado como una chica débil… Hao en cambió se rompió a reír y no paró en un buen rato hasta que me enojé y lo tiré al piso…_

_El caso es que hablamos de ello y él me dijo que ya que fue el culpable de ello, yo podía decir lo que quisiese y él no me desmentiría para nada, al fin y al cabo no está acostumbrado a justificarse ante nadie, repitiendo su frase de siempre: "Nunca me ha importado lo que piense la gente y no empezaré hoy"…_

_Horo y Angel no paraban de decir tontería y media, en especial mi primo que comenzó a tratar de meterme mano como siempre; bueno, hasta que Hao prácticamente estuvo a punto de arrojarlo por la terraza de su suite por atreverse a ello, yo no intervine en su defensa, se lo tenía merecido._

_Al irnos Angel y yo del hotel, varios reporteros estaban esperándonos y comenzaron a atosigarnos con sus preguntas; Angel actuó tan seriamente como siempre suele hacerlo en este tipo de situaciones, ya que a él también empezaron a interrogarle sobre Horo-Horo. Por mi parte, mostré una expresión indiferente y me negué a hacer algún comentario, en mi familia tampoco damos declaraciones a los medios por asuntos de índole personal, que la gente piense lo que quiera, con el tiempo pierden el interés al darse cuenta de que la vida personal e intima de uno es eso: intima y personal…_

_Mi abuelo no me dejó en paz en toda la noche con ese asunto, se divertía de lo lindo mofándose de que este japonés se hubiera convertido en mi debilidad, ya que por la nueva actitud que tengo dice que nunca hubiera permitido que otra persona siquiera me pusiera un dedo encima. Nunca pensé que fuera tan open-mind este abuelo mío, realmente me sorprende mucho como se ha tomado todo este asunto de mi homosexualidad y relación con Hao…_

_Todo esto no ha hecho que aumentar mis nervios y stress, más dudas surgen en mi cabeza y ya no sé que hacer… sólo son más y más complicaciones…_

_Me siento mal… entre aburrido, triste y fastidiado… no tengo muchas ganas de escribir… así que mejor lo dejo para después… ya seguiré mañana…_

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**&&&** Mañana del martes y Liserg desayuna algo desganado de aquel desayuno típico inglés que tiene frente a sí; su abuelo lo mira por encima del periódico y se da cuenta que es mal de amores lo que aqueja de nuevo a su nieto, una media sonrisa se forma en su rostro y cierra el "Financial Times", toma un sorbo de su té con crema y se levanta.

Nathaniel: Eres bueno negociando, no deberías perder los estribos con nimias discrepancias de pareja y trata de convenir un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambos… – le revuelve el cabello – además, hacía años que no me divertía tanto como ahora, sus correrías amorosas son muy divertidas, ya hasta tengo en el álbum familiar una de esas fotos donde te está cargando

Liserg se atraganta con las palabras de su abuelo y tras toser repetidamente, levanta su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza y el enfado, mientras observa como su abuelo se retira del comedor al tiempo que una suave risita resuena por todo el lugar.

Liserg: Viejo cotilla… siempre termina abochornándome con sus comentarios – moviendo negativamente su cabeza

Nathaniel: ¡Te oí! ¡Y cuida ese chico! ¡Me gusto de yerno! ¡Y parece que te mantuvo bien complacido mientras estaban en Japón!

Liserg se pone completamente rojo y una fuerte carcajada se deja escuchar ahora por los pasillos, alejándose poco a poco. El peliverde hace a un lado su plato y pone la frente contra la superficie de madera de la mesa mientras rumia un sin fin de palabras molestas; su abuelo siempre termina encontrando algo con que apenarlo y dejarlo sin palabras…

Después de un rato, camina algo aburrido por las diversas habitaciones del castillo y un extraño presentimiento lo hace ir hacia la oficina de su abuelo, entra y la encuentra tan pulcra como siempre. Su madrina había ido esa mañana muy temprano, pero se retiró antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar a saludarla y ahora su abuelo también ha salido a la "City" y se encuentra solo hasta que Angel vaya por él en unas tres horas.

Pasea por el elegante salón y toma uno de los tomos de colección que tanto colecciona su abuelo, toma lugar en el sillón tras aquel escritorio y se acomoda para darle un vistazo a aquel libro de primera edición, suena su móvil antes de que pase de la primera página y cierra el libro, contesta la llamada con el manos libres y da un vistazo superficial a los papeles sueltos que hay ordenados en aquel escritorio.

Es Angel quien llama para consultarle sobre un contrato sencillo que el ojiverde había negociado el viernes; mientras Liserg responde a esas cuantas preguntas, abre un fólder y cuando está a punto de cerrarlo puede distinguir el nombre de Hao y comienza a leer con avidez el contenido de aquellos documentos, ha dejado de responderle a su primo y siente como si el suelo se abriera y lo tragara en ese momento.

Angel: ¿Liserg? ¿Estás bien primo? ¿Liserg? ¡¡¡Liserg! ¡Por dios, respóndeme!

Liserg: No vengas por mí, Angel… yo tengo que ir a otro lado, mejor invita a Horokeu al cine o que sé yo…

Angel: Pero…

Liserg: Adiós – tono cortante

Liserg corta la llamada y estruja con furia entre sus manos aquellos papeles… se pregunta como estuvo tan ciego para no haber visto como estaban realmente las cosas y comienza a golpear el escritorio para sacar parte de ese sentimiento que está comenzando a carcomerlo por dentro.

Su móvil nuevamente suena y lo apaga, pasan unos quince minutos sin que se mueva y de pronto se levanta, toma aquellos papeles maltratados y sale de la oficina, no dice palabra alguna y la servidumbre que se cruza en su camino se hace a un lado inmediatamente al verlo a punto de matar a alguien.

Cuando llega al garaje, toma las llaves del Bugatti EB Veyron que había ordenado a la fábrica de manera exclusiva en un color negro azulado, que dependiendo de cómo reciba la luz es el color que se muestra, enciende el motor tras acomodarse en el asiento del piloto y enseguida arranca rechinando las llantas; las puertas automáticas están abiertas (Liserg activo el mando de control a distancia al momento de subir al auto) y sale sin ningún problema, conduce lo más rápido que puede por el camino de gravilla.

Al llegar a los portales principales de la entrada a la propiedad los guardias abren de inmediato las verjas y Liserg retoma su alta velocidad, preocupando a los vigilantes ya que el peliverde de algún modo se les ha escapado a sus escoltas y al señor Wilde no le gustará nada saber eso, de eso están seguros, poniéndoseles la carne de gallina mientras informan deprisa a los guardaespaldas del peliverde para que lo localicen de inmediato.

xXx

Angel sigue intentando comunicarse con su primo pero sólo escucha una y otra vez la misma grabación: _"lo sentimos, el número que está intentando llamar se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio; favor de intentarlo más tarde"_. Azota el teléfono inalámbrico contra la base y comienza a caminar preocupado de un lado a otro de su oficina; su primo se puede mostrar ahora tan exasperante que por momentos le dan ganas de ahorcarlo, no entiende como es que ha cambiado tanto y le intriga aquellos secretos que oculta tan celosamente.

Pero en este momento le preocupa más saber que sucede ya que Liserg se oyó afectado por algo y el que le colgara y ahora no responda, incrementa esta inquietud.

Angel: ¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente en este momento? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Liserg?

xXx

Por otro lado, Hao toma un sorbo de su jugo de manzana frío de un cilindro deportivo y comienza a entrenar un poco en el gym personal que hay en otra zona de la suite; golpea con fuerza el saco de arena y luego da un salto con patada giratoria, cae con soltura y retoma su ataque de inmediato; siente tanta energía acumulada que esta es la única manera que tiene más a mano para sacarla.

Horo lo observa a un par de metros mientras hace uso del aparato de remo, no tiene muchas ganas de hacer ese tipo de rutinas pero como no ha podido practicar sus deportes de siempre, en algo tiene que quemar calorías. El chino por el que se había sentido atraído es una espina que no ha podido sacarse por completo y eso le molesta de sobremanera, hay algo que siente que no cuadra pero aún no sabe que es y eso le intriga. Sabe que Len sólo ve a Hao y Liserg cuando estos se hallan solos; es decir, cuando él sale con Angel, Hao no le cuenta nada debido a que él mismo se lo ordenó-pidió así pero el ignorar la situación por completo también le fastidia.

Y para su colmo, Pillika no contesta sus llamadas y sólo le ha enviado un par de emails muy cortantes y ambiguos; como si quisiera esconderse u ocultarle algo; sabe que todo está tomando un cariz sospechoso y algo preocupante, pero deja a un lado ese presentimiento ya que hay algo que le dice que no le va a gustar nada cuando se entere de lo que sucede.

xXx

Len cambia desinteresado los canales de la televisión de pantalla plana que domina gran parte de aquella pared de la sala de estar, mantiene las piernas extendidas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos mientras termina de ponerse cómodo en el sofá blanco, bajo y curvo en el que está; Cathrine se dedica a contestar sus emails en la laptop que tiene sobre sus piernas cruzadas y sobre el sofá, le exaspera un poco el que Len se mantenga tan distraído pero opta por ignorarlo y sigue sin moverse de su lugar junto a él.

Yoh en cambio permanece sentado en una mesa blanca tras ellos, bebe algo de su jugo de naranja fresco mientras escucha con los audífonos de su I Pod anaranjado una serie de sus canciones favoritas y hojea algo desinteresado el último número del "Hola" en inglés; no es muy afecto a ese tipo de lectura y publicaciones pero mientras esté aburrido por causa del mal humor del chico pelivioláceo, no tiene de otra que entretenerse con lo que tenga más a la mano.

Entonces ve una fotografía y termina escupiendo su jugo, tose varias veces y con ello llama la atención del par de primos, Len apaga la televisión y se levanta para acercársele, mientras que Cat se encoge de hombros y sigue trabajando en su PC portátil.

Len: ¿Qué te pasó ahora? – tomando un trapo cercano a la mesa y limpia la superficie blanca

Yoh: Anna

Len: ¿Qué pasa con ella? – arqueando una ceja

Yoh: Esto – señalando la revista

Len toma la publicación algo molesto pero frunce el ceño al percatarse de aquella enorme fotografía, pasa su mirada a un lado de la imagen.

Len: 'Tras rumorarse el rompimiento de la famosa pareja formada por Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama, se ha visto a la heredera de la familia Kyouyama salir sin su prometido a diversos eventos de la jet-set japonesa acompañada por otros famosos herederos japoneses. Entre ellos se destaca el joven Daiki Aida, quien se ha mostrado muy insistente en una posible futura relación con la mencionada señorita, la cual no ha dado declaración alguna de su actual relación con el menor de los dos herederos de la dinastía Asakura.'

Yoh: Entiendo que esté enojada pero esto – golpeando suavemente la superficie de la mesa

El suave cabello castaño oscurece la expresión de aquel rostro, ocultando entre sombras su sentir, aunque lo tenso de sus músculos muestra parte de lo que lo ha afectado tal noticia; Len lo observa momentáneamente pero después ve de reojo que su prima ha dejado de escribir para poner su completa atención a lo que le sucede a Yoh.

Len: Vamos a caminar un poco por ahí… sólo nosotros dos…

Yoh: Aja

Ambos caminan a la puerta, Yoh sale con una chaqueta camel con detalles en naranja la cual es parte del conjunto del pantalón; Len da una última mirada a su prima y ésta se la sostiene, ella sabe que su primo quiere que las cosas no lleguen a una complicación dolorosa para todos, pero es inevitable que comience a actuar; el chico de ascendencia china suspira y cierra la puerta sin más.

xXx

Poco más de una hora después; Hao da una nueva patada a aquel saco y tras ello se inclina un poco, para colocar sus manos en sus rodillas mientras su respiración es algo rápida, su cabello ha quedado suelto y cae como cascada por su espalda y sus costados, la piel perlada de sudor resalta lo moreno de su piel y los casi inaudibles jadeos, de ser escuchados por otras personas causarían alguna que otra punzada de deseo.

Horo lo ha dejado a solas ya que tras terminar con la rutina de ejercicios del día, ha ido a tomarse un refrescante baño a su habitación. La melodía titulada "Deathzone" de Apocalyptica suena por todo el lugar y Hao ya no sabe que hacer, pensar o decir para regresar con Liserg antes de que todo se volviera tan irrealmente estúpido, molesto e incómodo entre ambos. Da un nuevo golpe algo débil al saco de arena y se deja caer sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados, una lágrima solitaria escapa de su ojo izquierdo y él simplemente la deja seguir con su camino.

Las suaves notas de aquel track lo envuelven y sin resistencia alguna de su parte, sólo quiere dejarse llevar y tratar de no pensar en aquellas cosas que están provocándole tanta confusión; entonces frunce el ceño y se lleva su mano derecha a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Hao: ¿Yoh?… te estará sucediendo algo… – murmurando

El mayor de ambos gemelos siente algo extraño dentro de él y el nombre de su hermano menor viene a su mente; siente que algo le está sucediendo por que un pequeño remolino de sentimientos encontrados se dejó vislumbrar por un breve momento en él, pero como si fueran emociones ajenas, como si tuvieran otro dueño y como él e Yoh mantienen un lazo muy especial de conexión, sólo su gemelo puede ser quien esté pasando por tal crisis.

Pero antes de que siquiera se levante del suelo, oye como la puerta de la suite se azota fuertemente; así que ladea su rostro y observa sorprendido como Liserg está parado en medio del lugar, buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada.

Hao: ¿Liserg?

El aludido gira su rostro y comienza a caminar de manera tensa pero ágil hacia el gym; Hao observa la expresión rígida de aquel perfecto rostro y al percatarse de aquella furia en forma de llamas verdes vislumbrándose en sus ojos, se incorpora lo más rápido que puede y da un par de pasos hacia atrás algo confundido por aquella actitud.

Hao: ¿Sucede algo? – con el ceño fruncido

Liserg: ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de la intensidad de los sentimientos por los que me haces pasar?

Hao: Yo…

Liserg: ¿Sabes que tan profundamente puedo odiarte? ¿Qué tanto puedo aborrecer tu idea del bien y el mal? ¿Qué tanto puedes decepcionarme con una simple acción? ¡Dime! ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea!

Hao: No entiendo a que viene esto – frunciendo aún más el ceño

Liserg: A que en este momento te desprecio como nunca… te desprecio por hacerme sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en este instante… por romper uno a uno de mis sueños, de mis deseos… por hacer que mi corazón comience a odiarte por todo… – con los ojos acuosos mientras aprieta sus manos en puños

Hao: Yo… explícame que está sucediendo – palideciendo notablemente

Liserg: ¿Acaso era más importante para ti resarcir tu maldito orgullo herido que lo que yo sentía?… ¿Tanto detestas la idea de que alguien me usó y tuvo antes que tú?… ¿Tanto asco sientes por eso?… ¿Tenías que venir a buscarme para dañarme con tu miserable lástima?…

Hao: No… no entiendes Liserg, yo nunca he… – lo interrumpe

Liserg: Nunca te pedí que me buscaras, nunca te dije que hicieras algo contra ése, – gira su rostro bañado en lágrimas a un lado – nunca he querido tu lástima… y te presentas y haces todo eso y más para dañarme… para hacerme sentir inseguro… para provocar nuevas dudas… por desenterrar aquel odio que sentí hacia mí por haber sido tocado de esa manera asquerosa… por haber sido tomado tan dolorosamente… por haber sido tan débil por haberlo permitido…

Hao: Escúchame Liserg, por favor – temblando ligeramente

Liserg: Odié a ese chico como nunca he odiado a nadie más pero no dejé que bañara de sangre a mi familia… no permití que mi abuelo se manchara con basura como ésa… él era un fantasma del pasado que dejé atrás para no lastimarme más… me daba temor pero quise seguir adelante con la idea de que soy mejor que él…

Hao: ¡Claro que lo eres!

Liserg: Pero no lo soy… realmente no lo soy… – mirada nublada – por que siempre tendré ese estigma ¿no?… no puedo despertar más que pena y provocar que mis seres queridos se manchen las manos y sufran por que no seré el de antes… ¿Puedes tocarme sin sentir asco? No, no respondas por que ambos sabemos que sí lo sientes… una disculpa hubiera bastado Hao, no que vinieras con tus estúpidos remordimientos a intentar hacerme sentir mejor para sólo mostrarme la gran lástima que me tienes… no necesito la compasión de nadie y mucho menos la tuya…

Hao: Liserg… yo no maté a ese chico – da un par de pasos para acercarse

Liserg: Matar… no, no creo que lo hicieras… pero ordenaste que lo asesinaran ¿no?… aquí están los papeles – tirando el fólder con documentos – que mencionan tu grandiosa intervención, tu soborno, tus investigaciones… francamente él ya estaba muerto para mí desde hace mucho tiempo… el dolor no se olvida pero puede hacerte más fuerte… pero tú tenías que presentarte y derrumbarme el mundo… confundirme… lastimarme… hacer que te amara… provocar que te odiara… mostrarme que ese pasado es más importante para ti que yo… que no olvidas que tu orgullo resultó lastimado con mi mentira… ¡que tu lástima es mayor que tu supuesto amor!… ¡Eso es lo que detesto! ¡Eso es lo que odio!

Hao: No… ese chico murió por sí mismo no por que yo pagara por su muerte… Liserg, por favor

Liserg: Estos días han sido una miserable imitación de felicidad… un mísero intento de relación… No tiene caso seguir con algo que no nos llevará a ningún lado, mejor sigue tu camino Hao y yo seguiré el mío

Liserg se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar a la salida, con cada paso que da es como un puñalada en su pecho, se siente tan incapaz de dejar ir a Hao pero tampoco puede quedarse con él cuando sólo la culpa y la lástima lo hacen permanecer a su lado, no puede dejar que el pasado siempre esté presente entre ellos.

Pero se detiene en seco al sentirse rodeado por un par de brazos morenos; Hao lo tiene abrazado por la espalda, con su rostro escondido entre sus sedosos cabellos castaños y al parecer llorando. La estupefacción le impide reaccionar y se queda mudo, escuchando tan sólo los gemidos de dolor que escapan débilmente de los labios de Hao, hasta que esté se mueve un poco y apoya la frente en su nuca, para comenzar a hablar, tratando de salvar como pueda su relación.

Hao: A mí no me importa mi orgullo desde que te conocí… si me importara posiblemente te hubiera ignorado en vez de empecinarme a conseguirte de cualquier modo… temía que no pudiera tenerte y el creer ese rumor sólo fue el instrumento que me permitió conseguirte… si hubiera sido otro, nunca me hubiera interesado pagar por sexo; nunca lo necesité y en ese momento era lo único que pude hacer… enterarme de la verdad fue como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre mí… te traté mal, no te di el lugar que merecías… luego no me detuve… me decías que no querías pero no te escuché… repetías que no estabas de humor, que no bromeas y yo me hacía de oídos sordos… te tomé sin darme cuenta de que te estaba lastimando… que te estaba obligando… me odio tanto por haberte hecho eso, por parecerme a aquel sujeto... entonces fue que quise saber que había sido de él… saber que al menos que estaba pagando… cuando me enteré de que vivía como en su casa en aquella prisión, lo único que hice fue quitarle sus privilegios… él no tenía por que tener prerrogativas especiales, vivir tan quitado de la pena tras haberte lastimado… murió por que se enteraron de que era un violador, quisieron hacerle lo mismo y tanta fue su desesperación al evitarlo que provocó aquellas heridas que le quitaron la vida… todo lo que le pasó fue como consecuencia de sus actos, yo sólo quité los obstáculos… si no te he tocado no es por asco a ti… es por mí… siento repugnancia de mí mismo… soy igual que ese mal nacido… pero… Dios! Te amo infinitamente… a pesar de todo quiero seguir a tu lado… a pesar de que me odies, de que te sea repulsivo, de que no puedas perdonarme… de que ya no puedas confiar en mí… te amo…

Hao se deja caer poco a poco sobre él suelo pero sigue abrazando por la cintura a Liserg; éste trata de moverse, de poder articular alguna palabra pero está congelado, no sabe que hacer ni que pensar, quisiera que todo fuera fácil pero sabe que no puede ser así.

xXx

Horo permanece pegado a la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación, ha escuchado todo sin habérselo propuesto y ahora no sabe que hacer, quiere y tiene que escapar de ahí, darles mayor privacidad pero no sabe como; toma aire profundamente y se quita la toalla que tiene sobre la cabeza para terminar de vestirse, al comenzar a escuchar gritos tuvo que cerciorarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y dejó su arreglo a medias, así que el primer paso para escapar es estar al menos bien presentado y no semidesnudo.

Se da la vuelta y ve a Angelus sobre la cama, camina hacia él y sonríe mientras lo acaricia suavemente, provocando que el pequeño minino ronronee satisfecho por tal atención.

Horo: Tiene razón Hao… Quien sabe por que me gustan tanto los felinos – sonriendo por el doble sentido de ello

xXx

Pasan los minutos y Liserg se deshace del agarre de Hao, quien sólo cierra los ojos fuertemente y agacha su rostro; pero para su sorpresa el peliverde se agacha frente a él y ambos quedan a la misma altura; Liserg hace a Hao levantar su rostro y luego lo abraza, Hao le devuelve el gesto y esconde su faz en el hueco del cuello del inglés.

Liserg: ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente y hábil en los negocios puede ser tan estúpido?… Eres un completo imbécil Hao Asakura… esa noche no me obligaste a nada, respondí cada beso tuyo con pasión, devolví cada caricia con el deseo que siempre logras despertar en mí, gemí tu nombre por ser tú quien me daba tanto placer… en ningún momento has sido como aquél… pero lo que realmente importa es que me amas ¿no?

Hao: Nunca lo dudes – estrechándolo más fuertemente contra su cuerpo

Liserg: Bien, sólo eso quería saber

Entonces, Liserg aparta levemente a Hao de sí y enmarca con sus manos aquel rostro de rasgos exóticos que tanto ama, acerca sus labios lentamente a los del otro y comienza a besarlo de una manera tan suave y delicada que pareciere más el ligero aleteo de una mariposa que un beso.

Liserg: Te amo mi guapo e idiota Hao Asakura… sólo tienes que trabajar unas cuantas cosas y estaremos bien – acariciando su rostro con dulzura

Hao: No se si seré capaz de hacerte verdaderamente feliz…

Liserg: Eso lo tendremos que comprobar con el tiempo ¿no?… sólo que no quiero volver a pasar por esto… no quiero tus remordimientos, tu lástima ni compasión en esta relación – con la mirada fría en sus ojos entrecerrados

Hao: Y nunca los tendrás… yo no tengo lástima de nadie… a ti te amo y respeto, eres alguien que se ha levantado de las cenizas y demostrado quien es… sobre los remordimientos… bueno, creo que a veces tendré que sentirlos para darme cuenta de que no sólo soy yo quien cuenta en esta relación, aunque serán muy pero muy escasas las ocasiones en que suceda… y la compasión… así como en la lástima, no se la guardo a nadie… así que nunca me la pidas para otra persona… mi hermano y tú son lo que más quiero en este mundo y si alguien osa si quiera ponerles un dedo encima, no te sorprendas de nada… aunque respetaré tu decisión, eso es lo único que puedo hacer

Liserg: Me gusta como suena eso

Entonces Liserg se va haciendo un poco hacia atrás, jalando con él a Hao; ambos quedan acostados en el piso, el castaño sobre el inglés, Hao sonríe pero sólo recuesta el lado izquierdo de su faz en el pecho del ojiverde. Se siente muy cansado emocionalmente, Liserg es la única persona que ha despertado esa cantidad de reacciones en él y que ha logrado que las exprese de esa manera, sabe que él será la única persona de su vida pero tampoco va a adelantarse tanto cuando apenas van a retomar su relación con calma.

Liserg: ¿Me deseas? – hace a un lado parte de aquel largo cabello castaño para poder ver su rostro

Hao: Como el primer día o más

Liserg: ¿Por qué no me decías nada?

Hao: En mi familia se me enseñó a ser fuerte, mostrar todo lo que realmente siento o pienso puede ser un signo de debilidad… – ladea su rostro y se acomoda mejor, para ver a los ojos a Liserg – pero la situación es que tampoco quise preocuparte, darte una carga más

Liserg: Trata de ser más abierto y sincero conmigo… ambos pasamos por algo que pudimos haber evitado… y el ocultarme aquello tampoco fue buena idea, mi abuelo siempre está informado de todo y en esta ocasión me tuve que enterar por mera casualidad

Hao: Iba a hacerlo… pero lo olvidé, – sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente – en algún punto de todo esta vorágine que me estaba consumiendo, olvidé por completo a ese chico… para serte sincero no me preocupé tanto ya que suciedad como esa no es mi prioridad

Liserg: Pues trata de no olvidar en el futuro de informarme de las cosas que me conciernan

Hao: Trataré… ¿Sabes? Quien dijo que las relaciones sentimentales no tienen gran ciencia realmente nunca amo a nadie… lo más sencillo puede convertirse en un gran desastre

Liserg: Así es la vida, las cosas que realmente valen la pena no se obtienen o mantiene fácilmente, hay que sufrir… aunque espero que no tengamos que volver a pasar por todo esto nuevamente

Hao asiente levemente y estira una de sus manos para enredar un mechón verde de cabello entre sus dedos; respira la fresca fragancia de Emporio Armani: "Aqua de Gio", que se desprende de la cálida piel del inglés y se levanta un poco, atreviéndose esta vez a ser él quien comience el beso.

Liserg sonríe y pasa sus manos tras la nuca de Hao, respira el tenue olor de sudor por el ejercicio combinado con el aroma de una fragancia exclusiva del castaño, sonríe al sentir una punzada de placer recorrerlo y recibe con gusto los labios de Hao. Comienzan con un beso ligero y tímido, para pasar luego a uno más íntimo y sensual; Hao se levanta un poco y sujeta de la cintura a Liserg, ambos con algunos traspiés se levantan y al estar parados, el peliverde da un ligero brinco para sujetarse mejor del castaño, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del otro y sujetando sus manos de los hombros de él.

Hao se detiene al comenzar a caminar a su habitación al ver como un sigiloso peliazul trata de escabullirse del lugar lo más discretamente posible; así que comienza a besar más vorazmente a Liserg, repegando la espalda de éste contra una pared para evitar que vea a Horo-Horo y así se le corte la inspiración del momento.

xXx

Ya afuera de la suite, Horo-Horo respira aliviado, ve a todos lados y un suspiro se escapa de su boca al darse cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer; Hao y Liserg están ocupados en su reconciliación, Yoh ha de estar con su estúpido amigo y con aquella mujer que les ha causado tantos problemas, y a Angel se supone que no lo verá hasta en la tarde…

Vaya día, no le queda de otra que salir a caminar por ahí; tal vez no sea mala idea tomar uno de esos tour de clase turista que se supone muestran los mejores lugares embrujados de toda Londres, posiblemente flirtear un poco para darle un gusto a su ego y luego regresar para molestar con alguna broma pícara al par de tortolitos.

Sí, eso hará, después de todo, no tiene otra opción; entra al ascensor y pulsa el botón de la planta baja, tararea una canción de Gwen Stefanie y sale del aparato cuando por fin llega al piso correspondiente, camina un par de pasos algo distraído, hasta que de pronto se ve arrojado en el suelo.

Angel ríe divertido pero no se levanta de su lugar sobre el peliazul, sólo se mantiene sobre él sentado a horcajadas, sin importarle que varios de los presentes en el lobby los observen de manera reprobatoria, morbosa o incómoda y sin que recuerde que ahora tiene la atención de los medios amarillistas sobre él. Había ido más que nada a ver a Liserg ya que los escoltas de éste al final lograron ubicarlo, precisamente ahí, pero como de seguro ha de estar manteniendo una charla importante con Hao Asakura, había optado por esperarlo hasta que vio al peliazul y decidió aprovechar el rato.

Horo abre los ojos al reconocer aquella risa y al ver al peligris sobre él sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no puede evitar comenzar a reír él también, atrayendo aun más miradas de las que ya tenían sobre ellos; pero es entonces que se queda de piedra al escuchar otra voz familiar, gira su rostro lentamente sin levantarse y aprecia aquella figura de porte felino con una expresión burlona en su rostro, apoyada en una columna cercana a ellos y observándolos con sus ojos dorados de una manera que no puede definir.

Len: Ya decía yo que tenías que ser el dominado en tus relaciones, pero no me imaginé que tuvieras la parafilia del exhibicionismo, supongo que en gusto se rompen géneros – encogiéndose de hombros de forma despectiva

Horo: Si serás…

Horo empuja suavemente a Angel para quítaselo de encima y así lanzarse a golpes contra el chico pelivioláceo, pero se queda de piedra al presenciar lo que está sucediendo frente a él.

Cat: ¡Ey, primo!

Len gira su rostro y ve acercarse rápidamente a su prima, tomada del brazo por un sujeto un poco más alto que ella, de cabello rojo largo y recogido en una coleta baja, esbelto y al parecer cercano a los 20 años; siendo ambos seguidos un poco atrás por Yoh.

Len: Cathrine querida – haciendo un levemente movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo sin moverse de su postura

Cat: Que bueno que te encuentro, quiero presentarte a Michel de Ronsard; es un gran amigo y diseñador fabuloso, aunque el muy traidor decidió dejar nuestra casa de modas para independizarse; Michel, este es mi adorado primo único, Len Tao

Len: Mucho gusto – indiferente ante la mirada coqueta de aquel francés de ojos color púrpura

Michel: El gusto es mío… Cathrine me ha hablado mucho de ti pero nunca me dijo que fueras tan buen mozo – saludándolo de beso, dos para ser exacto, y sonriendo de manera provocativa

Len: Siempre omite los detalles importantes – sonriendo de medio lado tras saludarlo del mismo modo

Horo se levanta al percatarse de que Angel ya no está sobre él y que al parecer su amigo Yoh le está ofreciendo una mano para levantarse.

Horo: Gracias – sacudiéndose la ropa

Yoh: No es nada… por cierto, a que Len y su prima no se parecen físicamente y mucho menos quien se imaginaría que se quieren como un par de hermanos

Horo: Mhnn – viéndolo de reojo

Yoh mantiene sus postura desenfada de siempre junto a él, observando tan sólo como mantienen una amena charla Len, Cat y el diseñador francés. Angel está a un par de pasos tras el castaño y el peliazul, escuchando discretamente lo que dice Yoh, más interesado en la reacción del ainu que de la información en sí.

Yoh: ¿Has tenido noticias de Pillika? Tamao me comentó ayer por teléfono que tu hermana se iría a estudiar el siguiente semestre de preparatoria a los Estados Unidos; me parece buena idea, tal vez así se le quité esa tonta obsesión que tiene con Len y que ha lastimado a varios con sus acciones debido a eso… bueno, nos vemos luego Horo

El castaño se despide con una sonrisa inmediatamente y se aleja, antes de permitirle a Horo reaccionar en defensa de su hermana; le duele haberle sembrado aquella duda a Horo contra su hermana, pero él necesita saber la verdad; el amor fraternal es muy importante pero el cegarse a los errores y defectos de un hermano no es excusa para lastimar a otras personas.

Horo abre y cierra la boca sin poder acabar de creer lo que le ha dicho Yoh, además está la sorpresa de saber que su hermana estudiará en Norteamérica y que ésta no le ha dicho palabra alguna de ello. Ve como Yoh se acerca a Cat y al parecer se inclina para susurrarle un par de cosas que hacen reír a la rubia, luego Len responde cortés a la charla del otro sujeto y nota que no le importa el acercamiento de Yoh con la tal Cat.

Entonces en su mente se da un click y en segundos se da cuenta de diversas cosas, pierde completamente el color en su rostro y ve como Len gira levemente su rostro con una sonrisa despectiva mientras dice: _"vámonos prima, no me gusta ver shows baratos"_; por lo que ambos primos, Yoh y el otro sujeto se alejan, dejándolo temblando por la conmoción.

Siente una mano de Angel posarse sobre su hombro derecho pero no dice nada y en vez de eso toma su celular para marcar inmediatamente a su desdichada hermana, maldiciendo su suerte si es que confirma lo que está pensando. Angel lo suelta al darse cuenta del estado tenso del ainu, así que le hace una seña y Horo sólo asiente afirmativamente, tras esto se aleja un poco para acercarse al restaurant del hotel y solicitar una mesa para dos en un privado, habla con el maître y en lo que espera le asignen mesa observa receloso la postura tensa de Horo-Horo.

Horo: Si te atreviste a utilizarme Pillika, te juro que nunca podré perdonarte el haberme puesto en contra de Len – entre dientes mientras espera que le conteste la llamada

Angel: _Pasé lo que pasé Horokeu, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente _– colocándose sus lentes oscuros

xXx

Liserg estruja entre sus manos las sábanas blancas de la cama king size de Hao, arquea su cuerpo desnudo y trata de controlar los gemidos de placer que pugnan por escapar de su garganta.

Hao suelta la erección de Liserg de su boca pero enseguida pasa su lengua por toda la longitud de ésta, mientras no deja de acariciar la estrecha entrada de su amante con sus dedos expertos; observa satisfecho los efectos que está provocándole al peliverde y vuelve a capturar entre sus labios la punta de aquel miembro, mientras que sus dedos abandonan la estimulación del estrecho esfínter para comenzar a acariciar aquel paraje ubicado desde la entrada hasta la base del miembro de Liserg, provocando con ello ciertos espasmos que hacen al ojiverde gemir aun más fuerte.

Liserg: Para… para… voy… a… a correrme…

Hao: Hazlo – parando momentáneamente

Liserg: No… sin ti, no – respirando entrecortadamente

Hao: Deseo que sólo tú disfrutes esta vez, – introduciendo nuevamente un par de dedos – sólo quiero concentrarme en tu placer, yo puedo esperar, pero quiero deleitarme con tu sabor…

Liserg: Pero…

Cualquier argumento que fuera a usar el inglés muere en sus labios, al sentir nuevamente las caricias dedicadas de Hao; desea tocarlo y besarlo pero la situación de tan sólo dejarse complacer tampoco es tan mala y las sensaciones por las que está pasando son únicas, pero al sentir ahora la húmeda lengua del castaño prodigarle un beso negro para luego trazar un recorrido lascivo hasta llegar nuevamente a su miembro lo hacen arquear su espalda a más no perder y sentirse a un segundo de llegar a su clímax, así que cuando aumenta el ritmo de la boca de Hao sobre la punta de su miembro sólo aprieta con fuerza las sábanas y se deja ir con un grito de enorme placer.

Hao gime débilmente al sentir con gran satisfacción como Liserg por fin llega a su orgasmo, atrapa con su boca la simiente de su amante, tratando de que no se le escape nada; Liserg respira agitadamente y suelta por fin las pobres sábanas, extiende sus brazos a todo lo largo y sonríe satisfecho.

El castaño levanta su rostro y pasa la lengua por sus labios para capturar aquel hilillo de la esencia de Liserg que resbala desde su boca hasta su barbilla, sonríe y termina por pasarse un dedo para acabar de limpiarse ese rastro. Se incorpora y acerca su boca a la de Liserg, para besarlo ardientemente, dándole así a probar su propio sabor.

Hao: Te amo como nunca he amado ni podré amar a nadie

Liserg: Eso espero – sonriendo divertido

Hao: Se supone que debes decirme: "Y yo a ti" o "Siento lo mismo" – frunciendo el ceño

Liserg: Te amo como nadie podrá amarte jamás, – besándolo ligeramente – ¿contento?

Hao: Sí… pero… ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué decías de venirte conmigo?

Liserg: Oh… estoy cansado, hablamos de eso después – acostándose de lado mientras trata de taparse con una fina sábana

Hao: ¿Eh? ¡Liserg, no te retractes! – agitándolo suavemente de un hombro

Liserg: No sé nada… estoy durmiendo – sonriendo traviesamente con los ojos cerrados

Hao: Tramposo

Pero Hao sonríe también, introduce una mano bajo la sábana y comienza a acariciar descaradamente la cadera desnuda de Liserg, mientras se acopla a su espalda y mordisquea uno de sus hombros para luego pasar su lengua por la piel enrojecida.

Liserg: Si sigues así, puede que logres despertarme

Hao: Bien, trataré de esmerarme entonces – mordisqueándole ahora suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha

Liserg: Mmmn

Hao: Me encantas Liserg; no tienes idea de cuanto – pasando su mano ahora por el pecho níveo del otro

Liserg: No pares – empujando su cadera hacia atrás para frotar su trasero con la erección de Hao

Hao: Tus deseos son órdenes – dejándole marcas en su cuello

— oOo —

Tokyo, Japón; residencia Kyouyama; 31 de agosto, 9:00 p.m.

Anna observa el canal financiero en la enorme televisión de pantalla de plasma de la sala de entretenimiento de su mansión, ve el pequeño declive en las acciones de "Chrysalis Corporation" y sonríe al saber que la causa de la caída no es otra que el rumor de que se han roto alianzas entre las familias que controlan tal empresa.

Sabe que ha perdido un par de millones por sus acciones de esta compañía, pero las participaciones que tiene en "Kraxxis Incorporated" han subido considerablemente, así que las cosas se han equilibrado; sabe que la señora Kino ha de estar a punto de matar a su nieto pero lo mejor es evitar pensar en aquella familia. El dolor sigue latente en ella y prefiere fingir que sigue siendo la misma de siempre; a pesar de que la familia Asakura y el mismo Yoh puedan pensar que ella está planeando todo esto como venganza, no es así, ella sólo ha mantenido silencio y todo lo demás lo han hecho Daiki Aida, Asuka Hatori y hasta la misma familia Asakura al no saber que decir del paradero de sus herederos.

Simples rumores sociales que han ido tomando un cariz económico debido a la importancia de Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama como herederos de una de las compañías de más alto valor en Japón.

Anna: A tu salud Yoh, por que has visto que cumplo lo que prometo… y por que ojalá obtengas lo que te fue negado conmigo…

Anna esboza una sonrisa parca y alza su copa con vino rioja blanco español a modo de brindis, luego da un sorbo del licor y cambia el canal para poner uno conocido por sus teleseries en primeros lugares de rating.

"

(Iniciado: 27 de junio de 2005 --- Finalizado: 13 de julio de 2005)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COMENTARIOS:** _Bien; tengo una excusa razonable para no haber subido este capítulo antes: No tenía ni un peso partido por la mitad en mi bolsillo… es la pura verdad, estoy en mi casa por vacaciones y como tenemos visitas apenas si me he escapado para subir esto tras responder los pocos reviews que me han llegado… Sobre este capítulo, surgió algo golpeado, nada que ver exactamente con lo que tenía planeado pero creo que no está tan mal… ¿Gustó el citrus? Fue algo de última hora, ¿apoyan la idea de algunos más?… Tengo que comentar algo importante, sólo restan dos capítulos de esta parte de Gold Memories; tras terminar ya quedará en ustedes si lo dejo hasta ahí o sigo con la segunda temporada que tengo planeada, pero de ello ya hablaré más tarde, tal vez para el aniversario de esta historia ya se dé por conclusa… mejor me despido y espero me disculpen por tal tardanza pero tengo varios fics y apenas estoy subiendo también los caps nuevos de esto... ¡Ya llegué a los 100 reviews! (O eso creo _ù.u_) Sólo que como no estoy donde resido por mis estudios, no tengo mi pc a mano y no sé quien fue la autora de tal review, pero déjenme chequearlo y luego veré si puedo enviarle algún tipo de regalo…_

xxx

**Próximo apartado:** CAP XIV --- "COMO EL AGUA ENTRE LOS DEDOS"

_¬ Como digo vez tras vez... Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta historia, pues los reviews son el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia. ¬_

xxx

Sus **REVIEWS**:

_**Alejamoto Diethel: **Pues creo que por fin ya aclararon todo Liserg y Hao, lo cual es bueno por que a pesar de haber regresado no hablaron realmente mucho de lo que sería su relación; Anna quiere seguir adelante y no ha hecho nada, peor falta ver que hará ahora Yoh con los rumores que hay; sobre Horo, pues parece que las cosas ya han ido tomando un rumbo peor quien sabe, a veces las cosas cambian…_

_**Koret sirsep leite: **Sí, el pasar tus ideas a papel o al teclado siempre es muy difícil por que a veces no encuentras las palabras para describir lo que quieres; últimamente no he podido entrar a la web para chequear los nuevos fics, más que nada por falta de tiempo y dinero, pero espero poder ver pronto tu historia y así darte mi opinión de ella… ¿Qué es eso de que tu cría ya abrió los ojos? _Ô.o_… Lo del poker del cap anterior fue algo demasiado improvisado y ya no puse mucho por no saber que hacer, con eso de que no juego pues medio intenté poner el final de una partida para al menos darle algo más de ambiente al título._

_**SteDiethel: **Pues aunque comencé este fic como un HaoxLiserg, al final me di cuenta de que me volqué mucho en las demás parejas, así que disculpa si no te he convencido mucho peor me alegra que aun así te haya gustado esta humilde historia…_

_**Valsed:** Bien, ahora sí Hao y Lyserg si están más juntos que antes, con la adversidad intentan reforzar su relación y esperemos resulte ello, lo cual parece que será así…_

_**Sakuyita:** Pues gracias por tus halagos… reo que perdí mucha fuerza conforme fui avanzado, en especial con la trama principal pero al menos he ido salvando un poco el orgullo de esta historia y no ha quedado por completo en el limbo… Bueno, a mí también me gustan mucho los HaoxLyserg aunque pido disculpas por haber dejado un poco de lado a esta pareja en varios caps, apenas me di cuenta de ello y he tratado de arreglar esto… Gracias también por tus comentarios de las reglas de esta web, en realidad anteriormente me botaron esta y muchas otras historias por esta causa (el formato Chat-script) pero después de corregir esto y ya no ponerlo siguieron botándome historias y decidí que era por envidia o que sé yo, así que por ello cambié de cuenta y dejé el formato original ya que perdía mucho tiempo pasándolo a entrecomillado o guiones…_

_**Jiannetsuke-TAK:** Son buenas tus observaciones, pero el punto clave y real de la pelea de Anna e Yoh es la indecisión y confusión normales a esa edad, son varias cosas y por decirlo de alguna manera, Cat fue el detonante final de esta bomba; falta ver si Anna o Yoh hace algo para tratar de salvar su relación, ellos también se tienen que dar cuenta de muchas cosas… Bueno, sobre que Len es de Horo, el chino la parecer ya no lo ve así, realmente puede ser alguien muy rencoroso, además trae muchas cosas a cuesta que lo han hecho así._

xxx

**Sin más me despido por ahora y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**

**Arrivederci Ragazzas...**


	14. Como Agua Entre los Dedos

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos de un personaje

**&&&** Comienzo de descripciones de la situación por la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP XIV --- COMO EL AGUA ENTRE LOS DEDOS**

_Miércoles 1 de septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Son casi las siete de la mañana y bueno… no sabes qué… ayer por fin se aclararon todos los malos entendidos con mi amado sarcástico, altanero, vanidoso, coqueto, inteligente, sexy, rencoroso, despreocupado, arrogante y celoso castaño de ojos negros…_

_No puedo acabar de creer que no me tocaba por que tenía miedo de lastimarme, me dijo que se sentía sucio por haberme obligado la última vez que estuvimos juntos, cosa que por supuesto es totalmente falsa… nunca me ha obligado a tener relaciones con él, esa noche le respondí con todo el deseo y amor que le tengo, sólo insistió mucho pero no me forzó a nada y apenas está terminando de entender eso…_

_Todo el día de ayer nos la pasamos juntos, hablando y retozando en la cama, después de estar días sin él pues realmente disfrute a lo grande hacer el amor con Hao y no lo digo de manera que no podemos estar solos en una habitación sin tener que mantener relaciones, sino por que necesitaba sentirlo de esa manera… no somos unos obsesos sexuales pero no puedo negar que me encante hacer el amor con él… je… el desgraciado es fantástico y sé que nunca nadie más podrá hacerme sentir lo que Hao me provoca…_

_I Love him… lo amo… simplemente lo amo y nunca podré dejar de amarlo…_

_Bueno, sólo quise escribir esto por que no me aguantaba las ganas de contárselo a alguien y como por el momento estoy solo, pues mejor lo escribo…_

_Ahhh, sí… je, ayer mandé a Angel por ti para poder escribir algo en la noche pero como vez no pude hacerlo; no me preocupe que estuviera de chismoso leyéndote ya que ahora tienes un cerrojo muy especial el cual por supuesto no puede abrir tan fácilmente y en tan poco tiempo, así que estuve tranquilo…_

_Hablando de Angel… creo que él y Horo ya han pasado al siguiente nivel, ya que Hao y yo escuchamos ciertos ruidos en la entrada de la suite y nos asomamos, esos dos estaban… digamos que muy entrados en lo suyo… luego no sé que más pasó pero hasta que no me lo confirme alguno de ellos no lo daré por completo confirmado…_

_Well… esto es todo por hoy, tengo cosas que hacer y es mejor comenzar de una vez antes de que se haga tarde y no pueda hacer nada…_

_Iré a ver al abuelo y estoy seguro que no dejará de molestarme por no haber llegado a dormir a la casa… ya me imagino el sin fin de comentarios torcidos que me hará, al menos me alivia que acepté tan bien a Hao, aunque por otro lado es preocupante que esos dos se vuelvan aliados… no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas locas que harían esos dos…_

_Bueno, bye… ya te contaré más después…_

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**&&&** El sol de la mañana se mantiene oculto tras unas gruesas nubes oscuras anunciando una próxima tormenta y el ambiente es frío debido a la pesada cortina que forma la neblina londinense; el servicio meteorológico había anunciado en el noticiero de las 6 a.m. que el día seguiría de la misma manera, pero no por ello la ciudad queda estática en el tiempo sino que continúa con su ritmo de vida casi igual que siempre. Tan sólo los aeropuertos y algunas líneas de ferries han cancelado sus servicios hasta alguna mejora en el clima, al igual que algunos cuantos pequeños negocios que han tomado ese día como de descanso.

Un día normal podría decirse, por excepción que para ciertos japoneses es muy raro que un día sea normal, cada día es especial o diferente aunque sea por el detalle más nimio que pudiera ocurrir.

Liserg: Vamos Hao, levántate – tono meloso

Liserg observa aquel bultito que se forma debajo de las sábanas y acolchado de la cama, trata de sonar lo suficientemente convincente para no recurrir a otros métodos y hacer al castaño levantarse. Pero al parecer no lo ha logrado ya que un suave arrullo se deja oír, al parecer proveniente de Hao quien continúa en su quinto sueño; frunce su delicado ceño al ver que hasta en eso es diferente su amado castaño: no ronca, no habla dormido, no ronronea como su primo ni suelta alguno otro sonido al dormir si no es una especie de arrullo.

Liserg: _Vaya por Dios, ¿quién en este mundo deja escapar un arrullo como signo de estar durmiendo?_ – moviendo negativamente la cabeza

Entonces no ve otra opción y toma el fino y cálido acolchado de plumas entre sus delicadas manos, para sin perder el tiempo jalarlo fuertemente hasta dejar al descubierto aquel bulto oculto, el cual no es otro que el mayor de los afamados gemelos Asakura cubierto por su pijama marrón y hecho una bolita.

Al verse de golpe sin su abrigo, el cuerpo del moreno comienza a tiritar levemente del frío pero lo único que hace enseguida es tomar uno de los cojines para tapar su rostro y evitar que la insolente luz moleste sus tan preciados ojos, confirmando su negativa a levantarse.

Liserg: ¡No seas flojo! ¡Levántate!

Hao: Ni hablar… – balbuceando debajo del cojín mientras a tientas comienza a buscar arroparse con algo – Hace demasiado frío y sabes que detesto el frío

Liserg: No seas quejica y levántate; hemos estado desde ayer metidos aquí y quiero ir a desayunar con mi abuelo, así como pasar todo el día en el castillo… ese viejo loco ya ha de estar haciéndose ideas escabrosas de lo que hemos estado haciendo… sólo de pensarlo me da escalofríos… así que hay que ir a verlo y mostrarle que no somos unos adictos al sexo

Hao: Yo no me muevo de aquí

Entonces Hao por fin encuentra un lado de la colcha y la jala sin mucha ceremonia para enseguida proceder a taparse nuevamente hasta la cabeza, mientras trata de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo; Liserg observa esto, suelta un resoplido de frustración y se cruza de brazos al analizar la situación.

Liserg: ¿No que eras el fuego encarnado en hombre? – Tono burlón – ¿Dónde está ese orgullo? O es que, ¿acaso te dejarás vencer por un poquito de frío?

Hao: Y lo soy… – sin moverse ni un centímetro – Pero hasta el fuego necesita reunir combustible para arder en todo su esplendor – tono arrogante – y es lo único que diré; no te servirá la psicología inversa conmigo, así que mejor acuéstate y hazme compañía o vete a incordiar a Horo, que seguro estará de mejor animo tras ponerle toda la noche con tu 'primito adorado'

Liserg: ¡Hao! ¡No sabes si es cierto eso! – indignado

(NDS: De donde soy "Ponerle" es tener relaciones)

Pero su reclamo se queda sin respuesta y con el paso de los minutos Liserg comienza a percibir la suave y acompasada respiración de Hao como signo de que nuevamente duerme tranquilo; otra vez resopla molesto y mueve así algunas hebras de su cabello que habían parado frente a su rostro.

Liserg: Perezoso – entre dientes

Pero el silencio se hace aún más molesto y termina rindiéndose, observa con cierto aburrimiento la habitación y mejor comienza a desvestirse para acostarse de nuevo, aunque no precisamente con la idea de dormir otro rato.

Liserg: _Al diablo con pasar éste día sin nada de sexo, estuve más de una semana sin nada de nada_ – acomodándose debajo de las sábanas

(NDS: Jajaja… Tan poco aguante tiene nuestro Liserg, ne?)

Una sonrisa traviesa adorna sus labios mientras repega su cuerpo al de su amante, al tiempo que sus manos comienzan a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama con presteza. Hao entreabre sus ojos y sonríe satisfecho por ver a Liserg rendirse.

Hao: _Nada de abstinencia por el día de hoy_ – dándose la vuelta para comenzar a besar hambrientamente a Liserg

xXx

Len se mantiene apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la recámara contigua a la suya en aquella suite, observando como Yoh de buenas a primeras mete toda su ropa de manera desordenada en aquellas maletas.

Len: ¿Qué harás cuando la veas?

Yoh: Ya lo veré cuando suceda eso, pero no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras Aida sigue empeñado en conseguir algo con Anna

Len: En eso tienes razón, pero si continúas tan confundido creo que sólo creerás más problemas a la larga… por cierto, ¿este arranque es por la posibilidad de perder a Anna o simplemente por la rivalidad de siempre con Aida?

Yoh: ¡Por supuesto que por Anna! – sonrojado

Len: Como digas, pero no te veo muy convencido con esa afirmación

Yoh: No sabes lo que dices Len… ¿vendrás conmigo o qué harás?

Len: Me quedaré un par de días más, Cat tiene unos compromisos y ya habíamos quedado en que la acompañaría

Yoh: Bien, por el momento mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y tengo que irme o me quedaré atascado en el tráfico

Len: ¿Vuelo?

Yoh: Por supuesto – sentándose sobre la tapa de su maleta para poder cerrarla

Len: Te sugiero que lo canceles y mejor tomes camino a Dover o a Cheriton para ir a Francia, y de ahí tomar una conexión a Tokyo

Yoh: ¿Qué dices? – dejando de tratar de cerrar la maleta para verlo confundido

Len: Por si no te has dado cuenta la neblina está tan densa que el servicio de vuelos está temporalmente suspendido, así que tu vuelo estará postergado; por eso o vas a Dover para tomar el aerodeslizador a Calais o vas a Cheriton para viajar en tren a Coquelles, te sugeriría tomar la vía por Dover ya que del mismo aeropuerto de Calais puedes tomar un vuelo privado sin tener que viajar directamente a París

Yoh: Nani? Ô.o – sin entender ni media palabra de todo lo dicho por el otro

Len: Baka… déjame llamar a Quintessentially por que de seguro ni siquiera tienes la membresía… – suspira – ya ellos armaran todo para que te largues a Dover y dejes de hacer el tonto aquí ¬¬

(NDS: El "Quintessentially" es una compañía que te consigue todo de todo en Londres 'si está dentro de lo moral y de lo legal' dicen, servicio exclusivo para quienes pueden pagar la membresía)

Yoh: ¿Harías eso por mí Len? – con los ojos como estrellas

Len: No tengo otra opción

Yoh: Que buen amigo eres Len

El castaño sonríe de oreja a oreja y termina saltando de pronto sobre su amigo de ojos dorados sin que éste pueda evitarlo, terminando por ello ambos sobre el piso para risa del castaño y una mueca del otro.

Len: O también cabe la posibilidad de que el aeropuerto de Gatwick si esté funcionando al 100 pero no sé… que nos informen los de la compañía – extendiendo sus brazos en el suelo

Yoh: ¿Estarás bien aquí? – viéndolo de manera seria y acercando su rostro al del otro

Len: No soy un niño pequeño Yoh, claro que estaré bien; este tipo de tonterías no me hacen nada – sabiendo a la perfección de lo que habla el castaño

Yoh: Ambos sabemos que esto no es una tontería para ti

Len: Preocúpate por Kyouyama y ya luego por mí

Yoh: Buuuaaaa! Anna me capara al instante de verme TT.TT

Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Len al sentir como Yoh se levanta de golpe para comenzar a lloriquear en una esquina de la recámara, diciendo el nombre de la heredera de la casa Kyouyama entre sollozo y sollozo infantil; pero el ojidorado simplemente se sienta en el piso y lo observa con expresión aburrida, un nuevo suspiro se deja oír por su parte y se levanta para realizar las llamadas de las que le habló a su amigo, al menos así se quita el peso de tener que formar parte en el plan de conquista de su prima.

Él aprecia en su singular manera a la prometida de Yoh Asakura como para echar al caño esa amistad por caprichos de su prima y del mismo Yoh; así que si al final el menor de los gemelos Asakura termina su compromiso de manera definitiva en Tokyo, sin que él tenga que ver directa o indirectamente en el suceso, mucho mejor, no quiere luego recriminaciones de su amiga por culpa de otros cuando no tiene nada que ver.

xXx

El suave cabello azul de Horokeu permanece revuelto sobre la almohada del chico, siente un suave cosquilleo en la base de su espalda y se da la vuelta aún adormilado para acomodarse mejor, pero ahora un cosquilleo en sus caderas se deja sentir y abre perezoso sus ojos para ver al causante de su molestia.

Angel lo observa con una expresión divertida en su rostro mientras su mano izquierda se concentra en acariciarlo de manera ligera para provocarle esos cosquilleos molestos, ve como aquel par de perlas negras lo observan de manera profunda pero la seriedad del momento se rompe al hacer el ainu un mohín infantil para luego darle un puñetazo en el pecho.

Horo: ¡No molestes a esta hora de la madrugada!

Angel. ¿Madrugada? Pero si apenas pasan de las siete de la mañana – viendo hacia la mesilla de noche del lado de Horo donde hay un reloj

Horo: Por eso… sólo si hay clases o por alguna causa de fuerza mayor me levanto temprano, mientras tanto no salgo de la cama hasta pasadas las once si es posible – cerrando sus ojos

Angel: Pues yo no tengo intenciones de que salgas de la cama sino todo lo contrario

El cuerpo desnudo de Angel se coloca sobre el de Horo bajo el suave acolchado de la ropa de cama; el ojinegro sonríe levemente y se coloca boca arriba para ver cara a cara a su nuevo amante, se levanta levemente y saca la punta de su lengua para acariciar con ella los labios del peligris, luego suspira sobre ellos y se deja caer sobre la cama todo risueño.

Angel: ¿Y nuestro hijo? – agachándose para dejarle un rastro de pequeños mordiscos en su hombro izquierdo

Horo: Anoche lo sacaste a la sala por si lo olvidabas – suspirando

Angel: ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Palabras mágicas que dejan paralizado al peliazul por un momento, pero enseguida reacciona y finge no haberlo escuchado, en cambio realiza unos movimientos rápidos y hace que Angel sea quien esté debajo ahora y él arriba; sonríe traviesamente y mueve su trasero de tal manera que el italojaponés no puede evitar que un gemido escape de sus labios al sentir su miembro ser provocado de tal manera y su duda queda en el olvido para permitir que el deseo sea lo que impere en ese momento y en ese cuarto.

Horo: _Mejor así, por que no quiero ni sé que responder a tu propuesta_

— oOo —

Tokyo, Japón; residencia Kyouyama; 16:30 hrs.…

Toda la servidumbre de la mansión se mantiene escondida de la heredera de la familia, toda la mañana y tarde el teléfono no había parado de sonar debido a múltiples llamadas de la parte chismosa de la crema y nata de la sociedad japonesa y de algunos periodistas sociales, provocando esto el memorable enfado que tanto caracteriza a Anna Kyouyama.

La exprometida de Yoh abre una gruesa puerta de madera del ala este de su residencia y frunce levemente la nariz al percibir el olor de guardado mezclado con el de medicamentos, cierra la puerta con cuidado y se acerca a la cama rodeada y cubierta por unos plásticos hospitalarios. Una enfermera de mediana edad levanta su mirada al oír un suave andar, ve a su jefa y deja a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo para levantarse del cómodo sillón al lado de la cama y de inmediato acercarse a la rubia.

La luz en la habitación es tenue y unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubren las ventanas, el vaporizador tras los plásticos cumple a la perfección su función al igual que el medidor del electrocardiógrafo, el suero intravenoso y el respirador. Una mujer cercana a los ochenta años reposa cansinamente sobre la cama matrimonial, sus ojos negros y opacos permanecen ocultos tras sus parpados por el dulce sueño y su cuerpo casi marchito sólo puede provocar lástima en quienes pudieran llegar a verla; esta mujer no es otra que Kioko Kyouyama.

Anna escucha la retahíla de explicaciones que le ofrece la enfermera sobre el estado de salud de su anciana abuela pero ella sólo la ignora y posa su mirada fría sobre aquel cuerpo casi sin vida, despide con un ademán de su mano a la señora y al verse sola, camina hacia el sillón donde antes estuvo sentada la encargada del cuidado de aquella anciana y lo gira para poder observar de frente a aquella mujer que llama abuela.

Pasan los minutos y Anna suelta una risita irónica al ver nuevamente aquella escena patética, se recarga completamente en el respaldo del asiento y entrecruza sus manos frente a su boca. Sólo el ruido de los aparatos médicos es lo único que se deja oír en la alcoba pero ello no le importa a la heredera de la familia Kyouyama o tal vez si le importe un poco, ya que le parece reconfortante al estar frente aquella mujer.

Los gritos de regaños le suenan ahora muy lejanos, los reclamos de una madre a una hija por abandonar a una niña le parecen ajenos, las recriminaciones del que haya nacido parecen susurros casi olvidados, los murmullos despectivos de las amigas de Kioko por ser una hija fuera de matrimonio le parecen sólo chistes sin gracia, el chillido de dolor de una mujer al saber muerta a su única hija le es indiferente, el sonido de la vara golpeando las palmas de sus manos ya no resuena en su cabeza así como el resto de sonidos tortuosos de su niñez que la convirtieron en lo que es hoy en día; todo le parece ahora tan lejano y ajeno.

La imponente Kioko Kyouyama, viuda del último descendiente varón de la honorable familia Kyouyama, ya no es lo que era en su juventud ni en su madurez, su postura férrea e imponente quedó en el olvido al comenzar con un drástico declive en su salud, primero un derrame cerebral causado por aneurismas y el cual la dejó hemipléjica, luego la aparición de osteoporosis secundaria y ahora una serie de enfermedades respiratorias, la última una neumonía atendida a tiempo pero que la ha dejado aún más débil de lo que Anna podía haber pensado posible.

Anna: Me enseñaste tantas cosas abuela, así como también mi madre… sólo soy yo en este mundo ¿no?… si ni mi familia podía quererme ¿qué puedo esperar del resto del mundo?

Baja sus manos y cierra sus ojos para dejarse arrullar por el ruido de los aparatos y la calidez casi sofocante del lugar, poco a poco el sueño va acogiéndola y todos los pensamientos que venían molestándola desaparecen para dejarla dormir en paz por un momento.

Así que no se da cuenta la rubia cuando Kioko abre los ojos y con gran esfuerzo hace girar su rostro para poder observar a su bella nieta; siente tantos remordimientos por todo lo que tuvo que vivir Anna pero tampoco quería cometer los mismos errores que cometió con su hija pero ahora con su nieta, quiso educarla de la mejor manera para que al final no saliera tan lastimada como su preciosa Shizuka. No supo como querer a tan lindo regalo de la vida y ahora que la vida se le escapa siente un gran dolor por no demostrarle a Anna todo lo que realmente la quiere y lo que desea para ella.

Kioko: Te… amo… Anita… – con voz pastosa y con dificultad

— oOo —

Pasan de las 10 de la noche y Liserg termina de arreglarse, posa para sí mismo frente un espejo de cuerpo completo y asiente satisfecho por su vestimenta: pantalones a la cadera en azul oscuro; una cadena ligera y delgada a modo de cinturón, con una punta en forma de péndulo y la otra en esfera, ambas colgando a su costado derecho; camisa de manga larga en un tono de color entre blanco y azul pálido, con puños acampanados y los dos primeros botones desabrochados; chaqueta corta del mismo color del pantalón y con los puños de las mangas desabrochados; zapatos casuales oscuros y una grapa grabada en la parte superior de su oreja izquierda.

(NDS: Grapas son como argollas más anchas que una simple arracada, y son de presión)

De pronto un par de brazos morenos rodean su cintura por detrás y el peliverde sonríe a su amante a través del reflejo del espejo, ambos se observan con cierta chispa especial en los ojos y se mantiene en esa posición; el inglés tan sólo recarga su espalda contra el firme tórax de Hao y apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de éste; mientras que el mayor de los gemelos Asakura acaricia el vientre plano del peliverde por debajo de la camisa desfajada y aspira con deleite el aroma de aquella fragancia masculina a la cual se está haciendo fanático por lo maravilloso que huele en su lindo inglés.

Hao: ¿A qué hora quedaste de encontrarlos?

Liserg: En media hora en el lobby

Hao: Bien

Hao gira su rostro y empieza a trazar un camino de pequeños besos en la garganta descubierta del ojiverde mientras sus manos ávidas comienzan a subir al tiempo que acarician la piel pálida y suave de Liserg, quien entorna sus ojos y emite un gemidito de placer, sonrojándose al ver la escena en el espejo y la mirada de Hao sosteniendo la suya en aquel reflejo.

Hao: ¿No te excita? – dándole un pequeño mordisco que dejará marca en aquella piel delicada

Liserg: Eres un pervertido – sonriendo divertido

Hao: Pero así te encanto – sonríe orgulloso mientras le da un suave peñisco en el pezón derecho

Liserg: No… – tomando aire

Hao: ¿Eh? – parpadeando confundido

Liserg: No tenemos tiempo para esto

Hao: Ahhhh… Bueno – lo suelta

Angel: Bah! Y yo que tenía ganas de disfrutar de un show gratuito

Liserg y Hao se voltean de golpe y observan como Angel y Horo están parados bajo el quicio de la puerta con expresiones traviesas en sus rostros; el peliazul con las manos entrecruzadas tras su nuca y el peligris de brazos cruzados y recargado de su hombro izquierdo en el marco de la puerta.

Liserg: ¡¿Qué creen que hacen aquí! – completamente sonrojado

Angel: Curioseando primito

Entonces de pronto Angel está abrazando a su primo de forma más que cariñosa, Hao frunce profundamente el ceño pero se encoge de hombros al ver como Liserg comienza a reír por las cosquillas que le hace el ojidorado; ya sabe que no debe ponerse celoso por esa estrecha relación ya que ambos como hijos únicos no conocen lo que es divertirse con un hermano. Por lo que opta por acercarse a su amigo ainu y sonreírle de manera sincera y amistosa, a lo que Horo lo imita.

Horo: ¿Por qué tan arreglado mi queridísimo Hao?

El castaño gira los ojos en sus órbitas al tener de pronto sobre de él a Horo, restregando de nueva cuenta su mejilla contra la de él, mientras que los pómulos del peliazul toman un suave tonto rosáceo por ver lindo a su amigo.

Hao viste de pantalón en color vino, polera blanca con cierre al frente, gabán largo hasta los tobillos en color vino también, zapatos a juego, bufanda ancha y blanca, lentes de micas rectangulares y transparentes de patas y puente en color óxido, con una arracada de plata en cada lóbulo y con el cabello peinado de trenza. Todo esto es lo que hace ver a Hao con un aspecto más tranquilo e inocente del que por regularmente aparenta, de ahí que Horo se entusiasmara con verlo así.

Angel: ¿Y a dónde van? – acercándose al castaño y al peliazul junto con su primo

Hao: A bailar y tomar unos tragos – quitándose a Horo de encima

Angel: Pero ¿al "ChinaWhite", al "Soho House" o a dónde?

Liserg: No… es un sitio nuevo… creo que se llama "Oversoul"… – haciendo memoria

Angel: ¿Al "Oversoul"? Vaya y tú eres un primo cruel que no se toma la molestia de invitarme TT.TT

Liserg: Es que…

Angel: ¡Calla ingrato! – Haciéndose el melodramático – Ya sé que tú y tu bomboncito…

Hao: ¿Bomboncito? – arqueando una ceja

Angel: …quieren disfrutar un rato de diversión a solas – ignorando al castaño –, así que Horokeu y yo los veremos por allá, no es mala idea de pasarla bien cada quien por su lado – sonriendo maliciosamente

Liserg: Pero… – palideciendo

Angel: Como sea primis, los vemos por allá; bye, bye

El peliverde se queda con la palabra en la boca y totalmente pálido al ver como de golpe su primo ha desaparecido de la habitación arrastrando a Horo-Horo con él; Hao se cruza de brazos y se recarga contra una de las paredes para observarlo fijamente con una sonrisa calmada en sus labios pero la cual Liserg traduce como una burla disimulada.

(NDS: Puede que esté de más decir que "Oversoul" es el título del Opening de la 1ª Temporada y que los otros lugares que mencioné si existen y son por demás exclusivos)

Hao: ¿Y bien?

Liserg: Toca convencer a Len de ir a otro sitio

Hao: Sería mejor que le explicaras – hace un movimiento de la mano y agita varios mechones de cabello que caen frente a su rostro, dándole un aspecto más que atractivo.

Liserg: ¿Y cómo le digo que es mi culpa que Horo vaya a ir al mismo sitio que nosotros junto con mi primo, el cual por cierto es su nueva pareja? No bromees, ambos conocemos a Len y se empecinaría aún más en ir

Hao: Pues, sinceramente yo haría lo mismo en su lugar – bostezando

Liserg: Par de orgullosos – girando ahora él los ojos en sus órbitas

Hao: Mira quien habla

xXx

Len entra junto con Michel de Ronsard, Cat, Liserg y Hao al célebre club de "Oversoul", mientras los guían a uno de los reservados selectos sólo observa de reojo el ambiente que ya hay en el lugar pero se concentra en seguir hablando por celular con Yoh, a quien al parecer los efectos del jet-lag le están pasando la cuenta.

Len: ¿Y qué haces llamándome cuando te sientes tan mal?

Yoh: Es que no tengo sueño y tampoco puedo ir a molestar a esta hora a Anna o de plano si que me mata con sus propias manos, ¿y en dónde estás que oigo mucho ruido y música?

Len: En un club londinense al que insistió de Ronsard traernos, vienen también Liserg y tu hermano

Yoh: ¡Buuuaaaa! ¿Por qué no fuimos cuando estaba allá? ¿No querían que fuera con ustedes verdad? Son malos…

Len: Que sensible andas, si no venimos antes fue por que nadie se puso de acuerdo en hacer algo interesante, sólo andar correteando uno tras otro por toda Inglaterra – viendo de reojo a Hao

Yoh: Mhnn… pues sí, jijijiji… pero fue divertido formar parte de todo ese embrollo

Len: ¿Y qué harás ahora? Ya tuviste tiempo para pensar durante el vuelo

Yoh: La iré a ver lo más temprano posible y nada más…

Len: ¡¿Cómo que 'y nada más'! ¡Estas completamente idiota o ¿qué!

Yoh: Tranquis Len, no puedo planear nada por que en situaciones así las emociones te dominan y la mente de deja de funcionar, así que el planear algo no me servirá de nada

Len: Siempre improvisando Yoh, ojalá y te sirva también esta vez – suspira

Yoh: Se positivo Len, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Len: Como digas Yoh; pero no debes pecar de confiado, esta vez tienes mucho en juego

Yoh: Lo sé… créeme que lo sé… pero tampoco quiero morirme de la preocupación

Len: Ok… Por el momento te dejo, es llamada internacional y se supone que deberías estar descansando y yo disfrutando de la velada

Yoh: Oh, claro, diviértete y salúdame a todos… Adiosin…

Len: Adiós – colgando

Justo llegan a la zona más exclusiva y por encima de los clásicos VIPs, están en un segundo nivel desde donde aprecian toda la pista y las pantallas de plasma ubicadas por todo el lugar, asimismo cuentan con el suficiente espacio para poder bailar ahí mismo sin tener que preocuparse de mezclarse con el resto de la gente.

Bajan un par de peldaños en aquel espacio hundido donde están un par de sillones para tres personas en media luna y de piel en color blanco con un sillón pequeño en medio de los extremos de los dos frente al barandal que da a la pista, formando casi un círculo con una mesa redonda de cristal en medio y varios cojines blancos esparcidos.

En seguida les traen las botellas más finas de vodka y otros licores, además del resto de cosas que ordenó Michel al entrar al lugar, de esta manera ellos mismos prepararán sus bebidas sin tener que tener a alguien llevándoles la cuenta exacta de lo que cada uno vaya bebiendo ni esperar a que les sirvan con tardanza; aunque Hao prefiere que le preparen las cosas a preparárselas no pone pega alguna y se sirve de inmediato para luego prepararle a Liserg su respectiva bebida, mientras que Len sólo se sirve jugo y evita tomar gota alguna de alcohol.

xXx

Por otro lado, Horo-Horo camina junto con Angel por el paso de entrada al club más de moda y nuevo de Londres, no es necesario hacer fila o esperar pues casi de inmediato les permiten la entrada para celos de varias personas que se mantienen tras los cordones de seguridad y la cadena custodiada por miembros de seguridad del lugar.

Horo va vestido de pantalón beige con detalles en azul claro con múltiples bolsillos, jersey en color blanco, zapatos camel, chaleco de varios bolsillos a juego con el pantalón, guante azul claro en su mano derecha y que deja descubiertos sus dedos, y una bandana azul en su cabeza. Angel por su lado va de polera gris oscura, pantalón negro, zapatos oscuros, chaqueta negra hasta las rodillas y bufanda ligera en color gris claro sin enredar en su cuello.

Una linda chica les sonríe cordial y con toda la amabilidad del mundo los lleva a la misma zona donde anteriormente llegó Len con los demás, enseguida toman lugar en un apartado más pequeño al lado contrario de donde está el chico chino con sus acompañantes. Tanto el peliazul como el peligris ordenan sus respectivas bebidas y al verse a solas no pierde tiempo el italojaponés para comenzar a besar y acariciar a Horo-Horo.

Horo: No… que… íbamos… a… bailar… – entre beso y beso

Angel: Cuando… el… ambiente… esté… mejor… ahora… quiero… sólo… saborearte… – entre beso y beso

Horo: Me… parece… muy… bien… – pasando sus manos tras la nuca del otro

xXx

Cat ríe divertida por el ambiente ameno causado por las bromas entre su amigo francés y Hao, Liserg mueve negativamente la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír divertido por el intercambio de frases ya sea en doble sentido o de tinte mordaz entre el pelirrojo y su castaño pero no por ello puede dejar de temer que de pronto se aparezca su primo junto con Horo y comience un pleito en el lugar.

Por su lado Len sonríe algo despectivo y arrogante pero igualmente divertido, hasta el momento se siente muy a gusto tanto en el lugar como con la compañía y el ambiente de su estilo; gira su rostro para observar al resto de los clientes selectos en tal área y aprieta con fuerza su vaso largo al percatarse que a varios metros de ellos un peligris prácticamente está encima de un chico de cabello azul y sabe a la perfección que tal peliazul no es otro que Horokeu Usui. Pero enseguida reacciona y tan sólo sonríe más mordazmente al recordar todo lo sucedido en su tan breve estancia en Londres, pasa su dedo índice derecho por la boca de su vaso y se pregunta si el idiota del ainu ya sabrá toda la verdad de su "inocente hermanita".

Cat: ¡Len! – agachada ya que se acercó a su primo

Len: ¿Eh? – dando un ligero brinquito en su lugar por tal grito en su oído

Cat: Estás en las nubes – incorporándose y yendo a su lugar

Len: ¿Qué quieres?

Cat: Te preguntaba si juegas o no

Len: ¿Jugar? – arqueando una ceja

La rubia le explica a su primo el dichoso juego de verdad o reto mientras que cierto castaño se entretiene besando demasiado provocativamente a su lindo inglés al tiempo que su mano traviesa se cuela por debajo de la camisa clara de aquél.

Michel: ¿Por qué no van a uno de los privados?

En el sofá que da la espalda hacia la dirección donde están Angel y Horo, se encuentran sentados Liserg y Hao, en el sofá contrario está Len sentado con Michel y Cat ocupando el sillón pequeño.

Hao se separa ligeramente de Liserg pero de reojo observa al pelirrojo, Liserg se arrebola y baja su mirada sin dejar de juguetear nervioso con la punta de la trenza de Hao que cae por su pecho, la idea de que parecen adictos al sexo cruza por su mente y se sonroja aún más furiosamente.

Hao: Tal vez más tarde, nos gusta disfrutar de los preliminares

Liserg: ¡Hao! – empujándolo

Hao: ¿Qué? – Tono inocente – Es la verdad ¿no, no nos gusta ir tan sólo al grano

Liserg: ¿Qué tienes que andar contando nuestras cosas? ¬¬

Hao: Pues accediste jugar a lo que dijo Lemarck, así que de todas maneras vas a tener que afrontar comentarios o preguntas entrometidas

Liserg: Es diferente

Hao: Ya lo veremos – encogiéndose de hombros

Cat: Bien, ahora quien saque la carta más fuerte pregunta y quien tomé la más baja responde

La rubia saca de su bolso un mazo de cartas de póquer y lo revuelve frente a todos, terminando por cortarlo y dejarlo sobre la mesa para que cada quien vaya tomando su respectiva carta. El primero en tomar una es Hao, seguido de Michel, luego Liserg, Cat y finalmente Len.

Hao sonríe sardónicamente y muestra su as de corazones, siendo el que retará o preguntará como se dé, Liserg un diez de diamantes, Cat muestra su reina de tréboles, Len un cinco de picas y Michel un dos de diamantes.

Hao: ¿Verdad o reto?

Michel: Verdad – recargándose perezosamente en el respaldo del sofá

Hao: ¿Qué te parece nuestro amigo Len Tao y qué quieres con él?

Michel: Son dos preguntas, pero como sea; es un chico muy interesante y por supuesto atractivo, no dudaría ni un segundo en tenerlo en mi cama si se da la oportunidad

Len arquea una ceja ante tal respuesta y por la intensa mirada que el francés le brinda mientras no deja de hablar, Cat sonríe y toma las cartas para dejarlas a un lado y seguir con el resto, espera que la cosa se torne mejor conforme avance el juego. Liserg por su lado observa curioso a su novio y se percata que lo que el castaño deseaba en realidad era ver la reacción del chino y comprobar que el estado de éste no es tan malo.

Cat: ¿Verdad o reto?

Liserg: Yo… – dudando – bueno… reto

Cat: Dale un beso francés a Michel

Hao: ¡Eso sí que no!

El ojinegro se levanta de golpe y con la mirada entornada instiga a la rubia de retractarse; Liserg observa de reojo al pelirrojo que debe besar y éste le guiña un ojo de manera juguetona, provocando que un tenue sonrojo asome en sus pálidas mejillas.

Cat: ¿Qué sucede Asakura?

Hao: Liserg no besará a nadie

Cat: Eso lo decide él y todos aceptamos cumplir con el juego, además sólo es un simple beso ni que se pusieran a fornicar frente a ti

El pelilargo toma aire profundamente y observa molesto a la chica por hacer tal comentario pero sabe que tiene razón, es decisión de Liserg y tampoco va a retractarse de un juego al que aceptó por completo participar.

Hao: ¿Liserg? – sosteniéndole la mirada a la prima de Len

Liserg: Pues… si no hay de otra – se encoge de hombros

Hao asiente ligeramente y se deja caer de brazos cruzados al sofá mientras le brinda una mirada de advertencia al francés si osa propasarse. Len gira los ojos en sus órbitas y toma un trago de su jugo mientras se cruza elegantemente de piernas, posa su mirada dorada en la pantalla gigante frente a ellos y ve la secuencia de imágenes que se proyectan a la par del ritmo de la música electrónica del lugar.

Liserg se levanta y rodea la mesa para pararse frente a un divertido ojipúrpura, toma aire profundamente y se agacha, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de aquel sujeto y cerrando sus ojos para besarle con cierta indiferencia. Aunque para Hao la escena le provoca un retorcijón en el estómago y aprieta los labios con fuerza para evitar hacer mueca alguna, entrecierra su mirada y un bufido agita sus cabellos de enfrente, aunque no se escucha por la música del lugar.

Por fin Liserg se separa de Michel y de manera instintiva pasa la lengua por sus labios húmedos, para diversión de Cat, placer en el pelirrojo y curiosidad de Len, aunque para su suerte no lo ve Hao, al menos así se evita una buena escena de celos. Da la media vuelta y regresa a su lugar con Hao, aunque con la diferencia de que se sienta en las piernas de éste y recarga su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del celoso castaño.

Michel: A ver quien sigue – agachándose para tomar una carta

Como Hao no puede moverse y Liserg se niega a quitarse, Cat levanta el mazo y lo extiende para que el ojinegro tome las dos cartas de encima, luego lo extiende a su primo quien toma la carta siguiente y la rubia toma la suya. Así es como a Len le toca responder por su tres de corazones y a Michel preguntar por su rey de tréboles.

Michel: ¿Y Bien?

Len: Reto – bostezando despectivamente

Michel: Será un reto a largo plazo… tendrás que beber una copa por cada ronda del juego

Liserg: Pero Len no toma – volteando a verlo preocupado

Len: Está bien Liserg – brindándole una mirada tranquilizadora

Cat: No aguantarás mucho primo – girando su carta entre sus dedos

Len: Ya lo veremos

Michel: Entonces ésta es la primera

El francés le extiende un pequeño vaso de cristal y Len lo observa críticamente, suspira y lo toma entre sus dedos para bebérselo de un golpe. Siente como la bebida pasa su garganta raspándola y dejando un calorcito extraño a su paso pero sólo toma aire y deja el objeto en la mesa.

Len: ¿Qué era?

Hao: Te sirvió tequila, es una bebida mexicana que te puede pegar fuerte y rápido cuando no se está acostumbrado a tomar – viendo la botella con el dichoso licor

Len: Ahhh – sintiendo un leve calorcillo colorear sus mejillas

Michel: Si quieres mejor lo dejamos así

Len: No, hay que seguir

Liserg: ¿Seguro?

Len: Vale, déjense de tonterías y de estar sobre mí como mis nanas… estaré bien – cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos

Cat: Entonces, va otra ronda – arrojando su carta sobre el monte donde está el resto de las descartadas

De los presentes sólo Michel es quien no entiende el significado real de las palabras de Len, pero no le da importancia y pasa su brazo derecho por los hombros del pelivioláceo sin recibir queja o rechazo alguno de éste. Todos toman nuevamente una carta y nuevamente Hao gana, siendo Cat la que le toca responder ante el castaño.

Hao: ¿Cuál es tu posición sexual favorita?

Cat: Veamos… – haciendo memoria

Liserg se sonroja furiosamente aunque reconoce que tiene mucha curiosidad; Len sonríe sarcástico pero se concentra en ponerle atención a Michel para saber como beber tequila, a lo que toma el pedazo de limón y asiente afirmativamente ante la explicación de la sal y el limón como acompañantes.

Cat: El tornillo

Len toma de nuevo su bebida mientras su prima responde y el juego sigue con normalidad; sólo que el ojidorado se recarga contra el cuerpo de Michel y se deja acariciar el cabello, ello no sólo por el efecto del alcohol sino también por la necesidad de sentir que le interesa a alguien.

Len: Bien mi queridísimo Hao Asakura, pregunta o reto

Hao: ¡Ja! Reto

Len: Un striptease

Hao: ¿Perdón?

Len: Pero para Liserg, claro que nosotros también estaremos disfrutando del espectáculo

Liserg se deja ir a un lado para quitarse de las piernas del castaño y comienza a reír divertido ante la mueca de Hao; Cat aplaude interesada por el reto y Michel le sonríe burlón al ojinegro. Hao observa fijamente al chino pero se da cuenta de que a pesar de estar algo movido por los efectos del alcohol el reto lo hizo de manera consciente y no por puro desvarío, así que se levanta y acerca al ojidorado para agacharse e inmediato y acercar su rostro al del otro.

Hao: Si tanto deseas verme así no era necesario que desperdiciaras esta oportunidad y sólo me lo hubieras pedido, ya sé que soy irresistible pero no exageres tanto mi queridísimo Len Tao – sonriendo cínicamente mientras se mantiene peligrosamente cerca de los labios del otro

Liserg se cruza de brazos y observa con el ceño fruncido a su amante siendo tan descaradamente coqueto con Len, quien sólo sonríe igual de cínico que el castaño y extiende sus manos para pasarlas tras la nuca de él y ladear su rostro de manera insinuante.

Len: Hao… – susurrando sugerentemente

Hao: ¿Sí?

Len: Aléjate de inmediato de mí por que te dejaré sin un cabello en tu cabeza si no lo haces en tres segundos – jalando fuertemente de la trenza

Hao: ¡Auch!

De golpe Hao se levanta al dejar de estar sujeto por el otro, lo mira furibundo y se voltea con una sonrisa conciliadora para evitar tener más molesto a su bello inglés de cabello verdoso.

Cat: Vamos Asakura, no nos tengas en ascuas

Liserg: Más te vale esforzarte

Hao: Como son de incordiosos

Ante tal respuesta todos se echan a reír y para colmo del gran Hao Asakura comienza a tocarse la canción de "Sexy" interpretada por una suave voz femenina al estilo del género electrónico, así que tanto Liserg, Cat, Michel y Len comienzan a aplaudir al ritmo de la música y al castaño no le queda más que sonreír y seguirles el juego, así que comienza a mover sus caderas mientras se quita sus lentes y los arroja al sofá al lado de Liserg.

Hao: Yo soy sexy… sexy, sexy… I need your love… – sólo para Liserg

Levanta ambas manos arriba y mueve sus caderas de manera tan incitante que hasta Len no pierde detalle alguno de ello; al menos la iluminación en esa parte es muy tenue y el lugar es demasiado estricto con su seguridad, así que nadie podrá tener imagen alguna del mayor de los gemelos Asakura brindando un show nada inocente. Baja su mano derecha y la coloca en el hombro izquierdo del peliverde mientras baja lentamente, al cambio de ritmo retira su mano y la lleva al cierre de su polera mientras la otra la lleva con un movimiento suave a su espalda.

La música sigue y el cierre baja completamente, mostrando la suave piel morena de Hao; entonces el castaño comienza a bailar y a mover sus manos con excelente ritmo. Luego lleva su mano izquierda al frente y coloca su dedo pulgar por debajo de la cinturilla, moviéndose aún más sugerente pero de golpe quita su mano y sólo se voltea para quitarse la polera. Liserg traga saliva y sólo observa el movimiento de cadera de su castaño, levanta su mirada verde y observa como la piel morena de la espalda del otro va quedando desnuda a su vista.

Hao se coloca de perfil y sigue bailando, su piel se perla por brillantes gotas de sudor y todos los del grupito observan embelesados tales movimientos casi enloquecedores; el ojinegro se acerca nuevamente a Liserg, apoya su rodilla derecha sobre el sofá y toma impulso para quedar en horcajadas sobre le delicado cuerpo de su amante; suelta algo de su aliento caliente cerca de los labios del peliverde pero hasta ahí, sólo toma lo de la muñeca derecha y lo hace colocar su mano en su pecho para comenzar a bajarla muy lentamente hasta la cintura del pantalón.

Liserg muestra su mirada nublada por un deseo creciente y se libra del agarre de su pareja para en un movimiento rápido poner la palma de su mano en el miembro del otro por encima de la ropa; Hao sonríe pero con igual velocidad se aleja levemente de él para evitar que lo siguiera tocando y en cambio se acerca nuevamente para friccionar la parte baja de su cuerpo contra Liserg para provocarlo aún más, lo cual logra sin dudas.

Al comprobar el alto estado de excitación del peliverde, Hao se levanta y tras algunos cuantos movimientos de baile se desabrocha el pantalón, gira y mueve sus caderas muy cerca del rostro con expresión deseosa de Liserg, vuelve a girar y baja levemente el cierre. Todos se recorren hasta la orilla de sus asientos y con los ojos muy atentos esperan el siguiente movimiento del moreno.

Pero Hao se da la vuelta para encararlos y con una sonrisa prepotente coloca sus manos a la cintura y los observa prepotentemente.

Hao: Bola de pervertidos, la función gratuita hasta aquí llega; no soy exhibicionista ni nada de eso como para darles una muestra de pornografía en vivo a unos cuantos voyeuristas

Michel: Aguafiestas

Hao: Per–ver–ti–dos – enfatizando cada silaba

Len: Vale, pero no somos pervertidos sino curiosos, sólo es que eres tan 'tímido' – tono burlón – que prefieres mantener ocultas tus propias perversiones a ojos ajenos – sirviéndose nuevamente

Hao: Si como no… Per–ver–ti–dos

Cat: Mientras discuten tan profundo y filosófico tema, voy al tocador

Len y Hao se sostienen la mirada sin darle importancia a Cat, Liserg suspira derrotado por ver tan metido a Hao en su discusión en vez de centrarse en el estado en que lo tiene y Michel sólo enciende un cigarrillo algo aburrido por tal comportamiento infantil, después de todo tiene más de 27 años a pesar de aparentar ser más joven.

Hao: Per–ver–ti–dos

Len: Sigue con eso y te juro que me las pagaras cuando menos te lo esperes

Hao: ¿Amenazas conmigo gatito? – sonriendo burlón

Len: Imbécil

Hao se arrepiente de inmediato de haber dicho tal cosa al recordar ciertas cosas del pelivioláceo; Len se levanta y a las mentes de Liserg y Michel viene la idea de que se van a armar a golpes ambos chicos pero el ojidorado simplemente ignora al castaño y comienza a caminar hacia el baño más cercano. Michel lo observa confundido y opta por seguirlo, al menos para tener alguna explicación que satisfaga su curiosidad.

Hao: Estúpido

Liserg: No deberías decir eso de él, Len no es un estúpido

Hao: No él, yo

Hao se abrocha el pantalón, sube la bragueta y se pone la polera sin cerrar el cierre, dejándose caer luego sobre el mullido mueble al lado de su amante.

Liserg: ¿Y eso por qué? – sin comprender

Hao: Una vez Horo y yo nos burlamos un día entero llamándolo con motes felinos y debió recordarlo

Liserg: Pues sí que eres un estúpido

Hao: Gracias por el apoyo – sarcástico

xXx

Len se moja la cara de manera sucesiva con agua fría de uno de los grifos de aquel mostrador forrado con madera, levanta su faz perlada por aquellas cristalinas gotas de agua y observa su reflejo en el largo espejo, sin bajar sus ojos dorados cierra la llave y se mantiene concentrado en esa imagen.

Michel: Puedes descompensarte por estar haciendo eso

Entonces la mirada dorada se mueve a un lado y observa como aquel francés lo observa con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, cruzado de brazos y recostado en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada.

Michel: Hay personas que cuando se sienten acaloradas por el alcohol o están sufriendo los efectos de éste y se mojan con agua fría o toman un baño, pueden descompensarse y desmayarse; hay que conocer muy bien al organismo propio para no cometer un error de ese tipo

Len sonríe de manera torcida y sólo regresa su mirada al frente de él, contemplando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos con extremo detalle por nimio que pueda resultar alguno.

Len: Lo sé

Michel: Eres muy atractivo, ¿qué es lo que buscas al observarte con tanta insistencia?

Len: Lo que observan las personas en mí cuando me ven

Michel: Muchas cosas y a la vez pocas, por eso eres tan interesante y diferente; además, ¿qué importa eso? En lo personal a mí no me interesa saberlo, cada quien es libre de ser como quiera

Len: Tienes razón… que absurdo…

Michel: ¿Qué cosa? – ladeando su rostro confundido

Len: Es absurdo que tú fueras quien me recordara quien soy yo

Len se gira y apoya su cadera en el mostrador, sonríe aún más arrogantemente y sostiene con su mirada dorada aquella púrpura que tiene sobre él.

xXx

El mayor de los gemelos Asakura se cierra por fin el cierre de su polera para evitar que Liserg siga comiéndolo con los ojos de manera tan obvia, lo va a tener un rato más en ascuas para convencerlo de ir a la zona privada o encerrarse en el baño, al menos sería muy divertido lo segundo si es que no logran resistir hasta regresar a la suite.

Liserg: Comienzo a aburrirme – apoyándose sospechosamente en el pecho del pelilargo

Hao: ¿Ah, sí? – sin creérselo

Liserg: ¿Me repetirás el show pero completo?

Hao: No sé… depende

Liserg: ¿De?

Hao: Lo que se me ocurra a cambio de eso – sonriendo cínicamente

Liserg: Chantajista – jalándole suavemente al punta de la trenza

Hao: Pero así te gusto mi inglesita

Liserg: ¡Qué no me digas así! – jalándole de golpe la trenza de manera muy fuerte

Hao: ¡Auch!

Hao de golpe se levanta por mero instinto para librarse del doloroso agarre, tirando de paso a Liserg lo cual lo hace jalarlo más fuertemente y el castaño de manera automática se gira para ser soltado, lo cual logra. El cuero cabello de Hao le duele horrores y sólo atina a sobarse adolorido, sin ponerle atención alguna a su amante de trasero adolorido por la caída y el cual lo mira molesto.

Liserg: ¡Idiota!

Hao: Salvaje – entre dientes

Liserg: ¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬ – con los ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que se levanta

Hao: Que lo siento Liserg – finge una humildad y arrepentimiento inexistentes para no enfadarlo más

De pronto Liserg cae nuevamente pero ahora contra el sofá al tener sobre él prácticamente un peso muerto de repente; Hao suelta un resoplido con el cual agita las hebras rebeldes de su cabello y opta por inclinarse y servirse algo de licor para no entrometerse en asuntos que no le competen, al menos hasta que así sea.

Liserg: ¿Por qué a mí?

Angel: Por que eres tan lindo que provocas que te coma a besos o de otras maneras más interesantes – repegándose sinuosamente a él

Liserg: ¿Por qué si él sí es un pervertido no le dices nada?

Hao: Por que tú eres el culpable de que sea así contigo y por que después de todo es familia ¿no? – sonriendo inocentemente a manera de venganza pasiva por haberle jalado su hermoso cabello

Liserg: Bien, si termina llevándome a su cama y comienza a hacerme todas esas cosas que dice, luego no te quejes

Hao: ¿Eso quieres? – voltea con expresión seria mientras bebe de su trago sin quitarle la mirada de encima

Horo: Tranquilo amiguis, que Angel no quiere hacerle nada a Liserg – sentándose en el sillón que es lugar de Len

Angel: ¿Ah, no? – carita confundida

Horo: No ¬¬

Angel: Bueno… – bajándose de Liserg

Hao asiente y toma lugar junto a Horo, sostiene su copa moviendo lentamente el licor en ella como muestra de su nerviosismo oculto mientras su mirada oscura se topa con la verdosa de Liserg, quien se retuerce las manos por esperar que ocurra la Tercera Guerra Mundial ahí si es que llegan a toparse Horo y Len.

Horo: ¿Y con quienes están?

Hao: ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión te hable de las gemelas Sakura y Sakari Michizane?

Horo: No – moviendo negativamente la cabeza

Hao: Bueno, son nietas de una de las amigas de mi abuela, son agradables y nos las encontramos en el lobby del hotel por la mañana, nos hablaron de este lugar y quedamos de salir, pero hace rato no nos dejaron explicarnos y pues aquí estamos…

Angel: ¿Y dónde están ellas?

Hao: Cosas de mujeres, – agita su mano en el aire en gesto despectivo y restando importancia – ya saben: el tocador

Angel: Nunca he entendido eso de que las mujeres vayan al baño como en manada, ¿no pueden ir solas?

Mientras comienza a entablarse una filosófica charla sobre las mujeres, el tocador y sus relaciones amistosas 'hetero-lesbianicas', Liserg respira más tranquilo tras haber retenido el aire al escuchar la pregunta del peliazul, se agacha para tomar aún con cierto nerviosismo su copa y ruega a Dios por que ninguno de los otros regrese pronto.

Al menos Hao lo salvó a tiempo por que de seguro no hubiera podido decir algo y en cambio hubiera tartamudeado; puede ser un chico fiero en los negocios y seco con el resto de las personas, pero en cuanto a sus seres queridos se trata, se vuelve todo un flan.

xXx

Cat juega con un encendedor de gas, observando a una prudente distancia a Horokeu junto con los otros en su mesa, sonríe despectivamente y saca de un bolsillo de su pantalón su cigarrera de plata, tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo seguidamente. Por el momento no conviene que su primo se encuentre con ese chico de cabellos azules o sacará aquella parte dormida en Len, aquella parte que ambos poseen y que se mantiene dormida en lo más profundo y oscuro del ser de cada uno. Así que lo único que puede hacer es montar guardia para impedir que Len se acerque o esperar a que esos se vayan.

Exhala el humo de sus pulmones e inevitablemente el rostro de Yoh Asakura viene a su mente… ojalá las cosas no resulten como el castaño espera por que ella se lamentaría muchísimo tal situación por toda aquella marea de emociones que nunca ha conocido y que ahora la invaden por completo; las dudas de que habría resultado si Yoh y ella se hubieran entendido la carcomerían y la frustración ni hablar… Sí, ojalá Anna Kyouyama sea todo lo que el mundo entero dice de ella por que de lo contrario, sufriría una gran derrota en una batalla que apenas iba a iniciar…

xXx

Cerca de tres horas después Liserg, Hao, Cat, Len y Michel ríen divertidos, Cat saca al francés a bailar y Len sólo cierra los ojos mientras se recarga completamente en el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos a todo lo largo del respaldo; después de tantos tragos y de que no esté acostumbrado a beber, por fin está recibiendo la factura su pobre cuerpo.

Siente su cuerpo caliente, por momentos el piso es como si se moviera bajo sus pies mientras su mirada se muestra algo perdida y una tela casi de irrealidad es como si lo cubriera; aunque por otro lado, no pierde el sentido de lo que realmente lo rodea, no se comporta impertinente ni nada parecido, sabe a la perfección lo que dice y hace, además de que puede caminar y actuar como si en verdad no estuviera tomado, con algo de esfuerzo pero lo logra.

(NDS: En lo personal eso me pasa a mí cuando me pasó de copas; je, al menos no veo alucinaciones ni grito ni vomito por que sí "… creo q lo último sonó asqueroso, sorry ù.u)

Toma aire profundamente y quisiera empaparse de agua fría para dejar de sentir tanto calor asfixiante, abre los ojos y con algo de esfuerzo enfoca su mirada; ve a su prima bailando feliz de la vida con un risueño pelirrojo, mientras que Liserg y Hao… bueno, deberían estar en otro lugar en vez de estar de manitas frente a él.

Nuevamente oculta su mirada felina tras sus párpados y se hace una nota mental de no volver a ser tan orgulloso y hacer algo tan estúpido como ponerse a beber. Siente como vibra su móvil y lo saca de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver quien lo llama, simplemente levanta la ultradelgada tapa y contesta la llamada sin más.

Len: Humn – modo de gruñido y saludo

Jun: ¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde andas? Me parece raro que contestaras tan rápido y ahora con todo ese rudo al fondo… ¿Es música? ¿Saliste? Me alegra tanto que por fin te diviertas como un chico normal de tu edad, aunque… ¿estás seguro ahí? ya sabes que debes tener mucho cuidado y que luego en los clubes corren las drogas sin que te percates, confío en ti y…

Len: Hermana… ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas de la madrugada? – se pasa la mano libre por sus cabellos

Jun: ¡Oh, sí! Lo olvidaba, sólo quería hablar contigo, hace tiempo que no cruzamos palabras y bueno… estaba hablando con Lee de eso cuando me comentó que al parecer desde que él y yo nos comprometimos fue cuando tú y yo comenzamos a distanciarnos y creo que es demasiada coincidencia… no pude esperar hasta que fuera una hora razonable en Inglaterra y decidí que necesitaba hablar contigo…

Len: Creo que exageras más de la cuenta, es normal que estés ocupada con los arreglos de tu boda y con tu prometido – colocando su mano derecha contra su otra oreja

Jun: Pero eres mi hermano y debo preocuparme por ti

Len: Hermana… hace mucho que dejé de necesitar que la familia se 'preocupara' por mí, estoy bien y sólo debes concentrarte en tu boda

Jun: Siento mucho no haber hecho nada hace años y que papá…

Len: Jun, ¿te sientes bien?

Len se endereza para simplemente encorvarse hacia delante, apoyar su codo derecho en su pierna, su mano en su rostro ladeado para continuar tapándose el oído y seguir hablando con su peliverde hermana mientras su flequillo cubre totalmente la expresión de su faz.

Jun: ¿Eh? – confundida

Len: ¿Discutiste con alguien?

Jun: Yo… no para nada…

Len: Sólo quiero que seas feliz, yo estoy bien y me complace saber que Lee Bruce Long te cuida como debe ser; no te amargues por algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver; sólo sonríe, rebasa el límite de la tarjeta de crédito de papá, planea una luna de miel de ensueño y deja de preocuparte por mí que no soy un bebé… estoy disfrutando de la compañía de mis amigos y de la loca de nuestra prima

Jun: ¿Estás con Cathrine?

Len: Sí… además de Liserg Diethel y Hao Asakura

Jun: ¿Cómo está ella? – sonando ambigua

Len: Tan bien como yo en este momento, aunque bailando como poseída con un francés – tono sardónico

Jun: Oh, a veces no los entiendo pero me alegra saber que se divierten… ¿Len?

Len: Sí hermana

Jun: Sabes que aunque tengas 80 años siempre serás mi hermanito pequeño, ¿verdad, aquel pequeño bultito al que le cambiaba el pañal y le daba su biberón cuando se ponía caprichoso y no dejaba que su nodriza lo cuidara, el niño al que acompañé a su primer día de clases y me vio confundido por tener tanto chiquillo lloroso y ruidoso a su alrededor, aquel chico que me miraba arrebolado por recibir tanto besuqueo y manoseo de mis amigas cuando lo veían, aquel pequeño que…

Len: ¡Jun!

Jun: ¿Sí Len?

Len: Siempre seré tu hermano pero no sigas diciendo esas cosas

El chino levanta su faz, mostrando un tono fuerte de escarlata en sus mejillas por el bochorno que lo invade ante tales palabras de su hermana; toma aire profundamente pero sólo siente arder su rostro aún más, es como si tuviera frente a él a Jun, sonriéndole tan limpiamente y de manera tan cariñosa que sólo logra sonrojarlo en cada ocasión por ese amor fraternal tan especial que recibe de ella.

Jun: Que lindo eres Len, por eso siempre estaré pendiente de ti; aunque me case y no esté en la casa familiar siempre intentaré estar cerca para lo que necesites, por que eres mi hermanito pequeño, lindo y hermoso, ese tesoro divino de ojos dorados curiosos al que quiero tanto

Len: No sigas – aún más rojo de ser posible

Jun: En serio Len… te quiero mucho y no quise ser tan egoísta, a veces me mantengo alejada de los problemas y permanezco ajena a lo que me rodea, no es algo que quiera hacer pero sucede y yo… lo siento mucho… te quiero con toda mi alma Len, siempre serás lo más importante para mí

Len: Lo sé, sólo no pienses en eso y sigue con todos los preparativos, ansío verte vestida de novia

Jun: Gracias Len, yo también quiero verte muy guapo ese día y con alguien especial acompañándote… Bueno, no te quito más tiempo de tu diversión pero cuídate mucho y prométeme llamar más seguido

Len: Cuídate hermana

Jun: Adiós hermanito, te quiero mucho, cuídate

Un suave click y el tono de línea le hacen saber a Len que Jun ha colgado, así que cierra su móvil y abre sus ojos, notando de inmediato la ausencia de cierto inglés peliverde y de cierto castaño japonés.

Michel: Tomaron en cuenta mi sugerencia y al parecer fueron a la zona de privados

Su fugaz pregunta ya tiene una respuesta sencilla y lógica, sin siquiera haberla formulado; Len gira su faz y ve como Michel se sienta a su lado mientras al parecer Cat baja a la pista central para bailar con un montón de desconocidos.

Len: Ese par de calientes

Michel: Pues tú los conoces mejor que yo pero creo que coincidimos en esa idea

Un asentimiento vago por parte de Len es su respuesta y sólo comienza a servirse otra copa, algo nervioso por el esfuerzo que hace para reprimir esos recuerdos y sensaciones de su pasado, todo aquello que Jun lo ha hecho recordar con sus memorias dulces, ya que lo que más ha sido grabado en fuego en su mente es lo negativo, las cosas que lo han convertido en lo que es.

Michel: ¿Ya te habló Cathrine de la gala?

Len: ¿Qué gala? – volteando a verlo curioso, haciendo a un lado todos esos recuerdos

Michel: Bueno, es un…

xXx

Horo toma aire a bocanadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas prácticamente pasan desapercibidas en aquella esquina oscura donde él y Angel disfrutan de un placentero encuentro; el peligris se mantiene sentado en aquel sillón cómodo y el ainu en ahorcajadas sobre él pero con las caderas levantadas, permitiéndole a su nuevo amante acariciar su miembro con aquella dulce boca.

Instintivamente las caderas del peliazul se mueven hacia delante pero las manos de Angel en ellas le impiden ahondarse aún más; entonces lentamente saca aquella erección de su boca y sonríe maliciosamente al tiempo que un gemido de queja sale de la garganta de Horo.

Horo: Te mato si paras ahora – respirando algo agitado

Angel: Tus deseos son órdenes

El ojidorado sonríe y entonces sopla suavemente la punta del miembro de Horo, provocándole a éste que una corriente eléctrica recorra su cuerpo; los dedos hábiles de Angel trazan un camino suave y casi provoca escalofríos a su paso de la cadera hasta la parte baja del peliazul.

Así llegan los dedos del peligris a los testículos del ainu, comienzan a acariciarlo suavemente y Horo sólo suspira de placer, Angel sonríe y pasa la punta de su lengua en la punta de la erección húmeda del otro, lamiendo cual dulce fuere y sin dejar de acariciarlo con sus dedos sólo introduce de nueva cuenta aquel miembro en su boca, chupando y acariciando con su lengua con agilidad y gran maestría.

Horo se inclina aún más hacia delante, deja que su cabello azul se mantenga pegado a su frente sudorosa y apoya ambas manos en el respaldo del mueble para tener una mejor postura. Angel aprovecha la buena disponibilidad de Horo y de manera lenta y traviesa sus dedos dejan de acariciar al ojinegro para comenzar a trazar un nuevo camino, ahora hacia la entrada de Horo, pero acariciando aquel paraje sensible de aquél para evitar alguna queja y no pueda conseguir lo que tanto desea para ese momento.

Horo: ¡Oh, Dios! Más… más…

Horo siente la irrupción de aquel dedo tratando de aflojar su esfínter y contrario a lo que juraba y perjuraba antes, se abre un poco más de piernas y le permite a Angel acariciarlo más profundamente, toma aire y se arquea hacia un lado, jalando a un momentáneo confundido Angel para caer ambos acostados en el sofá.

Angel enseguida reacciona y se acomoda lo mejor posible, besa vorazmente a su amante y lo hace rodear su cintura con sus piernas mientras retoma su labor de dilatarle su entrada.

(NDS: Una pequeña gran observación…mi último ex me comentó que es malo el 'soplar' ya que hace algo de daño a una mucosa protectora o algo así, en realidad ni me acuerdo bien pero eso me dijo – no hicimos nada, por si lo estaba pensando alguna ¬¬, y un amigo me dijo que le comentaron que puede llegar a 'doler, pero como no tengo información fehaciente lo dejo al criterio de uds.)

xXx

Len se mantiene parado y totalmente petrificado, con sus ojos dorados totalmente abiertos y observando aquella maldita escena que ha terminado por destruir aquel fino hilo que aún sostenía una pequeña y casi inexistente frágil esperanza. Michel lo mira confuso y le acaricia suavemente su mejilla mientras susurra su nombre para traerlo de vuelta a donde quiera que su mente ha ido.

A pesar de la casi total oscuridad y de la distancia, Len reconoce a la perfección la figura de Horo contorsionarse por el placer y su rostro se torna pálido al ver como tanto el ainu como el italojaponés se hacen a un lado para caer el segundo sobre el primero y al parecer para seguir al siguiente nivel de aquel jugueteo que mantienen. Los nudillos del chino se ponen blancos por la fuerza con la que aprieta sus puños, en realidad sólo bromeaba ácidamente cuando mencionó que Horo-Horo fuera el dominado pero ahora que ve la situación como es, simplemente le parece algo normal y lógico.

Gira su faz y le sonríe de manera muy pero muy ligeramente a Michel, provocando que la confusión del francés aumente al ya no entender nada de nada de lo que ha sucedido y está sucediendo esa noche.

Len: ¿Conoces algún otro club que valga la pena?

Michel: Pues el "Omokage" es uno que está muy de moda y es al estilo karaoke japonés; ¿por qué?

Ambos caminan hacia la salida de aquella zona y toman sus cosas, entre ellas el par de móviles con cámara digital; Len parece demasiado tranquilo y Michel apenas si puede esperar un poco para preguntarle directamente que sucede.

Len: Creo que sería más cómodo cambiar de sitio, además nunca he ido a un karaoke

Michel: No…! – juguetón e incrédulo

Len: Así es…

Michel: ¿Por qué siento que no has sido tú del todo? Me parece que no he visto totalmente tu personalidad – tomando una postura seria

Len: Por que así ha sido, pero ya estoy mejor… – viéndolo de reojo

Michel: ¿Qué fue lo que viste mientras buscábamos a Asakura y Diethel? – bajando tras Len por unas escaleras

Len: Pues verás…

(NDS: "Omokage" es el título del ending de la 2ª temporada por si alguna despistada no lo recordaba n.n)

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Jueves 2 de septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Hello!_

_Ayer fuimos a un club nocturno muy divertido, me gustó la decoración y el ambiente… éramos en esa parranda Hao, Len, la prima de éste y un francés, creo que es diseñador de modas o algo de eso entendí…_

_Jugamos a un tipo "verdad o castigo" con las cartas de póquer que usa Lemarck y adivina… ¡Hao terminó haciéndome una sesión de striptease! Bueno, no completa pero si muy interesante, vaya que mi idiota castaño es bueno para moverse y las sesiones en el gym le han sentado de maravilla a su cuerpo, aunque eso también lo puedo asegurar por como es en la cama… Oh sí, estos días han sido fabulosos, es como si todo volviera a empezar y las cosas malas quedaran atrás, hasta en la intimidad estamos comenzando con un nivel diferente y más profundo._

_Sólo me tenía muy preocupado el que Horo-Horo y Len se encontraran, con eso de que mi primo y el ainu decidieron ir al mismo club que nosotros, pues la verdad la situación se puso muy tensa… en especial cuando ellos se acercaron a Hao y a mí cuando en un momento nos quedamos solos; juro que en ese instante sentí todo el peso sobre mis hombros, de encontrarse Len y Horo las cosas se pondrían difíciles y dolorosas, en especial para Len… Por suerte no sucedió eso y la velada transcurrió con normalidad, lo bueno es que Hao supo manejar la situación y no despertó sospechas en su amigo ni en Angel._

_Por primera vez desde que conozco a Len lo he visto beber, al parecer estos días ha actuado algo fuera de sus costumbres pero no ha pasado nada malo; rió, jugó, bebió y hasta ¡bailó! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de él pero así sucedió y me alegro de haber estado a su lado compartiendo esos momentos en que estoy seguro buscaba nuevamente el piso tras su decepción sentimental ya que no tengo ni idea de que hubiera sucedido de lo contrario. Sólo sé que las cosas han cambiado profundamente para él, aunque aún es un misterio hasta que grado sea._

_Je… Hao me convenció para ir a cierta zona del club… My God… Nunca he ido a un lugar así… je… fue muy interesante aunque estaba por demás nervioso… primero nos hicieron pasar por una revisión minuciosa, por lo que sé la seguridad es tal que para salvaguardar la privacidad de los clientes se hacen estas cosas, entonces nuestros celulares y llaves se quedaron a resguardo y entramos a esa zona…_

_Al parecer habían varias parejas en lo suyo, la iluminación era sobria y tenue, la música todavía se escuchaba por otros altavoces estratégicamente colocados y varios puffs y sofás estaban ubicados a una prudente distancia uno del otro. Se podría decirte que esta zona era en un tercer nivel y toda una pared era de un cristal reflejante, desde ahí se podía ver todo el lugar._

_Hao escogió un sillón mullido frente a esa pared y nos sentamos ahí… me sentía tan fuera de lugar y nervioso pero la adrenalina también se dejaba sentir. Hao me tomó en brazos y me hizo recostarme sobre él. Comenzamos con besos suaves y caricias exploratorias, escuchaba la música y el alcohol me desinhibía más, además el recordar el pequeño show que nos ofreció no pude resistirme, así que me levanté y arrodillé frente a él. El lugar no era del todo práctico para ponernos a desnudarnos mutuamente pero la improvisación es la madre de todas las invenciones y situaciones._

_Así que sólo le baje el cierre de su polera y comencé a besar su pecho… tenía unas ganas de hacerlo desde hacía muchas horas y por fin podía hacerlo… aunque de sólo recordarlo para escribirlo me hace sonrojar, en realidad es penoso andarlo anotando; aún soy tímido para varias cosas pero supongo que esta es una de esas veces que vale la pena plasmar para recordar en la vejez… Sí, lo sé; recuerdos casi pervertidos pero ¿y qué, son divertidos y ya nos reiremos de ellos más adelante o al menos eso creo _–.–"_ (je, he visto muchas de estas caritas y ya me esta gustando usarlos :P)_

_Bueno, antes de que me pierda nuevamente, retomó la cosa desde donde me quedé…_

"

_Well…_

_Besaba su pecho mientras mis manos no paraban de acariciarlo, pellizqué sus pezones morenos y luego los besé, los mordisqueé y lamí con ganas, sólo me guiaba por los efectos que causaba en Hao, conforme escuchaba sus gemidos de placer iba haciéndome una idea de cómo tenía que tocarlo esta vez… siempre tratamos de variar algo cada vez que estamos juntos y esta vez era mi turno de tomar la iniciativa._

_Bajé mi mano izquierda y lo acaricié por encima de la ropa como hice en un momento dado hacía horas; le desabroché luego el pantalón y liberé su miembro de su ropa interior; entonces comencé a bajar mi rostro, sin dejar de acariciarlo con mis labios mientras arañaba superficialmente la piel de sus costados con mis uñas, pero me detuve un momento en su ombligo para juguetear con mi lengua en ese punto._

_Sólo oía los suspiros y gemidos de placer con deleite, me encantaba escucharlo y verlo de esa manera… Volví a bajar mi faz cada vez más sin dejar de besar la piel a mi paso y de arañarlo para causarle un efecto contrario; cuando pasé la punta de mi lengua en la de su erección Hao simplemente me levantó a volandas para mi sorpresa y me acostó sobre el sofá bajo él._

_Sentí su lengua ansiosa abrirse paso en mi boca y no la rechacé, enredé mis manos tras la nuca de Hao y abrí mis piernas para que pudiera acomodarse mejor. Hao sólo me quitó de golpe mi pantalón y mi ropa interior, dejándome tan sólo con la camisa puesta, la cual comenzaba a pegarse a mi piel sudorosa._

_Otra vez Hao me sorprendió pues cuando tenía mis piernas rodeando su cintura se sonrió y me jaló con él hacia atrás; él cayó acostado y yo quedé sentado en su cintura y algo inclinado hacia adelante por la inercia causada por ese movimiento._

_Lo mire confundido y él sonrió más ampliamente y algo malicioso, me hizo soltarlo del cuello y llevó mis manos a su miembro, luego llevó una de sus manos a mi trasero y comenzó a preparar mi entrada para recibirlo lo más pronto posible. Lo comprendí y sonreí… pero en vez de tan sólo masajearlo, me acomodé mejor y tomé mi miembro y el suyo para friccionar uno contra el otro, acariciando ambos en un ritmo incitador para los dos. Pronto se convirtieron en dos los dedos dentro de mí y sin tardarse mucho, luego en tres… cuando tocó ese punto en especial que me vuelve loco, arqueé mi espalda y no pude evitar decir su nombre en medio de un gemido fuerte…_

_Pero al parecer nuevamente cambio de parecer y me acomodó debajo de él, me hizo colocarme de costado con el rostro hacia la pared de cristal y me levantó mi pierna derecha; Dios!… cuando sentir la punta de su miembro rozando mi entrada, me sentí por demás ansioso y de ello se dio cuenta perfectamente ya que siguió tan sólo rozándome mientras acomodaba mi pierna sobre su hombro…_

_Sin previo aviso tan sólo empujó de golpe su miembro en mi interior y una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor pasajero escapó de mis labios pero Hao no se detuvo y comenzó un suave vaivén… En ese momento bajé mi mano derecha y comencé a acariciar mi propia hombría al mismo ritmo en que él me embestía, ya que sus manos estaban más ocupadas en abrazarse a mi pierna…_

_Veía por momentos el pálido reflejo del vidrio y la sangre comenzó a calentárseme aún más; Hao se dio cuenta y se sonrío, su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarme la cara interna de mi muslo y a arañarme muy suavemente, provocándome nuevos escalofríos… giré mi faz y mantuve fija mi mirada en el rostro sudoroso de él; en cambio Hao mantenía fija su mirada en mi propia mano dándome placer y entonces, cuando aumentó el ritmo de sus arremetidas bajó su mano y la puso sobre la mía mientras sus ojos negros me sostenían ahora la mirada._

_Ambos jadeábamos y pronto alcanzamos el clímax juntos… nuestras manos entrelazadas se mancharon con mi propio semen y él se vació en mi interior con una fuerte exclamación y una última arremetida que me provocó un enorme grito de placer por haber tocado tan firmemente ese punto tan sensible dentro de mí… en serio que somos un par de escandalosos y me alegra que la música estuviera tan alto ya que al menos se perdieron un poco nuestras voces entre ese ruido…_

_Estuvimos otro ratito ahí para tomar aire y recomponer nuestro aspecto un poco, aunque en realidad terminamos en una segunda ronda rápida… Je… después de todo sí lo hicimos conmigo sentado encima de él y marcando el ritmo…_

_Fue excitante por el lugar, además de que él estaba prácticamente completamente vestido y yo sólo con la camisa puesta… nunca lo habíamos hecho así… Je Creo que aun tenemos muchas cosas disponibles que podemos hacer como pareja… eso me alegra…_

"

_Bien tras este breve recuerdo… sigamos con lo demás que sucedió…_

_Cuando regresamos a nuestra mesa la prima de Len charlaba animada con un muchacho que sacó de algún lado y sólo nos contó que Len había ido a buscarnos para hacernos alguna bromita con el francés pero en todo el rato que estuvimos en aquella zona privada nunca se aparecieron así que tengo la duda de a dónde se habrá metido el chino… pero después de un rato regresó acompañado de aquel pelirrojo y al parecer más relajado… me pregunto si habrá sucedido algo entre ellos dos pero lo dudo en realidad, creo que pasó algo mucho más allá de aquél francés pero hasta que no me cuente él no podré saberlo…_

_Lo que hicimos luego fue irnos de ahí por sugerencia del mismo Len, al parecer escuchó buenas criticas por parte de su acompañante pelirrojo y todos nos fuimos a otro club, fue divertido por lo del karaoke y todo eso… seguimos tomando y bromeando todo ese rato… es bueno salir y sólo reír, dejando a un lado todos los problemas de la vida cotidiana para intentar tan sólo disfrutar de la vida…_

_Oh… Omití mencionar que Yoh se ha regresado a Japón de manera sorpresiva, esta misma mañana sólo le dejó un mensaje escrito a Hao en su móvil y ya… al parecer alguna crisis con Kyouyama pero la verdad no lo sé… supongo que ahora son ellos los de los problemas serios e ignoro por qué (sí, como no) pero sospecho que cierta rubia francesa tiene algo que ver…_

_En este momento estamos en el castillo Eyre, hemos pasado prácticamente todo el día aquí metidos; mi abuelo se tomó el día libre para analizar mejor a Hao y al parecer éste aprobó con honores… aún no perdono a Hao por haberle pasado a mi abuelo una foto donde estoy durmiendo semidesnudo y todo por que ambos comenzaron a complotear al ver el álbum de fotografías mías que mi abuelo ha ido haciendo con los años… Nunca imaginé que Hao hiciera algo así y para colmo mi abuelo se mostró encantado por tener una nueva fotografía para su colección… es tan bochornoso ver esas imágenes mías…_ Ù/U_…_

_Y ahora espero a Hao para bajar a cenar… ojalá no suceda algo más pero lo dudo… esos dos están locos… al parecer soy el único cuerdo aquí, ¿qué se le va hacer?_

_LD_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**&&&** Una limousine blanca se mueve con lentitud cerca del London College Fashion, en su interior Cat y Michel intercambian datos del evento al que está a punto de llegar pero por su parte Len sólo se limita a observar las calles londinenses a través del vidrio polarizado del vehiculo; sumido totalmente en sus recuerdos, los cuales no ha podido eludir tras la llamada que su hermana le hizo en la madrugada. El elegante vehiculo se detiene de golpe para evitar atropellar a un niño que ha atravesado de pronto la calle y Len se queda petrificado al ver como una fina copa de cristal que sostenía su prima cae frente a él, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos sobre la alfombra del piso debido a la fuerza de la caída.

De golpe se ve transportado al pasado, sus manos se aferran fuertemente a su pantalón y su mirada dorada queda oculta bajo su flequillo…

"

Inicio de varios Flash back 

Sus manos temblorosas abrazaban sus piernitas en aquel reducido espacio totalmente a oscuras; tan sólo tenía dos años pero su entrenamiento como heredero de la dinastía Tao ya estaba en marcha y el castigo por el que estaba pasando era nada comparado a lo demás. Esa vez sólo había tomado una galleta a escondidas del cuarto de la despensa pero como siempre hay alguien vigilando en la residencia Tao, la noticia no tardó en llegar a oídos del gran En Tao quien decidió ese castigo tras las suaves e interminables suplicas de su esposa.

"

A los tres años no hacía las cosas de cualquier niño de su edad, solamente estaba metido en sus estudios particulares, tratando sus tutores de explotar lo más posible su mente tan ágil y despierta, muy avanzada para un niño de su edad. Pero aunque diera su mayor esfuerzo siempre cometía un error y los castigos por parte de ellos eran variados pero dolorosos. Cuyas marcas aún conserva tenuemente en su cuerpo. No les importaba a esos sujetos que sólo fuera un niño sólo la idea de prepararlo lo mejor posible para dejar satisfecho al cabeza de la familia Tao.

"

Los gritos de su padre que resonaban en la habitación del pequeño y los cuales le exigían que se callara cuando la única mascota que ha tenido en toda su vida murió y él no podía parar de llorar por no aceptar la idea de que su lindo conejo que le había obsequiado su abuelo había sido sacrificado para prepararle un delicioso platillo a En Tao.

Sólo tenía cuatro años y había aprendido de la peor manera el concepto de muerte y satisfacción personal; la mano pesada de En chocó contra su delicada mejilla mientras le explicaba fríamente que las lágrimas no resolvían nada sino las acciones y que dejara atrás lo que no pudiera solucionar en vez de estancarse en problemas inútiles como ese; en ese momento no entendió a la perfección aquellas palabras sino con el paso del tiempo.

"

Había cumplido cinco años y acaban de mudarse a Tokyo, Ran sólo lo despidió fugazmente desde la puerta de la mansión y fue Jun la que lo acompañó a su primer día de clases en el kinder garden. Jun siempre observaba desde lejos como lo educaban pero ello no le molestaba, sabía que su hermana era demasiado delicada y diferente a él como para soportar lo mismo, así que sólo aceptaba las disculpas mudas de ella y los cuentos que llegaba a leerle ocasionalmente antes de dormir. En esa ocasión no entendió como un montón de niños lloraban y se aferraban a las faldas de sus madres, eran cosas tontas comparadas a las que él estaba acostumbrado y un puñado de niños hacían ver ir a la escuela como la peor de las torturas. No lo entendía, le molestaba eso…

"

Hacía tiempo que no veía a su prima francesa y aquella vez le pareció fantástico tenerla por un par de semanas de visita, ambos acababan de cumplir años, él 7 y ella 8 años. Entonces le confundió un poco verla llegar con el brazo escayolado y con un lado de la cara inflamado; no preguntó nada en ese momento y sólo se limitó a hacerle lo más agradable posible su estancia, después de todo su prima tenía una forma diferente de ser a la de los niños comunes y él se sentía cómodo con ella. Hasta que cometió algunos cuantos errores en su entrenamiento de kung fu y terminó con varias heridas a las cuales nadie hizo caso hasta que lo atendió su prima.

A partir de ese momento se convirtieron en inseparables cada vez que uno visitaba al otro. Ya no pasaba sus errores y castigos solo; si bien no mejoró la situación en ese entonces, sus heridas no quedaban descuidadas y recibían aquel intento de curación por parte de la rubia.

"

Había intentando escapar de su casa por una rabieta, nunca había tenido una pero a sus 8 años y medio al recibir una tunda por parte de En debido a un 9 en matemáticas lo llevó a hacerlo. Se escapó como pudo dentro de la van del servicio de limpieza y se bajó en el centro de la ciudad, sólo comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo definido hasta adentrarse por una zona peligrosa. Veía como unos gamberros tomaban en la calle y otros sólo permanecían sólo acostados en la acera sin preocuparse de estorbar; entonces vio como una señora cayó y toda su compra y bolso cayeron por el suelo, cuando se iba a acercar corriendo a ayudarla se quedó petrificado al ver como unos chicos tomaban varias cosas y se iban corriendo, la señora se levantó como pudo y rápidamente tomó su bolso, peleándose con un chico por él, otro vino y la empujó para irse él y el otro huyendo, nadie hizo nada y la señora se quedó tirada golpeando el piso en seña de frustración.

Quiso acercarse a ella pero no pudo y mejor siguió caminando para continuar observando la vida de las personas comunes y corrientes. Las calles ruidosas, los contenedores de basura repletos y varias mujeres vestidas con muy poca ropa que le decían varias cosas que a esa edad no entendió bien pero que le provocaban molestia e incómodo. Pero lo peor fue cuando unos tipos de mala pinta comenzaron a seguirle y que de un momento a otro trataron de jalarlo a un callejón, como pudo se escapó y comenzó a correr a todo lo que podía, chocaba con varias personas que sólo le gritaban improperios y cuando cayó una anciana que estaba sentada cerca de él se le aproximó y sólo le dijo que si tenía algunas monedas, más nada.

Siguió corriendo hasta que alguien los sujetó fuertemente y le detuvo, para su alivio descubrió que era un policía y tras darle sus datos, regresó a casa en la patrulla; donde por descuido del oficial pudo ver varias fotos de asesinatos por los fólderes abiertos. Nadie lo recibió con lágrimas de alegría ni nada parecido sino con regaños y un par de fuertes bofetadas por su irresponsabilidad; no dijo nada y recibió su castigo con sumisión, la vida de los simples mortales (como los llamaba su padre) era tal cual y su padre le decía: "Todo lo que toca el ser humano ordinario lo destruye", al fin le encontraba un sentido pleno a esas palabras.

"

Siguió con su entrenamiento para fortalecer su cuerpo y alma, convencido que no era uno más de aquella raza mezquina sino alguien único y diferente, un ser que no podía caer en lo mismo que ellos; su educación y entrenamiento como heredero de la dinastía Tao no era una carga sino la manera de escapar de aquel otro destino repugnante, esa idea le hizo más soportable su existencia y el dolor físico que pudiera recibir esporádicamente.

A los once años escuchó una charla entre Ran y En sobre el primer y único desliz del cabeza de la familia con otra mujer, desliz que estaba causándoles problemas a En por el asedio de aquella mujer que alegaba estar embarazada de otro heredero de aquel linaje, mujer que había ido a enfrentar a la propia Ran en la mansión Tao. Estaba sentado en el sillón de su padre tras su escritorio en el estudio principal de la mansión, no había sido su intención espiar pero cuando sus padres entraron sólo pudo quedarse callado y escuchar todo. Entonces le desesperó ver a su madre conteniendo las lágrimas y a En casi frenético, pero lo que verdaderamente le molestó fue que las propias enseñanzas de ellos no las pusieran en práctica.

Se levantó y golpeó fuertemente con su puño desnudo el cristal de la ventana provocando el desconcierto en ellos y que su mano se lastimara gravemente con los cristales, se giró y vio como su madre dejaba caer su copa de licor mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. El ruido del fino cristal romperse fue menor al de la ventana que golpeó pero aquel sonido lo marcó para siempre pues le recordaba como su madre corrió hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que nadie le arrebataría lo suyo, fue la primera y única vez que vio a Ran llorar y demostrarle tan abiertamente un amor maternal que no pensó nunca que poseyera.

En por su parte lo miraba confundido y una tenue sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, al parecer había comprendido la razón del arranque destructivo de su hijo y con ello recobró la compostura, se despidió cortésmente de ellos y por única vez en su vida pidió disculpas, en voz baja pero tanto su esposa como hijo pudieron escucharlo.

Ese día comenzó su confusión, no entendía los cambios a su alrededor ni lo que había presenciado, no entendió esa calidez sorpresiva ni la posterior mejoría de la relación familiar tras una intensa y larga terapia; sus principios habían sido definidos y de pronto todo mundo quería hacerlo cambiar de idea como si fuera así de fácil. Al final el único que pudo lograr algo cercano a eso fue Yoh Asakura pero ahora… ahora recordaba aquellas lecciones de antaño a las que no había puesto atención en fechas recientes.

"

"_No tienes a nadie, el ser humano es traicionero por naturaleza en cuanto a poder se refiere… pero ten presente que el poder no sólo es el económico sino todo aquel factor que se refiera a dominar y controlar los movimientos de toda persona que se cruce en tu camino en cualquier forma"_

"_¿La confianza? Siempre es un gran riesgo de perder todo… alguien se aprovechara o sólo te defraudara, por que la fuerza y seguridad que realmente necesitas sólo podrás tomarlas de ti… No esperes nunca nada de nadie o sólo te golpearás contra la pared de tu propio error… así que haz lo que debas hacer sin preocuparte por terceros"_

"_Si arriesgas todo por algún arrebato estúpido sin hacer caso a nada tan sólo recuerda que tras fallar no debes cometer el mismo error, sería por demás estúpido… cuando te des cuenta de tu falla, muestra la frente en alto y enséñale al mundo que a pesar de haber tropezado y caído sigues siendo Len Tao y que no has salido dañado…"_

"_Orgullo joven Tao… a veces la clave sólo es el orgullo y en otras ocasiones mostrar una falsa humildad… utiliza ambas armas debidamente"_

Fin de los Flash back 

"

Len toma aire profundamente y echa para atrás su cabeza mientras se apoya relajadamente contra el respaldo de su asiento; las miradas púrpura y violeta de sus acompañantes permanecen confundidas y fijas sobre él, sin entender en lo más mínimo como ha pasado de un estado absorto y ajeno a todo a un estado relajado y hasta con cierta diversión en su sonrisa ácida.

Cat: ¿Estás bien primo?

Len: Creo que esta noche será interesante

Michel: ¿Y eso? – ladeando su rostro y con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza

Len: Es un presentimiento…

Cat: Has estado muy extraño desde mi visita a Tokyo… no sé que pensar, no mantienes un humor fijo – acomodándose su elegante chalina acanalada

Len: Cosas sin importancia, digamos que ya estoy retomando las riendas – abriendo sus ojos

Michel: Entonces a disfrutar de la velada sin pensar en cosas desagradables

Cat: Oui

Len: Hai

Michel sonríe y asiente satisfecho por esas respuestas; mientras la limousine se detiene frente a la entrada principal del London College Fashion. Len es el primero en bajar y con presteza una serie de fotógrafos y reporteros comienzan a atosigar a los siguientes en llegar a la alfombra roja de tal selecto evento pero el chico de ojos dorados los ignora para ayudar a bajar a su prima del elegante vehiculo, tras ella baja el pelirrojo diseñador arrojando besos a los fotógrafos y a la gente reunida en el lugar. Ha comenzado la función frente a los medios, admiradores y socios comerciales…

xXx

Horo ríe divertido por las ocurrencias de Angel en aquella gala de modas a la que insistió el peligris a llevarlo, aunque esta vez los acompaña su lindo Angelus con un moño azul cielo adornando su cuello junto con cun pequeño cascabel en el centro del accesorio y siendo consentido por ambos chicos. Un par de fotógrafos sociales ríen por tal ocurrencia y toman un par de fotografías al trío, mientras que por los comentarios que deja entrever por momentos el joven Igarashi ya tienen una nota en especial interesante.

Horo: Repíteme una vez más porqué estamos aquí

Angel: Por que no teníamos algún otro plan, presumiríamos y pasearíamos un rato a nuestro hijo y por que me ayudarás a escoger algo de este lanzamiento para enviárselo a mi madre

Horo: Vale… – suspira resignado – es sólo por tu mamá…

Angel sonríe y le quita de golpe a Angelus al peliazul para estrechar entre sus brazos al lindo minino que maúlla feliz por recibir tanta atención de ese par de humanos tan buenos, aunque siempre será su favorito el que lo carga ahora en brazos, así que se acomoda y restriega una de sus mejillas contra el pecho cálido del peligris.

Horo: Oh, con que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿eh?

Fingiéndose ofendido le da pequeños coscorrones al felino con la punta de su dedo índice derecho, provocando que Angelus levante su carita y comience a tratar de capturar ese dedo latoso entre sus afiladas garras.

xXx

Es algo llamativo para la prensa del corazón el ver a tanto miembro de la crema y nata social nipona presentes esos días en Londres, no sólo por el amorío Diethel-Asakura sino por el mismo hermano menor del segundo: Yoh Asakura, chico que llegó y se fue intempestivamente, siendo lo interesante el que estuviera acompañado por la heredera de una famosa casa de modas francesa; además de la presencia de Horokeu Usui, quien no ha parado de estar ni un minuto acompañado de Angel Igarashi, casi considerado como uno de los miembros consentidos de la sociedad inglesa a pesar de no ser un con nacional; y para finalizar el escurridizo Len Tao, un chico de ascendencia china pero de influencia social y económica japonesa al fin y al cabo, chico que ha dado de que hablar en comparación a su siempre actitud estoica que en últimos días al parecer ha dejado a un lado.

Vaya comidilla que han formado ese grupo peculiar de visitantes y nadie se queja de ello, es divertido tener a veces notas de los adolescentes adinerados para variarle a la de los excéntrico maduros.

xXx

En el castillo Eyre, Liserg mira con los ojos entornados al par de locos que ama con todo su corazón, su madrina sólo sonríe divertida y degusta con ánimo la deliciosa cena que tienen servida en la enorme mesa del siglo XIV que se encuentra en el comedor principal del lugar. Nathaniel se encuentra en la cabeza de la mesa, a su lado derecho Liserg, seguido por Morphine y del lado izquierdo Hao.

Nathaniel: Claro, Liserg lloraba si no tenía a su Pipín al lado durante las noches, era lindo verlo dormido y abrazando a ese oso gigante no que ahora se ha convertido en todo un gruñón, ya ni yo a mi edad soy como él

Liserg estrecha aún más su mirada de ser posible y se sonroja furiosamente mientras ve como su abuelo finge decepción en aquella mirada furtiva que le brinda; Hao se cruza de brazos en una actitud algo insolente para los cánones ingleses y se reclina hacia atrás, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática tan característica en el par de gemelos.

Hao: Todavía se ve lindo, si viera como duerme ahora… un completo angelito aferrándose a lo que tenga más cercano y hay ocasiones en que habla dormido en una mezcla de idiomas… super kawaii

Nathaniel: ¿Ka… wai? – confundido por la extraña palabra

Hao: Kawaii, lindo

Nathaniel: Ooohhh… pero míralo ahora, tiene el ceño fruncido y la mirada de asesino, ¿qué de lindo tiene eso?

Hao: Ahhhh… pero a que es fácil hacerlo sonrojar ¿no?

Nathaniel: Lo has convertido en un pervertido o mínimo un obseso sexual

Hao: Un obseso lindo n.n

Liserg: Deberían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente ¬¬ – lo ignoran…

Nathaniel: Es un respondón sarcástico

Hao: Llora de felicidad si le muestra cualquier cosa de detectives

Nathaniel: Abandonó desconsideradamente a su pobre abuelo moribundo para estar al otro lado del mundo disfrutando de un affaire cualquiera con un japonés

Hao: Un japonés por demás atractivo y no es un affaire, su nietecito lindo y yo viviremos juntos en la City, esto va muy en serio y espero contar con su aprobación ya que Liserg en realidad lo adora mucho – dejando a un lado su actitud desenfadada y tomando una seria

Nathaniel: Así que serás…

Hao: Su pareja…

Nathaniel: La 'madrastra' de mi bisnieto – ignorando la respuesta del castaño mientras sonríe burlón

Hao: Así es… – procesando las verdaderas palabras del otro – espere… ¡¿cómo que madrastra! ¡¿Tienes un hijo, Liserg! – viéndolo completamente pálido

Liserg: Ahora si vale la pena mi opinión ¿no, pues yo te diré nada, además ya deberías saber la respuesta de eso

El peliverde mira ofendido a su amante y con un movimiento de su faz a la derecha en gesto de desplante no dice más; Morphine se lleva a la boca su servilleta para ocultar sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de completa diversión y Nathaniel sonríe de cierto modo superior a su "yerno".

Hao: Vale… Liserg no tiene ningún hijo, ya me lo habría dicho así que tiene que ser algún plan maquiavélico de su parte – sosteniendo su mirada negra con la verdosa del mayor

Nathaniel: No es maquiavélico sino práctico y disculpándome de sonar egoísta y frío, nuestra fortuna no se irá por completo a la beneficencia ni sería justo que tanto la sangre de la familia Diethel y Wilde se perdieran al adoptar Liserg a un chiquillo ajeno… así que mi querido nieto tendrá un hijo

Hao: ¿Y me puede decir como piensa obligar a Liserg a tener a una mujer en su cama? – tono frío

Nathaniel: Que posesivo… pero no, respeto la preferencia de Liserg así que no lo obligaría a eso así que puedes estar tranquilo… aunque debo decir que me gusta que seas tan protector con él

El mayor apoya los codos sobre la mesa mientras le retiran los platos y apoya su mentón sobre sus manos entrecruzadas mientras su mirada seria se mantiene fija en el chico japonés.

Hao: ¿Entonces?

Liserg: Mi abuelo quiere que deje una muestra de mi esperma en congelación hasta que encuentre a la madre de alquiler lo suficientemente adecuada para el trabajo

Liserg habla tranquilamente mientras observa algo aburrido como dejan el servicio de café frente a ellos, su abuelo asiente afirmativamente mientras le dice a la doncella que ellos mismos se servirán y Hao toma aire profundamente mientras retoma su postura calmada.

Morphine: ¿Cómo quieren su café?

Liserg: Con mucha crema de ser posible y un terrón de azúcar, madrina

Hao mira como la pelirrosa sonríe y asiente para comenzar a prepararle la bebida caliente a su ahijado; aunque por el momento no entiende el lenguaje de señas en el futuro piensa cambiar eso ya que no quiere mantenerse apartado de ese aspecto tan importante de la vida de Liserg, al menos la refinada dama escucha lo cual es ganancia pero no puede dejar de incomodarse un poco al no entenderla.

Morphine: ¿Y tú novio?

Liserg: ¿Cómo quieres tu café Hao?

Hao: Sin crema y dos terrones de azúcar si no es mucha molestia, por favor – viendo a Morphine

Morphine: No es nada

Nathaniel: Dice que no es nada… ahora mi querido yerno, ¿qué dices de esto?

Hao: Pienso que lo más adecuado sería que Liserg y yo lo discutiéramos antes en privado que tratar el asunto de una vez pero como seguro no me va a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, pues… creo que como usted lo dice, es lo más práctico sin embargo por la edad que tiene por el momento sería apresurado; tal vez en unos cuatro años, cuando menos, Liserg pueda entirse capaz de asumir la carga de responsabilidades que es el tener un hijo… por que Liserg no se desembarazará e un bebé y querrá participar en todos los aspectos de la vida del pequeño o la pequeña

Liserg arquea una ceja mientras da un sorbo a su café y escuchar con cierta opresión en el pecho las palabras de su amante, le agrada ver que Hao lo conoce mejor y que le está brindando su apoyo, ahora sólo falta ver que le responde su abuelo.

Nathaniel: ¿Y en qué lugar quedas tú?

Hao: ¿En qué lugar quiere que quede? – Toma el plato con la taza de café que le extiende Morphine – Gracias

Nathaniel: Seamos claros, dices que vivirás con mi nieto, ¿cuánto tiempo? – sirviéndose el mismo café a su taza

Hao: No soy capaz de darle el lapso de tiempo que dure nuestra relación pero espero, con riesgo a sonar cursi, que dure toda la vida. Ahora bien, tengo planeado permanecer todo el curso escolar en Londres pero al terminar lo más probable es que regresemos a Japón, 'los dos'… seguiremos estudiando juntos y tomando las decisiones necesarias conforme vaya transcurriendo el tiempo…

Nathaniel: ¿Y tu familia?

Hao: Mi hermano adora a Liserg y el resto de mi familia no tiene ingerencia sobre como vivo mi vida, manejo gran parte de la carga de "Chrysalis Corporation" y seré yo quien en el futuro encabece la presidencia a pesar de que mi hermano y yo hemos decidido que serán sus hijos quienes hereden finalmente la fortuna familiar… tengo completa libertad para lo que desee y en este momento lo que más quiero es permanecer al lado de su nieto… tal vez en el futuro, si nuestra relación se encuentra completamente asentada y Liserg toma la decisión de tener un hijo, lo apoyaré al 100 y aceptaré el papel que él decida darme; mientras tanto… prefiero que no tenga ese tipo de obligaciones para poder disfrutar completamente de él sin tener que compartirlo con nadie

Nathaniel: En especial las noches ¿no?

Liserg: ¡Abuelo! ò.ó

Hao: Por supuesto

Liserg: ¡Hao! Ò.Ó

NyH: ¿Qué? – tonos inocentes

Liserg: ¿No pueden tener una charla seria por 15 minutos sin que tengan que terminar con algún comentario abochornante para mí? ¬¬

NyH: No n.n

Liserg: Sciocchi ù.u

(Sciocchi "Tontos" en italiano)

Nathaniel: Bien, sólo cuídame mucho a este muchacho amargado y tráelo seguido aquí, que su madrina y yo también necesitamos de este mocoso

Hao: Claro

Morphine: Tal vez para navidad podamos pasarla todos juntos en los Alpes suizos, hace tiempo que no salimos a esquiar Liserg

Liserg: Si quieres matar a Hao es lo mejor madrina

Morphine: No entiendo ó.ò

Liserg: Hao le huye al frío y a la nieve como si fuera la misma peste

Nathaniel: Pues te divertirás de lo lindo esta temporada invernal ¿no?

Liserg: Sí

Hao: Creo que están comenzando a confabularse contra mí – suspira resignado

L,MyN: Yes

Hao: Entonces, veremos quien puede más – sonriendo retadoramente

xXx

Len mantiene sus manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro mientras tiene su espalda contra la pared y prácticamente está acorralado por el cuerpo delicado de Michel, quien baja su rostro y acerca sus labios a un centímetro de los del pelivioláceo.

Len: ¿Qué haces? – arqueando una ceja

Michel: ¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo con gráficos?

Es entonces que aquella mínima distancia es eliminada y Michel comienza a besarlo suavemente, deleitándose con aquel primer encuentro y degustando lentamente aquel sabor único del chino; Len por su parte le devuelve aquel beso al francés como siente que es adecuado pero inevitablemente sus mejillas toman un suave y tierno tono escarlata mientras saca sus manos de los bolsillos para pasarlas tras el cuello del otro.

El pelirrojo sonríe satisfecho por aquella respuesta e introduce su lengua al tiempo que sus manos se colocan en la cintura estrecha del ojidorado y lo atraen más hacia él.

Cuando se separan, es Michel quien apoya su frente contra la de Len y comienza a acariciar su faz con delicadeza, sonriendo por aquel detalle que no pudo escapársele y del cual en sí no sabe si Len quiso ocultárselo o no.

Michel: Ha sido tu primer beso ¿no?

Len: Sí

Michel: ¿Por qué yo?

Len: ¿Por qué no tú? – pasando su nariz por el costado del cuello del otro

Michel: Sabes lo que yo quiero…

Len: Un beso no significa que me iré a la cama contigo… sólo quise saber lo que era… lo demás ni en tus sueños

Michel: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – entre incrédulo y burlón

Len: En realidad no tengo tiempo para eso… mañana Cat y yo nos vamos a un viaje relámpago a Berlín y luego tomaremos rumbo a Japón

Michel: Entonces…

Len: Entonces, sólo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía y sí bien no tengo experiencia en estos terrenos tampoco soy un niñato para que te aburras sin más conmigo

Michel: Es un trato… Len… Tao…

Nuevamente se inclina el pelirrojo y captura con sus labios los de Len, retomando donde lo dejaron en el beso anterior y sonriendo divertidos ambos sin darse cuenta.

xXx

Angel acaricia distraídamente a Angelus mientras charla educadamente con la hija del fiscal general de distrito; Horo contiene un gran bostezo y opta por disculparse y encaminarse hacia los baños, aunque nunca ha sido su fuerte el sentido de orientación y ha terminado por perderse por uno de los varios pasillos del lugar, se rasca confuso la cabeza y comienza a abrir las puertas que se va encontrando para ver si alguien puede ayudarlo a regresar a la fiesta.

Horo: ¿Por qué yo…? – tono desganado

Entonces abre una nueva puerta y se queda petrificado al ver a Len contra una de las paredes de la pequeña sala, con las manos en su espalda debido a la sujeción en que lo tiene un sujeto desconocido (o al menos en ese instante así le parece) y el cual también tiene su pierna derecha entre las del chino, acorralándolo mientras lo besa hambrientamente.

Sus manos comienzan a temblar de dolor y furia y malinterpreta de inmediato la situación, sólo tiene presente aquel sentimiento que Len le hace albergar en su interior y a grandes zancadas camina velozmente hacia aquel maldito sujeto y sin que los otros se lo esperen, lanza un fuerte puñetazo contra el 'atacante' de Len.

Len se queda pasmado momentáneamente al ser roto de golpe su interludio con Michel, al cual ve tirado en el suelo algo confundido; en realidad el pelirrojo no entiende por qué aquel muchacho que no conoce y que está casi frente a él lo ha golpeado, sólo frunce el ceño y lo mira fríamente mientras se soba el costado de su cuerpo que ha sido golpeado tan fuertemente.

Michel: Bâtard – entre dientes y furioso

(Bâtard "Bastardo" en francés)

Horo: ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡¿Qué crees que le estabas haciendo! Ya verás…

Pero antes de que de siquiera un paso hacia el pelirrojo, Horo ve con los ojos como platos como Len se coloca frente a él y lo observa de manera fría y recriminante, impidiéndole su avance, pero su sorpresa aumenta cuando ve como sin mover ni un centímetro su faz sólo extiende su mano hacia el otro sujeto en gesto de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Len: Se puede saber Usui, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza para agredir de buenas a primeras a mi acompañante? – entornando su mirada

Horo: Acom… pañante… – viéndolo incrédulo

Len: No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada pero tú le debes una a él

Michel toma la mano de Len y se levanta con un traspié, toma aire profundamente y mira desafiante a aquel chico de cabello azul que osó lastimarlo, por lo que dijo el otro la razón del golpe es aquel pequeño chino de mal carácter; entonces su mente da un click al recordar su charla con Len tras salir de aquella zona especial en el "Oversoul", sonríe de manera casi victoriosa por tener a aquel mocoso inmaduro y torpe del que le contó su pequeño demonio de ojos dorados.

Michel: Sí, su 'acompañante'

Los dientes de Horo se friccionan con fuerza al escuchar el especial tono de voz que usa aquel sujeto al referirse como acompañante de Len y para colmo el verlo pasar su brazo derecho por la estrecha cintura de Len de una manera más que íntima.

Horo: Lo siento… actué por instinto, pensé que Len estaba siendo atacado por algún maniaco sexual – disculpándose con dificultad

Len: Sé cuidarme Usui, así que no vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos

Michel sonríe prepotentemente y camina tras Len que se ha deshecho de su abrazo para salir de aquel pequeño salón pero Horo toma la muñeca del pelivioláceo en el momento en que éste pasa a su lado, deteniéndolo para poder hablar con él.

Horo: Len…

Len: Suéltame

Como si le diera asco, Len se suelta de golpe del agarre del otro y se sacude la manga del saco; con una simple mirada le da a entender a Michel que lo espere un momento afuera y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, Len y Horo quedan a solas y frente a frente.

(NDS: Digo mucho tiempo por que no es de apenas que no han podido charlar para arreglar este problema sino de tiempo atrás en que por x o y razón no han podido estar juntos como antes, ¿recuerdan el plantón de Horo a Len cuando la crisis de Hao, ahí hay un ejemplo)

Len: ¿Qué quieres? – tono hastiado

Horo: Sé la verdad… y me parece irreal que nos haya sucedido a nosotros precisamente esto…

Len: No tengo tiempo para estupideces – comenzando a caminar

Horo: ¡No son estupideces! ¿No te das cuenta de qué…?

Len: Iya! – interrumpiéndolo

Horo: Pero… – dándose la vuelta

Len: No quiero saber nada, eres peor de lo que pensé – viéndolo sobre su hombro de manera arrogante

Horo: Es que debes saber que… – tono desesperado

Len: No me interesan tus histerias familiares, tus aventuras sexuales de tío en tío ni nada que tenga que ver contigo… eres sólo una basura más que quiero mantener lejos de mí… ¿Entendido? Mantente alejado

Horo tiembla ante la frialdad en aquellas palabras y de aquella mirada que nunca había visto en Len, una mirada no llena de odio sino de una oscuridad absoluta en una mezcla de emociones que no puede descifrar, pero que da como resultado una mirada tan profunda e intimidante que no puede evitar que todo su ser se estremezca de miedo.

Por fin Len sale de aquella habitación y Horo se deja caer de rodillas, confundido por aquella actitud, después de todo no importaba que trastada hiciera, Len siempre terminaba perdonándolo; además, si ya tenía definidos sus sentimientos por Len, ¿qué es eso que le molesta en el pecho?

"

Michel: ¿Estás bien?

Len: Claro, no vale la pena algo así

Michel asiente y tras revolverle el pelo a Len, ambos comienzan a caminar para regresar a la gala; aunque el ojidorado arquea una ceja y se acomoda algo fastidiado el cabello.

Len: No hagas eso de nuevo

Michel: Tal vez cuando crezcas un poco más podamos retomar todo esto

Len: Ja… no te hagas ilusiones – sonriendo altanero

Michel: No es una ilusión sino una posibilidad a largo plazo, ya veremos que nos dice el tiempo pero por el momento, aprendes rápido… besas delicioso

Lo empuja contra la pared y Len sólo alza su faz para recibir con gusto aquel beso reclamante que le brinda Michel, comenzando entre ellos una batalla por el control de aquella caricia apasionada.

— oOo —

Residencia Kyouyama, Tokyo, Japón; 3 de septiembre, 13:00 hrs.…

Anna revisa varios documentos en su estudio mientras la televisión de pantalla gigante se mantiene encendida y transmitiendo una de las novelas favoritas de la rubia; pero el stress termina por sacarla nuevamente de concentración y hace a un lado los papeles que estaba analizando. Había estado eludiendo la insistente búsqueda por parte de Yoh para no pasar por el asedio de preguntas sobre lo que ha estado publicando la prensa pero tampoco es algo que pueda hacer eternamente, así que cuando nuevamente intente verla, tendrá que acceder para poder avanzar.

Se levanta y camina descalza al minibar para servirse tan sólo un vaso de tónica con hielo, luego con él camina hacia la televisión y se deja caer suavemente sobre un puff azul oscuro, concentrándose de lleno en la trama; ese es uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, cuando se sume en las realidades de aquellas series y olvida la suya propia para al menos poder engañarse con aquella falsa felicidad.

Sube sus pies desnudos en el acolchado asiento y termina de acomodarse mientras su vaso queda a un lado; no importa que su casa sea al más puro estilo occidental, ella gusta de andar descalza por todo el lugar a menos que tenga visitas o algo parecido.

"

Pasan un par de horas y Anna se levanta de aquel informal asiento para poder estirarse y apagar con aburrimiento el aparato, pero cuando se da la media vuelta para retirarse ve como una mucama de cabello naranja permanece parada bajo el quicio de la puerta viéndola con terror podría decirse. Sólo puede sonreír de manera un poco burlona debido al estado que siempre causa en los empleados pero al menos nadie renuncia por que sí, después de todo, a pesar de su forma de ser paga muy bien y la servidumbre cuenta con un buen trato y salario.

Anna: ¿Qué quieres?

Chica: El joven Asakura insiste en verla… y bueno… nosotros creímos… que debería saber… – retorciéndose las manos de nervios

Anna: ¿Qué?

Chica: Que ha montado una casa de campaña fuera de la propiedad y colgado una manta

Anna: ¿Una manta?

Chica: Sí, dice que no se ira hasta que logre hablar con usted… no sabemos que tenemos que hacer señorita

Anna: Una casa de campaña para una protesta pacifica… sólo Yoh puede hacer algo así – moviendo negativamente la cabeza

Chica: ¿Señorita?

Anna: Háganlo pasar al otro estudio

Chica: ¿Al otro estudio? – con los ojos como platos

Anna: ¿Estás sorda? – viéndola fríamente

Chica: No, ahora mismo voy señorita

La pelinaranja sale como bólido de la habitación y Anna se sacude su vestido negro (el que la caracteriza en la serie), se truena los dedos de las manos y mientras camina hacia donde recibirá a Yoh de manera instintiva se lleva una mano al collar de perlas blancas que adorna su elegante cuello de cisne.

El segundo estudio de la casa o la habitación de madera como lo llamaba antes la abuela de Anna, una oficina más amplia que la otra, decorada por completo con las maderas más finas existentes y guardando un estilo además de sobrio, algo delicado y moderno.

Lo especial de esta habitación es el que es ahí donde se han destruido vidas, donde el abuelo de Anna, Masahiro Kyouyama, cerraba tratos comerciales que rompían las ilusiones de aquellas personas que pensaban podrían conseguir su ayuda; donde Shizuka declaró amar a un bueno para nada con el que terminó fugándose y el cual la abandonó embarazada, el lugar donde ella regresó a pedir cobijo y prácticamente entregó a su bebé no nacido como único heredero de la familia; donde Masahiro murió de un infarto; el lugar donde se decidió que Anna sería la prometida de Hao Asakura; donde Kioko acostumbraba atender aquellos asuntos poco agradables de la oficina y llegaba a despedir a alguien del servicio de la casa, el mismo lugar donde Anna cerrará una parte de su vida para seguir adelante sin compromisos con aquella familia que llegó a casi considerar como propia.

Todo el servicio sabe que cuando un asunto se atiende en aquel lugar no es algo bueno para aquellas personas que entran con aquel representante de la familia Kyouyama, inevitablemente alguien siempre termina llorando por algo; por eso entre ellos se dice que es el "salón de las lágrimas" y ahora aquel estudio pertenece a Anna, siendo esta la primera vez que haga uso de él.

"

Yoh oculta su nerviosismo tras su clásica sonrisa tranquila mientras sigue a Yuriko, una de las mucamas más jóvenes a donde Anna lo espera, centra su mirada oscura en el cabello naranja de la chica y sonríe al recordar a sus amigos, cada uno tan diferente uno del otro pero al fin y al cabo todos forman una amistad muy fuerte y especial… aunque… Len y Horo… tal vez cuando tenga noticias pueda estar un poco más tranquilo en cuanto a esos dos.

La chica pelinaranja se detiene frente a una gruesa puerta de madera grabada y el menor de los gemelos Asakura mira confundido ello, ya que esperaba ser recibido en el otro estudio predilecto de Anna o al menos en los jardines, pero mejor le resta importancia al asunto y toca suavemente para anunciarse. Un suave "Pase" por parte de la voz de la dueña de la casa se escucha e Yoh hace un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida a la empleada, abre la puerta con cuidado y entra aún más nervioso a aquel sitio.

Anna levanta su mirada del último libro que su abuela dejado abierto sobre ese enorme escritorio de madera antes de su decaída de salud; fija sus ojos negros de manera indiferente sobre la figura del que considera su exprometido y se reclina para apoyarse cómodamente en el respaldo de aquel asiento.

Anna: Toma asiento Yoh

Yoh: Me alegra que por fin hayas accedido a verme, ya me visualizaba con una buena temporada acampando afuera – sentándose en un sofá marrón con acabados en madera cercano al escritorio

Anna: Cuando quieres puedes ser perseverante, es una lástima que lo seas en esta ocasión y no cuando debías serlo – se levanta y camina hacia el otro sofá frente al de Yoh

Yoh: ¿Eh? – con un pequeño sobresalto

Anna: ¿Tiene en verdad un motivo sincero tu visita?

Yoh: Claro, el arreglar las cosas contigo

Anna: No es nuestro tiempo Yoh… hay muchas cosas que no podremos solucionar ahora y tu partida me lo confirmó y ahora tu regreso, por que no ha sido tu voluntad la que te ha traído de vuelta a Japón sino aquel orgullo que niegas poseer pero que está tan presente en ti como en Hao…

Yoh: ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo? ¿Por qué tenemos problemas? – Suspira – Hace poco estábamos bien, no había nada de esto

Anna: Por que ha sucedido… por que las cosas han tomado por fin forma y tenemos que afrontar la situación como se ha planteado… no podemos estar juntos de manera tan simple

Yoh la mira sin entender nada y ve como ella sólo mete su mano derecha a un bolsillo de su vestido para sacar una pequeña caja que coloca sobre la mesa ratona en medio de ellos.

Anna: Aún no entiendes lo que necesito y lo que tú buscas… y la vida nos ha colocado en una situación en que es mejor romper este compromiso que no buscamos…

Yoh: Pero si es…

El castaño toma la cajita con cierto temblor en su mano y la abre, observando estupefacto el reluciente diamante rosa cortado en forma de corazón y engarzado en aquella fina banda de oro blanco que tiene grabado en su interior la fecha en que ambos se convirtieron en prometidos de manera oficial. Levanta su mirada temerosa y observa el semblante de Anna libre de toda emoción pero podría decirse que con cierto vestigio en su mirada como si se hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima.

Anna: La libertad es algo único… invalorable…

Yoh: ¿Quieres ser libre sólo por que me fui a Londres sin tu consentimiento? – Se levanta molesto – ¿Por celos de la prima de Len? ¿Quieres ahora romper nuestra relación para ver hasta donde puedes llegar con Aida? Él es un don nadie y lo sabes

Anna frunce el ceño y levanta su mirada para ver a Yoh de manera fría, mientras que él toma una expresión madura y casi atemorizante.

Anna: ¿Resumes toda esta situación a eso? ¿A unos estúpidos celos y a una dizque inseguridad causada por aquella chica? – se levanta – Soy Anna Kyouyama no una chiquilla cualquiera y deberías saberlo… pero… – sonríe de manera sarcástica – pero también puede ser el gatillo de nuestra situación actual

Yoh: Anna…

Anna: Este anillo representa tu libertad, Yoh… y la mía también…

Yoh contiene el aire al ver como Anna se agacha por la sortija y camina luego hacia él para tomarle la mano derecha y colocar sobre su palma el estuche de la joya.

Anna: Y he tomado una decisión… no quiero seguir atada a nada que tenga que ver con ustedes… así que como una cortesía te diré que mañana saldrá a la venta mi paquete completo de acciones de "Chrysalis Corporation" – se da la vuelta para regresar a su lugar tras el escritorio – y que el comunicado oficial del rompimiento de nuestro rompimiento será anunciado también mañana a través del departamento de relaciones de la compañía

Yoh: ¡No puedes hacer eso! – golpeando con su puño la superficie del escritorio

Anna: ¿Perdón? Creo que ya lo he hecho así que mejor cálmate y vete…

Yoh: Anna, comprende por favor

Anna: Yoh… Esta relación ha terminado… en realidad desde el comienzo estaba a condenada a esto… no necesito de nadie ni de nada para seguir adelante y es lo último que diré… sólo vete Yoh, no quiero saber de ti nunca más, por favor…

Yoh la mira triste, algo en las últimas palabras de Anna le hizo recordar como era ella de pequeña y es entonces que ve esa profunda tristeza oculta en los ojos oscuros de ella; sabe que en este momento no podrá convencerla de nada pero también sabe que de cierta manera lo mejor es que estén separados. Confundido no puede darle todo aquel amor que necesita ella, primero necesita encontrar ese algo que le hace falta y decidir que camino tomará en adelante.

Yoh: Sólo recuerda que siempre serás muy especial – la ve con ternura – para mí pese a los rumbos que tomemos… y cuídate mucho por favor, Aida no es una persona confiable y no quiero que te lastime

Anna: Él no tiene ese poder… ya nadie lo tiene… – apretando con fuerza sus manos

Yoh: Habláremos luego Anita – ella voltea su faz a un lado

Anna: Adiós – molesta por el diminutivo pero sin corregirlo

Yoh: Hasta pronto Anna – contradiciéndola suavemente

Anna escucha como Yoh se aleja pero sólo puede cerrar con fuerza los ojos por lo que acaba de hacer; por Yoh sería capaz de dejarlo tener una aventura con Lemarck pero sólo la detiene aquel vacío enorme que ha comenzado a inundarla, aquel sentimiento que tenía cuando pequeña se sentía completamente abandonada por las personas que se suponía debían quererla y demostrarle su amor, de seguir con Yoh sería incrementar aquel sentimiento de soledad.

Lo único que puede hacer es brindarle aquello que le quitaron a Yoh cuando eran pequeños: su libertad; ahora él puede elegir con quien estar sin presiones de nadie… Y ella… ella no tiene que construir castillos en el aire por algo tan falso como el amor; eso no existe para ella y por fin esa tonta esperanza ha desaparecido para poderla dejar en paz después de mucho tiempo.

Ahora puede tomar aire profundamente y cambiar la senda que su familia en un momento dado le trazó, ella también es libre de decidir como vivirá su vida y con quien, si llega el caso de decidir ese detalle… y el amor que ha sentido por Yoh, ha quedado enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, ahora él pertenece a un pasado que no vale la pena recordar y ella se concentrara sólo en el presente y en las maniobras que ha planeado para respaldar sus decisiones financieras.

Tiene que seguir adelante y tener presente que no puede confiar en las emociones para guiar su vida, eso sólo puede causar muchísimo dolor.

Anna: Por que seas feliz y yo esté en paz…

Se inclina hacia delante y recuesta su cabeza sobres sus brazos cruzados sobre la superficie del escritorio, ocultando su rostro tras su cabello mientras varias lágrimas comienzan a surcar su faz fría por la intensidad de las emociones que está experimentando y que se niega aún admitir…

— oOo —

The City, Londres, Inglaterra; 5 de septiembre, 23:00 hrs.…

Horo permanece acostado boca abajo en aquella enorme cama baja y sin cabecera que está al centro de aquella recámara, sólo un par de velas gruesas (tipo cirios pero pequeñas) iluminan un poco el lugar, las sábanas de satín negro cubren su cuerpo desnudo y sus ojos observan las blancas cortinas corridas que se mueven por el viento frío que entra por la ventana abierta.

Un lado del colchón se hunde y Horo cierra sus ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de Angel sobre la piel de su nuca, pero el peligris se retira en seguida y camina desnudo hacia la ventana abierta para cerrarla, exhibiendo su total desnudez con total descaro, después de todo Horo-Horo es su amante y ambos ya conocen el cuerpo del otro para comenzar con tímideces a estas alturas. Angel regresa al lado del peliazul y se introduce bajo las sábanas, abrazando con cierto cariño a este chico que es ahora su pareja; Horo se gira y abre los ojos para observar aquellas orbes doradas tan diferentes a las de aquél que ha logrado confundir por completo su ser, cierra nuevamente sus ojos y pega su cuerpo aún más al del otro.

Horo: Ha sido rápido…

Angel: ¿Qué?

Horo: El conocernos, el habernos convertido en amantes y ahora el vivir juntos… pero si así se han dado las cosas, no lucharé contra la corriente, tal vez todo esto sea lo mejor… ¿no?

Angel: Has estado muy raro desde el desfile de modas

Horo: Ya alucinas…

Angel: Al menos pasarás una buena temporada aquí

Horo: He tomado un año sabático, ya veremos si me interesa estudiar algo luego… – bosteza – pero ya duérmete que estoy completamente agotado y tú tienes un no sé que muy temprano

Angel: Que poco aguante tienes

Horo: No voy a pelear contigo… así que cállate y duérmete

Angel sonríe divertido pero también está muy cansado tras todo el relajo que mantuvieron durante el día además, claro, de la intensa sesión de sexo al regresar a su departamento; así que acomoda los cabellos del flequillo de Horo, el cual duerme como un tronco y se acomoda mejor para cerrar sus ojos y tratar de conciliar aquel sueño tan necesario para su cansado cuerpo.

Angel: Buona notte, Horokeu

(Buona notte Buenas noches en italiano)

xXx

The City, Londres; 23:00 hrs.…

Liserg observa embelesado el panorama nocturno de su ciudad natal desde uno de los cubículos del "Eye London", Hao sonríe al verlo tan alegre y se para tras él, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo del peliverde, observando la belleza del río Támesis, el cual es iluminado de manera casi seductora esa noche; la rueda se ha detenido en el punto exacto en que están ambos en lo más alto y con una vista completa del lugar. El castaño rentó todo el sitio para ellos dos, además de preparar una pequeña sorpresa para su amado inglés con motivo de celebrar su nueva situación y de despedir las vacaciones.

Liserg pasa sus manos hacia atrás a modo de abrazar a Hao y recarga su espalda contra el fuerte pecho de éste, disfrutando de aquella calidez tan característica del ojinegro y agradeciéndole silenciosamente aquel detalle tan especial, sin mencionar el improvisado picnic nocturno ahí. Entonces de pronto fuegos artificiales comienzan a iluminar la bóveda celeste y no puede evitar soltar un gemido de asombro y fascinación por tal espectáculo.

Hao: ¿Te gusta?

Liserg: Gracias… es perfecto… todo es perfecto…

Hao: En realidad sólo lo eres tú… gracias por estar conmigo Liserg – besando ligeramente su cuello

Liserg: I love you

Hao: Ai shiteru

Hao le da la vuelta a Liserg y lo besa lentamente, tratando de transmitirle todo ese sin fin de emociones que su pequeño peliverde ha logrado hacer nacer en él; Liserg sonríe y pasa sus manos tras la nuca del castaño, devolviéndole aquel beso con todo su corazón, sólo desearía que ambos puedan seguir juntos pese a las pruebas que la vida quiera imponerles, pero no lo desea por que es algo por lo que luchará, mejor dicho, es algo por lo que ambos lucharán…

Los fuegos artificiales siguen y la pareja se separa con unas sonrisas de completa felicidad en su rostro y regresan nuevamente su atención para terminar de ver aquel espectáculos de luces dedicado a ellos…

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Lunes 6 de septiembre_

_Mi Querido Amigo… Mi Incondicional Confidente… Mi Estimado Diario:_

_Es de madrugada en este momento… siento no haberte contado nada estos últimos días pero la verdad no he podido por falta de tiempo… con eso de ir y venir de la City a aquí, al castillo… me la he pasado de mi nuevo ático, a la habitación de Hao y al castillo. He estado arreglando la decoración del ático y el traslado de Hao a éste, además de ir por fin a dejar a congelar una muestra de mi esperma a congelación, digamos que con cierta colaboración de Hao… _–/–_ a veces puede ser tan pervertido…_

_Hemos decidido Hao y yo estar en la City sólo de lunes a viernes y pasárnosla aquí en el castillo los fines de semana; lo bueno es que los lunes nuestras clases no comienzan hasta las 10 a.m., así que tenemos un poco de tiempo para llegar puntuales a pesar del tráfico… Hao se está terminando de lavar los dientes y a pesar de las protestas iniciales de mi abuelo, ha logrado quedarse en mi habitación cada vez que venga aquí…_

_No te he contado pero apenas pude sacar tiempo para comunicarme con Marco, es agradable el retomar aquella amistad… sí, lo sé; soy un malagradecido pero la verdad las cosas estaban muy pesadas y tú lo sabes…_

_Le he contado todo y sólo pude escuchar una leve risa divertida que me sorprendió en él, casi no acostumbra a demostrar sus emociones y el que riera por mis desmanes con Hao fue algo extraño, sinceramente… me deseo lo mejor y se alegro saber que mi estadía aquí no será indefinida sino que regresaré para terminar mi carrera a la universidad de Tokyo… mientras tanto me encomendó buscar algunos cuantos encargos y enviárselos de ser posible a la escuela._

_Todo por allá transcurre con normalidad y los X Laws siguen adelante con su labor… me agrada la idea de unírmeles en el futuro… aunque la idea de tener que permanecer en el colegio tampoco es mi máximo, así que veremos luego que resulta… Lo que sí tengo seguro es que los aprecio con todo mi corazón, ellos prácticamente me ofrecieron un hogar y una estabilidad que necesitaba en ese entonces con desesperación, podría decirse que hasta de cierta manera indirecta contribuyeron a que no renunciara y siguiera al lado de Hao… les debo mucho…_

_Hace rato regresamos de disfrutar nuestro último día de vacaciones y Hao alquiló por completo el "Eye London" para nosotros solos mientras fuegos artificiales adornaban por momentos el cielo… muy romántico aunque supongo que le habrá costado todo su orgullo a Hao organizar tal despliegue de cursilería… me gustaron los bocadillos que llevó junto con la champagne… todo estuvo perfecto y me alegra que estemos aquí los dos juntos, viviendo una nueva etapa en nuestra relación y vidas…_

_Puede que parezca que he olvidado todo muy rápido… apenas hace poco más de dos semanas que comencé a escribir en ti y que decía todo lo desafortunado de esta relación pero… no sé… sólo sé que desde mi primer beso con el desgraciado arrogante de Hao las cosas nunca serán normales ni remotamente. Puedo odiarlo pero nunca dejaré de amarlo, podemos discutir a muerte pero las reconciliaciones son igual de intensas o hasta más, podemos celarnos mutuamente pero en realidad tal vez sería peor si sucediera lo contrario y no sé que más decir…_

_Sólo que desde que acepté estar con él fue por que de un modo extraño capturó mi corazón y ahora que lo tiene, él me ha entregado el suyo… las cosas más valiosas no son las que se obtienen fácilmente y ésta es una de las más complicadas y difíciles existentes, por lo que es importante seguir luchando por nuestro amor y ver a donde nos lleva él._

_Por el momento estoy feliz y él parece estarlo también… así que no me complicaré la existencia analizando cada cosa negativa, en vez de eso trataré de buscar una solución a nuestros problemas y ser positivo… _

_Ahora viene Hao y creo que es hora de dormir… sí de dormir… por que ambos estamos cansados y mañana hay clases… además con sólo estar con él puedo estar satisfecho…_

_Es agradable dormir a su lado toda la noche… antes no podía saber lo que era pero ahora, es delicioso el sentir su calidez rodearme y sus brazos manteniéndome cerca de él… es algo precioso que valoro mucho…_

_Lo más seguro es que no pueda contarte mis cosas todos los días pero intentaré esforzarme para hacerlo al menos regularmente…_

_Bye…_

_LD_

"

/THE END\\

(Iniciado: 2 de octubre de 2005 --- Finalizado: 19 de noviembre de 2005)

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COMENTARIOS:** _Todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final y "Gold Memories: The Diary" no es la excepción… Pido disculpas por que esta historia se haya llevado poco más de un año pero creo que al final se llevó el tiempo necesario y espero que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo que le invertí y el apoyo que me brindaron durante todo este camino… ojalá les haya gustado este desenlace… No sé que decir, abandoné mi otro proyecto de SK por sentirme desilusionada con mi estilo pero decidí seguir con este fic, al cual le tengo gran cariño y me siento orgullosa de él a pesar de que a estas alturas me doy cuenta de que resumí una historia extensa a algo corto, pero en su momento me pareció bien, así que no puedo pedir disculpas por eso… Este último cap tuvo sus peculiaridades: lemon narrado por el personaje, presencia del diario en tres momentos distintos, ha sido el apartado más largo y es donde más comentarios personales he hecho; ¿qué piensan de ello?…_

_A la gente que siempre estuvo presente leyendo este fanfic: Muchas gracias; a las personas que no dejaron de proporcionarme sus reviews en cada capítulo: por sus comentarios es que seguí adelante, no sé como agradecerles; a fanfiction: agradezco el espacio para mi historia pero no el que me botaran por envidias de otras personas; y a Dios: le agradezco por darme un poquitín de habilidad para plasmar en palabras mis ideas…_

_Hay tanto que decir pero tan pocas palabras para describir este momento… es esta la primera historia que acabo y a pesar de a duras penas superar 100 reviews con 13 caps; doy gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos… (hay que ser sinceras, hay historias más simples y cortas que ésta y superan los 100 reviews sin esfuerzo)… a lo que por cierto me lleva a algo muy importante; a la autora de mi review 100 le prometí un regalo, así que **Lune de Barlon**, déjame un review con tu correo si te interesa recibir un fanart (en formato cover) de Len Tao en versión chibi y caracterizado de una forma especial…_

_También les tengo a todas un regalo por el final de esta historia; ya se habrán dado cuenta, supongo… como ya no hice un cap 15, en su lugar aparece un extra: mi idea del ending tipo anime de esta historia, además de las fichas de los personajes originales importantes…_

_Sobre la segunda temporada pues tengo las ideas pero aún no me animo, primero quiero terminar mis proyectos de YGO pero no sé… supongo que como siempre, depende de ustedes… _

xxx

Esta será la última vez que lo diga… Please! Déjenme sus comentarios, son aquel aliento que me permite seguir adelante y es por ellos que sigo escribiendo… ya no daré el rollo de siempre, sólo me despido…

xxx

Les agradezco sus **REVIEWS** a lo largo de esta historia a: **_Alejamoto Diethel; Valsed; GabZ; Mailyn Asakura; Atemu Asakel04; Lady-amaltea; Hija de la luz; Vickyng; Karenu-Kiyoto; Jiannetsuke-TAK; La Llama; Beu Rib; Kaori FX; Kaniza; Shawan Krisvett; Sakuya; Luna; Yumi Tao; Inuyashaluchi; Shao; Galy; SteDiethel; Koret sirsep leite; Sakuralyserg; Mhel; Sakuyita; Funga fufu; Lune de Barlon; Naomi Kobayashi; JAcque; Philosopher Misticism Raven; y a Juny S. Tao…_**

_A todas un millón de gracias y espero seguir viéndolas ya sea en esta sección o en otras, pero pendientes aún de este maravilloso mundo que es el fanfiction… Por razones de políticas de esta web no agradeceré ya personalmente los reviews del cap anterior pero quiero decirles que muchas gracias por ellos de todas maneras, los conservo como uno de mis tesoros…_

xxx

CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON ESTA HISTORIA…

ARRIVEDERCI RAGAZZE...

"

SE DESPIDE:

_SEHREN KOU_

"_Mi pasión es mi muerte, vivir mi locura"_

(Frase protegida, no la copien; eso es plagio)


	15. Ingrediente Extra

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella; así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

x

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

**( X )** Especificaciones

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**CAP XV --- ENDING**

(NDS: Para visualizar esto, hay que imaginar que al lado hay un recuadro casi invisible —pálido— con imágenes de la persona principal de la escena en la versión original del anime, es decir con unos 13 años, y mostrando sus datos en kanjis; en el caso de Hao y Liserg, los dos abrazados… Por cierto, no he decidido la canción, así que por el momento se las dejo a su gusto)

Liserg mira feo a Hao por estar éste coqueteando con un par de chicas que lo observan completamente prendadas y cautivadas por su acento extranjero y su cuerpo fabuloso engalanado por unos pantalones anchos en color verde musgo con varios bolsillos, una chaqueta a juego y una playera blanca, además de las botas oscuras y ligeras. Así que el peliverde pasa al lado del pequeño grupo sin hacerles caso y sonriendo casi coqueto a un compañero de clase que lo acompaña debido a un trabajo de equipo. Hao lo ve y enseguida sale tras él tratando de excusarse, sin siquiera despedirse de aquellas chicas y viendo asesinamente a aquel chico de cabello miel que acompaña a su amante.

Horo carga varias macetas en aquel invernadero y al ver a Angel inclinado hacia delante, observando los peces de colores de un pequeño estanque no puede evitar la tentación y se acerca sigilosamente, empujándolo de sorpresa y provocando que el peligris pierda el equilibrio, cayendo al estanque y arruinando su caro traje Armani en el proceso. El peliazul estalla a carcajadas pero Angel lo toma de un tobillo y lo jala para tirarlo al agua también. Provocando las risas de los visitantes al invernadero y el enojo del encargado que comienza a reñirles.

Yoh le abre la puerta del copiloto a Cat y sonríe alegre, se pasa en seguida a su lugar tras el volante de su auto y arranca velozmente, logrando con ello que la rubia sonría ligeramente. Cat estira su mano izquierda y la coloca sobre la mano que Yoh tiene en la palanca de velocidades, ambos cruzan por un breve momento sus miradas y el castaño abre sus dedos para dejar que las manos de ambos se entrelacen.

Varios reporteros comienzan con una lluvia de flashes y un bombardeo de preguntas a la pareja que viene llegando a aquel evento de caridad. Anna sonríe ligeramente y es llevada del brazo de manera caballerosa por Daiki Aida, ambos se detienen un momento y posan para las cámaras, después de todo tienen que esforzarse en ser amables con la prensa debido a la naturaleza del evento.

El pie de foto en el diario del día siguiente: "La nueva pareja de enamorados que no pueden lucir aún más perfectos uno al lado del otro; Daiki Aida & Anna Kyouyama".

Len se mantiene recargado contra una de las columnas romanas de aquel salón de fiestas de uno de los hoteles más importantes de Tokyo, todos los invitados de aquella fiesta preboda disfrutan de la celebración pero él sólo puede tener su atención puesta al peculiar cuarteto de cuerdas que ameniza el lugar, más precisamente en cierto violinista de cabello gris oscuro y ojos azules que no le ha quitado la mirada de encima y que permanece con cierto rubor en sus mejillas desde que ambos cruzaron miradas. El ojidorado levanta su copa con agua mineral y la levanta en gesto de brindar, para felicitar desde lejos a su hermana; luego cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las deliciosas notas suaves de aquellos instrumentos de cuerda

"

(Iniciado y Finalizado: 19 de noviembre de 2005)

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**FICHAS**

MEDIDAS DE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE SK:

_Yoh Asakura: 1.79 m_

_Hao Asakura: 1.79 m_

_Liserg Diethel: 1.74 m_

_Anna Kyouyama: 1.72 m_

_Horokeu Usui: 1.78 m_

_Len Tao: 1.72 m_

_Manta Oyamada: 1.49 m_

_Tamao Tamamura: 1.68 m_

_Pillika Usui: 1.69 m_

_Marco X: 1.88 m_

— oOo —

DATOS DE LOS OC:

_Nombre completo: Cathrine Lemarck_

_Cabello: Rubio en dos tonos: dorado y platinado_

_Color de ojos: Violeta brumoso_

_Piel: Blanca_

_Altura: 1.72 m_

_Edad: 19 años_

_Cumpleaños: 5 de enero_

_Grupo Sanguíneo: AB +_

_Comida favorita: Pay de yogurt y limón_

_Materias predilecta y odiada: Apenas comenzará su carrera, así que no este dato no esta disponible_

_Deportes: Kung Fu, tennis, esgrima_

_Idiomas: Francés, chino, inglés y japonés (nivel intermedio 2)_

_Carrera: Comenzará a estudiar Lic. en Administración de Empresas en la Univ. De Waseda_

_Comentario: Sus padres se conocieron cuando su madre modeló una vez para la casa de modas del padre de Cat. Al terminar de estudiar la preparatoria en París, decidió tomarse un año sabático, de ahí que este un año atrasada._

xXx

_Nombre completo: Angel Igarashi_

_Cabello: Gris claro (casi blanco)_

_Ojos: Dorados_

_Piel: Clara_

_Altura: 1.80 m_

_Edad: 19 años_

_Cumpleaños: 15 de noviembre_

_Grupo Sanguíneo: O +_

_Comida favorita: Lasagna_

_Materia predilecta: Derecho Financiero_

_Materia odiada: Filosofía del derecho _

_Deportes: Squash, esquí, snowboarding, kendo_

_Ocupación extra: Consejero universitario (titular); trabaja parte de su tiempo libre en el departamento legal de la compañía._

_Idiomas: Italiano, japonés, inglés, francés, alemán (principiante nivel 1)_

_Carrera: Lic. en Derecho_

_Comentario: Es un chico con múltiples raíces: inglesa, italiana, francesa y japonesa. Está adelantado en sus estudios debido a su alto I.Q. _

xXx

_Nombre completo: Nathaniel Wilde_

_Cabello: Castaño oscuro entrecano_

_Color de ojos: Verdes_

_Piel: Pálida_

_Altura: 1.79 m_

_Edad: 69 años_

_Cumpleaños: 5 de octubre_

_Grupo Sanguíneo: A +_

_Comida favorita: Estofado de cordero_

_Ocupación: Presidente de "DL CORP", cargo que ejerce en nombre de Liserg_

_Idiomas: Inglés, griego, alemán_

_Comentario: Es una persona de estrictos valores, pero si alguien toca un punto sensible en él, puede convertirse en alguien muy peligroso. Es el tutor legal de Liserg desde que éste tenía 7 años; adora bromear pesadamente con su nieto. Cuando ha charlado con los amigos de su nieto (japoneses) por lo regular la charla se entabla en inglés; aunque Liserg si habla bien el idioma._

xXx

_Nombre completo: Daiki Aida_

_Cabello: Negro_

_Color de ojos: Grises_

_Piel: Clara_

_Altura: 1.77 m_

_Edad: 18 años_

_Cumpleaños: 2 de febrero_

_Grupo Sanguíneo: B +_

_Comida favorita: Ninguna en especial_

_Materias predilecta y odiada: Apenas comenzará su carrera, así que no este dato no esta disponible_

_Deportes: Golf, bádminton_

_Idiomas: Japonés, inglés_

_Carrera: Comenzará a estudiar en la Univ. de Hosei la carrera de Economía_

_Comentario: Yoh Asakura le desagrada y a últimas fechas se ha encaprichado en quitarle a su indomable novia; es hijo de uno de los principales accionistas de "Kraxxis Incorporated", aunque no ocupe un cargo importante en tal compañía (su padre)_


End file.
